Mafia Mistress
by Spuffy-obsessed
Summary: Spike is a mafia king, one of four in L.A. Buffy is a well known ballet dancer, but daughter of another Mafia King. He and Spike make a trade for an alliance in a coming war: Buffy as Spike's Mistress. In depth summary inside.
1. The Meetings

**Summary**

Hank Summers is the head of the Summers Mafia which is based in L.A. William "Spike" Giles is the co-leader for his family's mafia branch in L.A. as well while his dad, Rupert Giles is at the head base in England. Hank and Spike need to alliance against the other two main mafias. Spike takes an interest in Hank's oldest daughter Elizabeth Summers a.k.a. Buffy. In exchange for loyalty between the two men Spike demands for Buffy to be his mistress maybe even possible wife and Hank agrees. What will Buffy do when she is forced over to a man she thinks is just as horrible as her father and she is left to lead the life of a mafia leader's mistress. Spike is intrigued by her innocence with mix of her stubborn streak and a mouth that seems to always put him in his place. Will Spike be able to tame her and get her to live with the life he leads or will she just shun him for the rest of their lives? **Nominated at Love's Last Glimpes Awards for best WIP and best fantasy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meetings**

William Giles, also known to his men as Spike, pulled himself out of the limo, adjusting his suit jacket. The sun shined down on him annoyingly forcing the British man to put his sunglasses over his eyes.

Gardeners observed the man with intriguing eyes as he walked across the stone marbled walkway towards the large mansion that they tended to. They had heard from the other servants that he was coming. To them he was known as Mr. Giles and he and their employer would be discussing matters of business. Though the servants weren't dumb, they knew that William Giles was one of the most powerful mafia leaders and sided with his father Rupert Giles who ran the England branch. They also knew that their own boss was one of the higher leaders as well but not as well respected as William Giles.

There were a total of four major mafia gangs in L.A. that were practically the backbone of the cities business. Of course they hid their illegal biddings behind their respectable business in order to stay out of jail. Not like it would matter. The mayor was being paid off by all gangs a rather large sum to keep the local cops out of their business which in return help close off the government.

They lady servants who were working outside noticed how handsome Mr. Giles was. He had beautifully defined cheekbones and with his pale alabaster skin tone it gave him the look a great piece of art sculpture. His blonde hair that was bleached almost white and was worn slicked back gave an impression of badness, but if you looked into his blue eyes you'd find that any woman could fall for his charms. And that was what Mr. Giles was...a charmer. He could get anything he wanted from either sex which in the case of men made him a great business man, but with women it allowed him to swoon any woman into his bed.

William Giles stepped up to the large oak front door with his right hand men of business and affairs standing right behind him. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce who dealt with his business and money talked quietly on his cell phone probably discussing matters over money as usual.

Charles Gunn, one of William's best "men" for illegal jobs leaned forward and rang the doorbell for Spike.

A minute later the large door opened and a butler stood there. He didn't ask who they were simply bowed, and said that the master of the house be with them shortly, and guided them into the house. Not another word was said as the butler lead the guests down a hall that connected to the large foyer.

Spike followed the butler and noticed that Wesley had shut his phone with an annoyed sigh. Spike looked at Wesley with a raised eyebrow and gave his boss a reassuring look that he had nothing to worry about.

He hoped Hank had a good reason for arranging this meeting. He hated that he had to meet on another rival's turf. It didn't sit well with Spike since he had no idea what Summers was up to. Hank had just called the night before saying he needed to discuss a matter over something with Spike and it was rather urgent.

The butler stopped suddenly outside a pair of wooden sliding doors and quickly opened them stepping inside and allowing Spike and his men to follow.

"Oh! I'm deeply sorry to disturb you Miss; I had no idea you in here." The butler said. Spike looked to find they were in a rather large library, not as large as his own at his own place, but fairly decent. In the corner sitting in one of the large leather lounging chairs sat a petite blonde female. Her green eyes caught Spike's attention.

She wasn't as beautiful as most women he had bedded but he knew there was something different. Her long golden blonde hair came down to her below her shoulders, with an added curl to the ends. Unlike most women he spent his time with she didn't have the Los Angeles look. Her make-up was done respectably, with very little showing making her skin seem flawless. The clothes she wore weren't over the top showing skin like other bimbos you would see around the town. She wore a black skirt that came down to her knees with knee high pointed heel boots causing very little leg to be shown. Her upper half was adorned in a white cashmere knit turtle neck sweater where the sleeves came well past her hand. Spike found himself being mesmerized by her gleaming smile that she gave to the butler. The woman closed the book and stood up from her seat.

"It's okay Jeffrey. I was just reading till Willow came. When Ms. Rosenberg arrives can you send her up to my room?" Spike found her voice was just as beautiful as her smile. It was gentle as she spoke to the servant, not using the tone as if she were above him. Like a mother cooing her child. Spike's thoughts were quickly spinning of this woman and him and he found himself wanting this woman.

Jeffrey nodded his head. "Certainly Miss. Would you like me to send Amy up with anything to eat or drink while you wait?"

"Just a glass of Ice Tea would be nice." Jeffrey again nodded before turning to Spike. "Mr. Giles..." Jeffrey called Spike out of his thoughts of the blonde woman. "Would you or your men care for anything as well?"

Spike spoke out a gruff no watching Jeffrey nod his head and turn to tend to his things. The woman's heels could be heard clicking against the marble tile as she made her way out of the room. Quickly Spike moved in front of her before she could leave. Looking up from her book, she stared at Spike with her green eyes through hooded eyelashes. The powerful blonde man instantly felt himself go hard in the confinements of his suit slacks. He wondered if she knew that look she gave to people could have any man feeling on fire as he was in that very instant. Spike threw that thought of his mind, she was too innocent. Probably didn't even understand that women could use sex as a weapon.

Both Charles Gunn and Wesley exchanged a look as they surveyed their boss stop the woman from leaving.

"Hello Ms...I'm William Giles." He outstretched his hand to shake. As Spike felt her small hand grasp his and shook it, he turned to introduce his men. "This is my business manager, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce." Both the blonde woman and Wesley nodded their heads to each other in greeting. "And this is Charles Gunn who handles my affairs." Gunn and her nodded to each other as well. "Were here to see Mr. Summers over a matter."

Spike noticed her eye him suspiciously at the mentioning of Hank which intrigued Spike.

"It's very nice to meet you and your men Mr. Giles."

"Please call me William, or as my colleagues call me, Spike." He was met with the usual gasp at his unusual nickname and he couldn't help but smirk. "And, it's very nice to meet you as well, pet. If I may be so blunt your very beautiful." His hand reached out to stroke a strand of hair behind her hair. He could tell she hadn't retracted away out of politeness.

"Why thank you Mr. Giles." Giving Spike the obvious hint that she wasn't responding to his flirting and that she would stick to using his surname. "If you may excuse me, I will be leaving to make sure I catch , my friend." Her tone was now firm and her eyes sparked with annoyance, he could tell that much. Spike moved to the side allowing her to pass. He realized he never found out _her_ name. He called out to her before she could walk out of the library.

"Miss I don't believe I ever heard what you said your name was."  
She looked over her shoulder and gave him an innocent smile, one that almost to came to Spike as a flirtatious one. "Maybe because I didn't give you it." She gave the three men a gentle smile and walked out of the room leaving Spike floored.

"Haha...boss if you don't mind me saying this, but I think you just got rejected." Gunn walked over to clap Spike on the shoulder.

Spike looked over to large African American man who was currently in charge of his security he let out an annoyed growl. "Bugger off you git."

Wesley who was the smart one did not comment on his boss's obvious rejection by the beautiful blond.

The rest of the wait for Hank Summers made Spike into an even angrier mood. Though at the same time he was amused. He rather liked that blonde girl and wished to find out more about her. She seemed like a challenge and Spike liked challenges. He prayed to God that he could see this woman again and soon in order to pursue her.

Finally after waiting for another five minutes, Jeffrey showed up at the doorway of the library and said Mr. Summers would see them now. The three of them again followed Jeffrey to another door further down the hall and walked into what looked to be an office. Hank sat behind the desk.

"Ah, Spike its very good to see you." Hank said with a smile. He walked around the desk and waved Jeffrey off. Hank, a middle aged man in his forties reminded Spike of one of those sleezy lawyers who would try and get every penny out of you if he could and then in the end would protect his own hide if trouble erupted. Spike despised men like that. "Would you or your men like a drink."

"Cut the crap Summers." Spike spit out not liking the feeling he was getting from Hank Summers. "Why did you call me all the way down here?"

Hank showed a place for Spike and his men to sit. Wesley and Gunn took a seat in opposite facing brown leather lounge chairs. Spike sat at the couch flinging his arm over the back of the couch to stare at Hank with a penetrating glare.

"Well...its seems O'Connor and Finn doubled up." Hank said straight out sitting down at another lounge chair across from the couch. O'Connor and Finn were the two other mafia families. Both lead by Angelus O'Connor and Riley Finn.

Spike tightened his jaw at the obvious bad news that the two families alliance with each other. Which could only mean one thing. The two planned on taking out the other two families, Summers and Giles, in order to come out on top in Los Angeles. Once they took out the other two the two of them of them would fight for the top standing. One of these power struggles had occurred over ten years ago. Currently it was the Giles family that was on top.

Now seeing why Hank called him, Spike nodded. Summers was the second highest standing gang and they would probably start something with his first and then go after the head. Hank was probably ensuring that he would have an alliance with Spike just in case something did arise between the four family gangs.

"Let me guess mate, you want to band together is that right?" Reaching into his coat pocket Spike pulled out a pack of cigarettes, placed one in his mouth and lit it.

"Of course. The night before four of my men were out on an assignment to collect money and two meant from each of O'Connor and Finn's gangs killed three of them on the spot, collecting the money for themselves. They left the fourth one alive to tell the tale."

Spike exhaled a stream of smoke, scratching the his scarred eyebrow with the back of his thumb that held his cigarette.

"Well mate, I'm going to need some confirmation that your loyal before I align with you. And trust me it's going to be big."

Before Hank could ask what Spike wanted in return, there was a knock on the door. Mr. Summers let out a gruff bid in and the door opened.

"Dad Willow is here, I'm going to be out but I'll be back before mom is suppose to arrive back." Spike looked to find that the blonde woman who he had been in the library was currently poking her head over the door and talking to Hank. Looking back and forth between Hank and the blonde, it donned on Spike who she must be. _His daughter you bleeding idiot._

Hank stood up and began to speak, "Ok. Elizabeth this is Mr.-"

"We've met." She said shortly.

"Yes we have, pet. And I knew sooner or later I'd be finding out your name." He gave her a dirty smirk that quickly earned back the fire in her eyes. The green orbs quickly closed to a glare towards Spike.

"Well...Elizabeth just make sure your back before back to greet your mother back."

Elizabeth Summers nodded her head before slipping out of the doorway. Spike looked to the coffee table now amused, his mind formulating with a plan. Picking up a framed picture, the blonde man inspected it. It was a portrait of Elizabeth with a much younger girl with brunette hair. Both were smiling and Spike began to fantasize about that smile again.

"Getting back to business. What is it that you want? Money. Some of my men? Business? " Hank said listing off what ever it could be that Spike would want.

Spike waved off of every suggestion with aggravation. Suddenly an idea came to him. He took another inhale of his cigarette before speaking, "No you git! I want something that means of more value to you, seeing as I'm putting my whole family on the line to protect both of us, mainly you right now."

"Well what do you want?!?!" Hank yelled getting up.

Spike leaned forward to stamp out his cigarette. "I want...your daughter Elizabeth."


	2. Decisions and Day Dreams

**Chapter 2: Decisions and Day Dreams**

Hank Summers leaned forward, his face suddenly losing all the blood from it. He gripped the back of his chair till his knuckles turned white. _The bastard wanted his daughter?_ Spike Giles continued to stare at him with an evil smug smile that only a leader of a powerful gang could possess. His precious Elizabeth was not going to be given away like some whore to this bastard.

"What...w-what do you mean you want Elizabeth?" Hank stuttered out of his mouth.

Spike didn't answer him right away. He simply just leaned forward and plucked the picture frame of his two daughters up from where it resided on the coffee table. Hank watched as Spike's index finger traced Elizabeth's portrait face. The older man could see the look of lust in his eyes.

"Don't worry you git' I wouldn't kill and a waste a young beautiful girl like your offspring. I want her as mine. As my...mistress." Spike's eyes glazed over at the thought of taking young Elizabeth Summers in his bed to be his mistress. Hell if she was pleasing enough maybe even a wife. Spike had been feeling the need to settle down.

"NO! My daughter is not something to bargain off for alliance no matter what!" Hank said slamming his fist down on the leather of the chair.

Spike feeling suddenly annoyed with the older man's behavior stood up. "Look wanker! You have no choice. You want me, my family, and my men's support with you, your going to have to give me what I name. And I name Elizabeth." Hank began stomping over to Spike intent to take his head off but Gunn stood up to block his path. He pushed Hank back roughly, giving him a cold stare. No one messed with Spike. "Thank you Gunn." Spike turned back to stare at Hank with cold deadly eyes, and Hank gave him the look that any protective father would have. "Listen mate, if you think about it...she's better off with me anyway. I'll be able to protect her. Just think if O'Connor and Finn are going to come after you their going to go after your best target first. Your family. I see it as me doing you another favor by keeping your eldest safe with me."

"I will not have you whoring my daughter around you and your men!" Hank yelled. Spike growled at the fact that Summers wasn't seeing the bigger picture. Didn't the man understand the word mistress? Spike was sure he did seeing as he had heard around the gossip circle that Hank had a thing for young secretaries or assistants as his own.

"Pfft. Get bloody real Hank! You really think I'd do that to you? That's complete disrespect for you. She'd be mine and mine only. You'd have my word of that if we agreed to this alliance."

Hanks mind raced with complicated thoughts on what he should do. He trusted Spike more than any of the other leaders in Los Angeles. The man standing in front of Hank was known for keeping his words on threats and promises. Though he thought about his daughter's feelings of this. Elizabeth would disagree the minute she heard the words come out of Hank's mouth. If he agreed the toughest problem Hank would face would be to try and get her to understand. She was so much like her mother and him. The beauty and kindness of her was obviously from her mother. But once betrayed his daughter could easily take on the anger she had adopted from Hank and use it. Her stubborn streak, the same as Hank's was just as bad. Trying to have Elizabeth and Hank agree on something was always a nightmare.

_Try to think of the positives Summers!_ Hank thought to himself.

Spike was right, if he handed over Elizabeth to Spike in order to keep alliance with the Giles gang he'd be sure to have his family safe. If not there was a chance Angelus and Riley would give orders to go after Elizabeth, his wife, or his youngest daughter Dawn. At least with the Giles gang by his side he was sure to keep Elizabeth safe and the extra help of safe guarding his other daughter and wife.

Hank couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Alright. Deal." The words were worse than any order to have a betrayer of the family killed. He watched as Spike's lips spread into an evil smirk. Quickly, Hank added, "But only under a few conditions."

Spike nodded showing he wanted Hank to proceed with telling his guidelines. Gunn sat back down, no longer seeing a threat towards his boss. 

"You'll give me time to tell Elizabeth. She won't take it very easily." Hank said sighing. He walked over to pour himself another glass of scotch, getting the feeling he was going to need it for signing over his daughters life to a dangerous man like himself. 

"How much bloody time Summers? It better not be more than a month." Spike growled out. Hank shook his head. He took a sip before answering.

"At least a week. Also you are never allowed to hit her. If you hit her or hurt her in anyway the alliance is off, I will quickly make a deal with the other two." The older man gave Spike a deadly penetrating stare but Spike seemed unaffected by it and just nodded his head, understanding. "Third you are not to treat her like a whore. You are to treat her with respect. Fourth I expect a marriage to come out of this. I will not have you ruin my daughter in hopes of runs in the sack until you get bored."

Sadly the man didn't know that Spike would be treating her like his queen. Even though Spike ordered to have those that pissed him off killed, and did illegal monstrous acts, it still didn't mean that Spike didn't know how to treat a lady. He was an English gentlemen for crying out loud. Even if he wasn't, Spike would surely shower Elizabeth in riches and beautiful things simply because that girl deserved it. The more Spike thought about it, the more he found he was really staring to become intrigued with Ms. Summers.

"Is that all mate?" Spike asked faking to be bored. Hank gulped down his large glass, having the feeling in the pit of his stomach he just made his daughter's life a living hell.

"Just one more thing. Joyce will never forgive me for what I just agreed to. So I'm going to make you promise that you'll let Elizabeth see Joyce and her younger sister regularly. Along with Buffy's friends."

"You have a deal." Spike agreed. He moved to shake hands in agreement with Mr. Summers. "You just found yourself with a new alliance Hank."

"And you have my daughter." He shook Spike's hand firmly. Hank Summers was definitely going to hell for what he just agreed to.

"Hey Wills, I just told my father I was leaving. Ready to go?" Elizabeth Buffy Anne Summers asked her best friend, Willow Rosenberg, who stood in the foyer of Elizabeth's home waiting for her. The red head looked up from her cell phone, and nodded her head.

"Yep. Now, Buffy can we please keep the shopping down to a minimal of three hours." Willow asked referring to Elizabeth by her middle name. Preferably the blonde liked to be called by Buffy. 'Elizabeth' reminded her of her grandmother who had passed. Since she was seven Buffy had demanded everyone refer to her, by her middle name and everyone happily agreed except her father who would still called her Elizabeth.

"Ok Wills I can't promise you anything but I'll try." Buffy was currently a shop-a-holic. The two walked out the front door. As they walked to Buffy's car, Buffy waved farewell to the gardeners working outside. The blonde never saw wrong with being nice to the servants. They were the ones who were working for them why not treat them with respect; seeing as they weren't worth any less than her and her family simply because the Summers had more money.

Buffy Summers was well known for her kind heart. When younger she would always bring back home a stray animal pleading her parents with big, wide, green crying eyes that she should keep it because it was all hungry and homeless. The blonde was well known in society for helping out at fundraisers and other functions to help raise money for all types of groups that were less fortunate. She and Willow constantly volunteered at homeless shelters and helped out at the orphanages to play with the little children.

"Hey someone working with your dad today?" Willow said pointing to the black limo in the driveway.

Buffy rolled her eyes in an annoyance. "God yes. William Giles." Willows eyes widened when she mentioned the name. "I know what your thinking Wills, what the hell is a guy who leads the head rival gang to my fathers doing here at my house?" Buffy said openly. _Not like no one doesn't know._ Buffy knew very well what her father really was. A monster. And William Giles was just as worse. Buffy hated that her father was everything she was against. A killer. A leader of countless crime rings. A criminal at all turns.

Most of her close friends knew what kind of business Mr. Summers was in and how her father got his money. Especially Willow. Willow's father, Mr. Rosenberg, was one of Hank Summers best and most reliable men he had. That was how Willow and Buffy had met...through their fathers. Over time they knew they would never be able to stop their fathers from getting out of the type of things they were in and just learned to deal with it. 

"I have no clue myself." Buffy said answering her own question. Willow shrugged.

"I heard he was quite the charmer. Did you meet him? Was he hot?" Willow began shooting out questions. Buffy looked to her best friend with disbelief.

"I met him for like a few minutes. And yes I will admit he was very sexy-goodness" Buffy walked up to her car on the drivers seat and unlocked the doors for her and Willow. She pulled into the seat and said while pulling on her sunglasses, "But- he seems to be too into himself if you ask me. He hit on me and I think he expected me to respond back." She said with fake innocence.

"But let me guess you didn't?" Willow asked giving her best friend a knowing look.

Buffy gunned the engine and looked at Willow with a smile. "You really think I would?" All Willow did was shake her head as Buffy pulled out of the long winding drive way.

Willow decided to change the subject. "So where are we first? You said on the phone you had to pick up something from _Encore_" Willow asked as they drove down the hill that lead up to the Summers Mansion.

"Yeah. I have to pick up a new pair of 'Pointe' shows. Lorne said my old pair were looking raggedy." Buffy said turning down a familiar street.

"You just got a new pair a month ago!"

Buffy nodded her head in agreement. "I know but we've been training a lot, you know that." Buffy said referring to her ballet training. For the past two months Buffy and her ballet dance partner, Lorne Cashers who was also her part time instructor had been vigorously training, for their upcoming recital in the next month that would be at the Grand Theater of Los Angeles for Performng Arts.

Since the age of six Buffy had been in love with the graceful dance of ballet after her mother and father had taken her to see _Swan Lake_ for her birthday. Of course when they had gotten back from the play Buffy had already began begging her mother and father to let her take up dance. Both her parents happily agreed providing their daughter with anything she needed in order to make her dream of being a big star ballerina dancer come true.

When Buffy was 17 she had been accepted to study in New York to the American Ballet Dance Company. She worked harder than she ever had at the A.B.D.C. to get to where she had been at the top as a dancer to be given countless lead roles. That was where she had met Lorne, who was her partner for many shows. Though when Buffy had turned 21 she had gotten a phone call from her family to say her mother was sick with a brain tumor. Without second though Buffy pulled herself out of the A.B.D.C. in order to come home to support her mother.

Five months after she had traveled back to California she had found Lorne to be creating his own dance productions and he had sought her out to be his leading roles. Joyce, her mother had urged Buffy to do it, not wanting her daughter to fully give up her passion for dance because of her illness. During the first month of after Lorne had sought her it had been a little hard for Buffy to get back in shape. Even after of only being away from her normal training for five months it was hard to get her body back in the habits. Though, Buffy had pulled through and did it because dancing was her passion.

Five minutes after driving Buffy pulled into the parking lot for the store that held dance apparel and necessities of dancing. A store Buffy had visited before and now since she had left for New York.

Willow and her walked in, and began to walk towards the display of shows after greeting the owner of the store Cara, a very good of Buffy's now. As Buffy looked at the shoes she found her mind drifting back to her and Willow's earlier conversation about Mr. Giles. Buffy hadn't lied when she had admitted that she found William to be rather good looking but his personality bugged her. In the instant he tried his charm on her, Buffy knew that this man expected to get everything he wanted. He was mafia leader for crying out loud. That screamed that he always got respect and love from people around him. If not those were sure to be dead.

Yes, Buffy had learned to deal with her fathers choice in business and running of things but she constantly still tried to find ways to stay out of things with Hank Summers. Which bugged her father. Respect, Family, and Loyalty were always to come first in the thoughts of a member for a Mafia family. Even if most of the people who worked for the head of the family were not actually their family, you were treated like it. That was why, if you stepped out of line or betrayed the _family_ in any way you were sure to wind up dead from a bullet to the head, execution style, no matter what. You did what the head of the family asked of you with out any questions. If he asked you to jump your first reply wouldn't be how high it would be to jump and then ask questions. Buffy didn't like that thought. And as Hank saw it, Buffy disrespected her family a lot by snubbing her nose at some of the things he and his men did. 

Suddenly images of great blue eyes pushed into her mind and she saw it behind her eyes. The blue eyes belonging to one Mr. William Giles. Penetrating. And Buffy knew that if she had looked into them any longer he would have found out every secret about her. The way her hand felt in his seemed to spark again and she looked down at her palm as if she were seeing herself shaking hands with William all over again.

"Buffy?" She heard the distant voice of Willow trying to break into her thoughts. A wand waved by in front of Buffy's eyes which pulled her out of her thought process. She blushed at the look of curiosity Willow was giving her. She turned her attention back to picking out the Pointe shoes she would need. After calling Cara to help her size her feet for the right shoe, Buffy grabbed a package of Ballet silk ribbons and made her way to purchase her items.

"So what were you daydreaming about earlier?" Willow asked Buffy as Cara rung up Buffy's things. 

"No one." Buffy mentally slapped her self at stupidly giving away to Willow that it was a someone rather than something. Buffy groaned at her slippage of words. She saw Willow raise her eyebrow her eyebrow intrigued, out of the corner of her eye.  
"Oh. Does this _no one_ just happen to be at your house today?" Willow asked poking fun at her friend.

Buffy gave Willow a shocked look. "NO!" Cara even laughed at Buffy's obvious lie. Glaring at Cara she handed the older woman her credit card. She could see that Willow was giving her a skeptical look and Buffy quickly explained further, "Willow would never _daydream_ about _him_! That conceited asshole who expects to get what ever he wants." With that she grabbed her credit card, her bag, said farewell to Cara and walked out of the shop leaving Willow and Cara shaking their head in unison.

"Oh yeah. She was." They both said looking at each other before letting out a laugh


	3. In the end u do it 2 protect those u luv

**Chapter 3: In the end you do it to protect those you love**

"Good evening Miss Summers. Would you like me to take your bags for you?" 

"No I've got it." Buffy objected grabbing hold of the last shopping bag from her trunk. "Though, thank you for your consideration Jeffrey." Jeffrey nodded his head moved to close the trunk door for Miss Summers.

"Miss. Your mother arrived earlier than her planned arrival. She's up in her room."

Buffy stopped. She had hoped she would be home before her mother arrived back from her trip in order to greet her.

Joyce Summers had been in a hospital clinic in San Francisco going through a rather difficult surgery to remove one of the larger brain tumors. Hank Summers had researched and sought out the best Neurology Hospital that were greatly known for successful surgeries in removing tumors. Joyce had flown up to San Francisco a week ago to get settled and her father had gone with her. After the surgery Hank took a flight back and told the rest of the family that the surgery was a success. Joyce only had to fly up there one more time in order to get out the last tumor. A week later now she had driven down with her private doctor. Knowing that her mother had pulled through with a successful surgery made Buffy feel rejoiced.

"How was she?" Buffy asked about her mother's arrival condition knowing she'd be very tired after the trip.

"Your mother seemed to be rather well. She did admit to being a bit tired and decided to rest for a while. Your sister is visiting with her right now." Jeffrey informed her. Buffy simply nodded and began walking again into the house. "Your father said he'd like to see you before you go up to see your mother, Miss Summers."

"Do you know what it's about?"

Jeffrey shook his head. "Would you like me to take your bags up to your room. Your father is waiting for you in the study."

"Yes thank you. Can you also tell my mother that I'm here and I'll be up to see her after I talk with my father?"

Again Jeffrey nodded "Certainly." The butler took her shopping bags and began walking up the large grand staircase. Buffy turned and started walking down the hall towards her father's study. She pondered in her head what her father could want.

It was about 6:30 in the evening and she had been expecting her mother to arrive around eight. After shopping with Willow for more than the three hours she had tried to promise, Buffy and her best friend went to go grab something to eat before Buffy drove Willow home.

Buffy came to her father's study and opened the door forgetting to knock. She stopped and was about to say something until she heard what her father and his men were discussing.

"So your saying Spike wants Buffy for his pleasures in exchange for the families help?" One of Hank's guys said. Buffy saw her father nod his head and suddenly she couldn't hold the gasp inside of her.

All heads snapped to where she stood with her hand on the doorknob of the opened door and her other had placed over her shocked opened mouth.

"Elizabeth!" Hank exclaimed surprised to see her there. He had no choice but to tell her now since she had practically already heard. For the millionth time since Buffy had learned to defy her Hank, the house was about to become a hell war zone between him and his daughter. 

Every single one of the men stood up out of respect since Buffy was now in the room. Quickly the heads and stares looked to each other knowing what was going to happen.

"What the hell do you mean Spike wants me for his pleasures? _Who the fuck is Spike?_" Buffy screamed forgetting who held the name Spike.

"Elizabeth Summers do not take that tone with me or use that language I am your father and I will not have you disrespecting me!"

Buffy's eyes flashed with the same anger her father's held. "Answer my question." Buffy demanded through gritted teeth.

Hand was already losing his patience for his eldest daughter. He did not understand why Buffy constantly sought out to defy him or piss him off. Was this how he was like? Hank had asked knowing that most of Buffy's negative behavior came from him. Hank didn't really care right now that his daughter was making him look bad in front of his employees. What he worried about was the fact that he was slowly tearing about his precious daughters world.

"Honey calm down." He said trying to soothe her.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on and what it has to do with me and guy named Spike."

Hank sighed. "Spike is William Giles. You met him today, you remember?" All Hank got in return was a deeper glare. He stuttered for the next part he was about to say. "He...requested for you to be his mistress."

Buffy just stood there now with a stupefied look on her face. Her grip that was still on the door handle was becoming tighter and she could feel all the blood rush from her face. Slowly she tried to get her brain to process everything. Spike was William Giles, for some reason she felt she knew that. And, her father just told her that Mr. Giles had asked for her to be his mistress. _WHAT?!?!_Buffy's thoughts screamed and the petite blonde felt a sudden head ache come on.

She opened her mouth to object. "Well you can say his application was rejected."

Hank winced at the raising of her voice. "I fear it's not that simple."

_He's got to be joking!_ "Dad you better tell him that he can not just come in here and say that he wants me as his whore! And...and expect it to actually come about." Buffy was on the verge of hysterics. She put her hands on her hips and waited for her father's response.

"Like I said Elizabeth it's not that simple." Buffy gave her father a deadly look that said _Well-make-it-that-simple._ "Elizabeth I'm sure you know what type of man Mr. Giles is ."

Before she could stop herself the words flew out of her mouth. "Yeah he's a monster just like you!" She pointed an accusing finger at the man who had been a part of giving her life and was known as her father, but right now wasn't being a dad.

Hank tried to hide the hurt that appeared in his eyes at his daughters words. She was right though, he admitted facing the truth. Who in the world would give their own daughter away for a deal to a man who was known to be one of the most feared and powerful evil four men in the city. One of those four mentioned men that's who. Not even a man; a monster just as Elizabeth described him.  
Silence filled the room. All looks were on Hank. Waiting for a another blow up reaction out of him to put his daughter into her place.

"The three of you!" Hank said referring to his three men. "Go! And make sure no one disturbs us." His was voice was hard and cold just like Buffy's, and she could see the coldness in his eyes that matched hers.

Buffy knew what was coming once her father's men closed that study door. She had over stepped her bounds by calling a mafia leader a monster. It didn't matter whether you were his daughter or not, no one talked to one of the bosses like that. Especially in front of his 'business employees'

The minute Buffy heard the door to the study click signaling that the door was close, Buffy then heard her father's angry voice.

"Don't you ever make me look bad in front of those guys ever again. Do you understand me young lady?" The words felt like they were cutting at her but Buffy still held her ground. No matter what she was not going to be afraid of her father like most people were and she was going to dig her heels into the carpet if he made her go to William Giles as a mistress.

"Don't whore me off to people like you then!!!" 

They just stood there staring at each other breathing deeply from yelling at one and another. The anger and hate for him was evident in her eyes.

"Like I said for the third time! It's not that simple."

Buffy was starting to get annoyed by what he kept saying. Her father was starting to sound like a broken record and she desperately wanted to kick it to make it stop repeating the same thing...hell maybe even change the song entirely.

"You do know who Angelus O'Connor and Riley Finn is right?" Her father asked her. His voice was a little more gentle but she could tell he was still angry like she was. All Buffy did was nod her head yes. "Well...it seems that they have made an agreement to help one another. Which means there's a chance their working together to take me and Spike out." There was the brunt force of it. The horror that some one was trying to kill and end her father's gang. She tried not to show pity for it because she was suppose to hate her father right now but someone was threatening a family member of hers. "I asked Spike here today to join our men together just incase our assumptions are true. Except Spike wanted something to make sure I wasn't going to stab him in the back or anything. He wanted something valuable. Something that meant everything to me. Something that he could hurt easily just incase I hurt him."

Her. Elizabeth Buffy Anne Summers was what William Giles a.k.a. Spike wanted for his down payment. As if she were some object that could be given away.

"I tried dear. I desperately tried to see if he would take anything else but that man wants you. Before he left he told me you were intriguing and a challenge." Hank told her. 

Buffy sat down suddenly feeling sick and faint. Her world was crashing down. Why did she have to be born to a mafia leader.

"Dad you can't seriously be asking me to go to that monster." Her voice wavered because she was on the verge of tears.

Out of the corner of her eyes Buffy saw her father shake his head. "Sadly Elizabeth I'm telling you. I already agreed to what Spike demanded."  
Buffy screamed at him, "You do not just give away your daughter for help from another monster." There she went again calling her father a monster. "This is the twenty first fucking century Hank! This isn't the fifteenth century where you marry away daughter to the highest bidder in order for help in war! Your not even telling me to marry him. _Your telling me to be his little whore!!!_ The woman he goes to take out on what ever his sick pleasures are. Ever think about that Hank? I'll be his little sex toy."

Every word that she used to describe what she would be put through caused Hank Summers to want to die more and more. His daughter was no longer going to be innocent and it was going to be his fault. Most fathers would chase away any man that had the slightest idea at wanting to take away their daughter's innocence. Instead like the bastard he was, Hank was pushing her towards the guy.

The blonde got up angrier than she would ever be at her father and stormed towards the door.

"Elizabeth!" Hank called after her but she didn't stop. "They'll come after them!" At his words Buffy stopped. Her back went rigid. He was referring to the two people that meant the most to her. The place where he knew Hank could get his daughter to agree with him. "If you don't go to Spike, O'Connor and Finn could come after them. They'd go after something that means the most to me. You, your sister, and your mother. And if we don't have the help of the Giles gang me and my men will never be able to protect you or your sister and mother." Slowly Buffy turned to him with tears slowly falling down her cheeks and he hated himself for telling her this. "Do you know what they'd do to your mother? What Angelus could do to you or Dawn? I've heard he takes a liking to young virgins. Just around Dawn's age. Finn would take you as his making sure you wouldn't be able to protect Dawn. They might even go after Willow since her father works for me. No one will be safe if O'Connor and Finn go against me and Spike."

The words were harsh but he had to get Buffy to see that the world she was saying no to was a lot better than the world she wanted to desperately stay in. "If you go to Spike and be what he asks you to be, you'll safe and your mother and sister would be safer." 

"I...I need time to think." She began walking to leave the study.

"Elizabeth!" But his call for his daughter was drowned out by the sharp slamming of the door.

As Buffy walked to her mother's room she tried not to think about what would happen to her. The world her father had painted for her with his words seemed horrible. Worse then anything she had heard go on throughout her father's dealings. Sadly the idea of going to Spike willingly would be a lot better and much safer than being forced into with the other two gangs. Even though she was practically being forced into Spike's she could at least have some say in things. 

Plastering on a fake smile Buffy came up to her mother and father's bedroom door and knocked softly. She heard her mother's cheerful voice, which was the exact opposite of what Buffy was currently feeling.  
Slowly Buffy opened the door. Her mother sat at up in her bed with her back against the head board, a bunch of pillows resting behind her. Dawn laid on her stomach on the other side of her bed looking at her mother. Both the two Summers women turned to look at Buffy.

Joyce smiled at her eldest daughter and opened her arms, bidding Buffy to come and greet her with a warm hug. Observing her mother closely, Buffy walked to her mother to hug her. Her mother's head was wrapped in a floral scarf hiding the bandage and the bald spot on her head. To Buffy, Joyce looked tired but she could tell her mom was trying to hide the fact so she could see her daughters. Buffy bent down to hug her mother, feeling as if she could break Joyce if she hugged too tight.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked.

"Rather well seeing as I just drove here. I told Wilson to go fast." Joyce joked with a smile on her lips and in her eyes. Buffy wished she could smile like that too right now but even the fact that her mother was back had been ruined from what her father had just told her minutes ago. Buffy nodded and mustered up a smile.

She looked to Dawn, pushing back strands of hair from her sisters eyes. Dawn wasn't a lot like Buffy but you could always tell they were sisters. Dawn had brown eyes and hair opposite to Buffy's blonde and green eyes. Buffy was rather short and Dawn was tall. Though they did have many things in common, like the looks they got in their eyes sometimes, or the hate for what their father was into, but most commonly well known was their love for their mother and ballet. When Dawn had become age 7 she wanted to be just like Buffy and do dance as well. When Buffy had left for A.B.D.C. in New York, Dawn wanted to go with her. Most of Dawn's ballet instructors now, believed very much that Dawn would be just as great as her older sister. Dawn was even staring as one of the roles in the ballet that Lorne and Buffy were putting on.

Buffy's eyes misted with tears when she thought about what the man Angelus could do to her poor baby sister of 14 if she did not agree to go to Spike. Finally Buffy came to a decision. Sitting down she tried to ease herself into the conversation between Dawn and Joyce.

The rest of the night she spent with her sister and her mom. Sometimes she would seem distracted because she'd think about her situation. Would Spike give her freedom or simply keep her locked up? Was she going to live at his place or would Buffy be allowed to stay at home? And if not was she ever going to see her family and friends again? What would happen to her dance career and the theatre piece with Lorne? So many questions came to her mind that Buffy felt the head ache coming back again.

"Buffy dear are you alright?" Her mother's gentle voice asked her. Buffy just nodded her head not wanting to worry her mother by telling her the situation she was in. Besides she bet her father didn't want Joyce or Dawn to ever know. Joyce would certainly kill Hank if she found out that he gave their daughter away. Suddenly another question came to her mind, _What were they going to tell them if Buffy agreed._ But Buffy shook it out of her head deciding that tonight she was done with questions, she just wanted to rest. She'd ask her father all these unanswered questions in the morning when she was sure to be more calm.

After declaring that their mother needed to get rest and sleep for the night, Buffy and Dawn left to go to bed.

When arriving at her room, Buffy quickly put away her new purchases, placing her new ballet shoes with the bought ribbon in her gym bag, before she walked into her adjoining bathroom to shower. She desperately tried not to think about all that had been placed on her tonight but she couldn't help it. Images of William or Spike flashed in the back of her mind. His blue eyes that looked gentle to her. She imagined what it would be like if she were his _mistress_ She wondered if he would be gentle with her while they made love-_had sex_ Buffy caught herself. _Have to be in love with the person to make love to them_ And she was definitely not in love with Spike Giles. Yes he was sexy and handsome but you don't fall in love with people for their looks. More for their personality. And, so far what Buffy had observed, she did not like Spike's personality.

Coming out of the shower, Buffy toweled herself dry feeling the blush on herself from when she had the thought that she and Spike would be sleeping together. Quickly she donned her pajamas and slipped between the covers of her bed.

That night Buffy cried herself to sleep.

Hank awoke the next morning feeling like crap more than anything. He turned and looked at his sleeping wife. How could he tell her that he agreed to give their daughter to an evil man. _An evil man like you._ The thought rang creeping into Hank's head. He got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. When Hank came out of the shower there was a knock at the bedroom door. He answered in his robe, finding Jeffrey on the other side holding a folded piece of paper.

"Good morning sir. Your daughter asked me to give you this before she left for her morning training." Jeffrey handed him the note.

"Thank you Jeffrey."

_I'll do it. But for mom and Dawn only. You can burn in hell for all I care.  
Buffy_

The note hurt but he couldn't be angry at her for it. He was ruining her life and he'd just have to deal with her anger and hate towards him. "Tell my daughter that when she gets home from practice that I'll have to see her to discuss the Spike issue."

Jeffrey nodded and left after Hank closed the door. Hank crumpled the note in his tight grip and let the few tears fall at the fact that he had just lost his daughters love towards him forever.

A/N: Thats Chapter 3. Wonder what will be decided next chapter when Buffy and Hank talk.


	4. No harm ever came from a kiss

**Chapter 4: No Harm can come from a kiss**

Buffy tried desperately to not let her anger affect her that morning at her morning ballet rehearsal. Especially since, she had her new Pointe shoes in-between a door to try to break them in a little before she wore them. If she pulled any harder on the door, she was sure to smash the box of the shoe excessively and she would be stuck with ruined shoes before she even really broke them in.

Lorne observed her as he stretched noticing how on edge she was. Not the good kind of edge where you were on the _edge_ of your seat while reading a trashy love novel and you desperately wanted to find out if the lovers ended up together. No, the type of edge Buffy was on was the type affiliated with anger. She had walked into rehearsal room 1 at the theater after sending Dawn to her practice room to rehearse and had continued to slam anything that allowed her to slam it. The doors, her bag on the ground, hell even her jacket onto the chair.

"What is wrong _Le Petit_?" Lorne asked coming up behind Buffy from where she sat next to the door with her shoe in the doorjamb.

"Nothing," Buffy answered through gritted teeth. If she talked about it then she would cry or get angry. Like Willow, Lorne knew what kind of business Hank Summers ran. He said he understood seeing as his own father had been in prison for more than 17 years. Besides, how could he not? The town was practically run with the four gangs rather than the mayor and the local officials.

Lorne sat down next to Buffy putting his hand gently down on her arm stilling her movements. "Le Petit..." He coaxed her to look at him. He had called her _Le Petit_ since the first time she had met him at the A.B.D.C. all because of how she was shorter than most ballet dancers were.

Slowly Buffy let the shoe fall from her grasp and she looked at Lorne with scared eyes. Before she could stop herself, Buffy launched herself into Lorne's warm hug and she found herself crying her eyes out. Over the next ten minutes, she told one of her best friends something that she needed to get off her chest. The scared feeling she was having of being handed over to a dangerous man. The thought of what her father had told her if she did not agree to be Spike's mistress: her family would be in danger. Along with all the other thoughts that had invaded her mind since she had left her father's study the night before until now.

Like the caring understanding man that Lorne was, he just stayed silent, only whispering reassuring words occasionally.

"I think your father is right." Buffy pulled away from Lorne when he said those words. She looked to her friend and dance partner with disbelief in her eyes.

"You actually think I should go to this monster's bed?" She pulled away and stood up to walk over to her dance bag. She took out the ribbons along with a thread and needle, slamming her bag back down on the ground. The blonde was now back to slamming things again

"No I think, if this will keep you and your family safe it's what's best just like your father said." Lorne supported his answer carefully. Buffy walked over to him shooting daggers at him with her glare. "You said so yourself, the man was hot. How hot is he?" Lorne turned to a fit of giggles.

Buffy rolled her eyes, cursing herself for damaging her own case by telling Lorne her new _lover_ was hot. Lorne Jameson was 100 gay. Sometimes he knew more things about fashion and hair than Buffy did. However, Buffy knew Lorne hated to be automatically assumed gay simply because of the way he spoke. In addition, just because he was a ballet dancer he _must_ be homosexual. Sometimes when straight men found out about Lorne's sexual orientation after they already knew he was a dancer they would always have rude bias comments such as 'That's why straight men play sports and fags dance.' or 'Well that explains why you wear a tutu.' _"I don't even wear a tutu!"_ Lorne had yelled when he heard that one.

Lorne was really a man from Brooklyn. His mother was a French woman who was also a ballet dancer, and who was an inspiration to Lorne to start dancing. His father was a businessperson from Brooklyn who had gone to Paris on business and saw Lorne's mother performing. It was love at first sight. But like almost every good romance that seems to come about, it ended in tragedy as well. Lorne's father was caught embezzling money from his company along with other illegal acts and was sent to jail when Lorne was 10. Until the age of 17 Lorne had visited his father in jail, but when Lorne had come out of the closet to his father, Mr. Jameson had called him a 'tra-la-la faggot' and said he was disappointed in him. Lorne had not seen his Dad since then. He never even told him that he was interested in ballet, seeing, as it would only make things worse.

"He's a little hot." Buffy looked down at the shoes in her lap and the shiny needle in her hand. She could feel Lorne's 'yeah right eyes' on her. "Ok, he's really hot but that doesn't matter. I am going to be sleeping with this person and I don't even love him." She began to sew the ribbons in the right place of her Pointe shoes.

"Sadly _Le Petit_ sex isn't always about being in love. I am ok with it as long as he does not keep you from showing up at rehearsals or the actual performance. If he does then I'll steal you away from him." 

Buffy craned her head to look at Lorne and the male ballet dancer saw in her eyes that she understood that already. "I know…I just wish…at least my first time could be…well, out of love." She sniffed back the tears trying not to seem like a foolish little girl with foolish little fantasies in her head.

Her dance partner's heart went out to her. Buffy was a virgin. To almost everything. She had never been in love. Never experienced what you do to show the person that you love them. The blonde had boyfriends in the past, but little ones during high school before she had gone to New York. The Ballet Academy had discouraged relationships because they would interfere with training. A dancer always had to have a clear head. Lorne very much disagreed with that theory. Sometimes a dancer performed better when they had problems on their minds. The passion. Anger. The want of Vengeance. They were all aspects that the characters dancers played needed and sometimes if you really had that, the audience would believe that you were perfect to dance that role. He was going to test that theory this rehearsal.

Finally, Buffy finished sewing her ribbons on her shoes. Pulling on her shoes and tying the ribbons up her legs, doing a quick stretch of her legs, Buffy then walked over to the _Barre_ against the wall and together Lorne and her did their warm up through the five positions with a series of bends for each position. Buffy observed herself in the mirror that adorned the complete front wall and back wall making sure her posture was right. It took them half an hour to fully warm up and once they were finished Buffy walked back to her gym bag to change into her older shoes.

"Le Petit what are you doing?" Lorne asked, watching her.

"I'm changing my shoes. These are new. No way in hell am I going to try and break them in by doing one of the routines. Not unless you want me to be in pain the whole time." Buffy told him referring to how it took three days tops to work out a new pair of shoes before really being able to use them.

"We'll be trying out the piece from act three, where you're angry at me because you think I've cheated you." He informed her and she only nodded.

She quickly changed into her older pair and rushed out to the middle of the floor to join Lorne where he took up starting the music. Beethoven's Romance #2 in F major piece began to play out through the speakers that hung from the ceiling of the rehearsal room. Buffy counted eight counts until the music changed. Slowly she began with an _Adagio_ movement and as the music played out she left Lorne's arms to pull a series of _Chasse'_ circling around him as he stood still. After the fifth revolution around him, Lorne suddenly moved as if awaken, and pulled Buffy into his arms. He lifted her high in the air where she did a _Bourree_ before placing her softly on the ground. The rest of the piece was done in a passionate duet.

Buffy loved ballet for one reason only. The way she could feel when dancing. Back at A.B.D.C, critics declared her sensational because of how well she could pull off her roles. That was simply because Buffy would let herself get lost in dancing so much that she would forget she was even a dancer performing. Once Buffy walked onstage or began performing for her instructors she would get lost in the music and people really did believe she was sensational…graceful. She always put every emotion she had in her into her dancing. This was exactly what she was doing right now. Buffy wondered if Lorne decided to work on this part of the play simply because of the mood she was in. Was he letting her vent out her anger and hurt of being treated like a possession by her father and Spike through ballet? If so, it was definitely working. 

Lorne stopped and posed next to her as if displaying her to the audience. The music was coming to an end and as the climax was coming down with quick fast paced music Buffy began doing a series of _Pirouettes_. The music stopped and she ended with a quick _Fouette_ before pulling her leg straight back into the air standing on toes in Pointe and executing a _Arabesque_. Just as her leg came up Lorne took hold of her waist and outstretched leg and they posed, signaling the end of the dance.

"Very well, Le Petit." Lorne complimented. He let her go and she came slowly down to her flat feet. By now, both of them were sweaty. Buffy grabbed a clean towel from her dance bag and began to dab at her neck. For the next hour and a half she and Lorne went through the same movements again three times before finally getting it down, stopping every once in a while to discuss issues with movements. 

Once Dawn came to the rehearsal room did Buffy and her dance partner call it a morning. Dawn was dressed in her usual street clothes, since she had school that day. Buffy looked at her watch as she put on her jacket, not bothering to change, especially if she did she'd make Dawn late for her first class. Buffy remembered when she had to juggle morning and afternoon rehearsals/training sessions with her school. It had been especially hard when she began training for Pointe around the same age Dawn was. Now Dawn was going through the exact same thing. The early 6:30 A.M. rehearsals, classes, another rehearsal class right after school until 5 with just enough time to do homework. It had been easier once Buffy had gone to A.B.D.C. they had worked in tutoring and class sessions for the younger students. Thankfully, the play production was only requiring morning rehearsals.

The drive to take Dawn to school had been done in silence with only the music coming from the radio. Buffy pulled up in front of Buffy's school but Dawn didn't get out. Her younger sister simply sat in the passenger seat staring at her. As if trying to decode something off her sister's face. Perhaps the code explaining why Buffy had been so quiet and distant last night and now this morning.

Buffy looked at her sister and her eyebrow raised above the rim of her sunglasses. "Well Dawn usually when I pull up to the curb you're suppose to get out of the car. Are you forgetting that today?"

Dawn shook her head solemnly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Dawn simply shrugged her shoulders. "Well you seem sad kind of. I know you were in a good mood before you left with Willow yesterday and when you came to visit mom we both noticed you were somewhat quiet. This typically is way out of the norm for you Buffy Summers." Buffy looked down at her hands on the steering wheel. What could she tell her baby sister without telling her the truth? _She's not a baby…_ Buffy corrected her thoughts knowing if her sister heard them she'd whine about being considered a baby still at the age of 14. However, to Buffy, Dawn would always be the baby sister that sometimes got on her nerves but she still loved. That was why she had decided to become Spike's mistress because if she did not O'Connor and Finn would come after the younger Summers girl. Moreover, if Buffy had the chance, she would not allow that to happen at all.

"I'm fine Dawnie," She lied. Sometimes to protect those you loved and cared for you had to lie and keep them in the dark.

"No you're not. Buffy, Jeffrey came in and said you would be talking with Dad before you came up. Did you and Dad get into an argument again? Tell me that way I can yell at him."

"In a way we did," Buffy said and Dawn waited for her sister to elaborate more.

"Well? I'm not leaving this car until you tell me." Dawn crossed her arms and looked at Buffy with a serious stare.

"Dawnie…" Buffy sounded tired and defeated to Dawn. "You're going to be late for school. Get out of the car and don't worry about it. Besides, it is very complicated." 

However, Dawn still did not budge. "I'm not moving till you tell me how much of an asshole Dad was."

"Dawnie!" Buffy scolded and again shrugged her shoulders not caring. _You have to agree with her Summers._ Buffy told herself. _Along with William Giles._ Seeing that Dawn was going to stay true to her word Buffy opened her mouth, not believing that she was about to tell her sister the truth. She knew if she lied to Dawn and it later blew up, Dawn would be rather angry with her. "Do you remember that meeting Dad said he had with the guy William Giles?"

"Yeah he was really hot too. I saw him. What about him?"

Buffy shrugged. She decided to turn the car off before continuing her story in order to save the battery. "He's the William Giles…the top leader of the four gangs in L.A. He goes by Spike…Dad said the other two families got together and there is a chance that they could go after Dad and Spike's gang in order to come out on top. Dad said their meeting was to agree on an alliance between them and Spike wanted something to ensure Dad isn't going to backstab him." Dawn was practically hanging on the edge of her seat waiting for her sister to continue, going on with her explanation because the brunette knew there was more to it. "He wants me…"

Dawns jaw dropped all the way to the floor of the car. She looked at her sister with bigger size eyes than the eyes of an owl.

"What do you mean he wants you?"

Buffy winced and she seemed to be gripping the steering wheel tighter than ever. "Spike wants me as his…mistress." If Dawn's dropped jaw could go through the metal flooring of the car it would.

"You didn't agree did you?" Buffy's head turned to Dawn and all her sister had to do was look into her eyes and know the answers. "Why?"

"Because if not we won't have the protection that we need. The other two gangs can come after us and if I do not go to him, then Dad will not have his family's alliance and we will not have the extra protection. It is to keep you safe. I'm trying to do my part at keeping both you and mom safe."

"How can he ask for you as if you were some possession? Buffy don't you get it? You will only be known as his whore. People like him are going to make that known." Dawn tried to reason her sister out of the decision that was already made. Not like she had much choice anyway. She was going to Spike no matter what as her father had said. The only choice she now had was willing or not willing.

"You don't think I already thought about that Dawn? I fear he's not going to be gentle, that he'll make me do things. Gross perverse things." Buffy's tears fell slowly down her cheeks and she looked down to hide them from Dawn. She had to be strong because if not she would not be able to go through with it. 

"What about mom? You know she will probably kill Dad once she finds out. Maybe you can just tell her and she can kill him and then you'll be off the hook." Dawn urged, trying to find a loophole. Buffy shook her head wiping at her eyes.

"There's no use Dawn. I don't even know if we're going to tell mom. I probably shouldn't even have told you but I knew you won't get out of the car." She laughed softly trying to make light of things but Dawn didn't laugh. She didn't even smile. As she saw it her father was ruining her bigger sister's life. She'd make their father pay somehow. "You better get to class the bell is about to ring."

The younger Summers girl didn't say anything, she grabbed her backpack and got out of the car. She watched her sister drive away before she pulled out her phone and dialed the home phone. 

"Summers Residence." Dawn heard Amy, one of the maids greet on the other line once it was picked up. Dawn thanked the heavens that it was Amy because if Jeffrey had picked up he would have said no to her request before scolding her for thinking about what she was about to do.

"Amy. It's Dawnie. Can you send the car down to school? I kind of need to come home."

"What for Miss Summers?"

Dawn quickly thought up of a good lie. "I'm worried about my mother and I'd feel so much better if I came home."

Amy agreed and said she would send the driver with the limo to her school and he would be there in ten minutes. Dawn thanked Amy and hung up. Her father was going to have another war with his daughter once Dawn got home.

Buffy walked through the front door with her ballet bag on her shoulder. She was already exhausted for the day and it was only nine o'clock. She had not noticed the limo outside the house with a different license plate.

Jeffrey walked up to her and before he could say anything Buffy interrupted. "Let me guess he wants to see me?" Jeffrey nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak yet again but Buffy beat him to it. "He's in his study, I know. Don't worry I'll keep my bag with me." _That way if I really get angry I can throw my shoes at him._

Buffy trudged down the hall to her father's study, remembering this time to knock because of the last time.

"Come in." She heard father's voice call out. Slowly Buffy opened the door to her father's study, walked in and turned to close the door again. "Ah. Good…Elizabeth, you're home. How was practice? Did you get Dawn off to school?"

"No I left her on the corner of Rodeo Drive. Thought maybe she should start early seeing as she might be put through the things I had." Buffy snapped and she turned around to face her father. Her father's jaw tightened as he stood at the front of his desk. She gave him a glaring look, daring him to say something back.

"You're right mate, she does have a sharp tongue."

Buffy froze at the new but familiar voice. Little by little, her head turned to find her nightmare sitting on her father's leather couch. His lips played an evil smirk that sent cold shivers down her spine. His eyes raked her body and Buffy wished desperately she had changed her clothes before dropping off Dawn. All she wore was her skin stretched tights over her legs and black leotard. A blue flowy dance skirt at least covered her lower half better but she suddenly felt naked and awkward in her normal dance clothes with his blue eyes that were evidently filled with sparks of lust.

His smirk became wider as he looked to find her outfit to his liking. Buffy just wished this really was a nightmare and that she could wake up any minute now.

She gathered herself together and mustered all the courage she had to say this to the man across from her. "What are you doing here?" Each word was dripping with anger.

"Well your father called me and said you agreed to his and my little deal."

"I would hardly call it agreeing if I am being forced into it." Her eyes danced with anger but it didn't seem to faze him. Just seemed to encourage him further.

"Yes but, pet you agreed willingly. Better that you come to my bed with some agreement right?" He had her stumped there with another remark and it angered her further. "What's with the get-up anyway? Showing off to men for the last time? Since you know pet, no other man will ever touch you once I do. You will be mine." Buffy felt sick at the possessiveness he was giving out.

"Buffy does ballet. She and her sister do it together." Hank informed him. Spike nodded. However, Buffy was still hung up on Spike's words.

"I'm not anybody's." She yelled, feeling the need to make that announced since no one seemed to be getting that. "And I will certainly never be yours!" Buffy screamed at him.

Again, Spike had yet to seem to be fazed with her anger towards him. He simply turned to Hank and gave him an amused look. "Hank will you leave me and your daughter alone for a few minutes." Hank was about to object but stopped when Spike raised an eyebrow. Buffy noticed this and noted that it seemed Spike had power even over her father. Hank just nodded and walked out of the room not daring to look at Buffy.

Once the door closed, Spike got up from the couch and took a step towards her. Buffy instantly took a step back even though there was still at least 10 feet between them along with a coffee table.

"Stay away from me." The blonde spit out. And, that's when she saw it. The quick change in his eyes from gentle and amused with her behavior to pissed off. She gasped, fearing again that her mouth had driven her too far. Spike moved swiftly in and out between the table and towards her. Each step he took she stepped back until she bumped into the edge of her father's desk. Before she could move to the side, Spike was up in her personal space, practically on top of her. He drove her to practically sit on the edge of the desk. His hands trapped her on either side of her waist so she could not scoot through the side away from him.

The look in his eyes made her feel ice cold and Buffy had never witnessed such a deadly look in the eyes that were so gentle before.

"You will always be mine once I take you!" He hissed to her burying his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Buffy instantly tried to push him away. Tried and failed. He was much too strong and bigger than her small frame. No matter how strong her arm and leg muscles were due to dancing, she would never be able to fight Spike off of her. Buffy heard him laugh at the determined look she had to get him away from her. To him she looked adorable with her hands pressed against his chest trying to push him off her.

"Like I said you bastard, you could do all that you want but I will never be yours."

"Oh don't say that. You'll never be able to keep your heart from falling." His right arm began to roam her thigh and Buffy whimpered out. His hands were too gentle and as much as she tried, she could not stop the feeling of melting under his touch. "Are you a virgin pet? Has anyone ever touched you before?" Each question he asked his hand seemed to seek up higher on her hip. "Better tell me now pet, because I'll tear them apart." Spike's hand was now under the thin layers of her skirt and stroking where her leotard ended on her hip. "Will you be a virgin when you come to my bed kitten?" His eyes stared deeply into hers and Buffy turned her head, embarrassed at what Spike was asking her. It gave him access to her neck again. "You are, aren't you? You're a sweet, innocent, graceful virgin." She felt him kissing her neck and it made Buffy gasp. She gripped the edge of the desk feeling herself go rigid when he slowly pulled the fabric off her shoulder of her leotard, exposing more of her skin. She suddenly wondered when she had stopped pushing and fighting against him. He left a trail of kisses along her skin all the way, to where her arm met her shoulder. "I bet you'll be just as beautiful in bed as you dance. Will I be right kitten? Will you ever dance for me?" He asked after his last kiss.

She turned to find his head face to face with her. His eyes staring deeply into her own. "Spike please don't…not like…" She stuttered out when she felt his arousal for her grind into her hip. 

Surprisingly Spike nodded in understanding that she didn't want her first time to be on a desk. Her father's desk no less. No…he would make love to her in a bed, is what Spike decided. He was going to treat her like his queen, Spike reminded himself. Tenderly Spike placed the shoulder of her leotard back on its rightful place. He looked her over admiring her as a work of art. Her face was flushed, the anger gone from her eyes. The hair that he thought to be beautiful was being held up in a ponytail. Spike reached to take out the tie that held up her hair and smiled when Buffy didn't move to stop him, instead bowed her head for him to have easier access. He pulled the hair tie watching as her hair tumbled down over her shoulders and to her mid back. _Beautiful._ Spike thought.

Buffy couldn't help but blush at his awestruck look. His other hand reached up to cup her cheek.

"I won't force you Buffy. I'll give you time to let me take you. No matter how mad it will drive me," Spike said with a little smile at the corner of his lips.

Buffy sighed in relief. "I have questions." She was slowly starting to feel at ease with him. 

"Ask away pet."

"Am…am…I going to be…staying…." Buffy cursed at the stumbling idiot she was sounding like.

"Will you be staying at my home? In my bed?" Spike asked for her and Buffy nodded still blushing. He simply stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You will be moving into my estate by the end of the week. At first, you'll have your own room to get you settled in, but soon you'll be staying in my bed. And before you ask your next question, yes you will be my only girl I go to. I don't do that to women. I wouldn't do that to you." Buffy had to bite her tongue to keep her comment inside her.

"Don't expect me to be some kind of prisoner. Because I can't handle that, Spike. I have responsibilities in my life and things I am committed to do," she told him sternly referring to her ballet.

He nodded, understanding. "I know pet. I'm going to allow you to go where ever you want as long as you always come back to me at night." He placed his finger over her mouth when she opened it object to his _allowing_ her to leave. "Wrong choice of words. I know."

Spike felt the urge to kiss her and he began to follow it. Buffy stopped him placing a hand on his chest making him freeze just a few centimeters from her lips. "Spike…you said you'd wait."

"It's just a kiss pet. No harm comes from a kiss." For some reason Buffy didn't believe him but she allowed him to kiss her anyway. _Better get used to it_, Buffy thought.

When his lips touched hers Buffy felt herself get lost, just as if she were dancing. _Liar. There's always harm in a kiss._


	5. Little white lies 2 keep the dark

**Chapter 5: Little White Lies to Keep the Dark Truth Hidden**

_Strawberries!_

That was what Spike thought of when his lips were on hers. She tasted like ripe, sweet, just-picked strawberries. He could live forever on just her kisses. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip trying to get a reaction out of her. She just half sat on the edge of the desk, frozen. Spike could not tell if she was shocked that he had kissed her or she was scared. When he felt her fingers grasp his suit jacket, he knew he had hooked her. Very slowly, she responded to his kiss. He could feel hesitance, but after a while she kissed him back. 

_If kissing her feels like this I wonder what it will feel like to be bloody inside of her._ Was the only thing he thought of as his hands moved from her legs up to roam her back. Spike felt her shudder underneath his touch and he couldn't help but smile.

_Don't kiss him back Summers. What ever you do…do not kiss him back._ Buffy repeated the mantra over and over again in her head but when his tongue slowly slid across her lips she lost it. _Ah fuck!_ And slowly she began to kiss him back.

Buffy believed his mouth was perfect. Sensuous. Too great for a man like him. And at the same time she hated him for how he was making her feel. Just because she agreed, wasn't she allowed not to feel for him in return? It would be safe if she never felt anything for him. _It's just going to be sex. That's all it will ever be between you and him._ Her mind told her and as if trying to get rid of the disturbing truth from her mind, Buffy Summers grabbed him tighter where she held his suit jacket in her hands. She couldn't stop herself from pulling him closer to deepen their kiss.

The way his hands were roaming her back, the feeling of his lips against hers…God she could get used to this. Nevertheless, she shouldn't like it, she scolded herself. Those thoughts kept whisking by her head every time she felt his erection ground into her.

And, suddenly reality came crashing down when she felt his arousal. In an instant, she felt dirty, remembering their situation. Her on the desk, him hovering over her, between her legs. _How did that happen?_ Buffy asked herself lamely at the fact that he was standing between her legs. She was in her father's study on _his desk_ no less and Hank was standing right outside that door, able to walk in at anytime if he felt his daughter was with Spike for way too long. His hands thrust up into her hair to run through her golden locks and Buffy remembered the disheveled state of her hair due to him taking out her ponytail.

Unclenching her hands from his clothing, Buffy gave him a shove with as much strength as she could muster. He stumbled three feet back, just enough to for her to be able to hop off and run around the other side of the desk. She saw his arm reach out to grab to her again from the corner of her eye but Buffy was quick enough to dodge his grasp considering she was a ballerina dancer.

"Kitten…" Spike said with a low growl. He was angry at the fact that she had ended their little kiss so soon. He again took a step towards her but she held up her hands as if that would stop him.

"Please don't!" she whimpered. Tears fell down her face. He didn't understand why she was crying. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed him back, Spike thought at the sight of her tears. At the same time feeling the anger at her obvious rejection, Spike felt hurt at the sight of her. Her jacket was half off her, her hair was a mess, and her lips were slightly swollen from their kiss. She looked like a mess.

"Love…" He coaxed her to come near him but she just shook her head. If she got near him then she'd be confused on whether she should like the feeling he had caused in her a minute ago or not.

"I'm not your love." Her words were harsh.

Again his eyes got that look that he had when he had caused her to be on the desk. Buffy thought he would shatter his teeth if he clenched his jaw any tighter. _Note to self: His jaw clenches when he's angry._ Buffy thought, making a mental note.

"Actually pet I beg to differ. You are my love. Remember? You are my mistress. Catch that same word in there? MINE!" As if he had lightning speed like Superman, Buffy soon found Spike standing right in front of her. The dark menacing look he had in his eyes was more frightening up close. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him if that was even more possible before smashing his lips to hers again.

Buffy fought back to push him away but Spike grabbed her wrists to stop her struggle. The way he was kissing her now was far from the gentle one he had given her before. It was rough, full of lust, passion, and maybe a hint of anger. At least with the first one it felt like he actually loved her. She cried out when Spike nipped at her bottom lip roughly.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Spike pulled his lips away from Buffy but still held her arms in his. Buffy's head turned towards the sound of the voice to find Joyce Summers standing in the doorway in her robe and scarf with Hank right behind her. Joyce looked back and forth between the blondes with utter confusion. Buffy never thought she could feel relieved and ashamed at the same time but she did.

"Well is anyone going to answer me?" Joyce asked impatiently. She didn't understand what the hell was going on. When Jeffrey had come up to her five minutes ago to bring her breakfast, he had informed her that her daughter was with her father in the study. Seeing that Joyce really had not talked with her husband and eldest daughter much the night before Joyce decided to go downstairs, ignoring the protests from her private doctor, Wilson, as she left the confinements of her bed.

When she had come downstairs, she had found Hank right outside his study door. When Joyce had asked him where Buffy was, he had stuttered and tried to avoid her look so much she knew that he was hiding something.

_"Is she in there?" Joyce had asked Hank. Her husband shook his head but would not budge from his place in front of the door._

Joyce had practically yelled and threatened until Hank finally moved, knowing it probably wasn't best to piss off his wife.

Buffy instantly pulled herself from Spike's grasp fully and looked down confused and embarrassed. She looked to her father to for any sign on what she should say.

"Um….Mom…I have something to tell you." Joyce's own confused look turned gentle at her daughter's obvious discomfort.

"Yes dear what is it? Who is this man?" Joyce asked pointing at Spike. Before Buffy could reply, Spike stepped forward.

"William Giles, ma'am. You must be Mrs. Summers." Buffy watched as Spike walked over to her mother and took her hand in his to place a warm kiss on the palm. Buffy simply rolled her eyes at his obvious ass kissing.

"Oh…" Was all Joyce said after she fully realized who this man really was. Her look instantly turned suspicious at the fact of what she had just witnessed between her daughter and this man.

"Mom…we were just…" Buffy suddenly felt as if she was 16 years old and she was just caught with her boyfriend. Except Spike was far from being considered as her boyfriend.

"We were just celebrating our engagement," Spike said with a big smile.

Silence filled the room. You could hear a pin drop if you tried hard enough. _How dare he just take things into his own hands!!!_ The young blonde thought. Inside her, she felt the anger begin to boil up inside her. Buffy was near ready to walk over to Spike and cut off his head for what he just dropped.

The silence quickly ended with Buffy's angry scream. "SPIKE!!!!!" The gang leader turned around to give her a curious glance, his eyebrow raised and it just seemed to piss her off further. Buffy saw Hank smack his hand to his forehead shaking it in disbelief.

"Well pet, I just asked your father and he said he'd support us. We might as well tell the world about our engagement." He gave her a dirty smirk and winked at her. Spike watched as she shook with anger, amused at the look she had when she was obviously trying to hold her tongue. Feeling the want to banter with her to see her angry, Spike walked back over to her and wrapped her up in his arms pulling her close against his chest. "Isn't that right kitten?" His fingers reached out to stroke her cheek and all Buffy wanted to do was bat away his hand. "I suggest you play along pet or we'll have to tell her the truth." He whispered in her ear so only she could hear it.

Buffy never wanted to kick a guy in the crotch more than she did now with Spike. The bastard was putting her in an uncomfortable position, forcing her to lie to her mother. She hated lying to Joyce because she was such a bad liar in the first place. However, Buffy realized there was no other way out of it. If she told her mother the truth Buffy would never be able to look at her in the eye again. Their family needed this no matter what.

"Buffy…is William telling the truth?" Her mother asked with obvious disbelief in her voice. Holding back the tears as best as she could Buffy just nodded her head yes.

"William and I have been seeing each other for a few months now." It was the best thing she could come up with. _Oh God I'm going to hell._

"We know it's kind of sudden, Mrs. Summers but what can I say I just want the world to know that I want her...forever. And, well we're not planning on getting married right away, right pet? Give it a while or so," Spike said with a smile.

"How did you two meet?" Joyce questioned.

Buffy couldn't think of anything and she looked up at Spike expecting him to say something. This time Hank stepped in. "They met when Spike and I had a meeting one day."

Well it wasn't completely a lie. They had met that way; just the time of when they had met was a big fat fib. 

Again silence filled the room and Buffy could tell her mother was trying to come to terms with what was going on. _God if she only knew._ She wanted to tell her mother desperately. Buffy always hated keeping things from her. But what would Joyce do if she found out about it? It would surely make the older woman distressed and right now the family could not have that. _Maybe it is best to give a little white lie to keep her from the dark truth_ Buffy thought.

Joyce looked at her daughter. "Buffy are you sure you want this? To marry this man?" It seemed as if Joyce was trying to tell Buffy that William Giles was a bad man. Trying to make her understand the situation, what she would be putting herself into. Buffy just couldn't meet her mother's eyes. Instead, she looked up at Spike and into his azure colored ones. "Yes…" She whispered out.

That simple word sealed her fate. She was now for sure going to be his mistress. To her mother she was to be the wife of Spike William Giles and Buffy tried desperately to keep the tears of sudden depression from falling. She was property now no matter how anyone looked at it. The smirk on Spike's face seemed to turn more dangerous and evil if that was even possible.

Slowly Spike closed the space between them and placed his lips on hers. She couldn't fight back, not without raising more questions from her mother.

When he ended it, a single tear fell down her cheek. Flicking it away with his thumb, Spike pulled her closer. The tear seemed to go unnoticed between her parents.

"I see…" Joyce said. "I guess all I can do is to give you my best wishes. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Buffy's moving in with me by the end of this week."

"Okay…" Joyce felt like she was slowly losing her daughter but she had to accept it because her daughter wanted it. Besides Spike did not seem to be the type of man she had heard about. Maybe he would treat her as if Hank had once treated her. With love. "I guess I'll head back to my room now. Buffy, I wish to talk to you tonight."

Buffy nodded her head. Hank said he would help take Joyce back to their room, leaving Spike alone again with Buffy. The minute the door closed Buffy unleashed her anger. She pulled her arm back and slapped Spike right across his cheek with enough force to send his head reeling back. Before he could react, Buffy pushed him hard getting his hands off her.

"You bastard."

Spike chuckled deep in his throat. "Yeah well you belong to this bastard now!" 

Without thinking, Buffy reacted, grabbing the first thing that she could grasp. She picked up one of her father's crystal scotch glasses and hurled it in his direction. He ducked, leaving it to shatter against the wall behind him. For once Buffy cursed for taking up ballet rather than softball.

Suddenly she found herself against the wall behind her father's desk. The wind was practically knocked out of her plus the added shock of how she had missed him charging at her.

"I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" Buffy spit out, gritting her teeth when she felt his bruising grip.

"That's not how your Mom sees it kitten." Spike smiled at her anger. She looked dead sexy when she was angry. Dangerous, but still sexy. The way her little nostrils flared and her eyes would seem to spark. Spike knew in the future he would never get tired of her temper.

Buffy stopped thrashing to try to get out of his hold and from against the wall. Her eyes looked into his, fire practically rising from them. "But you see Spike, that's where your plan is fucked up. It is all a lie. I would never marry you Spike. Never. Ever. You got that? _You're_ beneath _me_, you monster."

Spike's eyes grew darker and her words seemed to really hurt him this time.

Buffy saw it. The hurt in his expression. It was just for a second but she saw it and Buffy Summers for once felt like she had the upper hand in this situation. That is until he smashed his lips to hers again giving her a bruising kiss. "You keep telling yourself that, pet," he said, pulling away.

Spike let go of her as if he was dropping her. He straightened his tie and suit jacket while walking towards the study door. Stopping right before the door, he turned back to her and winked. "Be ready to move in three days….lover." And with that he shut the door leaving Buffy alone in the study still against the wall. Tears fell down her cheeks but she wiped them away. _Need to be strong Summers if you're going to survive._

Minutes later Buffy left her father's study in a desolate silence. Her thoughts weren't even running in her mind for once. She was still reeling from earlier in the study. _Will it always be like this?_ It was the only thing Buffy had asked herself in her head.

She was about to start walking up the steps to her bedroom intent on showering and just laying around, until the front door opened and Dawn came running in.

"Dawnie…what the?" Buffy asked seeing her sister practically slide against the polished floor. 

"Are you okay?" Her sister quickly asked.

"Yeah…"

"I didn't think he'd be here," Dawn said. Buffy looked up at her, surprised she had seen Spike. "I was on my way in when he was walking out. At first, I didn't recognize him until I saw his face. I was about to start yelling, kicking him, anything to get him to stop from using you but when I saw his eyes I couldn't. I don't know…he just made me freeze. Kind of scared me."

Buffy nodded, understanding. Together the two sat down on the staircase and Buffy began to tell her all that had happened in her father's study. She told her Mom believed they were engaged.

"Dawn, there's no use in trying to see if you can save me from it. I'm stuck. Don't tell Mom. Don't let Dad know that you know the truth. Don't tell anyone know the truth. OK?"

"Ok…but Buffy I'm worried."

Buffy got up, leaving her sister still sitting on the first step of the staircase. "So am I Dawn, so am I." Buffy continued on her way up the large staircase towards her bedroom, not even bothering to ask Dawn why she wasn't in school.

Buffy walked out of her steam filled bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body and into her room. During the shower, her quietness had dissipated and she had washed her body of the sweat from rehearsal and of Spike's scent of cigarettes on her. Then Buffy had begun to feel angry. She came to the decision she would never give her heart to Spike no matter how much he tried to win it. She'd hold firm. 

Suddenly the shrill ringing of her cell phone made Buffy jump. She ran over to her dance bag and pulled out her cell phone. _Willow Cell_. Opening the phone Buffy pressed _Answer._

"Hello."

"Buffy?" Willow greeted.

"Hey Wills. What's up?" Buffy tried to keep her anger from showing in any way.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Nope I just got out of the shower. You want to hang out, I feel like I'm definitely going to need major Willow time."

Buffy and Willow agreed they'd meet at the Starbucks in an hour giving Buffy enough time to get ready and figure out whether she should tell Willow about her Spike situation or not. 

_Good? Please Review.  
Spuffyobsessed_


	6. Coffee and Followers

**Chapter 6: Coffee and followers**

Cars sped past her, people passed by without a care in the world, all dealing with their own lives. Buffy adjusted her sunglasses on her face as she walked down the sidewalk towards the Starbucks a block away. She had parked her car in a small parking garage two blocks away and was currently on the verge of running in hopes of getting to the coffee shop quicker. She was ten minutes later than the time she and Willow had agreed upon meeting. She would have been well on time if her father hadn't stopped her on the way out of the door, questioning her to make sure she was okay and still apologizing for the position he put her in. Buffy simply turned away, not caring and telling Hank something along the lines of 'go to hell' as she had walked out the door after his long speech.

During the drive she had put the top down on her convertible, blasted the music and allowed the wind to flow through her hair as she drove. She had thought about what her father had said, making her roll her eyes. He wasn't apologizing because he was truly sorry, he was only doing so in hopes of making his own self feel a little better. Therefore, he could sleep a little easier rather than obsessing over the fact he just gave his daughter away. Buffy was not sure who she was mad at more. Spike for making her feel like property or Hank for allowing it.

Buffy put her hair up in a clip with bangs coming down the sides of her face. She wore casual tight jeans, a black top, a light jean jacket over it, and one of her many pairs of black stiletto boots. Crossing the street quickly without getting hit by cars, Buffy half ran the rest of the way up to the door of Starbucks. She walked in, putting her shades on the top of her head and began to search for her best friend. Spotting her in the corner sitting on one of the big comfy chairs, waving at her frantically, Buffy smiled, signaled she'd be with Willow in a minute and went to the front counter to get her drink. While Buffy waited for her Iced Mocha Frappacino, Willow came up to her and smiled.

"Hey Wills." Buffy leaned forward and gave Willow a friendly hug.

"Hey. What's up? You seemed somewhat tense on the phone."

Buffy sighed but didn't say anything, instead she grabbed her drink when the coffee attendant called her name. The blonde and the red head made their way back to the corner of where Willow was sitting.

"Buffy, is everything okay?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Willow gave her a look saying she definitely did not believe her. Always Willow. Even if Buffy could give her a 100-watt smile that no one would be able to guess was fake, Willow would always be able to see right through it. Together the two best friends had a stare off, Willow trying to break through her best friend's emotional barrier to tell her.

Buffy found it was no use in not telling her. She would find out anyway somehow, probably through her father, or in due time it would come about. She'd probably notice once Buffy moved out of her house also. Besides, Buffy was currently staring at her best friend's resolve face. No one was able to resist her dangerous-looking resolve face.

She took a sip before she answered. "I'm being put in a situation where I'm goingtobewilliamgile'smistress." She said it all in one breath. Surprisingly Willow understood her. The red head's eyes bugged out of her head to stare at Buffy in complete shock. Buffy waited for the blow up.

Buffy wasn't left disappointed. "WHAT?!?!" Willow practically screamed, causing a few heads to turn towards them from other Starbucks customers. Buffy looked down at her hands in her lap, cheeks flaming.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat it." She couldn't bring herself to look Willow in the eyes. 

"What do you mean his mistress? What the hell happened?" Willow leaned forward, whispering urgently.

"Dad needs 'alliance' with someone. Spike wanted something for insurance…" 

Willow gave her an incredulous look, not wanting to believe what her best friend was telling her. However, she knew it had to be real. They were dealing with dangerous men who committed illegal acts. This right here was considered barely anything to them. "When?"

Buffy shrugged. "I move into his estate in two days."

"Buffy…oh God…" Willow came to sit on the arm of Buffy's chair and brought her into a hug. Willow always was the nurturing, motherly type.

"It's okay. This past 24 hours I've come to deal with it. I found out after I came home yesterday. He was at home this morning when I got back from practice. You know he goes by the name Spike. I mean really, what kind of name is that?"

"What happened?"

Buffy shrugged with a sad look in her eyes. "Dad left us alone in his office. He kissed me."

Willow's eyes widened even more. "I know this is probably the worst thing that I could ask, but was it any good?" Again, Buffy looked down at her lap shamefully. It was good, that was the problem. She hated the fact that it was good like that.

"I see," Willow nodded, comprehending.

"But I hate him, Willow. I didn't think I would hate him, until he made me lie to my mother and then treated me like I was property. God, Willow how will I be able to live with this man if I feel like I am going to end up killing him. He pisses me off so much and he keeps insisting that I'm his," Buffy said with frustration. "We have to tell my mom we're engaged. Only you, Dawn, and Lorne know."

Willow didn't know what to say. What could she say? It's not like she couldn't do anything to really help Buffy besides being there for her. If Spike was exactly the way people described him as, then he probably wouldn't let go of her easily. Her father had once told Willow that William Giles was a man that kept not only his promises but his threats as well.

Gently, Willow rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "I'm so scared, Willow. What if he makes me do things? Things that...you only hear about in perverse movies like on _Lifetime_ where a girl is raped. Willow, what if he's not gentle. He said he won't pass me around to his men but..." Frightened tears began to fall down Buffy's cheek and all Willow could do was hug her friend close and whispered comforting words. "My dad acts as if it's just some business deal. And, really the sad thing is, it is a business deal."

Willow wanted to kill Hank more than Spike but she still wanted to kill Spike after she was done. "Buffy, are you going to be okay?"

Buffy wiped at the tears and now smeared mascara. "Yeah Willow, I'll be fine. Totally fine. Look I really need to let off some steam so I am going to head off to the theatre. I'm sorry for cutting this short." 

"It's fine, Buffy, I totally understand. Hey are you doing anything tonight?" Buffy shook her head no. "Well I'll round up the others and we could go to Chaos?"

"I'll think about it," Buffy said softly.

"Well, we'll probably be there around eight. Either just show up or call if you decide to come."

Buffy nodded her head and began to gather her bag and drink. She said farewell to Willow and walked out of Starbucks, intent on blowing off steam just as she had told Willow.

"Hey boss, I got those pictures you wanted." Spike looked up to see one of his men Xander Harris coming in with a big manila envelope. He handed it to Spike over his desk. Spike took it, undoing the clasp of the envelope.

Spike was currently sitting in his office in his estate house trying to go over some paperwork of one of the businesses he was in charge of. The day before, he had ordered one of his best men, Xander Harris to tail Buffy after his meeting with Hank yesterday. He wanted to know about this girl. If she was seeing anyone, her friends, things she did on a normal day.

After he had gotten back from the meeting with Hank, Spike had received a call from Xander saying he had already tracked the girl down at the mall, shopping. Spike ordered to have shots taken and to keep an eye on her.

Spike shuffled through the countless shots Xander had captured. There was some of her while she walked through the mall with another girl carrying different bags from different stores. There was another one where she was with the same girl but sitting outside of a restaurant enjoying a meal, laughing . Spike smiled, thinking how beautiful her smile was to him. Just as great as the spark in her green eyes.

More pictures were of this morning where she was walking in and out of her car and into a theater with a girl whom Spike remembered to be her sister...Dawn, wasn't it? Looking through all the pictures Spike figured that Buffy hadn't had the slightest clue that she was being followed.

Xander sat patiently waiting for his boss to finish going through the pictures. When he finally tossed them back on his desk and reclined in his seat, Xander finally asked his question. "So what does this chick do?" Xander questioned, thinking his boss was only having him tail the woman if he wanted to put a hit on her soon.

"Nothing at all, whelp. She's going to be a new addition to our family. And I expect you to keep your bloody hands off her. She's mine," Spike said firmly, putting his hands behind his head. Xander nodded, knowing what his boss meant.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but who is she?"

"Buffy Summers," Spike said simply. He smirked when Xander began choking as if he was caught with a surprise while drinking.

"Related at all to Hank Summers?" 

"Eldest daughter."

Xander just nodded his head. "Well you want me to do anything else for you? Follow her more or anything?"

"Yeah just follow her but make sure you're not seen."

"Yes boss." Xander left, closing the door to Spike's study. He picked up the pictures from his desk and looked through them again.

He stopped on one picture and it was a sight. She was walking out of a theater, which Spike guessed to be The Great Los Angeles Theater of Performing Arts. She wore the same outfit he had seen her in earlier, her hair up perfectly even though she had probably gone through a rigorous practice.

_God she is beautiful._ The whole night yesterday he couldn't get her out of his mind as he had lain in bed alone. He had refused his normal prostitute Eve and he couldn't understand why. Instead, he had chosen to stay in bed alone, aggravated by the flashes of Buffy he had gotten in his head. Her smile she had given Jeffrey when they had walked into the library. The look of annoyance she had given Spike himself.

He had to admit he admired the woman for her courage. Most women who knew how powerful he was wouldn't dare to even glare at him. It was all sweet smiles and nods of yes sir, but not Buffy. Spike knew it was going to be hard to finally bend her to his liking but he wasn't going to give up. The man was just as stubborn as Buffy he guessed.

Spike thought ahead into the future. He knew she would keep his bed warm. All the other women he had bedded; prostitutes, models, normal girls whom he had came across, were all very pleasing but when it came to keep his skin warm as he slept, it had never occurred. Buffy was like sunlight, Spike figured out.

She'd be a fighter, that's for sure. Hank had warned him before he left at the end of their meeting that Buffy absolutely hated Hank's business dealings and she particularly hated being controlled. Now after their morning together today he was looking forward to their future struggles.

There was a knock on the door, bringing Spike out of his thoughts of the blonde woman. He yelled out his invitation, annoyed. Gunn walked in casually, sitting on the edge of Spike's desk. The man didn't say anything, just sat there before catching a glimpse of the black and white photos.

"Did you tell Wesley that I wanted Faith to take care of getting Ms. Summer's room together?" Spike asked Gunn. The tall African American man just nodded his head.

"Yeah he said Faith blew a gasket but she said she'd do it as long as she would have another girl in this place for sure."

"Good. What about setting up that other room I ordered for when I got back?" 

"All taken care of, boss. I contacted the designer and he said he could have the designs done by tonight and if you like them we can start tomorrow. Said it might take a few days though."

"As long as it gets done. Now what else do you need to tell me?"

Gunn pulled out his gun that was currently digging uncomfortably into his back from the back holster and placed it on the desk. "Driver won't pay up. We sent collectors down to the club this morning to try and scare him but his manager had said they had just missed him." 

Spike thought silently to figure out what he should do about one of the club owners he ruled over. "Okay we'll just have to pay Driver a visit huh?" Gunn smiled.

For the rest of the day he and Spike worked out the other problems that seemed to be arising everywhere in their businesses.


	7. Chaos Part 1

**Chapter 7: Chaos Part I**

_Don't stop. Do not stop dancing. Keep going._ Buffy thought, urging herself to keep up her dance. Doing a high _Jete_, a jump from one foot to another, she landed gently on her left foot before going into Pointe. After counting two counts, Buffy slowly extended her leg gracefully back out in front of her, shifting her weight.

Now standing on both feet in Pointe, Buffy walked briskly across the stage floor like a model, exaggerating her steps more. At a high point in the music, she stopped, and began to move with an allegro tempo to the music change. 

She landed every _Jete_ again like her first one with beautiful ease. Feeling the music coming to an end, Buffy picked up the last bit of energy she had left. Allowing the flow of the choreography and beautiful music to encompass her. She forgot all of her problems, and began to dance with the wild fury that the phrase called for. Ending in the center of the floor like most of Buffy's routines, she posed on the last notes. Once the music died away, she allowed herself to really breathe, letting her arms fall to her side, and feet to sweep down to the floor.

She had been going at it for almost three hours non-stop. Dancing her little heart out, hoping it would drive her problems, fears, and worries away. Unlike most people that moped around not letting go of their stress and dilemmas, Buffy simply danced it away. If not she would drive herself insane and slowly be driven to depression.

After she had left Willow at Starbucks Buffy had driven to her house to pick up her gear, and then headed to the theater. She had asked the janitor if she could have a few hours on the stage practicing, using the excuse that she just wanted to get more of the feel of the stage she'd be performing on. The gentle elderly man had just let her in with a caring smile after she had gone to get her dance bag out of the trunk of her car.

Buffy walked over to the corner to pick up her towel. The part she had just danced was when her character would be introduced. A fiery spirit inside the princess with a hatred of being controlled. A lot like Buffy herself. Similarly, her character was being forced into marriage to a philandering prince. _Man, irony much?_ Buffy thought to herself.

_No!_ The blonde thought, scolding herself. She had come to the theater in order to forget any thoughts of Spike before she moved in with him. Though it wasn't helping much that the ballet she was dancing to was in a way related to what Buffy was going through at the moment.  
Buffy looked at her watch. _Two o'clock._ It was at least six hours before Willow had told her that she and the rest of their friends were due to be at _Chaos_.

Packing up her bag, Buffy contemplated about going out or not tonight. It would be nice to unwind a little more and what other better way was there other than dancing the night away with her friends. Doing two things that helped Buffy relax. Dancing and hanging out with her friends. _Why the hell not?_ Buffy decided as she walked down the steps of the stage, leaving the theater. She walked to her car, not noticing the black S.U.V. across the street with a brunette man watching her closely.

Xander Harris had been completely bored out of his mind, but he sat up straight when the small petite blonde walked out of the theater three hours after she had arrived there. After Xander had paid a visit to his boss Spike, and he had gotten more orders to keep tailing Ms. Summers, Xander had driven back to the Summers Mansion parking a bit down the street from the gated entrance waiting for any sign of Buffy Summers coming or going. Finally she had come back to her home but left again ten minutes later, leaving Xander to tail her in his car. They had arrived at the theater again for the second time that day. 

The brunette had watched her walk in and out to grab her bag with curiosity. There had been no other cars in the theater parking lot which left Xander wondering why Buffy Summers was coming to the theater to dance alone.

The rest of the time Xander had just watched the building, taking quick small naps after the first hour had passed. He cursed his boss silently in his head, since it would be committing suicide to voice his opinions even if he was alone. Xander absolutely hated surveillance. He wanted more of the action jobs. Once in a while Spike would give him that but most of the time Alexander Harris was pushed to tail someone.

Though there was no doubt about it that Xander was considered one of Spike's best men. He respected Spike a great deal. The man was a genius for his ideas in business and ways of taking care of problems. And, of course like every man that was considered the best to Spike Giles had done illegal acts. You weren't really considered a mafia member until you had pulled the trigger. In cold blood. The crimes that Xander had done ranged from murder, assassination, threatening, drugs, and many more.

Still Xander never knew how he could still sleep at night like a baby next to his wife Anya, whom he had married to for two years with very few regrets. Xander guessed you really had to have an understanding of violence to be in the job Xander and many of Xander's fellow co-workers were doing.

Besides, the pay was great, he got to live in the Giles' estate for free, plus the fact that he was automatically treated with respect once people found out who he worked for.

Starting the car, Xander pulled out of his parking spot a minute after Ms. Summers had. He drove at a distance to ensure she didn't think that she was being followed while still keeping her red convertible in view.

As Xander followed her and watched as her blonde hair whipped around in the air from the breeze, he now understood why Spike was rather intrigued with this girl and intended to make her his mistress. She was a beauty, that was for sure. Not enough for Xander to lust after since he was married to a wonderful woman he loved, but enough to see her appeal. She was a ballet dancer, which probably meant she was graceful. Xander wondered if Spike had thought a goddess had swept into the room when he first met her.

Xander knew that his boss had many different qualities in him and that all together you would never think they would make his boss the way Spike was. Spike was a hard man in business and put up with very little crap when it came to dealing with people who owned the businesses Spike got the profits from. This meant William 'Spike' Giles was a very impatient man. Hell, many times his men bore the brunt of his anger when Spike was irritated or just pissed off. But there was a side to Spike that no one would guess to be a part of him at first glance. Everyone knew Spike was a hopeless romantic and gave away his heart fully once given. He kept his promises no matter how hard they would be. That made Spike Giles to be very respected in his family and men who were already considered his family. Anyone messing with the Giles family would pay.

The brunette could tell that Spike would especially be more protective of this girl he was following once she moved into the house. She screamed 'fragile' from her petite frame to her choice of hobby. _Never judge a book by its cover, Xander Harris,_ His wife, Anya's words that she repeated to him constantly rang in his head.

Ten minutes later Xander parked a bit further down the street from the Summers' mansion, in good view of anyone coming in and out. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the memorized number of Anya's cell phone. Alexander Harris had the sudden urge to call his wife and tell her how much he loved her.

"Mom?" Buffy called for Joyce, peeking her head over the bedroom door. Joyce was sitting up in bed, currently with her nose in a book. Joyce looked up and smiled when she saw Buffy, and she quickly bid her daughter in.

Buffy walked through the door into her parent's large master bedroom, feeling freshly clean from a recent shower. After arriving home Buffy had jumped in the shower and then took a two hour long nap. She woke up around 4:30 and decided to pay a visit to her mother. At first she had thought against it, remembering that her mom had said she wanted to have a talk with her about what happened this morning. Though after berating herself for being a coward, Buffy had marched to her mother's bedroom, with very little courage inside her.

"Hello dear. Come in and sit." Joyce patted a spot on the bed across from her, motioning for Buffy to have a seat. Buffy did as she was told. "Well, how was your day?" Joyce questioned. Buffy sighed and began to tell her mother a quick version of what she had done. Joyce nodded her head. "Well honey I just want to know...are you sure...about what you're doing?"

_No!_ Buffy said inside her head. She was far from knowing if she was doing the right thing. Though all Buffy could do was say yes.

"Yeah. I really...love Spike." _Liar. You can barely stand him. He's infuriating. Bossy and controlling. Nothing to love about him!_ Buffy couldn't help but wince at the new lie she told her mother. Then of course once you told one lie it would always escalate to more. Even if they were from good intentions.

Joyce nodded her head silently and again Buffy could tell her mother was contemplating it.

"I guess I'm just worried. I mean you're my little girl and you usually tell me everything. Now you're saying that you've secretly been dating a mafia leader, the most powerful of them all in L.A., for months and you just suddenly spring your engagement on me and your father," Buffy's mother said in her usual calm tone. "You can understand why a mother would be worried."

"Don't worry mom. Spike cares a lot about me." Oddly Buffy knew that was true. "He'll take care of me." All these things she was telling her mother, she was really assuring herself.

"I know dear. Just promise me you're not going to get married in another few months. That you'll at least wait a year. So you can really get to know the man you are about to be bound to for the rest of your life."

Buffy's mother had no idea how long they were going to really wait to get married. _I don't even know if we will ever get married. Not that I would say yes,_ Buffy thought. Though once a year had passed it would be tough to explain to her mother why they had yet to even plan a wedding. Buffy didn't even know how long Spike was intent on keeping her.

"I promise. Mom if you don't mind I kind of don't want to talk about this. It's been a long day," Buffy said. Joyce gave her daughter a peculiar look, wondering why her daughter did not want to talk about her engagement. There was more to it than what they were letting on to Joyce. Normally a newly engaged woman would be bouncing up and down with her great news. Moreover where was Buffy's ring? Joyce shot a quick glance to her engagement finger and found no big diamond ring she was expecting to adorn her daughter's hand. Not even a small diamond. _Odd._ Joyce thought. Though she quickly dismissed it, maybe Buffy had wanted to choose her own ring.

"Ok dear."

For another two hours Buffy and her mother talked about many things. Joyce told her daughter about her stay in the hospital and all the friends she had made while she was there. Finally Buffy excused herself saying she was going to a club with her friends. She kissed her mother goodnight and walked back to her own room to get ready.

Buffy looked in the mirror, questioning her reflection. _What have you gotten yourself into?_

Spike walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and over to his closet. He picked out something simple - black pants, and a black silk dress shirt. He laced up his lethal black boots, then gelled his hair back to its usual slicked back manner.

Tonight he, Wesley, Gunn, Faith, and a few other men would be heading down to one of their most profitable assets. The owner of the club, Mr. Willie Driver, was currently refusing to pay the Giles' family their share of the money. Gunn and Spike had decided it would be best if Spike  
showed up tonight at the club to get Driver to pay his share.

There was a knock on the door before it was opened to find Faith Smith, one of his best female workers. She was the best at what she does. Cold blood assassination and threatening men just like Driver who didn't do as they were told. She was a bitch like no other, along with wild, and without a care in the world attitude. She and Spike had had a 'sex-only' based relationship at first when she had begun working for the family three years ago but two months into it, they had decided it was best if they kept their relationship strictly professional. There was no doubt about it that Faith Smith was a beauty. Many of the people she _took care of_ didn't suspect she was about to kill them because she would seem to try and seduce them.

Usually her jobs were done the same way. Seduce whoever she was sent to kill, man or woman (for an odd reason women were a lot easier to get to bed), fuck them for a few hours, and while they slept she'd cap them with a silencer right in the head. She would call the clean up crew of the family and it would be done with. To Faith it didn't matter if she slept with them, it was just sex. And in the end she even got off on pulling the trigger. Sometimes she'd live out whatever perverted fantasies they had seeing as she kind of owed it to them. Of course no one questioned her methods. She was a tough one and she'd easily put everyone in their places.  
Not even Spike cared as long as she didn't screw up, and she got the job done.

Faith walked into the bedroom not caring before sitting down on the bed they had shared years ago for a few months. Their past relationship seemed to even make their business talk easier.

The brunette looked up at him with an amused but curious look. "So I got that room that Wesley told me to get ready." Spike heard her say from his position in the bathroom. Spike walked out, flicking the bathroom light off.

"Good." He picked up his beloved black leather duster that was laid on the bed next to Faith.

"So...is Dru visiting?" Faith continued to question.

"No. I took up a mistress."

Faith laughed and stood up, now truly amused. "Really? Who is it? Is it that whore Eve,  
because if so...wow Spike you could really do a lot better."

"No you stupid bint. It's Buffy Summers, daughter of Hank Summers." He heard Faith chuckle and he simply rolled his eyes.

"This really should be interesting." Spike gave her a confused look waiting for Faith to elaborate.

"Why do you say that pet?"

Faith just shrugged. "Well I heard Ms. B Summers was sort of, well, morally stuck up. Not like most of the chicks in L.A. where all they think about is shopping or fucking 24/7. Simply that the girl hasn't given it up. I banged this guy one night...oh when was it, anyway he had seen Buffy Summers at a club and he had said she was very tight legged when he tried to get into her skirt during high school."

Spike found himself wanting to beat the crap out of Faith's one night stand for saying it to Faith so crudely. Grabbing his hand gun off of his bed's nightstand, Spike put it in the back sling pocket. "I know Faith. And I won't take to you bloody disrespecting her once she moves in here. So remember that and I suggest you tell the others."

There was another knock on his door but this time it was Wesley and Gunn. "The car is ready out front, boss," Gunn informed Spike.

"Right mate, off we go kiddies, time to go pick up our money. Remember I do not want to cause a scene. If we do any torturing let's keep it to Driver's office. Got that Faith?" Spike said seriously.

Faith gave a mock shocked look before pouting making her seem innocent. "Me? I wouldn't think so. If anything it would be good ole' Wesley here, aren't that right Wesley boy?" She wrapped her arm around Wesley's shoulder, who just turned to give her an annoyed glare.  
Gunn let out a bark of laughter. Wesley turned his glare to Charles Gunn.

"Come on you ninnies, I ain't getting any younger here," Spike said from the doorway of the room.  
The four of them walked through the halls of the house and came to the front door. One of the servants handed Gunn the keys and bade the four of them goodbye. "Well let's get this bloody show on the road."

"Ten dollars Ms. Summers," The bouncer said to Buffy. Quickly Buffy gave him a twenty, the only bill she had. She took the change he had handed her back.

"Thanks Billy."

He let her pass through the open doors that were now allowing loud thumping music to seep out of the club. She smiled and walked through the doors that led into _Chaos_. It was a club that she and her friends had attended frequently since she had gotten back from New York.

Most of the people who worked there knew her and her friends since they came at least three times a week.

Buffy walked through the crowds that for some reason always decided to congregate right in front of the door. She had changed after talking to her mother into a pair of black leather pants and a red halter top and wore her hair straight. Buffy searched through a sea of people before spotting her friends at a table in the middle. She fought her way between the groups where all the people seemed to be two feet taller than her even when she was in heels. Finally she came up to the table and smiled as her friends greeted her.

"Hey Wills...Oz...Fred." Oz, Willow's boyfriend, gave a simple nod of acknowledgement which didn't surprise Buffy since he was a man that said very few words. 

Fred smiled back at Buffy and waved. "Hey Buffy." She greeted with a light Texan drawl. Fred was a friend of theirs since high school after she had moved to California from Texas with her adoptive parents.

"Hi Buffy. I'm so glad that you came. The Dingoes aren't playing so tonight it's just the d.j.," Willow said referring to Oz's band, The Dingoes Ate My Baby, that played regularly at _Chaos_.

"Oh well. Sometimes they still play cool music," Buffy said with a shrug.

Oz got up from his seat. "Does anyone want a drink?"

After getting orders from the girls, Oz left the table, leaving the girls to their chit chat.

"So Fred, how's work?" Buffy questioned Fred. Fred was currently working at a museum as a historic science expert.

"It's really good actually. We just got this really neat sarcophagus from one of the earliest dynasties in Egypt," The small girl said with enthusiasm.

"That's great. Let me guess...really dusty and smells bad huh?" Buffy joked and even Fred couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah. We're for once ordered to wear air masks while dealing with it."

Few minutes later Oz came back loaded with drinks and began to pass them all around. Buffy sat sipping her diet coke slowly, laughing and talking with her friends when she suddenly felt the hairs on her neck stand up. Oddly she had gotten that feeling only once with a certain peroxide blonde.

The door of the limo was opened by one of the valet attendants and Spike's men stepped out. The valet attendant instantly snapped at the bouncer and doorman of the club _Chaos_ to signal that the head boss had arrived. A second later Spike stepped out of the limo, his leather duster following behind him to sweep the black pavement. Those that stood in the line waiting to get in instantly turned to look and began to whisper and inform each other that Spike William Giles, well known gang leader, that had just stepped out of the limo.

Spike and his men plus one woman who all stood behind him, wasted no time and silently walked up the aisle and into the club to be encompassed by the sound of blaring music coming from the speakers and electric club lights that sent Spike's senses haywire. 

People seemed to spread away from them, parting like the red sea allowing Spike to walk through. They walked to the back of the club and through the door that said _Employees Only_. Coming upon the door that said _Owner_, they didn't stop to knock, just simply kicked the door open and walked in. Willie Driver, owner of Chaos was currently sitting on his large leather couch with some topless bimbo straddling his lap. At the sound of the door crashing from its hinges, the girl turned her head and got up quickly, trying to cover herself up.

Willie looked towards the entrance of his office with an annoyed expression on his face, but it quickly fell away when he saw Spike with a menacing look obviously on his face and his lackeys standing behind him, just as frightening. 

"Willie, so nice to see you," Spike sarcastically announced. He turned to the girl that was now fully dressed. "OUT!" The girl quickly left, side stepping away from the 'Giles family' to get by. The minute she was out the doorway, Faith slammed the door shut leaving them in silence, away from the noise of the club.

"Hey Spike. Uh...what brings you here? Do you...uh need a VIP room upstairs?" Willie got up, showing the respect you gave to the boss when he was in the room.

"Cut the bloody crap Willie, you know why I'm here. Gunn here tells me you have yet to make  
your payment. Not only that but you skipped out, and don't say you didn't, when my collectors came to pay you a visit."

Willie looked to Spike and Gunn nervously. "Uh, I can get the money to you by tomorrow. I promise."

It was obvious the spineless brown nosing club owner didn't have the money. The question was what the man had spent Spike's share on.

"I swear I will," Willie confirmed.

Spike didn't say anything. He walked over to Willie's personal wet bar and poured himself a drink.

"Faith." He simply ordered.

The brunette girl stepped forward with an evil glint in her eyes and malicious smile on her lips.  
Pulling out a knife from where it was tucked into her boot, Faith began to step towards Willie. She pushed Willie back down onto the couch and kneeled beside him, placing the dagger close to his throat. He swallowed slowly.

"Now. When will I get the money?" Spike questioned, not bothering to look up.

"I can only promise tomorrow, as I said."

"Alright. Faith...remember, just a little."

Willie shot a look at Faith out of the corner of his eye. It seemed to him her grin had gotten wider. She stroked his cheek with a black painted fingernail before raising her knife to where she had just stroked. Slowly she allowed the blade to descend down his cheek, making a light cut on his skin, blood slowly seeping out. Willie let out a pathetic scream of pain. Faith giggled, "It's nothing, oh sweet Willie." Faith sing songed as she wiped the blood on the side of her index finger.

"Again...when I will get that money?"

"Spike! There is no way I can get the money to you until tomorrow," Willie pleaded.

Faith grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and pulled his face closer to hers, an irritated look on her face. People she roughed up usually gave up the minute she pulled out a blade but not Willie. It made Faith feel like her skills were lacking. "What did you spend it on Willie?"

"I'd answer her Willie, if not she'll do worse than that cut," Spike informed him. The little rat bastard had yet to give in and it was frsutrating him.

Though Willie still said nothing. Spike looked over to Faith and nodded his head in consent. Pushing him back, Faith released him before giving him two hard punches to the jaw. She relented with a pause, allowing him to tell them now, but he still kept silent. "Come on you bastard." She back handed him, sending him to sprawl out on the rest of the couch.

"What did you spend it on, Willie?" Spike asked, his tone getting graver.

Willie coughed, feeling blood seeping into his mouth from where he had bitten his cheek and felt some dripping down from his nose.

"I gambled it away," Willie choked out.

"Where?" Wesley finally spoke up. Gunn moved to stand behind the arm of the couch where  
Willie's head rested.

"_Shadow's_"

Spike let out a malicious laughter even though he was becoming angry by the second. "Not only did you spend _my_ money, but you spent it at a place that was owned by Angelus O'Connor." The mafia leader gave Faith a grave look and again nodded.

Suddenly Faith grabbed Willie's crotch and not in an intimate way. Willie wailed out in pain at how rough it was. She held her knife above his package intent on making Willie less of a man he already was the second Spike said she could. He tried to push Faith off him but Gunn grabbed  
him by the arms to pin him down with little effort back onto the couch.

"Now Willie I'm going to not ask but demand to know when I'll get my money. If I don't hear the right answer or one at all, you will find yourself in a bloody bad situation."  
Finally Willie gave in. "Ok...ok. I'll get it by the end of the night. I promise."

"Better. Ok Faith you can let him go." 

Faith pouted, standing up, but still gave him a slap to the face that left his cheek stinging.

"Wimp," She spitted out at Willie. "Are you sure I can't play some more, boss?" 

Spike shook his head finishing off the rest of his drink. Placing the glass down he looked over to Willie, "Now since you did something I absolutely hate, I'm going to make you not only pay me tonight but I expect double the amount by the end of this week. Gunn here will personally come here and pick up that money. And I expect it all to be there. I don't care how you get it Willie or if you piss anyone off for it because this is one time you won't get my men's protection. You shouldn't have stolen from Giles' man. Do I make myself clear?" Willie nodded his head solemnly. "Good."

There was a ringing of a cell phone and Gunn quickly picked it up. "Yeah? What do you want, Xander?"

Spike perked up at hearing Xander's name. Xander was currently following Buffy. _Something better not had happened to her._ Spike thought as he waited for Gunn to respond.

The one sided conversation from Gunn was mostly filled with 'yeahs' and 'uh-huhs'. A minute later he hung up the phone.

"You'll never believe who's here right now?" Gunn said, waggling his eyebrows at his boss.  
Spike let out an almost sadistic-like smile. Without replying to Gunn, Spike turned back to Willie. "I'll be taking you up on that VIP spot."


	8. Chaos Part 2

**Chapter 8: Chaos Part II**

Buffy laughed at the flustered expression Willow was currently sporting because she was having a little problem delivering a joke she had heard a classmate tell her in her Psychology class.

At her other friends' laughter towards her stumbling Willow just let out an exasperated sigh and gave up. "Ah screw it!"

Buffy took a drink still trying to ignore the same feeling she had for a while now at the back of her neck. She found herself surveying the crowd in the club countless times for the past ten minutes.

The blonde jumped when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found a rather handsome man standing behind her. He had dirty blonde hair that was spiked and had deep brown eyes. He looked like almost every other Abercrombie n' Fitch Model that filled the club. He gave her a sweet, shy smile.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but would you dance with me?" he asked her.

Giving him a sympathetic smile Buffy shook her head. "I'm sorry but me and my friends were just going to dance together," she lied. Buffy wasn't really feeling up to dancing with a guy just yet. His smile faltered with a crushed look. "But maybe if you come to me later I will."

The guy nodded his head, smiling again. He left saying he'd like that, leaving Buffy with her friends. Oz said he was going to go talk to a group of people he knew at a nearby table, leaving the girls again. 

"You guys want to dance?" Buffy asked. Fred and Willow nodded and the three girls moved their way together to the middle of the dance floor. The thumping bass of the techno like music felt like it was coming from the lighted dance floor making Buffy get into the rhythm and beat. The overhead strobe lights flashed on Buffy while other dancers brushed against her.

Slowly she began to sway her hips, letting herself get lost in the music. She shook the unsettling feeling of being watched, closing her eyes and just letting herself go. Guys flocked to her and her girlfriends but they turned each of them away, not wanting the feeling of being groped by a stranger.

She began to feel the perspiration build up on her exposed skin, on her shoulders and back where her halter didn't cover. _Finally I feel really relaxed._

Eyeing the guy walking up to her who had asked Buffy to dance earlier, she didn't object when he put his hands on her hips and began to dance with her. His hands moved up her back and he pulled her closer to him, grinding a little harder. Buffy turned so her back was pressed against his chest and swayed her hips back and forth. Wrapping her arms up around his neck, Buffy opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of the upper balcony that catered to the VIP section. She froze and felt her insides go cold when she found equally cold blue eyes locked with hers from up on the balcony.

Spike sat down on the large chair in the VIP balcony section next to the railing to overlook the club, all the while ignoring the conversation going on between Faith, Gunn, and Wesley. Xander walked up a moment later.

He came to stand next to Spike. "Where is she?" Spike asked immediately. Xander pointed over the railing. Spike instantly found where Xander was pointing at and found his Golden Mistress sitting at a table with three others. A red head, a guy who had his arm around the red head, and a small brunette girl. He watched her smile and laugh at something that the redhead had obviously said and found his heart being taken by her. Spike realized he had never really seen her like that. One smile and the rest were all angry and pissed off expressions when he had seen her. Suddenly Spike wanted to make her  
laugh more than making her angry. 

Faith came up to stand next to Xander and spotted Buffy herself. Faith also spotted something else coming quick and fast towards Ms. Summers.

"Uh-oh, this shall be interesting." 

Spike noticed what Faith was talking about, and he didn't stop his growl as he spotted a tall idiotic blonde now talking to Buffy.

"If they dance, Faith, you know what to do."

Faith smiled happily. "Do I."

He watched as Buffy turned the guy away with a nice sweet smile to him, and Spike sighed in relief. A few minutes later he spied her walking to the dance floor with her and her friends. Spike's mouth dropped when he saw what she was wearing. Black tight leather pants that looked like it was painted on with a delicious looking red halter top that brought attention to her cleavage. It looked like something Faith would wear.

"Boss, no offense but you're drooling," Gunn pointed out. Spike looked up and glared at him. He couldn't help it. The woman was looking sexier than ever and the way she was dancing wasn't helping either. He felt himself getting hard in the confinement of his pants.

The way she was dancing to the music would make any man feel the same way as Spike and the bleached blonde man noticed that men began to surround her, constantly trying to get in on the action. Spike smiled smugly at every rejection she gave to each of them but it faltered when a few minutes later the same idiotic blonde walked up to Buffy and she allowed him to.

"I'll go do my job now," Faith announced in a sing song manner.

"Uh, Spike how pissed are you?" Xander eyed his boss carefully.

Spike was beyond pissed. He felt like murdering the man that dared to touch what was his. He stared at Buffy and gave her a cold look when her eyes surprisingly met his. He took pride in the fact that he saw the fear struck in her as she noticed him from below.

_Oh crap!_ Buffy thought as she stared into the angry, cold blue eyes. She was too scared to look away knowing he'd still be watching her. She went rigid in the arms of the guy dancing up close behind her. 

What was he doing here? Did he know she was going to be here? If so, was he having her followed if he found out? _So much for trying to escape him tonight._

Suddenly out of nowhere a woman with brown hair and dressed somewhat like Buffy's  
outfit was standing in front of her. Buffy raised her eyebrows, waiting for the girl to do  
something.

"Sorry to interrupt but he wants to talk to you," The woman yelled over the music with a fake innocent smile.

"Who?" _Dumb question Buffy_, Buffy said to herself.

"I think you know."

And Buffy did. She looked back up towards the balcony and saw Spike crooked his finger at her beckoning her to get her ass up there. A black man came to stand behind the woman and Buffy recognized him from her house yesterday. Charles Gunn, was it? It seemed like it wasn't even yesterday when she had met him. So many things had happened, that Buffy felt like it had been a week. To Buffy the last two days had been really bad and they were just about to get worse.

"Gunn here will take you," The girl said, confirming Buffy's thoughts of the man's name. All Buffy could do was nod and pulled herself out of the grasp of the guy she was currently dancing with. He pulled lightly on her arm causing her to stop and look back at  
him. 

The guy seemed to be giving her a questioning look on what was going on and all Buffy could do was shake her head before saying, "It's best if you forget me and get out of here."

Turning back, Gunn allowed her to take his arm lightly and led her to the stairs that went up to the balcony. Two guards stood at the foot of the stairs and all Gunn had to do was give them a look and they moved.

Silently Buffy walked up the stairs but with her head held high. She had no idea why she was so scared. It's not like Spike would do anything horrible to her. No matter how sure she was of him being a monster, Buffy still had the feeling of safety and that he wouldn't  
hurt her. Which in the future could be used to her advantage.

Throughout the VIP section were little areas with chairs and couches around large coffee tables. A larger bar stood over in the corner, and guards were scattered around the whole area. Buffy recognized some celebrities in their own little sections with groupies of both sexes surrounding them. There were a couple of groups of businessmen sitting in a few chairs and appeared to be discussing work over drinks. It made Buffy wonder who in their right minds would come to a night club with loud music to discuss business. The whole atmosphere was dark...seductive almost. With black walls and red lighting, the whole room was given a softer tone with white candles in the middle of each table. To Buffy it reminded her of a harem for so many different acts to be performed. It kind of made her sick.

Gunn led her to a circle where Spike, Wesley, and another one of his men Buffy didn't recognize were sitting at. Spike turned to look at her. The coldness had yet to leave his eyes. 

"Go!" He ordered the other three men, and quickly they scattered. Buffy was now left alone in their little section with Spike sitting down across from her comfortably in a large black chair. She quickly looked over his attire. It was the exact opposite from his normal suit and tie she had seen him in before. Instead he wore black pants with a black button down shirt that showed off muscles, under a long black leather trench coat that Buffy guessed nearly touched the ground. Spike pointed to a chair right next to him. "Come here, Buffy," he spit out, showing he was obviously pissed.

Buffy did the exact opposite. Instead she stayed rooted to her place with her head still held high and a challenging look in her eyes. Unknown to her Spike was currently not in the  
mood for it.

He got up and came over to her with such a speed that it made Buffy dizzy. Grabbing her arm and ignoring the cry of pain that ensued, Spike pulled her towards the railing, making her face the scene below and standing close behind her with his whole body pressing into hers. He pressed his crotch from behind, making an emphasis.

"So pet? Is this how it felt like with that ponce behind you? Or was it a little bit harder?" Spike asked, referring to the dance earlier with the guy below who was still talking to Faith. He ground himself into her even more and Buffy bit her lip to silence a sudden embarrassing moan of arousal. She began to try and shrug him off but he was of course stronger than her. It reminded her of this morning all over again. She felt his lips began to kiss her shoulder just like he had before. "Tell me pet, would you have taken him home and allowed him to take your virginity so I wouldn't be allowed that pleasure?"

His words were sending cold chills down her back and warm ones with his kisses making Buffy feel dizzy again. She gripped the railing, too afraid to speak. Of course she wasn't going to take that guy home with her. Buffy knew Spike was just goading her and making her angry.

"No," she replied coldly. He chuckled at her attitude.

"No...you wouldn't have. Would you?" Spike whispered into her ear. "You're much better than that. That man doesn't know how far out of his reach you are."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. "Like you are?" she challenged.

"Touche, pet. That's what so great about you, kitten. You're very different from the other girls I know. You belong in the light. No doubt about it pet, but there's a side of you that belongs to the darkness." His words were dark but captivating to Buffy, leaving her speechless. "I want to bring out that darkness."

"Spike..." Her voice was barely a whisper but she was pleading with him to stop because if  
he continued she might succumb. "My friends..."

"Haven't even noticed you're gone, pet." Spike cut her off. Buffy looked back to the table where her friends were occupying again and talking. She felt his hands wrap around her stomach and slid further down her body. She leant back gently against his body, before Spike wrapped the front of his leather duster around her body, covering them. 

"Spike, don't." She pleaded, softer this time as his hand unbuttoned the fastenings on her leather pants.

"Stop me," he said, curling a strand of her straight golden blonde hair around his finger with his free hand.

Why wasn't she? Why was she just standing there and only asking him to stop? Her hands that were still on the railing felt like as if they were the only means to keep her standing up besides his arms, and they did not move to stop his roaming hands. The words he had spoken had enraptured her along with his gentle hands.

"I'm scared." He heard her little voice say to him. He wrapped his arm around her tighter trying to make her feel safer.

"I won't let you get lost in the darkness pet. No matter what, I'll always bring you back out into the light." Spike found his words were not only trying to reassure her, but himself as well. The last thing Spike wanted to do was break her spirit. He just wanted to allow her to see the upside of some darkness.

Her stomach flipped and against her will she became wet as his hand slipped into her pants and under her panties, rubbing her gently between her legs. The moan that escaped from her lips was covered by the music but Spike heard it. Her eyes fluttered close, her legs spreading apart to let him have more access.

Spike looked over her shoulder to smirk at the pleasure written on her face. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes were closed. He didn't want them closed though.

"No, no... open your eyes, pet. Look at all of them below. I want you to think how great I'm making you feel while you watch the people in this place." Hesitantly Buffy opened her eyes and watched the sea of people below dancing, grinding, all trying to reach the feeling that Spike was currently giving her. No one knew what was going on right above them in this VIP section. "So wet kitten, is what I'm doing to you, making you wet?" She didn't answer except for a groan that escaped. "Just think pet, all those people down below have no idea what we're doing? Not that ponce you were dancing, not even your friends. Feels nice to get away with something huh, pet?" 

Buffy desperately tried to make herself push Spike away but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She let out another moan as he pushed a finger against her clit.

"Just try on my world pet, see how bloody good it can feel," Spike said, moving his hand in her pants a little faster. He felt her began to shake against him and he could tell Buffy was struggling not to really let herself become part of him. To fully give herself to him. No matter how much she denied it though she'd belong in the dark with him, lighting his way. She practically screamed when he pushed two fingers fully into her.

She didn't beg, couldn't bring herself to ask him to go quicker, harder, or anything else to get the release she wanted. The things he was making her feel were too much for her, rendering her speechless. She couldn't say a word. Instead all that came out of her mouth were soft moans of pleasure that traveled down with the music from where they stood. Spike seemed to know what she needed though. Rubbing her gently, stroking his finger against her core, sending all of her senses sky rocketing.

"Spike!" Buffy whispered, trying to tell him in some way that her release was so near.

"Shh... pet. I swear I've got you. Cum for me, kitten." And before she knew it a wave of pleasure came upon Buffy and she gripped the railing tighter, arched her back, her head against Spike's shoulder and riding it out. Spike smiled at the cute expression her face had when her first orgasm had hit her. He cooed her with gentle words to calm her breathing down while easing his hand out of her pants. After buttoning the clasp, Spike turned her around to pull her into a warm embrace. The tears that came out of her eyes did not go unnoticed, and he felt a sharp pang in his heart. "It's okay pet. Everything is going to be okay." His words were much gentler, no longer did they hold the cold tone and he hugged her gently as if afraid to break her small body.

As the fuzzy feeling finally began to dissipate, the blonde surveyed the groups over Spike's shoulder. All the private acts that other VIPs were committing and how the people of  
_Chaos_ seemed to not even notice.

Buffy's first thoughts about the dark and seductive room and the purpose of making it that way had been right. That dirty feeling crept into the pit of her stomach again, leaving Buffy feeling sick. _Oh God what have I just allowed him to do?_

Buffy pushed against Spike's chest trying to get his hands off of her. When he released her, confused, Buffy did the only thing she could do. She ran. Running towards the stairs of the VIP section, Buffy ignored the shouts of her name coming from Spike. _Don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop._ The words she had repeated to herself earlier at the theater while dancing made their way into her head and she felt herself going with them. She quickly darted down the steps and towards her table of friends, stopping with just enough time to grab her coat and purse.

Once outside in the cool, crisp night air Buffy finally stopped. Billy the bouncer looked at her with worried, curious eyes. Buffy tried to reassure him with a look but she couldn't stop the blush from tinting her cheeks. She then walked to the valet attendant to ask for her car. Thankfully Spike, nor any of his men didn't come back for her. She waited impatiently, cursing that the valet attendant could not go any faster. Once inside her car and able to drive away from the cursed club, Buffy finally let the tears fall down her cheeks. She was rather confused on whether her day had just gotten better or worse.


	9. Moving In

**Chapter 9: The Moving Day**

_"Why keep fighting, love? You'll always belong to me. Deep down inside you want it." His words slid over her skin like silk and she shivered as he came up behind her. Looking at herself, she saw the tears slipping down her cheeks, all she could do was stare at him through the mirror._

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She pleaded as his hands made its way down her body that was donned in a peach silk nightgown. His hands brushed against her breasts and Buffy gasped in response at the feeling she got.

"Because I'm drowning in you." He turned her around abruptly so she was facing him, staring into his blue eyes, and in that moment Buffy felt lost.

Reaching out, she brushed her fingers across his nude alabaster chest and ran them down his tempting muscled biceps. Buffy didn't stop him as his hands pulled up her nightgown over her head, leaving her to stand in front of him completely naked.

She felt his hands roaming all over her body, now covering every part of her skin. When his hand reached down to tease her clit, Buffy let out a scream, throwing her head back, closing her eyes, and clutching to him. "Spike!"  
-----  
Buffy's eyes snapped back open to find herself in bed. The sun shone into the room and the sheer white curtains billowed in the breeze coming from the open window. Birds could be heard chirping outside the window. She smiled, feeling warm arms wrap around her.

"Morning pet."

"Mmmm morning." Buffy turned and pulled Spike in for a morning kiss. Minutes flew by as they just lay there side by side, sharing warm sweet kisses.

_**Heaven**__ She thought._

"Beautiful," he whispered into her ear, pulling her closer into his embrace and Buffy closed her eyes again, feeling content.  
------  
Her eyes opened again to find herself feeling dizzy but she still giggled as he twirled her around on the dance floor. Her crimson dress floated and spun around at the bottom. 

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in red? Like passion and beauty all wrapped up in silk." His voice floated into her ear and she couldn't stop the blush. They continued to dance and twirl across the floor, not caring about others that occupied it as well. "I love you."

Tears glistened in both their eyes and they met half-way for a sweet kiss. Resting her head on his shoulder Buffy closed her eyes, getting lost in the music and in his arms.  
------  
"Spike, she's beautiful. A real prize." Buffy opened her eyes.

"Get away from me!!" she screamed at the tall brunette standing above her. He ignored her bloodcurdling scream and just walked behind her where she sat in the chair, bound. Stroking her cheek he looked at Spike over her shoulder, who was seething with anger.

"Don't worry pet, I'm going to get you out of here safe and sound." Spike was saying to her, attempting to calm her sobs down.

The man stood up straight, pulling out a gun and pointing it straight at Spike's heart, Buffy let out another sob. "I don't think so Spike. It's time for some kind of an ending...and what can I say? I'm just not a fan of Happily Ever After."

Buffy looked into the warm blue eyes through cloudy ones from tears. "Spike!!!" But her scream was covered by the sound of a gun shot.

Buffy shot up straight in bed gasping for breath, trying to calm herself. Sweat gathered at her brow, the sheets clinging to her body. The room was hotter than when she had gone to bed, making Buffy feel suffocated. Pulling herself out of bed quickly, Buffy ran to her bathroom, stopping at the sink. She bent down and turned the faucet on, gathering water in her palms and splashing it on her face. Straightening up, Buffy looked into the mirror and froze as she remembered the first part of the dream she just woke up from.

_It felt so real too, but what did it all mean?_ Buffy asked herself. She leaned against the sink, pondering her thoughts, racking every possible meaning the dream could hold but she came to no conclusion.

It had been almost a day since what had happened at _Chaos_, and when Buffy had come home that night she was rather shaken up… When she had pulled into the circular driveway of the Summers Mansion, Buffy hadn't even stopped to talk to anyone. She simply ran up the staircase and turned the shower on.

Why had she let Spike do that to her? Her mind had turned that question in her brain a thousand of times. _Because you liked the way it felt. Just admit it._ Her mind, which was starting to sound a lot like Spike's now, had said to her. Though once Buffy realized it, there was no denying the truth that Buffy had truly enjoyed what Spike had made her feel two nights ago. She hoped any of their future intimate moments when they came upon them would be just as intense as it had been on the balcony.

Buffy walked back into her room and pulled back the drapes at her windows, letting the early morning sunrise in. Today she was leaving her home and Buffy couldn't be in any more of a gloomy mood. The day before Buffy hadn't left the house except to go to for morning practice. After that she, Dawn, and one of the maids Amy helped her pack after Jeffrey brought up her luggage and some boxes. Hank had allowed Dawn to stay at home for the rest of the week, letting  
her help her sister.

Buffy turned slightly, still next to the window as she looked at the boxes and suitcases filled with her things all stacked neatly at the corner of her room near the door. She was only taking the things she really needed. Clothes, her dance things, some memorable items, and of course Mr. Gordo, her stuffed pink pig she had since she was a little girl.

It was surely going to happen now, thought Buffy. Spike had called her father the day before and said a limo would come by to pick up Buffy around noon. Last night as Buffy had lain in bed forcing herself to sleep, she didn't even cry. There was no point doing it because there was nothing to gain. She needed to be strong if she was to face and live under the same room as Spike.

Expelling the dream out of her head, Buffy began to dress for her morning rehearsal. Ten minutes later while Buffy was in the middle of pinning her hair up into a bun, her door was knocked upon and Dawn walked in wearing a similar dance outfit as Buffy's, only in blue rather than Buffy's pink.

"Are you ready?" Dawn asked softly, slinging her dance bag's strap further up her shoulder. Buffy merely nodded as she tucked one loose strand behind her ear and grabbed her bag. Together they exited her room and walked out of the house to the car. 

The car ride to the theater was made in silence, the only sound filling the air was from the car radio. The two sisters couldn't find anything to say.

Once at the theater Buffy sent Dawn to the stage since that was where she'd be working this morning. Walking into the practice room she took off her sunglasses and found Lorne already there.

"Hello La Petit," Lorne greeted cheerfully. Buffy just gave him a nod, set her bag down and began to get ready for practice. After putting her Pointe shoes on Buffy walked to the barre and began to go through her positions to warm up. "So today's the day right?"

"Yep," Buffy responded solemnly as she bent forward at the hip in the second position. She kept going until she was practically folded in two. Lorne walked over and moved her leg since its position was a little off.

"Nervous?"

Buffy just shrugged. "Not really," she lied. "I've already come to terms with my fate." She decided not to mention the dream she had when she woke up since she couldn't understand it herself.

"Everything will be okay," Lorne encouraged, earning a grateful smile from the blonde girl.

"Thanks." She pulled her leg up near her ear and held it in place, feeling the muscles of her upper thigh being stretched. "Do you think we can keep practicing a little longer? I kind of don't want to just sit around the  
house...waiting." 

"Of course La Petit. I'll tell Duncan the janitor and we can even work out the final things on costumes," Lorne offered since he understood where she was getting at.

"Thanks...again."

Dawn Summers quietly slipped into the practice room trying not to distract her sister and her partner while they danced vigorously through the scene. Sliding over to the wall near their things Dawn sat down on the ground and watched. She had gotten out of rehearsal ten minutes ago. When Buffy had yet to come out Dawn figured she and Lorne had decided to practice longer.

The younger Summers girl watched her older sister did a beautiful Ronde de jambe, barely slowing down as she spun. Dawn had always admired Buffy's grace in dancing. She knew she'd never be as good as her sister but that didn't stop her from trying her hardest to follow in her sister's footsteps to A.B.D.C. Dawn often wished to be acknowledged as the new rising dancer like how Buffy was seen as while she was in there, and be put on countless headlines of programs as the lead role. To be called sensational.

All of Dawn's instructors who had been Buffy's as well had said she was sure to follow in her sister's footsteps, and accomplish the same kind of achievements Buffy had attained. Though Dawn was doubtful. There was something about Buffy when she danced that made her seem untouchable to others. Even Lorne admitted that sometimes the grace and passion she put into her moves overtook a lot of them the first year at A.B.D.C., it had caused him to miss countless cues during practice. Dawn knew she was lacking something Buffy had. She didn't put her all into the character. Didn't get lost and caught up in the music to where you're just one with the music. Subconsciously Dawn feared she'd never get as far as Buffy did.

Dawn observed Buffy's attitude closely. She was dancing with fierceness and anger, showing real passion as Lorne picked her up into the air. The whole Spike's Mistress ordeal worried Dawn. She highly doubted Spike would do it, but there was still a chance that he could keep Dawn's sister from dancing. The worst idea to entertain was if he took away her spirit, leaving her seem lifeless as she danced. That would certainly ruin her sister and if Spike succeeded in that she'd hunt the bastard down. Mafia leader or not.

The music ended suddenly with a striking chord and Buffy finally relaxed, shaking out her muscles to calm the adrenaline down. She smiled at Dawn as she walked over to grab her towel.

"How long have you been there?" she questioned her sister as she patted her neck and upper chest.

"Just a few minutes."

"Well, why don't you work on your part with Lorne. I'm going to head over to the work out room downstairs." 

"Ok." Dawn got up, dusting her dance skirt off. "Hey   
Lorne, guess you're stuck with me for a while."

"I can't seem to land this _Entrechat_," Dawn whined as she and Lorne stopped for the fifth time in the same spot. Buffy moved off from where she was leaning against the wall and walked over to where her sister and Lorne had stopped.

"Dawn, why don't you try it again so we can see what's wrong."

Dawn sighed and posed into fifth position, her legs crossed and her feet positioned inwards as her arms came out into a circle in front of her. After counting a few seconds, Dawn jumped up but failed again. She was supposed to jump and cross her feet back and then forth while in the air but she wasn't getting high enough to be able to pull the move off. Buffy quickly noticed the dilemma.

"Ok, you're not pushing up into the jump with your toes. Put all of the force into your toes and also bend your knees a little before you jump and then that should get the right amount of air. Also when you're jumping up, move your arms to above your head instead of just keeping them out in front of you." Buffy stepped forward and moved Dawn's arms showing her how they should go once doing the step. Stepping back, Buffy bid her to try it. Dawn did it a lot better and she landed back into fifth position letting out an excited squeal. "Better. Just make sure you point your toes more downwards as you cross your feet."

Dawn nodded and turned back to Lorne.

"One more run through and we'll call it a day," he said and Buffy pressed play on the remote. She watched Dawn bend slowly at a _Plie_, moving her arms gracefully in front of her and as the music changed Dawn executed the _Entrechat_ perfectly. "That was very good Dawn," Lorne complimented after they finished that phase of the dance.

"Thank you." She had a big smile on her face, obviously happy from pulling the move off that had been bugging her during the entire practice.  
The three of them began to gather their things, heading out of the theater. Dawn got in the car while Buffy walked Lorne's to his own.

"Now La Petit. I want you to be careful. Don't do anything that will intentionally anger your new, soon to be lover. Just do as he says and things won't be as bad." Lorne warned her, giving Buffy a big hug.

"See, that's just it. I don't want to follow his orders, it makes me feel like I'm being controlled," she argued with him.

"Buffy...," he said cautiously, using her real name for once. "Just do anything he asked so he won't be pissed off. Remember, he's the best of all the four gangs for a reason, and sad to say it isn't for his tea time manners." He kissed the top of her head and got into the car, rolling down the window to ask her one last question. "When do you think you'll be able to come to rehearsal?"

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure, I'm not going to let him interfere with my love and passion." Buffy said shortly. She didn't care how Spike treated her as long as he still let her dance.

"Ok well, why don't you take a couple of days off. Come back on Monday, after you'd 'settled in'. Besides you've been working your cute little butt off, La Petit." Buffy grinned and turned around, shaking her said cute little butt. "I'll see you Monday." 

Buffy waved to him as he drove off before getting into the car. "I'm hungry," Dawn announced, causing Buffy to sigh in relief. Getting something to eat for Dawn would at least take up another half an hour.

_10:00. Three more hours till my drive arrives._ Buffy thought as she drove to another place that would hopefully distract her from the time.

Buffy sat on the edge of her bed, trying not to look at the clock. It would be the same as it had been 30 seconds ago. If you were to observe her, you would think she was waiting for a date nervously. _Ha! Right!_ Buffy laughed at that ludicrous idea. Without stopping herself Buffy peeked over at the digital clock on her night stand. _11:56._

The whole house was quiet. Seemingly abandoned. But everybody was waiting for that doorbell to ring or for someone to announce the arrival of the limo that was taking Buffy Summers from the Summers Mansion.

Upon arriving home she had showered and was in the middle of pulling off her robe when her father had come home and again apologized. She simply shrugged it off, not caring. What was the point? She knew some part of her father was truly sorry but she'd still probably never forgive him. Finally Hank had suggested she should wear something nice for her arrival at her new home. Buffy finally chose a white halter style sun dress that stopped at her knees, and had red printed flowers all over it in. She kept the make-up light and had curled the ends of her hair.

Deep down she kind of wanted to look nice for Spike because she wanted his approval in some way. _God I feel like a doomed bride in some Dramatic love story from the 1800's_ Buffy said to herself in her head.

She was going from wringing her hands to playing with the fabric of her dress, then back to wringing her hands again.

Buffy froze when she heard the door bell rang loudly in the silent house. Slowly Buffy stood up, grabbed her purse and walked out of her bedroom. Jeffrey and few other servants had already taken her things downstairs and were probably loading them into the limo.

Dawn came out of her own room and met Buffy halfway down the hall in front of the staircase. "Are you sure you don't want to try and back out of this now? You always can you know. I figured it might be kind of tough but we can still try." Buffy smiled at Dawn's hopeful blabbering. She reached out and stroked her  
little sister's soft chestnut hair.

"It's going to be okay, Dawn." Buffy didn't recognize the croaky voice that came out of her. "I'm sure Spike will let you visit me at the estate. You and Mom. How about I arrange that the minute I get there, huh? Besides, I'm going to see you everyday with rehearsal anyway." The blonde wiped at Dawn's forming tears. "Dawnie, you have to be strong, okay? Make sure Mom is okay for  
when I don't see her."

Dawn nodded. She felt so bad for what her sister was being forced to do. Forced to become a whore to a man that she didn't even care about. All to ensure the protection of their family and suddenly Dawn felt a wave of guilt. She let Buffy hug her and watched as her sister walked down the steps of the marble staircase. From the second level overhang Dawn watched as her mother and father came out from the front entrance of the living room. Joyce hugged Buffy and then Hank.  
"Ms. Summers, good afternoon my name's John Calloway. I'm the driver for the Giles Family. Mr. Giles is awaiting your arrival."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Colloway," Buffy said with a forced cheerful smile. The driver smiled back and left to wait for her outside by the car. Buffy turned around, still forcing a smile for her mother's sake.

"I'll call you when I get there," Buffy told them.

"Ok," Both her parents said.

Buffy turned around to give Jeffrey and Amy a hug as well before turning to walk out the door. She met the driver at the car. He smiled and opened the door for her before closing it gently after she climbed in. Quickly she rolled down the tinted windows and waved at her family standing at the doorway of the front entrance.

As Buffy stared out of the window, she cried to herself silently for leaving her home.

"Hey boss. Your girl had just arrived," Gunn said, poking his head behind the doorway of Spike's office.  
Spike smirked after Gunn closed the door. He pushed back his desk chair slowly and stood up, walking through the French doors that led to the terrace of his office. He stood and watched as the limo pulled into the circular drive.

Spike's breath caught when he watched the door open before the driver could run around to it and a tanned leg popped out, the foot adorned with a white strappy heel. Followed by another, a body fully emerged and Spike felt himself melt at the sight of her. Would he ever stop being like this, seeing her for the first time of the day? _Doubt it mate._

Buffy pulled her sunglasses up onto the top of her head as she looked over the structure of the estate. He felt relieved when she gave a slight smile of approval.

Spike moved back to his desk, intent on working for another hour before he went to Buffy. As he sat down Spike thought back to the night he had made her cum on the upper level of _Chaos_. He hadn't been able to try and calm her or tame his own hormones before she had split, not even looking back. Spike had felt really rejected then. _The chit's just frightened._ His mind reasoned.

Desperately, Spike wanted to try and get her to love him over time. Knowing he wouldn't be able to bear having yet another woman not love him would probably make him more bitter and angry. Leaning back in his chair Spike thought in his head, _I'll make her love me. No matter what I have to do._

Buffy stood outside the mansion-_More like an estate!_- staring in awe at its beautiful architecture. It had an off white color with gray moldings and roof tiling. On the edges of the roof were gargoyles that reminded Buffy from the Disney movie Hunchback of Notre Dame. The whole house was at least four stories high and at least almost twice the size of The Summers Mansion. And, that was just the house itself. Buffy could clearly see paths that led into gardens and grassy areas, almost like a park. _He better have a pool._

Buffy tried to help John with the bags but he had objected, saying she should follow Tara in. Buffy spun around to find a young woman of around her age, maybe a little older, standing on the large front porch. She wore a simple, long maid's uniform and her hair was in a tight bun like Buffy's at dance rehearsal.

The woman smiled at her with a gentle look in her eyes. "Hello...Ms. Summers. My name is Tara. I'm head housekeeper here at the Giles Estate. Let me show you to your room." Buffy silently followed Tara into the house feeling at ease with the housekeeper's gentle manners and looks. Once inside Buffy gasped. The foyer was decorated beautifully with a high ceiling and the crystal chandelier hanging above it. Across the long foyer were two separate marble stepped staircases each leading up to circle and meet at the next floor before doing the same to the third all the way up to the next floor. 

"Yours and Mr. Giles' rooms are on the fourth story." Tara noticed Buffy's gulp at the thought of taking all those stairs. She couldn't help but giggle. "Don't worry, there's a small elevator."

"Oh thank God," Buffy said with a laugh of her own. Her heels clicked against the marble floor as she followed Tara to the elevator, forgetting all about her things. 

"Mr. Giles suggested that you rest and unpack a little before he came for you. He'll be by your room in an hour to give you a tour of the estate," Tara told her. "Would you like to have anything brought up to you, Ms. Summers?"

"Call me Buffy please, I feel like a teacher," urged Buffy. She felt rather comfortable and liked Tara, hoping they would have a friendship later. "That would be nice. I ate but that was like a few hours ago."

The elevator opened and the two women walked on, Buffy following Tara again down a hall. They came upon a closed door and Tara turned the handle.

"That door is Mr. Giles' bedroom." Tara pointed out a door straight across the hall to Buffy. Buffy gulped again, knowing he was going to be right across from her.

Tara walked in and hurried over to open the drapes, leaving sheer white curtains to cover the windows but allow sunlight in. Buffy looked around the room. It was the size of her parent's own room. It was painted a light shade of pink with a floral border going around the room in the middle of the wall. Against one wall was a queen sized four poster canopy bed with nightstands on either side of it. The curtains of the bed were tied back against each post, the bedding a white down comforter and large fluffy pillows from what Buffy could tell. Along the same wall was a door that led into a walk in closet and bathroom closer to where Buffy stood. A vanity desk and chair was set up against the other wall across from the bed with a cushioned backless chair in front of it. Buffy noticed a set of French doors with the windows giving her own balcony. Buffy was reminded of the time she and Spike were on the balcony of the VIP section two nights ago and she blushed a deep crimson red. There was a TV placed in direct line of vision from the bed, and a couch by the windows. Even with all the furniture, the room was still spacious. 

"We hope you like it."

Buffy was still looking around the room. "Don't worry, I will."

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom pantry cabinets. To contact the kitchen staff, press zero on the phone twice. And your bags shall be up in a few minutes."

"Thank you very much Tara." Buffy had come to the conclusion that this woman had the same motherly qualities Willow had which helped Buffy feel a lot better.

"I'll be back up with a tray of food." With that, she closed the door softly behind her, allowing Buffy to be alone for the first time in the Giles Estate.

"It feels like a palace," She voiced her thoughts out loud. Dropping her purse on the bed, Buffy walked around the room, running her fingers against the wood of the furniture. Grabbing one of the posts at the foot of the bed Buffy swung herself to the edge of the bed.

A few minutes later her bags were all brought up to her room, followed by a tray of fruit with a pitcher and glass of tea. Tara set the tray up on the table next to the couch.

Buffy thought about what she could do as she snacked on some grapes. She was kind of nervous about seeing Spike in an hour. Seeing how there was no point in resting, Buffy decided to unpack, but stopped when she remembered something.

Spike had said she'd be in her room long enough to adjust before she'd be moved to Spike's room across the hall. There really was no point in unpacking if she was unsure of how much time Spike was giving her to 'adjust'. She decided, while popping a green grape into her mouth, to unpack most of her clothes. Walking back and forth from her suitcases to the closet Buffy put clothes away in the drawers and then hung the ones that were needed to be hung. She spread out her make-up on the vanity table, putting it all in a certain neat order and then placed all her bathroom items in the bathroom.

An hour later Buffy had moved her unpacked boxes into the closet and was now trying to put her empty suitcases up on a shelf in the closet but was having a difficult time with her short stature and the high shelf.

Even on level ground Buffy was becoming unbalanced, trying to place the bags up so high. Finally Buffy kicked her heels off and used her ballet skills to stand on her toes, giving her at least four more inches.

"I hate being short!" Buffy yelled. She tried to push the suitcase at least half way up onto the shelf but she found herself getting more and more off balance from being on Pointe for so long without the protection of shoes. Even when empty, the bag was becoming increasingly heavier and Buffy saw it starting to drop above her, but she was unable to move out of the way in time.

She closed her eyes and used her arms to shield herself and lessen the brunt force of the falling object but it never came. After a moment, Buffy moved her arms and opened her eyes to find the deviled suitcase being held up in front of her by a hand that was not hers. She spun around and found Spike right behind her with a smirk on his face as he held the object from falling on her. 

"Welcome pet. Having a tough time?"


	10. Bathroom Apologies to eyeliner tears

**A/N I was just going to leave the update at Chapter 9 but when I did that at my main site I got mean responses as to why the cliff hanger…so I'll be nice.**

**Chapter 10: Bathroom Apologies to Eyeliner Tears**

Buffy gulped as she stood with her head craned up towards Spike. He flashed her a smirk before moving to place the suitcase up on the shelf for her. There was nothing said as he stared down at her hair flowing down her back. Buffy tried not to meet his gaze, so took up searching for something interesting about her bare feet.

She felt him lean closer to her, resting his arm against one of the shelves just above her head. _Stupid closet space_, Buffy cursed.

"Are you fancying your room pet?" he asked, hooking a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eye.

With a shaky nod Buffy spoke, "It's very nice." _Yeah you don't sound scared of him at all._

"Good. I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you when you first arrived. It's just business was a buggering pain in the arse." Spike moved in closer to stand right up against her and Buffy had to look straight up at him. He moved in to kiss her but Buffy quickly put a halt to that by ducking her head.

"Spike I'm still upset with what you did to me at the club." Her voice wavered but it was still firm.

Giving her a curious stare, Spike got a mischievous glint in his eyes when he remembered what had happened between them. "Why is that pet?"

"Because...well...you took advantage of me."

Spike chuckled before finally moving away and walking out of the closet. "As I remember pet, you didn't stop me," he said over his shoulder.

Buffy's eyes widened and sparkled with a touch of anger. Stomping her foot she walked after him. "You said you'd wait!"

"No I said I'd wait till we slept together. Big difference pet."

His words just seemed to make her angrier. "You are an asshole." She poked him with her finger in the chest. "Yes, an asshole. That's what you are." _Good going Summers, you sure sound tough._ Buffy shook her taunting voice in her head away. "You...you knew very well that you _did_ take advantage of me." She tried not to be affected by the fact that with almost every sentence she spoke he was stepping closer to her. "You were just-" She never finished her statement because he suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Being so caught off guard Buffy allowed him to guide her backwards until they both fell on top of her bed with Spike hovering above her, hands braced on either side of her head.

Spike smiled internally to himself when she kissed him back with the same amount of intensity as he did. Her arms tightened around his neck and unconsciously she rubbed her leg against his crotch, eliciting a moan against her cherry flavored lips.

Realizing what had just happened with a jolt, Buffy shoved Spike off her and darted from the bed, just barely dodging that arm of his that tried to stop her.

"You can't just kiss me to make it all better Spike! I'm not some five year-old with a cut," Buffy yelled at him. She was getting so frustrated with the way he was handling things. Just kissing her at random moments while she was talking. To Buffy, it seemed like he was only doing that to shut her up and it was really starting to piss her off. Truth be told, she knew she was angrier with herself for kissing him back but never would she let Spike know that.

"Sure is bloody acting like one," Spike muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for both to hear. Dead silence filled the room and Spike instantly regretted his words at the hurt look on her face. Before he could stop her, she walked towards the bathroom, intent on putting some form of distance between them. Even if that form of distance was a thick, wooden, _locked_, bathroom door. "Buffy," Spike called after her but she did not stop. The sound of the bathroom door slamming in his face echoed throughout the bedroom, followed by the sound of the lock clicking into place. "Buffy...pet," Spike coaxed through the door. _Smart move, mate. Way to bollix all of it up first thing. _He definitely did not plan this. Maybe a little teasing banter between them but certainly not something that could drive her to lock herself in the bathroom. Just another moment where Spike had placed his foot in his mouth. "Luv, please open the door."

"I'm not your luv!" He heard her yell.

"Please pet. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Well then why'd you say it?" Buffy challenged. Quietly she moved around the bathroom touching up her make-up. She was not truly mad at Spike; she just wanted him to think that she was. It was about time he finally apologized for something. And, Buffy was willing to let him sweat it out in order to get a proper apology.

"Because I'm a ponce. Are you happy? I admitted it. I am sorry. Please kitten I do not want to do this through a door."

"Well...you should have thought about that before saying that mean comment. Hell you would not even be apologizing if you hadn't." Buffy tried to hold in a mischievous fit of giggles that were threatening to burst out.

"Pet just open the damn door."

Buffy's defiant reply of course came. "No! Not by the hair of my chinny chin-chin."

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff until I bloody kick this door down." 

Surprisingly it was getting more playful now. Nothing was said for a minute as Buffy contemplated whether he would or would not really kick the door down.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." His voice had just as much challenging venom as any of her defiant remarks to him. Spike didn't know it yet, but the woman always seemed to be able to get him angry in under five minutes, more so than any other asshole bastard that Spike did business with. 

"Ow." She heard her complain followed by a clattering noise of things dropping in what sounded like the sink. His heart seemed to freeze, fearing she was hurt.

"Buffy Summers you have to open the bloody door now!"

"No," Buffy yelled back. "I just poked my eye with my eyeliner."

Spike was practically scratching at the door. "Let me look at it."

"Spike I'm fine. God!" Nothing else was heard on the other side of the bathroom. Finally, the sound of the lock unlocking reverberated in the stiffening silence. Before Buffy could open the door herself, Spike turned the handle and pushed it open so fast Buffy barely had a chance to dodge out of the way. She stood there with one eye half closed with tears of pain running down from the eye, wearing her summer dress, barefooted. Spike eyed the eyeliner stick in the sink with a few other make-up items. "Really I'm fine. I just have to flush my eye out."

Without saying anything, Spike stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her hips. Buffy struggled, thinking he was trying to kiss her again until she found herself being lifted off the ground and placed to sit on the bathroom counter. He grabbed a wad of toilet paper and placed it under the faucet to dampen it. First he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Gently he placed the wet tissues on her hurt eye and began to wash away the black of her eye make-up. His hands holding her head felt soft and gentle on her skin as he brushed away any water that dripped down her cheek. Buffy watched as he tended to her eye and she noticed the caring look in his eyes as he focused intently on it. She gasped at how gentle he was now seeming compared to before. He continued to run damp cloth on the underside of her eye, being careful not to poke her in the process.

"I'm still upset with you," Buffy warned.

"I know." Spike still kept washing away the black.

Buffy sighed. "How are we ever going to get along if we can't even be in the same room without fighting?"

"We were doing well until you stopped our bloody kisses kitten."

Buffy let out another frustrated growl. "The whole point of that argument is because you keep kissing me like you can."

If Spike was able to hold onto his own frustration, it certainly wasn't going to happen now. He slammed his hand down on the counter of the bathroom sink, enough to startle Buffy and make her jump. "God damn it! How many times do I have to tell you Buffy! You. Are. Mine. As my mistress I can kiss you whenever I bloody damn well please." Buffy found both his hands placed on either side of her waist, trapping her. "You better be glad I'm even treating you right. Hell pet you could be finding that I could treat you like any other of the whores from the numerous prostitute rings I own."

Buffy gulped down the lump that was caught in her throat. Again, she had pushed him too far and Buffy now found herself regretting her words and the need to defy him. His eyes were cold, staring icily at her and his jaw was clenching tightly. _Why oh why do I have to always open my mouth._

Buffy honestly hadn't meant to piss him off but she was getting tired of him constantly just interrupting and kissing her. However, Spike was right. She was his and he had every right to kiss her, hell do even more if he wanted. She could hate the situation as much as she wanted but it wouldn't change anything at all. She would still be Spike's but with the way this was going, she'd have a pissed off Spike on her hands. _Best to just cooperate as best as you can._

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Spike eased away and tried to control his anger. "I understand that you hate my bloody guts. However, you have to understand that you were part of mafia family before you were even born. Yes, it is horrible to put you through this pet but there is nothing else that could come about. Your father would do this deal with Finn and O'Connor if I were the bad guy. And there pet, in those hands you'd really be screwed. Now I suggest you decide whether you want to be willing or fighting." He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her sitting on the counter feeling confused at his ever-changing moods that she always seemed to encounter.

Spike sat on the edge of the couch with elbows resting on his knees and his hands holding his chin up. He had been sitting that way since he had left Buffy in the bathroom to think over everything ten minutes ago. Since then he hadn't heard a peep out of her or any kind of movement in the bathroom. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh. Things had really screwed up and he didn't even have the chance to give her a proper welcoming.

The woman who he had left in the bathroom just seemed to trigger every emotion in Spike and it was damn infuriating. Here he was, trying to ease her into a new situation and she just kept rejecting him at every possible chance. Faith had been right, she was tight legged. It would probably take a bloody miracle for her to even allow him to touch her and at first Spike was willing to wait. However, after three days had gone by and what had played out between them just now... Spike was becoming impatient.

Three years ago, Spike had waited just like this. Waiting for the woman he loved and was devoted to, to express the same feelings he had for her to him. Waiting for her to tell him that she loved him. It never came and instead she had metaphorically twisted a knife in Spike's heart and gut, leaving him colder, broken hearted, and frustrated. Since then Spike had never let a woman get close to him again. Used the prostitutes that he practically owned to satisfy the itch that he couldn't scratch. In truth it wasn't that he couldn't trust them. No, it was because he couldn't trust himself. It was known to everyone that William Spike Giles was love's bitch and he would always treat the woman that he cared for right and proper. And sadly it was the best way to try and hurt him. If he allowed a woman to get close to him again, he could be stabbed in the back, yet again.

So why now? Why was he allowing himself to try and woo Buffy Summers, trying just what he had been doing three years ago again? Setting himself up to fail and end up broken hearted? Spike couldn't risk trying to get his head all caught up in this romance love rot especially if there was a chance that two other gangs were planning to take his family down. _You know why, you git._ Spike told himself as he buried his face into the palms of his hands. _Because every time you look at her, you know she's worth it._

"Spike..." Slowly Spike looked up from his hands to stare at her. Her hair was now tied in a loose ponytail that grazed her shoulders. She stood with her hands behind her back and her head bent down looking at her bare feet. Yes, she was definitely worth it.

"What!" Spike wanted to punch himself at how harsh his voice had come out and how she had jumped out of fear. _She is fragile._ He had already scared her from her constant sharp remarks and constant broken record of no's. "I'm sorry pet. I didn't mean to make it sound so harsh."

She simply nodded. "I just wanted to say ...it's just...you were right. I hate the situation I am in and you were right that it could be worse. I'm sorry."

Spike felt floored. Was she actually apologizing? Sure, he had expected her to come out here with just a cold defiant look and also expected her to go on with her day. Nevertheless, never in his wildest dreams did he think she would apologize. A part of him felt like bragging that he had won this battle but another side wanted to kick his own ass for making her act this way. She didn't have that look of independence and cold stare that just seemed to excite him. Instead she looked lonely and scared. Spike got up and walked across the room to pull her close to him. Surprisingly she went willingly and actually laid her head against his chest.

"Pet, it's okay. I got angry when I shouldn't have. You have to understand that things can't change now. I promise I won't try and treat you like a possession but you have to also try and not bring out that anger in me. Right?" He looked down at her, raising her chin to look up at him as well. She nodded hesitantly and he knew she was questioning herself on whether or not she could actually do that. "Okay. Go put your shoes on, I'm going to show you around the house."

"Alright, hold on." She pulled out of his arms and went to the closet. Spike waited a couple minutes before she came back out with her shoes now adorning her feet.

Buffy and Spike stepped off the small elevator on the third floor. It looked similar to the fourth floor with just more doors. The ride on the elevator had been silent, leaving Buffy feeling uncomfortable and thinking Spike was still upset with her. He kept clenching his jaw the whole time and she remembered he did that when he was angry. Buffy knew she would never understand Spike Giles where his quick, volatile moods were concerned.

"Ok pet, this here is my office. It's the first door on the left. Most likely you'll find me in there a lot." Spike placed his hand on the small of her back and led her down the hall. "The rest of the rooms are my men's room. Some, like one of my guys Xander lives here along with his wife."

Buffy nodded, staring at the variety of different, closed doors. "Do they have to pay rent? Or something?"

"No... they live here for free along with meals. Hell they have it made. Free meals and board along with a weekly wage. Though this is only for my top men. The ones you'll be likely to see every day." He saw the worry on her face grew. Buffy felt uneasy at the thought of meeting his men. Would they be nice to her or simply treat her as their boss' whore. "Don't worry Buffy. I run a tight ship here. No one is going to have a chance to treat you like that. And if anyone does please tell me." Buffy sighed, relieved that he had read her mind and nodded her head. His eyes held a gentle, tender look in them as they bore down into hers and Buffy had to look away in order to keep herself composed.

Quietly she followed him down the staircase onto the second floor which was much more busy with people than the third and fourth. Spike pointed to a hallway to his left. "This is where the servant rooms are. At the end of the hallway you'll find another staircase that leads down to the kitchen." Spike walked towards the opposite hall on his right. "There, mostly a bunch of my men's offices. Like Wesley, Gunn, Xander, Andrew and a few others. Now follow me." Buffy did as she was told and followed Spike down the long hallway with the different doors that Buffy guessed to be the men's offices. Various pieces of paintings hung on the walls. All that could be heard were their footsteps against the marble floor that echoed throughout the hall. Spike stopped at a door suddenly, causing Buffy to bump into him, and startling her from her assessment of her surroundings. "Buffy, I want you to understand that you are never to be in this room. Not unless I bring you in here. Not even my men should bring you here. Understand?"

Buffy squeaked out a yes. "What's in there?" she asked as her curiosity took the better of her. 

"Nothing that concerns your pretty little head about, kitten. The less you know, the better." Spike suddenly took hold of her hand in his, surprising Buffy and began to lead her back towards the staircase. Another long moment of silence went between them as they descended onto the ground floor of the house.

For another ten minutes Buffy followed Spike as he showed her the kitchen, the front living room, and another study until they came upon a set of French glass doors that had curtains on the other side, shielding the view from the side where Buffy and Spike stood.

"What is this room?" Buffy pointed to the closed doors.

Spike smiled and moved to open the door. "I have a feeling you're going to really like this room." Buffy gave him a look, her brows coming up to knit together in a confusing manner, but didn't question any further as he opened the doors and stepped aside to allow her to walk in first. Hesitantly Buffy walked into the room but once she did she stopped and gasped. _Oh my goodness..._ Buffy thought as she took in her surroundings. Her very large surroundings.

It was a library that was absolutely humungous. Three times as large if not more than her father's at the Summers Mansion. It was a large circular room with tall glass windows that went up all the way to the ceiling on one side, bringing in a large amount of light during the day. The rest of the walls were covered with shelves. And the shelves themselves were filled to the brim with books alone. Buffy looked up to find that the whole room ascended up as high as the entire house that was made up of four stories. Around the wall, there were three other balconies that looked like they came from each floor of the house and its walls too were covered with shelves. Buffy had never seen so many books except in a public library and she found herself speechless. In the center of the room was an assortment of couches and chairs, complete with a fire place against one wall.

"Whoa..." It was all Buffy could find herself to say. She heard Spike chuckle and felt him come to stand behind her, looking around the place himself.

"Yeah I know. What can I say pet, I love to read and this place is filled with people who sometimes might enjoy a book or two once in a while. Do you like it?" Spike asked, whispering into her ear.

Buffy nodded her head. "It's...huge!"

"Well I am known for liking big things. Suits me well." Buffy turned to see a smug smile on his face and he waggled his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner. Buffy turned away, feeling a large blush creeping up from her neck.

"Pig," Buffy shot out.

Spike wrapped his arms around her from behind and chuckled yet again into her ear. "Oink oink, pet." Buffy felt her anger began to flare at his innuendo but she kept a lid on it. "Now. Each floor has a door that leads to this room. You can go to any except for the second. That one is just filled with records on accounts that would bore you to tears. Though trust me pet I'll be very suspicious if I or anyone finds that you have been snooping through them." His voice took hold of the same serious tone he had used to talk to her about the room he didn't want her to go near. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity that was starting to overwhelm her but Buffy hid it well. "Now each floor has different things. This one is basic fiction. Consists of all types. The third is more towards history with a wide range of biographies, and the fourth contains very old, rare books."

"Will I be able to come here whenever I like?" Buffy asked, now looking back at Spike. She absolutely loved reading. In her father's library she had read almost every book twice. It was the next best thing she loved to do if she wasn't occupied with ballet.

"Yes. As much as you like." Spike felt his heart swell at her smile that broke out as her excitement of exploring the large house library became apparent.

_Maybe this place isn't so bad after all._ She thought as she took one last look at the library before following Spike back out into the hall.

They continued walking down the hall towards the back of the house and Buffy noticed she heard loud clanking and buzzing sounds that sounded as if there was construction going on. "Are you having something built?" Buffy asked, trying to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from exactly.

"Yes," Spike replied simply and Buffy looked at him, silently waiting for him to elaborate much more on what he was actually having built.

"Well?" Buffy finally asked, feeling impatient.

"You'll see in a week and a half pet." Out of the corner of her eye Buffy could see the smirk return as they continued to tour the house, leaving Buffy rather confused on what he meant.

A/N: Like it? I just wanted to say...think of the library as the library from the Disney's Beauty and the Beast...that big...okay maybe a little smaller but you get the idea. Before you all ask me if the woman from his past, three years ago is Drusilla...no it's not. Drusilla is playing Spike's sister in this. It's not a big spoiler but you're likely to find out anyway. And no, Buffy is not giving into Spike and fully obeying him. More will be explained in the next chapter on what she had thought during her time in the bathroom alone after Spike had left. But trust me there will be more fighting between the lovable blondes in the future.  
Please Review  
Spuffyobsessed


	11. The 3 D's

**Chapter 11: The 3 D's.**

Buffy continued to stare at Spike through the corners of her eyes as the two of them walked down the little stone path further into the garden on the Giles' Estate. Ever since they had walked onto the grounds outside they had been silent most of the time, with an occasional comment made by Spike every once in while to explain where everything was.

The garden, in Buffy's opinion, was very beautiful. A wide range of different roses and tulips decorated the edges of the path immaculately, a stark contrast of brilliant colors against the green of the leaves. Hedges were neatly trimmed and lined around the house. Trees scattered across the grassy areas giving many parts full of shade.

Spike had explained that the whole land was nearly two and a half acres, complete with a green house, pool, hot tub, and even a small hedge maze.

"My uncle bought the house before I was born and whenever we would come out here to visit my uncle who owned the house at the time, I'd love to run through the maze." Buffy turned her head fully to gaze at Spike who held a boyish grin on his handsome face. To Buffy's surprise, she found it cute. It was the most unlikely word to describe him, judging from his appearance. His expensive suit, slicked back bleached hair; hard, chiseled facial features and the badass attitude of a dangerous mafia. She never expected to see the little grin that reminded her of a young boy. _There are so many sides to him that it seemed unreal._

She had seen many of these sides and she suspected that there were more to come. The hot tempered, angry side of him scared her the most. Even though she had vowed to herself to never fall in love with him or let him scare her, she was still allowing the latter one. The one that she had come across with no more than half an hour ago had shaken her to the bone.

Buffy thought back to the moments she had sat on the counter of her new bathroom where he had left her after his outburst of anger. The way his icy blue eyes had left her frozen, immobilized and too scared to even move. Why did she have to keep denying him? She had questioned herself. _There's nothing you can do now._ Her thoughts were starting to sound like Spike's, which was starting to worry her.

Deep down Buffy thought she could handle him, the situation she was in, but at his sudden changes of moods, Buffy knew it would be hard and dangerous to defy him. What if she pushed it too far? Would he hit her? Part of her believed he would while the other saw that deep down he was just too gentlemanly and respectful to raise his hand to her or any other woman. Buffy chose to stick with the first idea. _Better to be safe than sorry._ And, with that sudden, newfound fear of what Spike could do to her, it had caused her to make a decision then in that bathroom. At least that was part of the reason. She felt guilty because Spike was treating her well so far and she was still being a bitch. Yeah, she hated her situation but she could either suck it up or sulk as Spike had given her the same kind of choice. Therefore, Buffy had made a decision that she would from then on be compliant...to a certain degree. She would smile and agree with him that she was his but that was it. Buffy Anne Summers would never fall in love with him. 

"Pet?" She heard Spike's British voice call to her. Buffy looked up at Spike with wide eyes to find him raising an eyebrow at her. Buffy gulped, chastising herself for thinking that the look on his face was rather sexy. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Buffy continued walking.

"So what happened to your uncle? How come you got this house?"

Spike followed her, stuffing his hands into his pants' pockets. "Well, the old man passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Buffy said, stopping to turn back to face him and surprisingly gave him a gentle look.

"It's okay pet, the guy was a bastard." She watched as he rested his hand up on the back of his neck, letting his arm's weight sag down as if trying to release tension from that part of his body. He looked up at her through hooded eyelids and Buffy began to feel like as if she was being swept off her feet again. Turning away so as not to let him see her flustered face Buffy continued her path down through the gardens, walking slowly for him to keep up with her.

Minutes of silence passed through them and to Spike, Buffy seemed to be admiring the land of his estate when in reality she was trying to work up the courage to ask her half-unanswered questions. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak. 

"Spike..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the ground. He fell into step right next to her and looked down at her, watching Buffy nervously chewing her lips.

"Yes pet?" This time his voice was gentle and Buffy wondered just how long it would stay like that.

"Um...wow...I've never been this nervous to ask for anything since I had met my instructor at the dance academy for the first time five years ago-" Buffy cut herself off when she noticed the amused smirk on Spike's lips at the fact that she was babbling.

He stepped forward towards her and Buffy almost took a step back except his hand caught her cheek in a gentle sweep, cupping it, leaving Buffy to stand still. He didn't make a move to kiss her and he would have gotten away with it, what with her being all frozen and staring into her eyes. "Don't ever be scared to ask me a question, kitten."

_That's a lot easier said than done. You scare the crap out of me, Giles._ She said in her head, not daring to repeat it out loud.

Willing herself to speak, Buffy began, "Well...we went over this very briefly but kind of got moved away from this subject..."

"And what subject is that?" Finally he moved away from her and put his hands in his pockets, which allowed Buffy to think.

"My career," she said softly almost as if she was embarrassed to talk about it. "I mean...it's not really a career. Not like it used to be when I was in New York, and I don't exactly get paid for it, but it's what I do." Again, she caught herself babbling. Letting out a heavy sigh Buffy willed herself to continue. "And...I am sorry to say that while I may be your mistress, this is one thing you cannot control. Whether you like it or not I will continue to dance." Her eyes sparked by the time she was finished and she tensed herself for an argument, adrenaline coursing through her at the thought of him stopping her when he hadn't even said he would yet. Buffy stood still, her head held high and her chin raised defiantly.

"I wouldn't stop you," Spike said, practically chuckling as he turned back the way they had come from and started heading towards the house. Buffy was about to protest, an argument ready to roll from her tongue before she realized he had agreed with her. She stared at him in amazement for the second time today. Noticing that he was walking away Buffy power walked after him.

"Wait a minute. You're actually going to let me still do ballet?" she asked breathlessly, calling after him.

"Why? Would you rather I force you to quit?" Spike asked over his shoulder.

"No...it's just I rather _expected_ you to make me quit," Buffy said quietly. Spike stopped suddenly and she froze, thinking he was going to yell at her again.

"Do you really think I'm that much of a bastard, luv?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice and she wasn't sure if he expected an answer. Before Buffy could even open her mouth Spike continued, "I know you love dancing. Your dad told me that. I am not that much of a ponce. Give me some credit." Suddenly the bleached blonde continued to walk away again.

Buffy wanted to kick herself. "No. Spike I didn't mean it like that. I was just being a bitch. I'm sorry." 

"Apology accepted." Still moving forward he turned his head to stare at her. "Besides, I always figured you could put on a show for me."

Buffy hadn't caught onto what he meant until he began waggling his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner. Letting out a 'hmph', Buffy glared at him. "Don't count on it!" she said through gritted teeth.

Pulling her by the arm so she practically fell against his chest, Spike held her close while looking down into her eyes. "Come on pet, I know you wanna dance for me." His voice had that low husky tone to it. Like the one he had used on her that night up on the balcony, and it made her shiver involuntarily. Spike pushed back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His face was so close to hers that she thought he was going to kiss her again. However, she didn't push him away. As his lips inched closer to hers, Buffy's breathing became heavier. She closed her eyes waiting until she felt him pull away and chuckle. "Yeah you don't want me at all." Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him, eyes wide and confused. "So...when do you have rehearsal?"

She wanted to yell at him but that would make her seem even more foolish, so she answered his question. "Every day. From six in the morning till about eight," Buffy told him. "I usually take Dawn. She's in one of the roles in the production which is put on by my partner Lorne."

"Lorne?" Spike asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. He studied at the dance academy with me. I've known him for years it seems," Buffy told him openly. However, at the back of Spike's mind he wondered if he should be jealous.

"So you two spend a lot of time together?" Spike asked cautiously. She nodded her head.

"Yeah. Especially the week before opening night." Spike found himself clenching his teeth.

"When is opening night?"

Buffy stared at him, wondering why he was asking. "In a month and a half."

Spike nodded his head but didn't say anything for a while. "Remind me when it gets closer and I'll make sure to buy tickets."

Buffy's head shot up. Shock encompassed her again for the- what, hundredth time that day? "You want to go?"

"Of course pet."

"Mr. Giles?" A voice called loudly from a distance. Both blonde heads turned to find Tara standing at the edge of the steps leading from the porch to the walkway.

"Yes?" Spike said through gritted teeth. Surprisingly, Tara didn't budge. She didn't show fear.

"Lunch is ready."

Spike nodded. "Thank you Tara." Buffy watched as Tara nodded at Spike before turning to walk back into the house. Pulling herself free from his hold Buffy started back towards the house. Stopping at the steps, she turned back towards him, a grateful smile lighting up her face.

"Thank you, for letting me be able to keep on dancing. It means a lot to me." Her words were true, he could tell that much.

"No problem pet. Come on, we have lunch waiting for us," he said, coming back to stand next to her. Putting his hand on the small of her back, he led her inside.

Buffy stepped into the dining room which Spike had showed her earlier. He had said it was the smaller dining room of the two. The larger one which was just down the hall was for when 'company' came for dinner. In this one it was simply decorated.

A large oak table that could seat ten totals, was placed in the middle of the room. Four beautiful, yet simply carved chairs that matched the etchings of the wood on the table and had fabric cushioning sat on each side of the table, with two larger chairs which were a little more grand at the head of each side. A little armoire was in the corner, displaying antique china. Buffy was told it was Spike's great grandmother's and she prized it very much. Buffy could see why, seeing as the intricate hand done designs on the plates, cups, and bowls, were both unique and beautiful. The walls were painted a soft blue, allowing the dining room occupants to feel at peace while they enjoyed their meals.

The little blonde followed in after Spike who quickly stepped aside to reveal to Buffy that the dining room was already filled with others. Seven of the ten chairs were full, leaving one spot at the head of the table empty, which was situated in front of the open French doors leading to the patio. The spot right next to it was empty as well.

At the clearing of Spike's throat, which Buffy found was a way for him to make his presence known, all bickering at the table ceased, and they pushed back their chairs, standing up to show respect. The silence told her that they were like children from the old ways of time that did all this when a father entered. This was exactly what Spike was. He was the head of this household. The boss. Respect was not politely expected. It was demanded.

"Well, I see we're the last to get here," Spike said to no one in particular. He turned slightly as if to show-case Buffy to the occupants, leaving her to look down at her feet. _Would this be how he always acted when he first introduces me to someone?_ Buffy asked herself. "Everyone this is Ms. Buffy Summers. I know you all understand why she is here." Buffy continued to look down at the ground, her cheeks again turning a rosy red. "I expect you all to treat Ms. Summers with respect. If I have heard that you haven't I will make sure it's dealt with." The tone in Spike's voice sounded so cold, Buffy looked up to see the expression on Spike's face. It held such seriousness and certainty that if anyone messed with her, Spike would not be a happy mafia leader. Deep down it left Buffy feeling assured that she was safe from these people. 

"Wait, why is she here?" Buffy looked over to see who had asked the question. A small scraggly blonde guy who stood on the side facing the entrance of the dining room looked at her curiously before looking around the table, waiting for an answer.

Suddenly a blonde girl spoke up bluntly, "She's here to give Spike great orgasms of course!"

"Ahn!" A familiar man to Buffy who was next to the blunt blonde said through gritted teeth as he looked from his boss to the blonde girl.

Buffy heard Spike chuckle from his stance next to her.

"Buffy, I'd like you to meet the people who will be working with me every single day," Spike said, waving an arm towards the group surrounding the table.

The blonde girl spoke up. "Except me, because I like being my own boss."

"This, my pet, is the beautiful Anyanka," Spike introduced, while laughing at her antics. The woman who spoke bluntly now had a name to Buffy. Both blonde girls smiled at each other; a warm greeting smile.

"Call me Anya, please. Only my parents call me the name Anyanka." Buffy nodded okay and quickly went back to paying attention to Spike.

"The man next to her is Xander, he's in charge of my surveillance and is her husband as well."

Xander smiled at Buffy in greeting, while Anya wrapped her arm through the crook of Xander's elbow, smiling at her brunette husband. "We hope Spike gives you just as great orgasms as Xander does for me."

This time Buffy couldn't help but giggle amusingly while her cheeks still blushed a bright pink tint. 

"Anya. Remember those talks we had about private conversations?" Xander asked his loving wife through his own embarrassed blushing. Anya nodded but looked away with disinterest. It seemed obvious to Buffy that Xander had yet to get used to his wife's straightforward talk.

"Ah, don't bust her chops Harris. Let the girl speak her mind. At least she's complimenting you rather than insulting you. She could be saying something about your size." A brunette female stood across from Anya at the table objected.

"Thank you Faith. Just to clear it all up, Xander has a very nice sized penis." Anya announced to the table. The woman Faith just laughed while Xander looked like as if he wanted to bang his head against the table. The rest of the occupants looked around the room coughing uncomfortably.

Buffy turned her head up to Spike and gave him a questioning look. The mafia boss just shook his head. "That Buffy is Faith. The only woman I have working so well for me."

Faith turned around fully to look over at Buffy while giving the new arrival a smirk that reminded Buffy of Spike's own. Buffy gasped, realizing it was the same woman who had come to the dance floor for her the night she was at _Chaos_. 

"Hiya B!" Faith greeted. She turned back around and leaned against the table to stare down, obviously bored already.

"You already know Gunn and Wesley." Gunn was next to Faith and Wesley at the other end of the table head. The large black man smiled and gave her a small wave, which Buffy returned. Wesley in turn smiled at Buffy, giving her a small courteous nod. "Next to Faith is Andrew."

"Hi." It was the blonde boy who had questioned Buffy's reason for being here. He sat on the other side of Faith.

"Yeah he's the nerdy one," Faith teased, giving Andrew a smug glance.

"I'm not a nerd!" Andrew objected, verging on high pitch. Faith chuckled and rolled her eyes, before she began to tick off her fingers.

"Do you spend a lot of your time behind a computer?" Faith asked. Andrew nodded. "Do you masturbate to female star trek characters?" Again, Andrew nodded his head.

"You're a nerd," Anya said for Faith. Andrew let out a huff of breath before leaning back in his chair, pouting.

Without a word Spike led Buffy to an empty seat between Anya and the empty seat at the head of the table. She sat down and smiled at Gunn who was now across from her. Just as Spike sat down the others took their seat as well. Finally, Tara and two other servant girls walked in with trays of food.

After placing plates in front of everyone, they left. Nothing was said for a while as they ate, until Spike spoke up.

"I'm sure you all heard from Wesley about the Abbott call." Buffy looked up confused but figured he probably wasn't talking to her, or Anya. It was a business talk with his employees.

Buffy watched as Faith nodded her head and began to speak after swallowing a bite of her food. "Yeah. When are we doing the job?"

"Tomorrow night. I want Wesley and Xander on the surveillance of the perimeter. You are going to do it at a Motel 6. He's ordered a girl through one of the rings. Only instead of a getting one, he's going to get you. Got it pet?" Spike asked Faith and she nodded with a devilish smile. "Andrew here is going to make sure you need the equipment and Gunn's going to help you with clean up."

"Why clean up boss?" Xander spoke up.

"Because I don't want it to look like a messy hit you ninny. People are going to know it is our family, and if we make it look sloppy people are going to stop taking us seriously. Remember?" Spike said, slightly irritated.

Unconsciously Buffy swallowed loudly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she surveyed all the occupants of the table. The others all looked so calm. Even Anya. The blonde woman didn't even seem to be fazed and from what Buffy observed this seemed to be their normal routine. It was completely new to Buffy. As well as upsetting. Her father never spoke about his business in front of his family but it was always behind the confinements of his door to the study.

The thought of the people around her plotting the death of an unfortunate person made Buffy's stomach turn. She didn't say innocent, simply because the person who they were currently planning to assassinate was probably just as low and involved in the life of crime as those around her. Though, it was still unsettling. As they continued to discuss the way they were going to 'take out' Mr. Abbott, whoever he was, Buffy found herself getting lost in her own thoughts.

She cursed herself for the countless time. Because, again, she had forgotten what type of man Spike really was. Dangerous. Deceitful. Deadly. The three D's that Buffy would always continue to repeat in her head about William Spike Giles. It would be the new beat she would dance her life to.

Taking another bite of her sandwich, she tried to tune out the conversations going on around her by repeating her new mantra.

_Dangerous. Deceitful. Deadly._

Buffy stepped off the elevator, but didn't stop to wait for Spike. _It's not like I need to be shown around everywhere._

She came up to her door and was about to open it and step inside but found Spike's hand over hers, halting her movements. He pulled her around to face him, placing his hand against the door.

"What's wrong pet? You've been quiet since lunch," Spike asked, turning his voice now, to its more charming, gentler side. Buffy inwardly growled.  
_What's wrong? What's wrong? You are a murderer. You may not pull the trigger, but you might as well. The reason I've been quiet all lunch is simply because I had to remind myself the man that you really are!_ Buffy screamed subconsciously. How she wished she could say it aloud. However, knowing Spike this past week, and most of the time she spent pissing him off, Buffy found herself thinking it was wise to bite her tongue.

"I'm just tired. Lorne worked us all very hard today at rehearsal. If you don't mind I'd like to go rest for the rest of the afternoon." Again, she didn't wait for him. Gently pushing his arm away, the ballet dancer gracefully eased herself back into her room, shutting the door in Spike's face.

Buffy leaned against the door, and took a deep intake of breath and closing her eyes. Truly, she did have a headache coming on.

Silently to herself, Buffy walked to the bathroom, repeating the Three D's again.

_Authors Notes: Kind of drabble but things will of course start to pick up more now that she has moved in.Like it? Hate it? Please give me honest review._


	12. Raised hand to your raised voice

**Chapter 12: Raised hand to your raised voice**

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale..._ Buffy thought as she continued to cup handfuls of water and splashed them on her face. The cold water seemed to cool off her scorching skin, making Buffy feel better, refreshed. She didn't care about the thought of her make-up coming off. It's not like she was going anywhere. However, Spike hadn't clarified about dinner tonight. Buffy was trying to think if she could continue using the excuse of being tired to get out of dinner for tonight.

The idea of Spike discussing business with his employees earlier at lunch continued to make Buffy's stomach heave. _He planned someone's death right in front of me and Anya._

What had her father put her into? Buffy asked herself.

Hank Summers, a hard man devoted to work, was always respectful towards and around the women in his family. He kept his discussions of business away from them no matter what.

Before Buffy had left for the dance academy, she had been sitting in the dining room with Dawn doing homework one day, when Hank and Irah, Willow's father had been walking by the dining room with another man Buffy recognized as one of her father's many men. The nameless man had said something rather loudly about the business. Buffy couldn't remember the exact words but did remember it had to do with something illegal that her father was doing. After the man had carelessly blurted out in front of Mr. Summers' daughters, Buffy remembered the deadly look in Hank's eyes. He didn't do anything right there. Instead he smiled over at Dawn and Buffy, as if reassuring them in some way that it was nothing bad. Then Hank had led the other two men back to his study. The next time Buffy saw the outspoken lackey, he had a black eye and bruised lower lip.

Buffy knew why Hank kept his family away from the business. It was a sign of respect. And when another person that worked for the head of the family spoke crudely around the women in his life, then that meant the person had no respect for the leader, and must be dealt with immediately.

There were so many rules and ways of behaving when belonging to a mafia family. Not only for the people who worked for the head, but for the family as well. One of them being that the immediate family, under no circumstances, butt in on their affairs.

Spike seemed to break as many rules as possible. He kept his men here at his private home, which wasn't very common, and it could look suspicious to outsiders. Not only that, he and his men spoke openly of business in front of people who weren't part of it, who didn't want to be part of it. It was a risk to take. Who knew if the people they spoke in front of were trustworthy.

Opening the drawer she had filled with her hair products a few hours earlier, Buffy pulled out a beautifully crafted hair clip with a butterfly on the top. She pinned her hair up into a messy bun, the beautiful accessory complimenting her honey blond hair.

Buffy left the bathroom, stopping to look at her closed door. Should she worry about whether he was mad at her for closing the door in his face? _Yes, but there's nothing you can do about it now._ Ignoring her worrisome thoughts, Buffy surveyed her new room. It had a TV, and she had brought books, yet she couldn't find anything to do. Actually, she could find something, it wasn't what she wanted to do. Her legs were tingling for a practice of ballet but there was no place for her to try it. The bathroom, the only place with hard floor was excessively small to even do a simple warm-up.

Sighing heavily, Buffy walked over to her windows. The sheer white curtains billowed toward her, and she closed her eyes, feeling the early cool afternoon breeze from the open French doors.

Buffy reached out and just let the tips of her fingers touch the fabric. When a heavier breeze pushed forward, it caused the curtain to then touch the tips of her toes. She stepped closer, allowing herself to be tangled with the curtain. Buffy continued to move forward until she was all out onto the balcony, the curtain slipping over her head, and falling back into place now behind her.

Standing against the railing, Buffy looked over the grounds from the fourth floor of the estate. She could see most of the outside grounds. All the way to the edge of the tall brick wall before trees shielded her view. A few gardeners worked farther down, tending to bushes and hedges keeping the garden in tip-top shape.

Could she possibly get used to this life? The life of a mistress? Maybe. It's not like Spike was treating her like a mistress either. Instead, almost like...a girlfriend, or a fiancé. _You haven't slept with him yet. For all you know, he could change once you have._ Buffy reminded herself. _Remember he is just trying to get you comfortable._

The thought of children with him even popped up but Buffy pushed it back to its rightful place at the back of her thoughts. It was possible. She would need to get birth control before she became intimate with Spike. Just to be safe. Really, she had never thought about children considering the fact that she was a dedicated dancer. But, she still caught herself thinking about the 2.5 kids and white picket fence with a _normal_ man every once in a while.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry...anything to let out this frustration she was having boiling up inside of her. What cosmic screw up had occurred to cause her life to completely change in less than a week? To the point where her dreams were probably never going to come true. She had hoped that after her mother had recovered and gotten better, she would be able to go back to the A.B.D.C. She and Lorne had certainly talked about it, and the company had even said they'd be opening an international dance company and they wanted Lorne and her to be instructors on the Academy over-seas. However, now that she was instated as a mafia mistress, she didn't see that happening soon.

Remembering her shattered dreams, Buffy turned from the balcony with a sigh of disgust and walked back into the room to find Anya and Faith both sitting on the edge of her bed. At the first sight of them, Buffy let out a scream of fright. Her hand flew to her chest as if trying to keep her heart from jumping out. Both girls just gave her innocent looks as if they had done nothing wrong such as scaring the crap out of her.

Why had she been used as an alliance between her father and Spike's gang? It was known that the four gangs had gotten involved in backstabbing situations before, and never had a trade like she was involved in ever taken place.

Faith then began to giggle in only the way Faith could. "Calm down B. It's just us two girls coming to have a chat with the new girl in the house," she said, a wicked smile spreading on her ruby lips.

The blonde straightened up. "Well excuse me, but I don't feel like having company right now," Buffy told them coldly. She turned to her vanity dresser and picked up her chap stick, trying to ignore them.

Anya sat up straighter, pulled off her strappy heels, and scooted further onto the bed. "I understand what you're thinking." Buffy gave her an incredulous look, causing Anya to stop talking and re-think that. "Ok...maybe I've never been in the same situation as you, but I know how you're feeling." Sitting down on the little couch Buffy stayed silent as she continued to stare at Anya and Faith. "Ok maybe this little pep talk will be easier if we know why you're upset." Buffy sighed and before she could become defensive Anya interrupted her. "And don't say you aren't because we know you are. You didn't say anything through lunch and even though we just met you...you had a look."

"What look?" Buffy asked, having no idea where Anya was getting at. 

Anya raised her eyebrows doubtfully towards Buffy's question. "The look that screamed you did _not_ like what was going on at the table."

Buffy stared down at her hands with a guilty look. "It's just...I don't like how Spike is...you know." Buffy shrugged.

"Come on B, you're part of a mafia family, you know how things work. No matter how much you hate it, you just have to go with it."

Buffy stood up and began pacing. "I know I can handle the idea of the illegal things, though I absolutely hate it even when I was with my dad. But...Spike handles things completely different." She looked to find Anya and Faith both staring at her with confused eyes. "My father never talked about business. Direct family he kept quiet as a way of respect towards us." Buffy stopped pacing in front of Anya and Faith, expelling a large sigh. "When you, Spike, and the others talked about planning someone's death, it made me feel disgusted. I was a witness to the plans and..." Her head fell into her hands, covering her face and Buffy felt the need to scream out even more.

Nothing was said for a minute. Both women in a way understood where Buffy was getting at. Finally Anya spoke up.

"Well, all I know is what worked for me and Xander is I told him things that made me upset. You make a compromise. Like I withheld orgasms from Xander if he continued to only talk about the business and not tell me how pretty I was. Then you also have to come to terms with the idea that the men in this house, and including the women-" Anya gave Faith a smile. "have a job to do. Sometimes you just have to put it in an area where it won't affect you." She gave Buffy a small gentle smile.

"But I don't even want to be here. I don't want to be someone's whore." She was at the verge of tears and both women could tell.

"We know. You have it harder, so always remember you have me and whacko here to talk to," Faith said to Buffy and elbowed Anya to back her up on this. Buffy couldn't help but give them a grateful smile. They were actually trying to help her, gave her advice for the situation she was in and helped her cope with the idea of being a mistress to Spike.

"Thank you." The blonde woman whispered.

"And...hey," Faith said, standing up and walking over to Buffy. "Just think that the guy is loaded and he's basically going to pay for everything you want. New wardrobe every time you wish for one."

_Anne walked out of the diner and into the dark dank alley of Los Angeles. Pulling her coat around her tighter, she watched as a couple walked passed her to step onto the main street._

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of Anne, standing tall and deadly. As far as Anne could tell, it was of the male variety and he stood at least a good foot and a half taller than she did. Stepping closer, the figure revealed its features from the little light planted above the back door of the alley. Its forehead was contorted unlike any normal human and as far as Anne could see the canine teeth of the man were longer, sharper than usual. It was growling menacingly, its amber eyes glowing in hunger. _**Vampire.**__ Anne thought as she smiled and pulled out a long wooden stake from her coat pocket._

Buffy put down the new book onto her lap, making sure to mark her current page. Rubbing her tired eyes Buffy rested her head against the back edge of the white couch. She had spent the past two hours deep into the book of _Anne the Vampire Slayer_ ever since Anya and Faith had left from their little consoling talk. It was a way to pass the time today, and since the girls had left, no one had disturbed her.

She thought back to the conversation she had with both girls. It was nice knowing for sure she had two people in the house she could possibly get along with.

Looking down at her book laying on her lap, Buffy thought of the main character Anne, and the way she was portrayed on the cover. Fierce, strong, stylish, a warrior. Buffy ran her hand over the cover feeling the textured lettering of the book, the picture of 'Anne' standing in a fighting pose with a stake raised at a shadow which, presumably, must be the villain. Some of the qualities of 'Anne's' personality reminded Buffy kind of her own. Stubborn, not willing to see some good sides, and was currently being intimately involved with an evil character. Not only that, but Buffy found it was ironic the character had her middle name.

There was a knock at the door causing Buffy to jump in surprise. She stared at the door across the room, trying to find her voice to invite the visitor in.

The door opened and in walked Spike, dressed out of his suit and into a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Buffy tried not to stare and gawk, trying to not be attracted to him in the instant drool way, trying to remind herself that she was still a little upset with his 'not-a-care-in-the-world' attitude earlier at lunch.

"May I come in?" Spike asked, closing the door behind him.

"You already are, not like I can throw you out from here." She picked up her book and tried to throw herself into the story again while at the same time trying to ignore his presence. Though as hard as she tried, she could still spot him out of the corner of her eyes. Even after turning and facing at the other direction, she could still feel him watching her. It was unnerving. Buffy suddenly felt like she was in a room with a pink elephant as her company.

Giving up with the act of trying to appear busy, she looked up from her book. She jumped to find Spike across from her now sitting on the edge of the bed, and of course still staring at her. She felt the anger she'd kept bottled up inside her since lunch threatening to spill forth. This was getting too much, too much for her to handle.

"What are you staring at?" Buffy yelled, growing completely irritated by the second as Spike continued to stare at her.

"What is _your_ problem?" Spike asked, his anger firing up for the countless time today. _Why can't the chit be normal for once?_

Buffy stood up, throwing her book on the cushion of the couch. "You want to know what my problem is? My problem is you Spike; my whole problem is how you act." Spike tilted his head to the side, giving her the curious look that Buffy thought was sexy. Buffy stopped her thoughts at that one. "You don't even think about what you talk about in front of others, do you?"

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?!?!" Buffy was throwing him around in circles and it was annoying him further, testing what little patience he found he had left. If it wasn't one thing it was the other...

Frustrated and unable to rein it in any longer, Buffy practically let out a scream shooting up to her feet. "You planned someone's death in front of me! In front of others!" The outburst had her gasping for breath, her entire body shaking with repressed anger. Even so, she tried to hold onto a small amount of control and held herself back, trying desperately not to walk away and go to hide in the bathroom. Walking away to go hide was not going to solve anything. In the little time she had spent here, she had already learned that if you had a problem the head boss was the person to go to. Especially if the problem was with the head boss.

"So that's what this is all about?" Spike asked. The mask of anger on his face melted away, but a discernible eye could still notice his jaw tick as he clenched his teeth. He leaned back on the bed in the most casual manner, which seemed to piss Buffy off even further.

_How can he be so calm?_ Buffy asked herself. _Probably because he's a heartless bastard._When Buffy didn't answer with anything he stood up and stepped closer to her.

"You didn't like the fact that I did my job, eh?" He stared down at her and took another dangerous step towards her. It was a predatory step, slow and measured. His voice was even and calm, and although Buffy thought she wasn't afraid of him before, this time she wasn't so sure.

Buffy stepped back, plastering on a mask that wouldn't show she was actually becoming scared.

"Well pet, this is me," Spike said, holding his arms up as if showing himself off to her.

"And didn't you know that I don't like you?" Buffy asked harshly. She actually became daring and took a step closer to him herself. Her hands rested on her hips, her eyes staring up at him almost as if daring him to lash out.

His hand reached out and Buffy almost thought he was going to slap her. Instead, his hand caressed her face, running down her cheek to her neck. _You've done it now, he's going to strangle you._ Buffy thought, panicking. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering. 

"Did it work?" His question left her flabbergasted and she could only gape at him, confused. Finally she found the words.

"Did what work?"

Spike chuckled and bit his lower lip as he stared down at her. "Did saying you didn't like me convince you? Just admit it pet," Spike said, almost taunting her. "What you just said was a lie to try and convince yourself that you don't feel the passion going on between us." He put his tongue behind his teeth, leering at her.

"Get. Out." Buffy spit out, almost growling. She reached to push him away from her but the hold around her neck tightened.

"I don't think so pet. You need to get one thing straight. Actually a couple things but this one will do for now. I have a job to do. And, a family to run. Expect things to get your knickers in a twist. But, don't you ever take it on me. It's not my bloody fault you have a stick up your arse."

Out of nowhere, her hand reached up and slapped Spike's face with so much force his head reeled to the side. Buffy bit her lip to keep from crying out from the sting of her own slap burning on her skin, and she was still shocked at what he'd said, what she'd done instinctively in retaliation. And now, she was afraid of what Spike would do to her. Trembling, she looked at Spike with wide eyes of shock and horror, yet the depths of her hazel eyes still sparked with righteous anger.

Spike hadn't moved, looking at her through the corner of his eye with such a deadly glare. Both of them were breathing harsh gasps of air, with adrenaline pounding in their ears. This chit had gone too far. He felt his temper flaring up as the last of his patience wore off, and without even thinking he let go of her neck and lifted up his own hand, ready to backhand her for slapping him. He froze mid air when he saw her arms had risen up to shield herself from his potential blow. At the sight, something clicked inside him and he lowered his hand.

Then without a word, Spike left her room, slamming the door behind him. Buffy looked up from her scared haze to find herself in the room alone. The dam of emotions she'd been keeping in check broke just then and she let out a hysterical sob.

The scared state he had seen her in made Spike want to throw up. His stomach heaved as Spike stepped onto the elevator platform. He gripped his abdomen with his arm and held the bridge of his nose with his other hand trying to push away the nauseous, disgusted feeling he had for himself. Shaking, Spike reached out and punched the number two.

Spike would've killed a man, tore him from limb to limb if he ever witnessed a man raise his hand to a woman. He was a mafia leader, and he did many things, but hitting women wasn't one of them. But here he was, actually raising a hand to Buffy. She looked so scared of him.

What disgusted him more was that he had nearly hit her. What kind of bastard hit a woman? _Only a monster would._ Spike told himself, reminded of the name Buffy had once called him. A monster.

After what had happened, Spike was sure she would definitely be scared of him from then on. Probably too scared to even look him in the eye let alone come near him. The rebellious fire in his mistress, the spark that he loved so much would be gone. _You bloody bastard git._ Spike cursed himself as he pounded his head against the wall of the elevator shack.

The elevator bell dinged, signaling that it had arrived to the floor. He stepped off and hurriedly made his way to the workout room at the end of the hall. He needed to work off the hate he currently had for himself while trying to think of a way to apologize to Buffy. Oh God, what had he almost done?

Buffy opened her bedroom door cautiously at the sound of the knocking, scared and hoping for it not to be Spike. Peering out slowly, she found her prayers answered and sighed in relief when she found a rolling cart at her door with what looked to be a large selection of food on a tray. Turning her head over the edge of the doorway Buffy watched as a servant stepped onto the elevator. Shrugging, she pulled the cart in. She wasn't sure if she had an appetite to eat, though.

Today had gone so badly that she was almost left without the need or want to eat anything. She and Spike had gotten into three fights today and each time was getting worse and worse. It was seven in the evening, a long time since Spike had left her room and no one had bothered her since then. Buffy shuddered at the thought of their earlier and most recent argument. Had he nearly hit her or was it just her imagination? Buffy had to admit no matter what type of business Spike was involved with, he didn't seem the type to hit a woman.

_Yeah well you thought you weren't the type to slap anyone either and you pulled it off._ Buffy thought guiltily.

She wanted to forget about everything today. It had gone so badly, and she was miserable. Buffy positioned her cart of food at the edge of the bed to face the television. She needed something mindless, something like white noise to occupy her mind, or something comedy to bring up her dismal spirit.

She changed the channels before turning to take the covers off her food. Chicken and pasta with Alfredo sauce. It was too good to resist. Sitting down she ate as she watched the movie _Center Stage_. The movie was about ballet and students attending a dance academy in New York, and that just seemed to bring Buffy's mood down even further as her need to dance became greater.

Making a decision Buffy scooted over towards her phone on her nightstand and picked up the receiver. She dialed a number she knew by heart and waited for it to ring.

"Lorne Cartel." The familiar voice rang in her ear. Buffy smiled, happy to hear a voice she loved. 

"Hey Lorne, it's Buffy."

"Buffy sweetcheeks!" Buffy smiled as Lorne delved into talking about finding a great pattern for her dress for the performance. She laughed as he told her about a guy he met in the supermarket that he was sure was completely gay and was certainly hitting on Lorne. "So, my La Petit, what do I owe this phone call for? Things are going great at the Giles estate as Spike Giles' mistress?"

At the mention of that, sadness washed over her and she wanted to cry as she was reminded of her current situation. But she couldn't let Lorne know that. She had to be strong.

"Actually, things are going okay," Buffy lied with a fake chipper tone. "I just wanted to call you and tell I'll be able to make it to the morning rehearsal tomorrow."

"Well that's fabulous La Petit!"

For another hour, she and Lorne had a wonderful phone conversation, which served as a good distraction from her current state.

_Hey so do you hate me? Hey at least he didn't actually hit her. Don't worry things __might__ look up after this chapter. Please Review!  
Spuffyobsessed_


	13. Just buy her something fluffy

**Chapter 13: "Just buy her something fluffy!"**

_One, two! One, two!_ Spike repeated the mantra in his head as both his fists took turns at taking swings at the punching bag. With each punch, it sent a shock up all the way up from his wrist to his shoulder, but Spike just shook it off and kept on going. He needed to get the anger out, needed to calm himself down and think about what he had just done to the woman that he was partly supposed to keep safe.

The evil bastard side tried to butt in and say she rather deserved it but Spike pushed it out of him with great disgust. No woman deserved to be hit. No matter how angry she made him. Never in his life had he laid a hand on a woman like that unless it was involved in the bedroom and she practically begged for it.

For almost three hours, Spike had been standing there, shirtless and getting sweatier by the minute as he had continued to take his disgust for himself out on the bag. Each muscle in his upper body was aching, his feet hard as rock from holding himself up for so long without a break.

There was anger at himself and the remnants of his anger towards Buffy that was still inside of him. That was the part that pushed him to take it out on the punching bag.

He dropped his right arm and gave the punching bag a good right hook causing it to swing back. It was met with a right punch and then another left one. _One, two! One, two! You don't deserve her you bloody bastard. ONE! TWO!_ He made his last punch a real good one, leaving the bleached blonde to stand there panting and with his right arm hanging at his side with a burning pain.

His head rested against the bag, the material of it making an impression on his forehead. Spike tried to bring down his heavy breathing, calm his heart rate, but every time he closed his eyes, he would see Buffy standing in her room, her arms up shielding herself. His body began to shake from the surprising thought of what could have happened if he didn't stop himself. What if he had actually hit her?

If any other man had hit her he was most likely to rip him to shreds just enough to allow him to live so he could bury the bastard alive. But now, he really couldn't rip himself to shreds now, could he?

There was a knock at the door, pulling Spike from his intense thoughts. "Come in." He barked out, his voice rough from the straining workout he had just put his body through.

The door opened a smidge before Gunn's head poked through. "Hey boss, you busy?"

Spike just shook his head. He turned around to rest his exhausted body against the bag, facing Gunn while he un-wrapped the punching tape from his stiff hands.

Gunn watched him with a curious stare, observing his boss. "We've been looking all over for you. Hank Summers called an hour ago." Spike groaned at the information Gunn had just given him. Hank Summers being the exact man he had made a promise to never hit Buffy. "He wants to discuss the alliance terms now that we've made the trade."

"Don't talk about Buffy as if she's an object!" Spike yelled as he stared down at the ground. It was obvious there was still some unresolved anger inside him. Buffy had tried to beat into his head this past week that she did not want to treated like an object of trade, and now he found it had stuck.

Realizing he had just hit a nerve, Gunn quickly apologized.

"Did you tell him I'd call him back?" Spike asked. He wiped his forehead, gathering sweat on his bare arm. 

"Yeah. Speaking of Buffy Summers, I thought you were planning on taking Buffy out tonight seeing as it is her first night staying here."

Spike wanted to chuckle. _God! How bloody wrong that all turned out._ Spike wanted to say. Instead he just said, "Our plans changed." His jaw clenched, remembering all over again why it had. "And, I don't want to bloody talk about it," Spike said menacingly, warning Gunn to drop it. Though Gunn and his lack of noticing the obvious sometimes, just kept on going.

"What? Did she say no to you?"

The mafia boss turned to glare at the large black man. "Didn't I just say I didn't want to fucking talk about it?" What was it with people looking to test his patience today? Ignoring Gunn completely, Spike stepped over to the chair and picked up his t-shirt, pulling it over his aching muscles.

Suddenly he heard Gunn chuckle. "No let me take another guess. She and you got into another fight again huh?" When Spike didn't say anything Gunn took that as a yes. "Man, you two argue more in one week than a married couple does in a year. The real sad thing is you've only known each other for a week." He waited for Spike to blow up at him for talking to him that way. Then again, Gunn, Faith, and some of the others were the rare few that Spike allowed to talk to him in such a manner.

"Is there a bleeding point to this little attempt at a heartfelt talk?" Spike asked, growing irritated that he could be read so easily. He was definitely not in any mood to get any teasing on his relationship with Buffy especially if it was about how much they kept arguing.

Gunn simply shrugged his shoulders and threw up his hands. "No...just trying to tell you that the two of you are more stubborn than any bull you try to train to not chase the person wearing red."

Spike furrowed his brows at Gunn. "Now _that_ is a weird analogy Charles."

"Fine I'll make things simpler. Talk to her man. Apologize."

"Oh! How do you suppose I do that oh wise yoda when the bint probably _won't even talk to me!!!_" Spike said, yelling the last part due to his frustration.

"Okay, okay calm down," Gunn said, giving Spike a weird look. He was beginning to think that Buffy Summers was driving his boss crazy. "All I can say is calling her a bint sure as hell isn't going to work." Charles Gunn let out a chuckle but stopped when Spike gave him a very deadly glare. "Sorry," He said, turning back to serious. "Fine, what happened this time?"

Spike looked down at the floor, speechless and filled with too much shame to admit what had been going on between him and Buffy. He desperately wished he could take it back. Sighing, Spike finally spoke, "She slapped me after I called her a stuck up bint and then I almost hit her back." Gunn stared at him, jaw almost hitting the floor. The man was well aware of Spike's dislike for a man's violent tendency towards a woman, which was why he was as shocked as Spike himself was.

"Wow..." Really, Charles Gunn couldn't find a thing to say. "Well, I guess I was right. Calling her a bint is not a good thing." Spike just continued to glare at him. 

"She's going to continue thinking all I am is a monster," Spike mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to push away the oncoming migraine.

Gunn watched his boss, noticing the stress he was having. He really wanted to have Buffy like him, Gunn could tell that much. "Well boss, show her that you can be fluffy."

Spike's head shot up and the look Gunn received made him burst out laughing. "What do you mean… _fluffy_?" 

"Just show her that you're not all just a monster. I'm guessing she needs to see a side of you where you're not just the top mafia boss in Los Angeles." The guy leaned in closer, his eyes darting around the room as if to make sure no one could hear him. He absolutely forgot the fact that it was just him and Spike in the room. "You have to show her...the William side of you." Spike stood up straight, filled with so much horror at the thought of his old personality.

"No! Absolutely not! That poncy side of me died when I took up partnership with my father!" Gunn gave Spike an incredulous look. "Ok fine, it fully died when the Bitch left. But, no way in hell am I reviving even a little piece of William."

"Funny… I seem to recall that you introduced yourself to Buffy the first time as William Giles though. Hmm..." The man rolled his eyes and turned around, praying to Heaven Spike would find a good way to apologize to Buffy. "Fine then, _buy_ her something fluffy. It always works." Gunn left the room, closing the door firmly and leaving Spike there to ponder about what Gunn had just said.

"Wake up L.A. this 102.3 The Bone. This is your D.J. Chris Vanders here with your Rocking morning music to get you up, UP, and **UP**!!! It's Saturday and five in the A.M. Time for those that work like me to get **UP**." 

Buffy reached over to the contraption that was currently dishing out the annoying disc jockey. She raised her hand up and slapped the Snooze/off button with the middle of her palm, killing off the sound of _Chris Vanders'_ voice. She was on the verge of writing 102.3 an angry letter for getting a DJ whose voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to most of the people in LA. Or at least to people who woke up at five in the morning.

Throwing her legs over the bed and reluctantly pulling herself out of the warm confinements of her down comforter, Buffy looked around her room. It was the same as ever, plus a few clothes she had stripped off the night before in order to put on her nightgown. Standing up Buffy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled her hair away from her face. She walked to her bathroom to adjust the water for a nice hot shower.

She hesitated for calling down to the kitchen to inform Tara to bring something up for a small breakfast and that she would need a ride to the theater seeing as her car was still at the Summers mansion. Buffy hesitated on leaving, period. Yes, Spike had granted her to continue dancing but she wasn't sure if she was supposed to tell anyone before she left. _You're mad at him remember, Summers? He nearly hit you._ At that thought, Buffy straightened up, picked up the phone and dialed zero. That settled it. Tara answered, and Buffy informed her of everything. Tara told her the food would be up by the time Buffy got out of the shower.

When Buffy got out, drying her hair she found Tara was right and she had been served a nice meal of two eggs with bacon and a small side of fruit. She dressed quickly in her normal dance apparel, putting her hair up before eating her breakfast. She tried not to think of the bad things that had happened so far at her stay in the Giles Estate. Instead, she focused on the fact that she was going to dance in almost thirty minutes. That cleared up her mood in an instant. Cleaning up as much as she could, she placed the rolling cart out in the hallway just like Tara told her to do. She grabbed her bag of her dance equipment and headed down stairs to meet John the limo driver.

Buffy walked into the theater to find it almost empty minus a few dancers from the chorus and the maintenance crew of the theater. She walked upstairs to the empty practice rooms where she found Lorne warming up at the 'barre' in practice room one. She dropped her bag on the chair loudly, grabbing Lorne's attention. He turned towards her with wide green eyes and produced a great big smile.

"La Petit. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Even though it's been only a day." He walked up to Buffy and gave her a big hug. Buffy giggled and allowed Lorne to spin her around. "Now tell me all about the palace."

"Well it certainly is big like one that's for sure," Buffy said with a big smile trying to not to remember Spike when she talked about the estate.

"What's wrong?" Lorne asked, looking very closely at Buffy.

"Nothing. Everything is okay." She cursed and desperately hoped that Lorne wouldn't be able to see through her fake big smile. With them being dance partners for so long, it allowed one to read the other very well. Lorne looked like he wasn't buying it. "I don't want to talk about it."

She turned to unzip her bag and pulled out her Pointe shoes. Pulling off her slip-ons she tried not to shake while she slowly put on her ballet shoes. Buffy did not want Lorne to find out what Spike had nearly done. She didn't know why but she didn't want anyone to know. Not until she and Spike spoke about what happened. However, right now she wasn't ready to talk to him. Right now, she was ready to dance.

Standing up, Buffy shook both her legs to loosen them as she walked over to the 'barre' and joined Lorne for a nice warm-up. Soft music played in the background allowing Buffy to relax and her body to calm. She bent forward at the hips and touched her toes, feeling her muscles awaken from her stretch.

"Ready little ballet princess?" Buffy's partner asked as he stepped over to the stereo.

"Yes sir!" Buffy said, jumping up straight and striking a comical military pose. She faked a salute before going into an extravagant curtsy.

"Let's begin then." He clapped his hands and met Buffy in the middle of the floor. He winked at her as he moved to stand behind, took an arm around her waist and held her hand with his other one. Buffy giggled but became quiet when the music began. At a large forte he lifted her up in the air and the dance began.

_God you bloody idiot, just gather your stones and get the hell in there!_ Spike thought to himself trying to force his feet to move. But they seemed to be rooted to the ground. He had been standing there for almost ten minutes. Occasionally he'd turn back to his door before yelling at himself to stop being a ninny.

There it was, Buffy's bedroom door. It was like the doorway of judgment. It was only way to find out if Buffy was angry with him or not. _Why wouldn't she be?_

At his side his arm held the gift that he had bought for her in order to persuade her easily for forgiveness. _She can't be bought._

He clenched his jaw, trying to get himself to lift up his free arm and open the sodding door. Finally, Spike did and quickly turned the doorknob. Pushing the door open he stepped in slowly, walking into the room until he could see it completely.

Spike stood there silently, observing the room and feeling his fist clench. His jaw tightened even more. She was nowhere in sight. Her bed was neatly made and it almost looked like she hadn't slept in it. He put her gift on her bed and hurriedly checked her bathroom in closet. 

"Buffy?" No answer. Where the hell was she? Spike kept asking himself. It was 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday; he'd half expected her to still be in bed.

Standing in the middle of the room, he tried to reign in his frustration. Maybe his parents were right...he was rather impatient. Ever since he was little in England, his mother would always scold him for being impatient and getting pouty whenever things weren't done quick enough. It was even worse on Christmas morning when he had to wait for his little sister to open her gifts before he could open his and she would take forever to open them.

Her stuff was still in her closet and things were on the counter of her bathroom, which told Spike that she hadn't left completely. Unless she planned on leaving and then have someone come by for her things, saying screw the alliance between Spike and her father.

No, she wouldn't do that. Spike knew that Buffy saw this alliance as an important thing, whether she was in the middle of it or not. It was after all a good way to have her mother and sister stay safe.

Stomping over to the nightstand Spike picked up the receiver of the telephone and dialed down to the kitchen. Tara answered with a soft hello.

"Tara, where is Ms. Summers?" Spike asked putting his free hand into his suit pants pocket.

"She left early this morning, sir."

"Where did she go?"

"Ms. Summers informed me that she had a rehearsal at the theater."

Spike groaned, feeling the need to bang his head against the wall. She had said that her rehearsals were everyday from six in the morning to eight. Spike was obviously too idiotic to put two and two together.

Sighing he finally said, "Tara, have John bring around the limo. NOW!" He didn't wait for a reply, instead he just hung up the receiver and quickly left Buffy's bedroom leaving her gift to rest nicely on her bed.

Buffy spun on her toes, forming a big circle around Lorne, the music climbing up to its climatic finish. Sweat poured down her head but she gently shook it from her eyes trying to focus on her watching point. Her body ached and her toes were numb but she didn't stop. She kept on pushing herself just as she was trained to do. _Never let the audience see that you're tired and you must never stop!_ The words of one of her instructors repeated in her head. He had yelled on the first day of their training at the A.B.D.C. scaring the whole class half to death.

She stooped suddenly, posing up on Pointe and pulling her body to an _Arabesque_ with her left leg and arm extended behind her and right arm reaching out in front. Lorne grasped her, hooking one arm under her left leg and another under her stomach lifting her into the air. As he twirled her, she saw the door open out of the corner of her eye.

Spike walked through the black door that had a number one painted on it. It was where he was told to go by one of the dancers he had seen on the main stage of the theater. Fast-paced classical music could be heard from down the hall after Spike had walked up the stairs. Walking through, he closed the door gently and stood there instantly mesmerized. A man held Buffy In the air with little effort, twirling her in a circle before bringing her down to stand in front of the man facing the mirrored wall, her feet facing apart. Spike watched as she bent low at the knees keeping her upper form the same.

Spike watched on, as she twirled away from the man and they went into a series of dance moves that Buffy pulled off with grace. Not a hair was out of place, her skin shiny from perspiring and all Spike wanted to do was take her into his arms.

She was sensational. Spike had only attended one show of Ballet in his life in Paris but Buffy was far better than the leading lady in the Paris show. The music stopped with Buffy wrapped in the man's arms in a passionate embrace. If Spike didn't know any better, he would guess that Buffy and this man she was so wrapped up in were truly filled with passion for each other.

Spike clapped loudly, causing Buffy and her partner to break away from each other. Buffy looked at him with such shock, her cheeks turned a nice tinge of pink. _Is she embarrassed?_

"Spike?!?" Her voice came out harshly. She cleared it before speaking again. "What are you doing here?"


	14. I'm sorry

**Chapter 14: I'm sorry**

"_What are you doing here?_" Buffy inquired as she stood in the middle of the dance floor, panting a little from exertion. Spike stood across the room dressed in a grey suit and tie with a maroon shirt. To her surprise, she found maroon looked quite good on him and made him look rather sexy. She shooed that thought out of her mind.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Spike, ignoring her question completely as he pointed at Lorne. Buffy looked between the two men unable to find any words. Seeing Spike show up at her rehearsal took the wind out of her sail for a moment, and she suddenly found it hard to compose an English sentence. Finally after a few deep breaths she spoke. 

"Um...Spike, this is my dance partner Lorne. Lorne this is Spike Giles." Buffy tried not to flinch as she noticed Spike's jaw clench. Was he mad? _Well you did leave without a word this morning._

Spike leaned across and shook Lorne's hand. Lorne just smiled before turning back to Buffy. Buffy could practically feel waves of testosterone Spike was projecting off him. There was silence for a minute as Spike peered at both Buffy and Lorne with amusement evident in his eyes. His hands were in his pockets though his arms pulled back the lapels of his suit jacket. She tried not to gasp as she glimpsed a gun peeking out of Spike's jacket resting in its body holster.

Buffy felt the room became hotter as she swallowed involuntarily, trying not to look back at the weapon he was carrying with him.

"I'll be out on the stage seeing how the chorus is doing, okay La Petit?" Lorne said, sensing a feeling from Spike that he wanted to talk to Buffy. Alone.

After the door was shut and Lorne was gone from the room Buffy turned away from Spike and tried to discreetly calm herself down. What the hell was he carrying a gun for? She kept asking herself. The blonde dancer could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head, watching her. Buffy was tired. Tired of being scared of Spike this whole week.

Turning around abruptly, she stared at him with angry eyes. "So what are you doing here?" Buffy asked, repeating her unanswered question from before.

Spike began to walk around the dance room looking up at the high built windows, the well cleaned mirrored wall. Buffy watched him wondering when he was going to speak. "You and that Lorne fellow look pretty close," he said with his voice low, but sensual. It sent shivers up her spine.

She stood there confused wondering where he was getting at. "Well I've known him since I was 17 Spike. People get closer after that long."

"Is he seeing anyone?" Spike asked.

Buffy stared at Spike confused as to why he was asking about Lorne's relationship status. "No but I do think he'll get with this one guy he met at the grocery store yesterday. Unless, you're willing to date him." She gave Spike a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest as she finally realized what Spike was asking about.

Spike stopped moving and looked at her in the mirror. "What?"

Buffy nearly burst out laughing but settled on giggling. She clutched her stomach to steady her body. He stared at her, more confused than ever.

"Spike, are you jealous of Lorne?" Her voice was filled with mirth. Buffy was still trying to believe it herself that Spike was jealous of her dance partner.

He looked at her and she could tell he was trying to act like he wasn't. Spike looked around at anything but her, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Should I be, love?" He finally asked, looking at her and raising an eyebrow.

Buffy stood there speechless and close to laughing. Oh God, would he ever get it? "Lorne is gay!" she blurted out, breaking into a hysterical laugh to the point she had to clutch her stomach. Spike watched her, torn between disbelief and the need to kick himself. Plus, the way Buffy was laughing was adorable. She sputtered and gasped with uncontrollable mirth, still laughing. "You were jealous of Lorne?"

Feeling his ego getting bruised as she continued to stand there laughing at him, all Spike could do was stare back at her while trying to not laugh _with_ her at the same time.

He felt like a right ponce for jumping to conclusions. Just because they were close didn't mean there was anything intimate. Finding her lost in her partner's embrace was simply a sign of a good dancer, they needed to appear as if they were _dancing_ with their partner, believable and fluid. Spike began to try to control his own hysterics that was threatening to bubble up and he smiled as he watched her. Her own smile was wide, her eyes twinkling with amusement at the thought of him being jealous of a gay man. Spike forgot about the fact that she was laughing at his idiocy and enjoyed the fact of how beautiful she looked at this very moment. Never had he really seen her truly smile in his presence as she was now. It took a lot of restraint to take her into his arms now and kiss her senseless.

A minute passed and both of them had fully regained their composures. She straightened out her dance skirt trying not to fidget too much at the sudden uncomfortable silence. "Look pet, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to your partner. It's just when a man has a woman like you, he would be jealous at the thought of another man touching his woman."

She tried to ignore the fact that during the whole apology, Spike kept referring to Buffy as his as if she were just a thing, a property to him. All she did was nod before moving around him towards her bag.

"It's okay." Her response was short and emotionless, not going unnoticed by Spike.

"Another thing too, kitten." Buffy stopped pulling off her dance shoes and looked at him, waiting. "What happened last night...between us. You have to understand that, I am sorry. I never meant to raise my hand to you. I would never _want_ to raise my hand to you."

Spike watched as she stared at the ground avoiding his gaze. He strode over to her, grasping her cheek gently in his hand, pulling her to look up at him. "You have to believe me when I say I am sorry pet. Please, believe me." He rested his forehead against hers, surprised that she didn't push him away. Buffy's hands came up to grasp his shoulders, and they stayed that way for a while. Then, he felt her body began to shake. "Kitten, what's wrong? Are you cold?" Without another word, he pulled off his suit jacket and rested it on her shoulders. The ends came down to her thighs, the jacket swallowing her but she looked completely adorable.

"I'm scared," she croaked out in a soft whisper. Spike didn't even hear her.

"What?"

"I'm scared," she said a little louder. She spoke before Spike could open his mouth. "Things you do, how you act, it all scares me. I'm not used to your type of behavior. Talking about business around me. My father didn't speak a word in front of me, my mother, and my sister. It terrifies me and kind of disgusts me when you plan a person's death in front of me, and then act as if it doesn't matter."

Spike took in all that she said. "I see. But, Buffy you have to understand, I am running not only a family but a big, important business."

Buffy looked up at him incredulously, and began to pull herself away from him. "You think I don't know that Spike?" God how many times did she have to go through this again? Anger at being disrespected, frustration at not getting her points across began to take a toll on her and she felt something snap inside of her, and began to yell. "I get what it's about. I myself came from the same type of family. And before you say I should be used to it by now...don't!" Her hand shot up as if to silence him. As she talked, she pulled her second shoe off forcefully. Her arms waved around emphatically in circles, shoes in hand. "Most of the time I was never around my father especially in my teen years, five years I was away from the stuff he did. I hate it Spike! Every time I remembered, the fact of where my father got his money from, I hated him even more. I hate the fact that he put me in this situation. You heard me say it before and you will hear me saying it repeatedly until you start changing how you act around me. I do not want to hear another murder plan. I hear one more and you can say good-bye to your alliance with my father because I am not going to care anymore. I will try to adjust to other things but this one; I am not going to budge on. You got it?" Buffy didn't know how she managed to escalate her speech into placing her demands of what she wanted from Spike. They had just come out and she wasn't even scared of how he might react. Not anymore. She was sick of being scared. So sick. And God, so tired too.

She waited for his response, standing there with her dance shoes in her hand, clutched to her chest as she watched him. Waiting for an explosion. A tirade. Another round of yelling. When he turned his head to the side to look at her through his peripherals, the same way he had looked at her yesterday after she had slapped him, she held her breath and knew what she was in for. To her surprise and relief, it never came. He just stared at her and when a smirk broke out on his lips and humor became evident to her in his eyes, she finally released her breath. 

"Pet, I understand. I won't make the promise because I might slip up but you have my word that I will not purposefully discuss that kind of business in front of you again." Buffy searched his eyes and she could see that he was telling her the truth. She let herself give him a small smile. "So, am I forgiven?"

Buffy nodded as she turned back to her bag to place her things away. "I forgive you Spike." She heard Spike's sigh of relief and before she could place her shoes all the way into the bag, Spike pulled her by her arm, turning her around and pulled her tight against his chest. She looked up at him, blushing.

As Spike reached out to caress her cheek, she shivered and stopped herself from moaning at the sensual feel of his hand. It just felt so good. When she didn't stop him, Spike leaned forward bringing his lips to meet with hers in a soft gentle kiss. It was much gentler than their previous ones. His grasp on her body was soft, running under his coat over her and down her luscious sides that were covered in a black leotard, which felt practically like skin.

As Spike kissed her, something began to rise up inside Buffy, like butterflies. All that he had put her through the day before just seemed to slip away without a care. When Buffy began to really kiss him back, Spike groaned into her lips, his desire for her intensifying. Her lips were so soft. One hand came up to trace the column of her neck. Everywhere he touched, she felt her skin burn with fire and small shocks of pleasure run down to her center. His touch was like a drug. She pulled him closer to her, to feel more of him, to stay in contact. Buffy's tongue ran along his lower lips, inviting him to do the same.

They stood together wrapped up in a kiss that was getting heavier as time passed. At the sound of something crashing downstairs they broke apart, realizing where they were and that one of the dancers could walk in at anytime. Buffy stood back but remained in Spike's arms.

"I have a present for you, back at the house," Spike murmured, tracing his finger from her forehead down her nose to run across her lips.

"A present?" Buffy asked, her lips forming into a smile. He could see her eyes begin to sparkle.

"As another way to get you to forgive me."

Buffy looked at him confused. "Spike I said I forgive you. I mean it's partly my fault. I hit you first." 

"Though I'm the one who called you a stubborn bint," Spike told her.

She pulled away gently to zip up her bag. "What does bint mean?"

"Another word for a chick. Sometimes it's considered negatively." The bleached blonde waved his hand in the air. "Now are you free to come back?"

Buffy nodded and picked up her bag but Spike took it for her, pulling the strap onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to walk beside him. She didn't protest, but just let him lead her out of the room. "Spike, you didn't have to get me a gift, its okay if you return it."

"I think I can't return this gift. It would be kind of hard." Spike didn't say another word even when Buffy gave him a confused stare.

She let him lead her down the stairs and into the theater where she told Lorne that she was leaving for the day. When they reached the parking lot John was standing next to the limousine. He opened the door for the two blondes. Spike allowed Buffy to get in before he got in himself at the back of the limo, pulling her closer to sit and rest against his own body. Buffy sat rigidly at first, unsure of what was going on between them.

The drive was made in silence. She was confused. Never had they been this...close before. Except for the time on the balcony at _Chaos_, but that was a rather sketchy time. And sure, they'd just kissed, but somehow cuddling up to someone seemed more personal and intimate. She sat stock still and rigid, not daring to make a move towards him, even though she wanted to. During the time she'd gotten to know him, she knew that although Spike can be headstrong, possessive and tended to tick her off, it was also undeniable that being touched, held and kissed by him felt wonderful. It was as if they fit each other, and felt so right, even if the circumstances they were brought together weren't.

Sensing that she was feeling edgy and uncomfortable, Spike ran his fingers through her blonde tresses, relaxing her. Buffy loved it when someone ran their hands through her hair, and before long, she was resting her head against his shoulder with her hand on his chest. Spike tried to calm himself down at the sight of her, cozily huddled against him so closely. He fought for any remaining self-restraint and clenched his jaw, trying to douse his uncontrollable arousal for her. Didn't want to scare her after just getting them on a good foot again. He tried to think of unpleasant things to will away his hard on.

Naked Grandma. 

Naked Xander in a tutu.

Naked Buffy in a tutu.

_God help me._

"Come back to bed, my sweet." The flaunting blonde said from the bed, the sheet barely covering her beautiful body. Her man stood next to the bed in all his naked glory, the tattoo on his back rippling as he flexed his muscles, stretching his aching body from all the 'nasties' she and him had performed since they had woken up that morning. "Angelus..." Darla spoke his name when he didn't answer.

The large man looked back at her, his angelic like mask staring at her. When he gave her a wicked leer, she smiled back at him just as devilishly.

"I'm sorry my Darla sweet, but work is calling," Angelus said with a hint of Irish accent. He reached out to grab his pants that were thrown on the chair next to her vanity desk. "Are we getting ourselves a girl for tonight's fun?" he asked after covering his lower half. He leaned over where was she lying on the bed, hovering above her by planting both hands at each side of her head. Darla looked back at him with a coy smile on her face.

"Yes, we'll go to Midnights and pick ourselves up a little innocent." She moaned when he pulled on her hair making her arch further into the pillow. A sadistic gleam shone in his eyes and her smile became wider as Angelus' large hands crawled down her body, dipping under the sheet. He always loved it, always got turned on when he hurt her in bed.

A knock ended their little moment, leaving Angelus to practically growl out in annoyance.

"COME IN!" He barked, getting up from the bed and tossing Darla her robe. 

In walked one of Angelus' men, making sure not to stare at the bed where Darla still rested, still naked and too lazy to pull on the robe.

"We got word boss that Giles and Summers teamed up. Things must of gotten out that our and Finn's gang partnered up."

Darla watched as Angelus threw something of hers, something made out of delicate glass, across the room to have it shatter into a million pieces on impact. She rolled her eyes and waited till both Angelus and his lackey left her room without a word of goodbye her way. Angelus could be so melodramatic sometimes.

The blonde huffed as she heard Angelus exchange some words with his lackey. "Was anything traded?" She heard the lackey give a muffled yes. "Find out what and then get back to me."

Finally getting up after she could hear nothing further, Darla slipped into her robe and walked into the adjoining bathroom of her room.

For three years, she had been Angelus O'Connor's mistress, really one of his many whores, though she couldn't complain since at least she was at the top of the list of his many whores. Which meant she was no longer given to his men for their own fun. She was allowed to leave the house and got a much nicer room compared to a seven by ten foot room with just a bed and a pair of handcuffs hanging from the bedpost like some of the lower ranked girls lived in.

However, there was something else Darla held for Angelus. She held love for him. God knew why after what he had done to her during most of her first year at his estate on the nights he had visited her. For a whole week after she had been pulled into the world of mafia business she was the only one he visited. He _broke her_, a phrase he kept referring to. Raped her, sometimes tortured her but in the end Darla still fell in love with him. She would never get to marry this man, she knew that and continued to live as his whore. The blonde had learned to like his sadistic interests in the bedroom, always complying with what he asked for while in turn she was given a very luscious lifestyle.

Looking in the mirror, she saw the glamorous woman looking back at her, her skin glowing and hair shiny. Darla tried to remember. Remember what her life was like before she had been kidnapped and brought to the O'Connor estate.

Buffy walked up to her room, choosing to take the stairs since Spike said he'd meet her up there after he was finished talking with Wesley, but advised her not to go into her room until he got there. He still had her bag so it made it much easier as she climbed the steps.

The events of this morning replayed in her head as she climbed. Remembering that Spike had been jealous of Lorne made her smile, thinking of how she couldn't wait to tell Willow that. Remembering about Willow, she made a mental note to speak with Spike about seeing her friends. As she got to the last landing on the fourth floor, she let out a sigh. Buffy hoped that things would stay good and calm between them for a while.

When she got to her door, the elevator doors opened and Spike walked out, smirking as he saw her reaching her bedroom.

"Are you ready pet?"

"Yes. You've got me wondering what the hell this gift is ever since you mentioned it." Spike reached over and opened the door for her, letting her walk in first. Buffy stepped in and came to stand next to her bed, looking at a small box that didn't have a top, adorned with a small blanket at the bottom. Buffy kicked off her shoes as she stared at the box, eyebrows raised. "Um, Spike. Thank you...I've always wanted a box." She picked it up and turned around to look at Spike. "Now I can see why you can't return it."

"What?" Spike yelled, walking over to her and inspected the empty box, pulling out the blanket. "Oh bugger. The thing was in the box when I left it here before I came to the theater."

He looked around the room and Buffy just continued to stare at him. "What was-" She was cut off when a loud bark came from her closet followed by what sounded like her shoe boxes falling over. "What the hell?" She dropped the box and quickly walked into her closet. She stopped when she saw the most precious thing sitting on the ground, shoeboxes surrounding it. "Oh my goodness aren't you so precious."

She bent down and a black lap puppy came bounding up to her, its tail wagging and licking at her toes, fingers, trying to get her scent. Buffy picked up the wiggling puppy into her arms.

"Well I believe you found your present, love." Spike observed as he came to stand behind her, looking at the puppy from over her shoulder.

"This precious puppy is mine?" she asked. The puppy leaned up to lick her face, as if thanking her for calling it precious.

Spike snorted. "If you call that little bloody bastard precious. The thing nearly bit my hand off this morning." Buffy looked up at him in horror, shocked he'd called the puppy a 'bloody bastard'. "Spike!" she admonished, moving to sit on the bed, placing the pup on the pillows. "He just needs to get used to you, that's all."

"Well the thing seems to like you. Got it after I had my little chat with Gunn. Was out driving last night when I saw a man selling a whole littler of them." Spike smiled and watched as the puppy and Buffy got to know each other. He was licking her hand and she was scratching and petting it behind the ears. Spike was delighted, loving the fact that he was the cause of her smiling for once. He bent down and kissed her gently on the top of the head. "What are you going to name him, pet?"

Buffy looked up at Spike with a smile. "Name him?"

"Yeah the thing needs a name. I say little biting bastard but I think that would be a little too long." 

"He's not a bastard he's cute," Buffy scolded. They watched as the puppy sat back on its butt and yawned. "What shall we name you little guy?"

The moment the puppy leaned its head to the side and gave Buffy a curious look, Buffy knew the perfect name. The way he was looking at her with its head cocked to the side reminded Buffy the little head tilt Spike always did. The puppy was all black, a color William Giles looked good in. Looking back up at Spike, she gave him a coy smile. "I say we name him Spike." Her voice held glee.

"Bloody hell!"


	15. Giles Estate Grapevine of Gossip

**Chapter 15: Giles Estate Grapevine of Gossip**

_"Bloody hell!"_

Buffy giggled at his outburst while the puppy began barking when Spike raised his voice. Spike turned to the puppy and gave it a snarling look. It just seemed to send the puppy off on another hysterics of barks.

"I knew I should have not gotten the yappy one," Spike said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong with my name for him?" Buffy asked as she pushed her lower lip out in a pout. She smiled wickedly inside knowing no one could say no to her pout. She could tell it was working on Spike as he stared at her with a dazed look in his eyes. She upped her control by biting the corner of her lip and darting her tongue out to lick her lip sensually. 

"You're going to confuse us if we're in the same room, pet."

Buffy shook her head. "You'll know when I'm talking to you." Buffy continued pouting and biting her lip. Spike found himself doing the same as he watched her. It was amazing how he found her doing simple little things to get her way can be so erotic. After he had finally regained control over his arousal and need for her, he suddenly felt it coming back just from the simple biting of her lip.

"Oh bugger." She broke out into a smile, giggling and all.

"Does that mean you're okay with it." 

"Yeah, yeah. Come here you." Spike stepped up closer and bent down intending on kissing her senseless. He was cut off when the now named puppy Spike came bounding from his place on the bed to bark directly at Spike. Both the blondes froze and the puppy stopped. Both of them watched the dog carefully from the corner of their eyes. Testing the waters, Spike leant in a little closer to Buffy and the yapping started up again. Buffy laughed, reaching out to pat the head of the little fiery black lab.

"He's protective. Probably thinking you're the big bad and trying to seduce me." Buffy smirked at Spike and pushed past him.

_The thing is perceptive too._ Spike thought as Buffy passed him leaving him to occupy her spot on the bed. He watched her walk to the closet probably to pick up the shoeboxes that had fallen. As he stared after her, Spike could feel little Spike staring at him from his sitting place on the bed. 

Spike bent down close to be at eye level with the dog. "Watch it you little bugger. I bought her for you but she's my girl." Spike whispered to the pup. "I can kiss her whenever I bloody like. You pull something like that again and you might find yourself being restricted to sleep on the balcony." The big mafia boss wanted to slap himself for giving this kind of talk to a little puppy. Little Spike just growled leaving Spike to growl back.

"Spike what are you doing?" He heard Buffy call from her closet.

"Ah nothing pet, just bonding with little Spike here." He called back, hoping Buffy hadn't heard his little chat.

"Mhmm. Can you come give me a hand here?"

Spike got up, pointing his finger at the black lab to stay, giving it a menacing look in the process. Walking into the closet, Spike found Buffy in the same position he had yesterday, standing on her tippy toes trying to put her shoeboxes up on one of the upper shelves.

"Kitten, what are you doing?"

"Trying to put my shoes up here so Spike won't get into them in the future," she told him. She jumped up but failed to even get it up there. "Thankfully these are shoes I never wear."

"Move over shorty," Spike said, taking the box from her. Buffy stuck her tongue out at him but moved over. "I can see why pet. You have more shoes than a shoe store." Spike looked at all of her shelves and noticed that most of them were piled neatly with shoeboxes.

"Shut up!" Buffy said, slapping his arm before handing him another box. "A girl needs her shoes." 

Spike muttered something under his breath rolling his eyes. "You're worse than a collector."

"So. It's a weakness. I'm an impulse buyer when it comes to shoes."

"Good. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery, pet." He bent close and pressed a kiss to her forehead before grabbing another box.

Buffy giggled. "Yeah Willow's tried to put me on the patch...hey be careful with those. They're Mary Janes," Buffy scolded when she saw Spike trying to throw one of her favorites pairs onto two already stacked boxes.

"Mary who?" Spike asked giving her a perplexed look.

"Never mind. Hey! I bet you have your weird quirks too," she said with a pout.

"You're right. I do have my little things I love. But I don't think you want to know about them." He waggled his eyebrows and gave the blonde girl a wink.

"You're right. I don't want to know," she replied, blushing.

To the first time outside observer, they would think that right now these two blondes knew each other well and getting along like best friends. Some would have no idea that right now was the first time since meeting that they had actually enjoyed the other's company without breaking into an argument.

Buffy turned from Spike, suddenly hearing a knock at the door. She heard little Spike running and barking at the closed barrier. "Calm down." She swiped up the puppy in her arms and walked over to turn the knob.

"Hey Gunn, Wesley," Buffy greeted the two men standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Hey Miss Summers." Both of them said simultaneously. Their gazes fell on the black lab she was holding in her arms. Grinning, Gunn reached out to scratch it behind the ears. Little Spike stuck out his tongue, panted and began to kick his back hind paw repeatedly against Buffy's chest, obviously enjoying the affectionate gesture.

Spike came out of Buffy's closet just in time to see the display. "Oh he lets you touch him but gets pissy whenever I get near."

Buffy turned her head to see Spike now standing behind her, glaring down at the puppy. "Maybe it's because you do that to him?"

"What?" Spike asked, confused.

Buffy mimicked his glaring, trying to show what she suspected was the reason little Spike didn't like big Spike.

"What's the little fellow's name?" Wesley piped up, reaching out to scratch the pup himself.

Spike just rolled his eyes and Buffy beamed towards the two men eager to tell them the name she chose. "Spike!"

Both Wesley and Gunn burst into twin hysterical laughter, leaving Spike to now glare at them too. "I told you that was a dog's name." Gunn managed to say to Wesley while laughing uncontrollably, holding his side.

"Ey! Standing right here!"

Buffy turned towards Spike, smiling. "You know, they're right."

"Watch your step missy," Spike growled, shaking his finger at her. Buffy stuck out her tongue holding little Spike closer to her.

Gunn and Wesley just continued to watch the two blondes silently after having satisfying bouts of laughter at the ridiculous name, both wondering what had happened to these two, to get along so well, when it was known to the whole house that just yesterday they had argued. They noticed that Spike was looking down at Buffy, annoyance etched on his face but evidently he wasn't really annoyed. Buffy stared back up at him, glee in her sparkling hazel eyes.

When Buffy and Spike began to stare at each other for too long, especially when the blondes appeared to as if like they had forgotten about Gunn and Wesley still standing there, Wesley cleared his throat loudly. Spike turned towards his men, his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Sorry boss. But the reason me and Wesley came up here was to tell you, that you have a phone call that cannot wait," Gunn informed Spike. 

Buffy turned away from the group, going over to her bed. She placed the little pup on the white comforter and stood next to her bed, her right hand circling the puppy's head which seemed to send the puppy to twist in different ways to snap at her hand.

She tuned out the others as Spike, Gunn, and Wesley continued to converse about something Buffy knew she might not like if she listened. 

Buffy lost all concentration, not noticing Spike walk up to where she stood until he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, pet. I have to take care of this phone-call. It will only be half an hour. Why don't you go ahead and rest up and then meet me down at the back garden to have an early brunch in thirty minutes." She felt him bend down to place a kiss at the back of her neck. It left her shivering, and her skin heated even after Buffy heard Spike exited the room.

Buffy Summers stood there for just one minute as she thought over what had just happened. She ignored the fact that little Spike was licking her fingers, trying to get her attention on him. Instead she played over the happenings over the past few minutes.

The flirting, the smiles they gave each other. The bantering and the teasing. The gentle place of his hands on her shoulder and the kiss he left on her neck. My, had their behaviors towards each other turned drastically the other way since yesterday. Yesterday and the days beforehand Spike and Buffy had argued about their situation like cats and dogs. Buffy was being stubborn because she felt that she was going to be treated horribly. But now Buffy was faced with the fact of how Spike really might treat her. Gentle kisses and nice brunches in the garden. Buffy shook her head, trying not to laugh before she turned towards the bathroom. Maybe things would be good.

"I expect you to be treating my daughter properly?" Hank Summers asked into the phone to Spike's ear.

"Yes. Though you are right. Buffy can be quite stubborn. However, I think we are getting along well right now." It was part truth. But, Spike couldn't actually bring himself to tell Hank Summers that he had nearly hit his daughter less than 24 hours ago. It was behind him and Buffy currently and really that was the only thing that mattered the most. 

"Okay, well I think we should meet to actually discuss what we are going to be doing about O'Connor and Finn. I would rather sort things out now than wait for it to actually blow up. I am confident you prefer that as well."

"Yes mate. I explained to my father the things and after you and I discuss what shall happen he'll be happy to send us things from my family's branch in England." Spike sat on the edge of his desk, holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear. He took his gun out of his holster and placed it in his desk drawer before locking it up. "Yeah I understand that Hank. How about you call Wesley and have things arranged on when we shall meet. I have to meet your daughter for brunch."

Spike hung up the phone before he heard Hank say anything further. Quickly, Spike took off the gun holster and left it to rest on his desk before picking up the phone again and dialing Wesley's office.

"Wesley Pryce," his employee said after three rings.

"Wes, it's Spike. I told Hank to call you to arrange things on a meeting. Make sure it's not at night and early in the morning, that is what I prefer right now. Got it?"

Spike heard Wesley sigh and rustled some papers. "Yeah Spike, I'll wait for Mr. Summers to call."

"Thank you dear cousin." The blonde said goodbye and hung up the phone again.

Without another thought to business again Spike left his office and headed up to the fourth floor. Stopping every once in while to talk with Faith or Xander about which work needed to be done. Coming to his room he stopped and pressed his ear to Buffy's own door. The sound of the shower running could be heard faintly as well as a melodic humming, and the thought made him smile slightly. It was too bloody adorable.

The mafia leader tried to restrain his following thoughts and imagination about what Buffy's beautiful body would look like under sprays of shower. If he didn't, Spike would find himself in his own shower alone, running the water cold.

Why was this blonde beauty affecting Spike so much? Spike could admit to himself that he had been with much more forward women, hotter and sexier than her. Though Spike also knew there was something about Buffy that drew him to her at first sight. Was it her looks, or the way she presented herself? The first day they had met, when the Summers butler had interrupted her reading time, Buffy hadn't been mean or snobby to the servant unlike most common rich girls. Instead she treated the man as an equal and with generous manners.

It had to be her heart that was making Spike fall for Buffy Summers. Her heart and her personality. She sure was a spitfire and Spike still liked that. Buffy didn't throw herself at men and Spike Giles was finding the fact that she was completely innocent was comforting and arousing at the same time.

He could teach her so many things in the art of sex, give her that dark side's role she would be perfect for, but at the same time maintain that bubbling personality and innocence he had witnessed on rare occasions.

Spike changed out of his tie and suit jacket, pulling out his tucked in shirt and rolling up the sleeves. He changed his suit pants to dark blue jeans and put on his comfortable boots. Just as he was about to walk out the door of his bedroom the phone rang on his bedside table. 

"Oh bugger."

Buffy stepped out of her room and closed the door after the black lab puppy bounded out, following her. She stopped, hearing Spike's raised voice through the door yelling at god knows who. For a second she wondered if she should go in there and just wait for him; that way they could walk down to the garden together but at his yelling Buffy decided to just wait for him downstairs.

Upon reaching the garden outside, with little Spike at her heels Buffy sat down in one of the lounge chairs next to the pool. Tara came out and asked if Buffy would like something to drink and the blonde decided on a lemonade. As Tara went to get Buffy's drink, she sat there staring off in the distance letting her thoughts wander. However, Buffy was interrupted when Anya walked up from behind her.

"Hey Buffy!" The bubbly blonde said.

"Oh hey Anya." Buffy greeted back. She looked up at Anya standing over her, leaving Buffy to shield her eyes from the sun that silhouetted Anya's figure.

"So you and Spike made up, huh?" Anya asked and to Buffy's relief she sat down in the lounge chair next to hers. 

Buffy looked at Anya confused. "How did you know?"

"You're the boss's mistress. Trust me when I say that probably the whole household will know when you two fight and make up."

Buffy stared at Anya. She found the fact that everyone on the Giles estate would know about her and Spike's relationship very unsettling and she didn't know why.

"Oh." Was all Buffy could say to Anya.

Anya stared back at Buffy. "You didn't know that?" Buffy shook her head. "It's true. The same thing happens with Xander and I sometimes. You can use it to your advantage though. Say if Spike isn't giving you enough orgasms you can tell one of us and then we tell the others and soon Spike hears and makes it up to you. Though now that I think about it…Spike probably wouldn't be very happy that you tell the whole house he's not giving you enough orgasms…because well no man likes his manhood being talked-" 

"Anya…I don't think I'll be using the household grapevine of gossip to get better orgasms." Buffy assured Anya, cutting off the embarrassing tirade. In the little time Buffy had been at Giles estate she had figured out that Anya Harris was a very open woman, who talked about anything without shame or embarrassment. Especially when it came to her favorite topic of orgasms. No wonder Xander had to constantly remind his wife's by saying her name in that tone at lunch yesterday. The woman spilled their intimate secrets, without considering about boundaries. Though Buffy was sure Anya really didn't see anything wrong with it. Everyone knew, including Xander that Anya wasn't purposefully trying to make Xander look bad if it came to that, by talking about the size of his manhood.

The blonde woman just kept smiling at Buffy, giving her a wink as if she thought Buffy had some other way of using the 'household grapevine of gossip' as Buffy had called it.

"Well I better go. Xander said since he has the rest of the afternoon free, he's going to take me shopping. As much as I like shopping, I'll be sad to part with the money. Oh well!" Anya Harris waved goodbye to Buffy and walked back towards the house. She left Buffy to shake her head with a smile. That girl was certainly a different breath of fresh air.

As Buffy sat there she for once tried not to think about the disturbing things that went on in the house. The constant whispers that could occur about her and Spike's relationship, the acts going on in this very house, and some of the acts these people did when out of the house. She relied on the comforting thought that all of these people seemed rather nice. Well… granted Spike was a little mean but he wasn't right now and that was what mattered to Buffy.

Laying her head back, Buffy closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax to the sound of the chirping birds and the soft breezy sound of the wind blowing past her. She didn't know how long she laid there just relaxing. It was almost like she was dancing. Like her body was taking over for her and she was going into that hazy state.

"Birds singin', squirrels making lots of rotten little squirrels, sun beamin' down in a nice non-fatal way. It's very exciting. Can't wait to see if I freckle."

Buffy opened her eyes to see Spike standing next to her looking off in the horizon over the grass of the estate. She gave him a funny look wondering if he was going crazy.

Buffy snorted. "I can obviously tell that you don't like the sun that much."

"Was it my lack of a sun tan that clued you into that fact pet?" Spike asked with a teasing smile. Buffy simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Though you, my pet, are too beautiful to be hidden from the sun." He bent down low, balancing on the front of his toes to cup his hand to her cheek and looked her in the eyes. Just as he had done earlier that morning at the theater. Buffy was finding herself in that loss-of-breath state from staring into his handsome blue eyes. He was being so gentle with her. She had seen it before but this side would always be the hardest to get used to. Especially when they had first met he seemed cocky or just plain mean and terrifying.

"Spike…" Buffy spoke his name before his lips met with his in a soft kiss. Buffy laid against the pool lounge chair as Spike kissed her ever so gently, his other hand across her to rest on the other side of her body. Buffy leant up a little more to kiss him back urgently. This time they ignored the puppy that had been yapping continuously ever since Spike bent close to Buffy.

Their kiss seemed to last forever. Buffy was discovering that each time they kissed it was getting better and better. Almost as if they were meant for each other. She dismissed that thought though because it was absurd. 

Spike was about to pull her close, but as always, they were interrupted. Two servants Buffy did not recognize came out of the house carrying a tray each. It was obvious they were trying not to notice the two blondes and be as quiet as possible. However both Spike and Buffy did notice and Buffy pulled away quickly, reminding herself about the known gossip ring that occurred in this household. She stared down at the ground embarrassed a little, seeing Spike out of the corner of her eye, who silently glared at the house service with his eyes.

Buffy looked Spike over finally noticing the change of clothes. He still wore the maroon shirt but had changed his shoes and suit pants to jeans and boots. He had lost the tie and had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. Very casual, very sexy on him.

"Brunch is served Mr. Giles," The housemaid announced before leading the other girl back into the house. Spike got up, walking over to the glass patio table that had plates of food on it. Buffy got up and came to stand next to him, staring down at the spread that the kitchen had all prepared for them for a simple brunch.

"Take your pick my pet," Spike told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, picking up a piece of sliced apples and taking a bite.

"Spike I was wondering…" Buffy picked up a strawberry for herself pulling off the green top.

He stared at her, watching her gentle movements. It was sweet and mesmerizing. "What is it pet?"

"Well, I just want to make things clear. I'm allowed to leave as I wish right?"

Spike looked at her confused. "Yeah. Why? Planning on running away already?" He asked, teasing her. Buffy just shook her head and bit into her strawberry not realizing the affects of doing just that could affect Spike so badly.

"No, I just like to see my friends and family. I mean I'll see Dawn at rehearsal but I'd like to check in on my mother regularly especially with her just trying her new treatment." Buffy sat down making a small plate, and Spike followed.

"What happened to her? I heard she was sick pet," Spike asked. It was true. He had heard through the city from sources that Hank's wife Joyce was having hard times dealing with something medically related.

Buffy shrugged under Spike's gaze. "Seven months ago I was still at A.B.D.C. when Dawn called me and told me she was sick. Doctors said it was a brain tumor. Just a week ago she went to some place in San Francisco to this prestigious neurology doctor and have a lot of it removed. They'll go back in two weeks to find out the results." Spike noticed she looked pained while talking, her eyes averted to stare down at her hands that now rested in her lap.

Spike tilted his head to the side as he gazed at her. "You left your dance school without hesitation didn't you?"

"No one even noticed I was gone until the next morning at rehearsal when I didn't show up and half of my things were gone from my room."

Spike was taken aback. She had said dancing was her passion, her life. But the minute someone she loved was in a bad situation she was willing to give it up. Most people, upon finding out bad news would wait a few days to sort out their lives for their departure, but not Buffy. The blonde mafia leader was beginning to see into the ballerina dancer even more and was still liking what he saw. She was very much different from most rich California blondes. Caring.

And from that second on, Spike started to slowly fall over the hill in love with Buffy Summers.


	16. And the Day Goes On

_A/N: Sorry you guys I seriously thought that I had updated with chapters 16-18. It totally left my mind that there is a two step process. I was only going to update with Chapter 16-17 but because 17 & 18 or cut in half I thought it would be mean to leave you with the first half. ENJOY!!!  
SpuffyObsessed_

**Chapter 16: And the day goes on**

Buffy stepped out of her room and into the hall. She looked down both ways of the hallway as she closed the door to see if anyone was around. Quickly she made her way down the right side of the hall, for the first time traveling towards that way. There were more closed doors and Buffy was guessing they were guest rooms. She reached the end of the hallway, which was a large open doorway and forked off in two directions in a circular direction. She walked out into the new hallway to lean against the black railing and overlook below. Four stories down was the ground floor of the library. In both directions were shelves of books on each level. Buffy was sure all the levels combined had more books than the Los Angeles Public Library. 

Pushing off from the railing and turning left, Buffy surveyed the shelves of the fourth floor. Classics read out to her by Jane Austen, works of Shakespeare, Jack London, and Alexander Dumas. All were in old book bindings. Some were probably even first copy editions. It would make sense, what with Spike was from England and all. Buffy stopped fully when her favorite book caught her eye. _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte.

Very gently Buffy pulled the book in brown worn covering the shelf between two other books. She laid the book in her hand, and carefully opened the top covering of the novel. Wuthering Heights had been her favorite story since she was ten and her grandmother had bought it for her. While most shied away from the character Heathcliff, Buffy was entranced by how much love and rejection could drive a person to do things. On the first page, which was printed with the name of the book and the author, below was also a handwritten message.

_To my dearest love,  
My best wishes and care. May our story never be so tragic. XOXO. _

Buffy ran her fingers over the beautiful cursive of the note. She was intrigued to know whom this book was for and who had written it. That was why Buffy loved old books; there were so many stories inside a story.

After putting the book back in its rightful place, Buffy decided to wait till later to read her favorite classic. She stepped back and walked over to the stairs that would bring her down to the third level of shelves.

She surveyed the rest of the shelves making sure to look at nothing on the second shelf. Picking up a more modern novel on the first floor, one that she had never read before, Buffy walked over to the circle of chairs, plopped down in it and got comfortable before cracking open the hardcover book. 

The dancer had spent half an hour in her room after the brunch with Spike before he was again called to handle business leaving Buffy to walk back to her bedroom. But, not before Spike had informed her that he was taking her and the rest of the gang out for a fun night. While leaving her to her room, Spike had left with a chaste kiss to her forehead and told her to dress sexily.

She could do pretty, girly, and formal but could she pull off sexy? What were Spike's standards? Buffy had no clue but she knew she should ask someone. However Buffy was too damn shy to muster enough guts to ask that kind of question with someone in this household.

She was still new, still unsure of what to do in situations like tonight because she'd never been in that kind of scene before. She was raised as a lady, not as a mistress. Buffy didn't know if she could do this, to find that courage in her to dress provocatively and please Spike – not because it was her duty to do so but because she was really starting to like him. Her father shielded her from these things, under a protective umbrella and as a result, she was afraid she wasn't street smart enough. Would she embarrass herself with her lack of knowledge? Would she be boring? Would she be sexy enough? She was afraid she wasn't enough, period. All those thoughts were swimming in her head and making her unsure.

And Spike. So contradictory. Like two sides of a coin. He made her pulse race and there was chemistry between them, she could feel them but most of the time he was a pain in her butt. He could make her boil, yet undo her with just a look. He was hot, no doubt about it, and that hotness just makes her knees quiver and _not_ know what to do. She certainly didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him.

But Buffy saw no point in worrying over it now. It was only 11 and she still had quite a while before she should start getting ready. However what also worried Buffy was how Spike would go about treating her in public. Would he treat her with a distant interest, mark her as his, or keep his attention on her at all times? There were most cases between lovers (even if they hadn't reached that level yet) where men treated their mistresses in all three different varieties. She wondered how she would be treated? In the light of things Buffy really hoped Spike wasn't taking everyone out to work on business. Spike even said he could invite her friends. Buffy had that low sinking feeling that he might only be allowing it to keep her occupied.

Buffy stopped her worrisome thoughts. No use fretting over it or she knew she would be a nervous wreck the whole time while being out, worrying about what shady things Spike or his employees were up to rather than really enjoying herself. 

"You're too uptight Buffy Summers," she said to herself.

Before she had come out to the library Buffy had made her round of calls to her friends inviting Willow who was to call Oz, and leaving a message with Fred, begging her to come. She needed her friends there just in case things she didn't like occurred.

Finally she allowed herself to put her mind at ease and focused on her book. It was a story of a murder with a great male detective trying to find out who killed his beloved wife. The story was more enthralling than the book she had read the day before. Buffy loved reading, before rehearsals she'd been known to be in her rehearsal outfit, shoes already on with her nose in a book. While at the academy she wasn't one for partying in the Big Apple at night when she didn't have a performance, Buffy would stay in her dorm room and read. She had devoured countless numbers of books, a couple over and over again, most of them she still remembered the story line. The blonde could read multiple books at the same time and still remember the detail of each one without any confusion.

For almost two hours Buffy stayed like that. Curled up on the little sofa chair as she read quickly, turning the pages without slowing down her pace.

She didn't hear the door open, or someone walking in. For the past few hours she had quickly tuned out the construction in the room down the hall. Spike had yet to tell her what was being built but Buffy knew that it was probably wise to not pry. It could be related to business.

"Ms. Summers?"

Buffy turned around in her chair suddenly with a surprised look on her face. She saw one of the maids standing by the doorway of the first floor entrance. The girl didn't stare Buffy directly in the eyes but when Buffy spoke she looked at the maid's big brown eyes, something she had found always worked with people who were shy. 

"Yes?" Buffy asked as placed her finger between her pages, marking her place.

"Mr. Giles is saying that he would like to see you in his office."

Buffy stood up. "Oh okay."

The girl looked at Buffy for the first time straight into her eyes but quickly averted them. "Do you need me to show you where, Ms. Summers?"

Shaking her head Buffy went back to the bookshelf. "I think I remember which room it is. It's the one on the third floor right?"

The servant nodded her head and quietly excused herself as Buffy put her book away hoping she would be able to go back to read the rest of it soon.

Quickly, Buffy walked out of the library and towards the stairs, not stopping until she reached the third floor. Turning to the right Buffy tried to recall from memory exactly which door was Spike's office. Since he had told her that some of his employee's rooms were located on this floor she didn't want to go to the wrong door. Suddenly up ahead a door on the right opened and Faith walked out.

"Hey B!" Faith greeted with a smirk. She had her hair up in a ponytail and wore a white camisole with black track pants and running shoes. Very casual from what Buffy had seen her in before.

"Hi Faith."

"Do you need something?"

Buffy looked up and down the hall. "Actually Spike needed to see me in his office but this place has too many doors that I…can't remember which one was his study." Without a word Faith gestured for Buffy to follow her in the direction that Buffy had just come from making Buffy want to smack her head. She figured out she should have gone to the left when reaching the landing rather than the right. "Thanks." Buffy said.

"No problem, tell Spike that if he needs me to get some things done I'll be in the workout room exercising before we all go out tonight."

That reminded Buffy of her worry about how to dress tonight. "Yeah, about that…I…I kind of don't know what to wear, or at least what Spike wants me to wear and…."

"And, you were wondering if I could help you eh, B?" Faith asked with a laugh. Buffy blushed, nodding her head. "Yeah no problem. We're not leaving till eight so I'll come around your room around six thirty."

Buffy said her thanks of appreciation, saying farewell to the brunette before she knocked on the door that Faith had pointed out to her. There was a gruff voice bidding her to come in and at first she hesitated about entering at all by the sound of his tone. Deciding that she was acting like a scared idiot, Buffy turned the knob and entered the office.

The lighting was a lot darker than she had expected for an office. The only source of light coming from the low afternoon sun that filtered in through the French doors was behind his desk. The walls were wood paneled with art hanging in some places, the rest being bookshelves with unidentifiable books and binders. There was a couch across the room, which had his suit jacket and holster on it, the coffee table covered in documents on the top surface. The desk stood in the middle of the room but closer to the back where the balcony was. A large desk made of mahogany wood with an overstuffed chair, which Spike sat in. A computer rested to the left.

Spike sat in the chair a folder full of documents in his lap as he read on. He didn't look up when she entered. Buffy simply stared at him watching the little movements he made as he read over his work. She noticed how he leaned on his right with his arm holding up his head. A red pen hung limply from his fingers on his left hand, which clued Buffy in that he was left handed. The way his brows were knitted close together as he tried to concentrate left Buffy to think it was rather adorable. She quickly dismissed that thought.

After a while when Buffy didn't say anything, still without looking up Spike let out an annoyed sigh. "Well don't just stand there you wanker, speak or get out." His voice boomed loud enough and surprised her to make her jump back and let out a small "eep!" 

Buffy opened her mouth before turning around. "Sorry." 

Spike looked up, surprised to see Buffy. "Wait pet." Buffy stopped and turned around slowly. He tossed the pen and documents on the desk and stood up. "Didn't know it was you. Thought it was Gunn."

She just nodded her head. "You told one of the maids you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah that was about twenty minutes ago. What took so long?"

"I was in the library. I think the girl had to go on a search for me. Then I got lost." Again her cheeks turned a tinge of red of embarrassment. 

Spike tried to hide the chuckle at the image that popped into his head of her walking around the halls, lost.

"So…what is it you wanted to see me for?" Buffy asked rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

Spike walked around the desk still wearing the casual clothes from brunch earlier that day. "I remembered, love, that we had yet to get the necessities for that yapper." At Buffy's raised eyebrow Spike elaborated. "The dog. You know food, toys, everything else the little guy needs."  
"What did you feed him yesterday?" Buffy questioned, settling casually on the couch.

"I had Tara just give the little guy something from the kitchen." Buffy simply rolled her eyes. "So, since I'm about bloody damn near shooting myself I figured we could go do it together. Take….little Spike to that store, Pet's Mart, get him to find a toy." Spike stared at Buffy confused as she tried to obviously hide her giggles.

"That would be okay." 

"Okay. Go get him while I finish up this stuff."

Buffy just nodded and walked out right as Spike picked up the phone.

As Buffy made her way out of the elevator with little Spike in her arms she found big Spike coming out of the hall from the library with his black duster on. The sight of him in the duster made her remember the night at _Chaos_. 

The night on the balcony. How he had wrapped the front of his duster around her body to shield others from the ministrations of his hands. The feeling of how he used his fingers to bring her towards her first orgasm still burned into her skin sometimes. Since that night it wasn't like Buffy could deny she didn't think about it. Recall the way his hands felt as they moved to seek out her desire. The feeling she got when he spoke quietly to her, urging her to her peak. If she denied it, that would make her a big fat fibber.

As Spike came to stand before her Buffy tried to hide her blush from him but it didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it pet?" He asked, his eyebrow shooting up at the sight of her cheeks turning pink again. Buffy just shook her head. "Sure." Spike stated doubtfully, but he just shrugged. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." She allowed Spike to put his arm around her waist and have him lead her out the front where a silver 2000 not yet released on the market Porsche rested in the large circle driveway. Opening the door for her, Spike settled her into the passenger seat before moving around the car to get in the driver's seat.

He gunned the engine, roaring it to life before it settled into a soft purring sound.

As Spike drove he tried to concentrate on the road and not stare due to the way Buffy sat. Her very simple sundress rode up just a little higher on her thigh, revealing her gentle smooth tanned leg even more. His eyes traveled upwards taking in the features on her face. Buffy was a natural beauty. Her skin glowed, a cute pink blush on her face and her hair was gloriously soft and smelled so good, like vanilla. She was whole and raw, something Spike was turned on more than silicone large breasts and other weird procedures that most women today would have done.

"Spike, I suggest you stop looking at me and pay more attention to the road," Buffy told him. She had been watching him out of the corner of her eye. He did drive with ease but with his speed and the constant looks he tried to sneak in, it worried Buffy that they would end up driving straight into a pole.

"Don't worry kitten, I have precious cargo with me right now." It left Buffy to blush even more.

"Hey B, are you going to come out or are you just going to wait for Spike to drag you out later?" Faith said with a wicked smile on her lips. The brunette stood in Buffy's bedroom leaning provocatively over Buffy's vanity desk using the mirror to help her touch up the dark red lipstick she had just applied. Buffy had locked herself in the bathroom for nearly thirty minutes since the water of her shower had gone off. All Faith had said after she stepped out of the shower was to straighten her hair, not allowing Buffy to see the outfits Faith had picked out for her to select at all.

"Alright, I'm coming out soon," came her cross reply. Faith chuckled.

Faith could tell the little blonde mistress to her boss was nervous. Not only did she know Buffy probably wanted to make a good impression for Spike to keep him happy, but also because Buffy probably had no clue what she was going to be put through. Hell no one knew. This was the first time that Spike actually took 'his girl' out to anything. The first time since 'her'. Yeah he had once in a while taken out his regular whore Eve out but it was a distant relationship.

Buffy didn't say anything after that but the door suddenly opened and revealed Buffy with a straighter hairstyle and foundation on. She was told to leave the rest of the make-up up to Faith. All the blonde wore was her pink silk robe. She stepped out and looked straight at the bed where her little black puppy rested. Buffy smiled as she had remembered the afternoon she had spent with Spike. It was very different from their times together. Different enough to put a smile on her lips.

They had driven to Pet's Mart and at first little Spike had gone nuts…

_**Earlier that Day**__  
"Spike you have to go get him!" Buffy practically yelled trying not to draw attention to herself even though just seconds before most of the people that were at the front of the store were staring at them. Upon walking into the store little Spike had taken one look at the store seeing it as his mall of heaven, begun yapping and turning around crazily in Buffy's arms. The black lab had managed to pull away from Buffy's arms and scampered off, lost among the rows of aisles. _

Spike looked down at Buffy with a glare but she held firm. Her dog could easily get crushed by store products if it managed to pull something heavy down from one of the shelves. After tugging at Spike's arm and using the pouty lip, Buffy had won and Spike went off in search of the little runt. It took him ten minutes by following the sounds of other customers' yelps and the crashing of items before Spike found the black lab that was named after him. Spike came upon Aisle 14, finding a store employee holding little Spike under his arm with a not so happy expression on his face. The bleached blonde had peered around the employee's shoulder to see a probably once pyramid but now a pile of canned cat food.

On the way back to Buffy, Spike had practically scolded little Spike who was still wiggling around to be let free. After finding Buffy trying to pull a large bag of food into the cart they had made their way without any problems until they reached the toy aisle.

Little Spike now lay on one of Buffy's pillows trying to undo the unbreakable knot in a piece of a rope one of the many toys they had gotten for the puppy.

Buffy turned to see the two outfits Faith had laid out for her. A red satin, tight, and fitting dress. Upon seeing it, Buffy remembered why she never recalled wearing it. The dress was way too short. At least to her standards. It came to just mid upper thigh and showed off more cleavage than she was comfortable with.

The second outfit she was sure Faith had pulled out of her own closet. The dress appeared to be much shorter but with slits at the sides in a triangular shape and the fabric color was black. That overstepped the boundaries of what Buffy was not comfortable with wearing.

"Pick one." She heard Faith tell her. Choosing the red dress she quickly went back into the bathroom to get dressed. Five minutes later she came back, Faith sitting her down and began to do the rest of her make-up.

"Faith?" Buffy asked as she sat at the vanity desk with her eyes closed while Faith swept the eye shadow brush over her eyes coloring her eyelids a soft red color.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of club is this?" Buffy was worried it was a strip club at first but threw that idea out.

"Well…"

"Does Spike own it? Like Chaos?" Buffy opened her eyes to find Faith shaking her head.

"Nope it's a neutral club."

Buffy looked at Faith confused as the brunette picked up the grey eye shadow and began to blend the two. "A what?"

"A neutral. None of the families own it. And there are rules to follow when you go there."

"What do you mean rules?"

"Well, since all of the gangs go there the owner made rules. No fighting. No dealing unless it's very hush hush."

Buffy opened her eyes and looked up when Faith told her to. Slowly she began to apply eyeliner to her bottom lids. "Why?"

"How do you not know any of this?" Faith asked.

"Remember? My dad kept us out of the loop of how things worked with his business."

"Even people who aren't in the business know this." Buffy just shrugged knowing Faith would go on. "Well as I hear it in the early eighties, your family had just taken up as the top gang. There were the Finn's, some now dead family gang, then Giles led by Ethan, and then O'Connor had just come in and led by Angelus' daddy known as the Master." Buffy listened quietly, surprisingly finding herself wanting to know more about the history of her family and the family she was living with currently. "Before the gangs were constantly going at it, fighting whenever there was an opportunity at this place. It was prime real estate with where it's located. It still gets great business. It really is the only big place not owned by a family and because it brought in so much money they all wanted to control it. Fights would occur and the place was threatened to be shut down so the owner made rules. They can come in but only if they respected each other while they were in there. At first it was hard but I guess your old man made sure it occurred and everyone always listens to the top family." Buffy nodded slowly, understanding. Faith blended her eye make-up as she continued talking. "Well it worked. It's not like there are never any fights but it's very rare. The reason I think it works so god damn well is the club splits up its large portion of its dough and gives it among the gangs for protection." Just as she finished explaining Faith had finished applying lip-gloss to Buffy's lips. She turned Buffy around to admire her work.

Buffy looked at herself in shock, her make-up had never been done this way. Faith had made her eyes have a smoky but still light affect it to it and the seductive lip-gloss she used made Buffy's lips glimmer. Buffy was surprised that she still had that innocent look to her, something Buffy was worried that it would be taken away if Faith had done her make-up. It wasn't dark and heavy. All around she looked sexy, although she still had butterflies in her stomach.

There was a knock at her door as Buffy got up to get her shoes and Faith answered it happily to find the whole crew except Spike standing at Buffy's doorway.

"Where is she?" Anya asked loudly.

"In the closet. Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded. "Hey, are you packing guns?" Faith asked, patting the left side of her upper body. Gunn nodded and pointed to Xander as well.

"You should probably stay armed as well. We have no fucking clue if the others are going to be there." Gunn said casually, leaning against the door jamb and referring to the other two gangs.

Buffy walked out wearing the same color shoes as her dress in strappy heels that made her almost two inches taller. The straps of the heels wrapped around up her legs in a criss-cross manner just below her knees. As she walked out of the closet she fidgeted with the black coat she had draping over her arm. To her happiness she didn't find Spike with the group that stood next to her room. Buffy was finding herself way too nervous and not wanting to face Spike.

What if he took her way of dressing tonight as a mixed signal that she wanted him in a sexual way? In no way was Buffy ready for that right now. Would she ever be?

"Wow Buffy you look hot!" Anya gasped. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the girl who usually wore classic beautiful clothes but was now dressed in something a little more darker, a little more sexier. Xander's mouth dropped open as he held Anya around the waist. Seeing her husband's baffled expression, she elbowed him in the stomach and gave him a hard glare. 

Buffy blushed from being under the scrutiny of her future lover's employees. They didn't act like employees though, they acted like friends, like a family which sometimes made Buffy forgets about the situation she was put in.

"Thank you."

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Buffy began to fidget even more when she recognized Spike's voice. The group parted to either side like the red sea to reveal Spike standing there in clothes that made Buffy's eyes widen in appreciation. Black button down silk shirt, black pants, and his black leather duster. She watched as his eyes were drawn to her and they scanned her body up and down. She breathed in as his eyes widened.

Spike didn't know what he was staring at. Buffy or some new woman. She had the features of Buffy but many of the things she wore made him wonder if this was her naughty twin. He noticed her head bent down in a blush. Shy at being scrutinized like he was doing to her. Spike couldn't help but be turned on more.

Without preamble his employees seemed to get the right idea to go down to the first floor, leaving Spike and Buffy alone. Spike took it upon himself to walk into her room, where she just stood still.

"Pet…you look…beautiful."  
_Hop you liked. Things will definately start to get more exciting next two chapters  
Spuffyobsessed_


	17. Midnights Pt 1

**Chapter 17: Midnight's Part I: VIP**

_Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump._

That was the only sound she could hear, as she stood there in her rather different from her normal clothes, under Spike's close scrutiny. Her heartbeat was ringing in her ears and Buffy wondered if Spike could hear it as well. Her heart rate had picked up when she saw how he was looking at her. His eyes were storming with such lust, such desire, until they were almost black.

Normally when men looked at her this way, Buffy would ignore them completely but this was Spike. It felt completely different and exciting, exhilarating and arousing. Like a male circling around a female, studying and sizing her up. As much as it made her tremble and squirm worriedly while under Spike's gaze like that, it also made her happy. Filled with a feminine pride that he was looking at her like that. That it was obvious she was the only one he was looking at. Or at least Buffy hoped. While she didn't want to be shared with his men, Buffy didn't want her future lover to be sharing beds with other women. She didn't know why, especially since the fact that every time she thought of being that intimate with Spike, it would cause her stomach to have butterflies. And, not in the good sense either.

So there she stood, still being looked over at by him through his wowed eyes. She blushed as he whispered with quiet reverie that she looked absolutely beautiful, which made her heart beat just little faster. He stepped forward moving to come closer to her, having the great need to kiss her senseless. Spike wanted to throw the proverbial caution out of the window - forget about letting her get adjusted, lay her in the bed behind her, and take her right there. Though the gentleman part of him, the one Spike sometimes despised, held him back and warned him to wait. He would push her beyond her limit if he bedded her right now.

When Buffy looked down and then up again she suddenly found Spike standing close in front of her. Her nose was inches away from his chest and the close proximity made her step back reflexively in surprise. Quick as lightning, Spike wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her flush up against him. His lips curved into a smile and buried his head in her hair and just stood there.

Buffy stood completely still with her body against his, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as Spike just pressed his face into the softness of her hair.

"Uh…Spike?" Buffy said slowly, unsure of what the hell he was doing.

At first he didn't say anything except to wrap his other arm around her waist. "Yes pet?"

"What exactly are you doing?" 

"I'm enjoying the softness of you, do you have a problem with that, kitten?" Buffy didn't answer but allowed him to enjoy. That is until his hands began to wander farther down to the hem of her dress. Her eyes widened and she placed her hands over his, grasping them and moving them upwards while she took a step back.

"Spike." She said his name in that warning tone she wasn't quite comfortable with his groping and he didn't push her. He simply took her hand and led her out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. He didn't say anything until they stepped onto the elevator.

"Buffy you're not to leave my side." Buffy's eyes snapped to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

Spike didn't look at her, keeping a stony expression, staring at the closed metal elevator doors seeing their blurred reflection in them. "I'm sure the other gangs are there. Don't leave my side unless you're with Gunn, Faith, Xander, or Wesley."

"What about Andrew?"

Spike snorted, chuckling mirthlessly. "Andrew is, sad to say never been able to pull a punch. Why do you think he stays as my tech master?" Buffy just nodded.

"Faith said this was a neutral club."

He shrugged and the doors finally opened, showing them the first floor. "It is, but Buffy we're in the beginning of a war with alliances. Who knows if any of your father's men are going to be there. Just stay with me."

Buffy didn't understand why but by the sharp edge in Spike's voice she didn't object any further.

"I know O'Connors are going to be there and I want you no where around them." They came to the front door where Spike was handed his holster. As he took off his jacket Buffy asked why. "Because if you think I'm bad at following the basic family mafia ethics 'code' then your precious jaw will drop at the way Angelus runs his family. Besides that, they're all sadistic bastards."

Buffy eyed him check the magazine of his gun before putting it in the holster and then his jacket over it. She tried to not be disturbed by the sight.

"Now let's go kitten," Spike said, taking her hand in his, leading them out the large front door and onto the driveway where a black limo was waiting for them. Walking to the car Spike pulled Buffy up against his body as they walked.

When Buffy and Spike got into the car they found the rest of the group already occupying the seats. Without having him pull her to him Buffy automatically sat close to Spike, and relaxed when he rested his arms around her. She wasn't even aware of her actions.

"Well let's get on with the drive. Charles…"

"Are you ready pet?" Spike whispered into her ear as the car began to slow down pulling into the lot of what Buffy guessed was the club. She tried to look out the window to see the surroundings but the window of the limo was too tinted and it was too dark outside. She saw only random flashes of lights but nothing enough to give her a good look at everything.

Spike's arm tightened and she looked over at him, nodding her head. "Spike if the other gangs are going to be there and there may be a chance of confrontation why are you going?"

Really deep down he didn't know. All day he had asked himself not only why risk him and his employees going, but risking Buffy being there as well if there was a confrontation. It wasn't just the macho side of him wanting to show off 'his girl', but also wanting to show Finn and O'Connor that they were in no way intimidating him.

"Spike?" This time Spike looked down at Buffy when he didn't answer. She looked back at him, confused and still expecting an answer.

"Well kitten, I guess everyone knows word is out that alliances have been made. It's a show of air thing, pet, between the families." He hoped that answer would do. Spike sighed in the relief at the nodding of her head as the limo came to a complete stop. The door opened suddenly and Spike couldn't help but smile proudly as Buffy pressed closer to Spike. Faith, Gunn, and Andrew got out first followed by Wesley. Taking Buffy's hand, Spike got out first before helping Buffy out of the limo, quickly followed by Xander and Anya. Buffy's ears were assaulted by the loud shouts coming from the line of people waiting to get in the club as they screamed at the bouncer to let them in.

At the top of the building in blue neon light was a sign that spelled _Midnight's_, glowing and casting a mysterious luminous light on the patrons outside.

She felt people's eyes on her as Spike wrapped his arm around her waist and they began to walk up the walkway towards the entrance. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw people whisper and exchange words and she knew it was about her and Spike, making her feel uneasy.

Sensing her uneasiness, Spike began to rub her arm soothingly not paying attention to the whispers himself. 

Buffy watched as one of the security bouncers opened the door for the Giles family, stepping aside for their entrance. Spike nodded to the man as he passed and they walked inside.

As they stepped inside Buffy tried to take everything in at once. This was much more different than what she was used to at Chaos. The music, the lights, all the surroundings were different. Strobe lights were on over the large dance floor but extended to the surrounding of the club, making it hard for Buffy's eyes hard to adjust with the constant change. People milled and crowded not only at the bar and dance floor but everywhere as well. Buffy looked over the rest of club over the heads of people, thankful for wearing such high heels. On the large stage were gigantic speakers with a D.J. system set up. On either side of the stage were circular stages where dancers, dressed provocatively in revealing outfits gyrated to the thumping beat of the techno music. Buffy clung to Spike's arm as they all made their way to the V.I.P. lounge.

"Spike what about my friends?" asked Buffy, remembering Willow, Oz, and Fred were supposed to show up and she had no idea what to do since they were going to the V.I.P. section.

"I told the security to bring them out back when they arrive." He kissed the hollow of her neck and she blushed as other club attendees continued to stare at them as they walked by. Spike suddenly growled low in an animalistic way, startling Buffy. She glanced at the direction Spike was glaring at to find a guy eyeing Buffy like she was a piece of meat. Buffy couldn't help but smile at the cute resemblance of jealousy Spike was currently demonstrating with that of her new puppy. In one fluid motion, Spike moved Buffy to his other side, shielding her from the man's hungry, roving eyes.

While Spike appreciated how the dress accentuated her womanly curves and showed off her toned, golden body, now he couldn't help but curse the dress at the same time. She looked sexy, sensuous and ravishing as well and to his annoyance it was attracting other men to her. He tightened his hold on her body possessively, and as a result she was pressed hard against him, her breasts flattened against his chest. Buffy gasped softly and chewed her bottom lip.

"Welcome Mister Giles." One of the guards greeted at the entry of the V.I.P. room, nodding his head with respect. He pulled back the rope of the stanchions. "Is your pretty lady there carrying a weapon?"

Spike laughed at the way Buffy's eyes widened comically at the question. "No, Mike she's not. She's all natural." Mike the guard laughed, shaking his head and the innuendo went unrecognized by Buffy.

"Well Mr. Giles there's no real need to not start anything is there?" 

"Nope me and my employees are good boys and girls," Spike said. Buffy snorted out a laughter which earned her a pinch on her butt. She turned her glare over to Spike who just smiled at her. "Now now, kitten, don't go making accusations." Without another word Spike led the group into the cut off area of the VIP section.

The surroundings and décor was slightly similar to the VIP at Chaos, and thankfully, a little more toned down with the sexual acts. Buffy didn't stare this time and Spike led her to their own little section, settling on a nice comfortable couch with her. Their little section was from the edge where you could still see the dance floor that was covered with a sea of people swaying and moving to the beat of the music.

Buffy observed as Faith nudged Gunn, who pointed out to his boss, directing Spike's gaze over to another group's section. Buffy followed all of their gazes to see a natural blonde woman sitting on the couch laughing. The whole group was laughing as well as the man next to her.

"Well guess who was right!" Faith said. She held out her hand to Andrew who hesitantly handed over a twenty-dollar bill.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked, confused as ever.

"Faith and Andrew betted that O'Connor wouldn't be here tonight and Faith won." Buffy listened to Wesley explain before asking another question.

"Wait, those are the O'Connors?" Buffy asked, shocked.

"Yes, pet those are the O'Connors. That big oaf over there with his arm wrapped around the blonde, that's Angelus O'Connor." Spike's hand pointed over to the large muscled man sitting next to the blonde woman. The sight of them laughing made Buffy shiver for some reason. Just watching them gave her a creepy feeling.

"Is there hair under all that gel?" she wondered out loud. Spike chuckled and grinned, nuzzling her neck in a way that made Buffy giggle.

"That's my girl." For the first time Buffy didn't object or correct him for calling her his girl, and Spike was pleased as he noted this. They were making progress. 

Buffy playfully pushed Spike away from her and moved to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spike asked in a dangerously low voice, his eyes flashing with – what, anger? And he grabbed onto her wrist.

Buffy rolled his eyes. "Going to get something to drink." Spike shook his head, which annoyed Buffy. 

"What did I say? You're not to go anywhere alone," Spike said, gently tugging her back down but this time onto his lap. Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her new seating position, completely aware of Spike's employees surrounding them, shifting their eyes and stared elsewhere. "Andrew go get Buffy something to drink." 

Andrew started to get up.

"Spike, don't send someone to get my drinks. Andrew, sit down," Buffy said as the blonde tech master got up. With wide eyes, he quickly sat back down, confused and bewildered. Spike looked over at him with a dangerous look.

"Andrew." At the low menacing tone, Andrew quickly scrambled up and head towards the bar, and decided to follow Spike's orders.

"Sheesh," he muttered under his breath.

"I can get my own drinks thank you very much," Buffy said with annoyance. The spark in her eyes was back, and at that, Spike smirked at her, his eyes darkening with lust and with one quick motion pulled her head down to him and pressed her lips harshly against his. Buffy struggled against him at the sudden lip assault.

Spike pulled back but placed a hand behind her head, holding her close to him. He nipped at her lip. "Be a good girl, kitten." Buffy felt her anger suddenly grow at the barbaric way he was suddenly treating her. "Kitten, I'm just worried is all." Spike's hands came to stroke her hair, and just as quickly her anger simply disappeared. It kind of annoyed her how he could easily change her feelings towards him by just a simple gesture.

A few minutes later Andrew came back with a whole round of drinks for everyone. "Ooo fruity goodness." Buffy smiled, taking the drink Andrew had ordered for her. A fruity, almost tropical like alcoholic beverage. She sipped from the straw, feeling Spike's laughing eyes on her. The drink began to loosen her up and she slid over next to Spike, still staying close.

To her surprise, she was genuinely having fun with these people. While most of them joked and bantered, Buffy couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"I had a high paying job once," Anya said, sipping her drink slowly. "Then Xander showed up and tried to convince me to quit my job and move in with him, and I said, no way! I was making too much money to stop, until he gave me a very good incentive."

Buffy grinned, glancing at Xander and noticed he was starting to look discomfited and was about to interrupt Anya when Buffy quickly prompted, "Which would be?"

"Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of orgasm," Anya replied in her typically fun and blunt way, beaming proudly at Xander, who'd looked like he was constipated.

Buffy laughed, and Xander exploded with, "Anya! Do I have to make you sign a contract that says you have to keep from revealing inside information to outsiders?"

At that, Anya waggled her eyebrow playfully at him. "Only if you promise to give me more orgasms!"

He groaned and fell back on the couch, at a lost as to how to control his beloved wife's blunt speech. "You're incorrigible."

All the while, Spike had ceased to try to follow what was being said around him, and concentrated on only watching his beautiful goddess while her eyes sparkled with mirth and laughter, her smile lighting up her face and the way she sat leaning forward, her dress riding up to reveal her smooth, toned legs.

The crotch of his pants was starting to grow uncomfortably tight and he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply to calm himself down, just to be assaulted by Buffy's scent, a heady mixture of vanilla and musk.

_God this woman is killing me_ he thought, groaning inwardly. He knew he needed to gain some control of himself, before he lost it and yank her into the bathroom and have her right there.

"Buffy?" Spike looked behind him to see a group of friends Buffy had been with at the club a few nights ago, and a sigh of relief escaped unbidden from his lips. Distraction, at last. A red head stood between a guy and another girl, who Spike noticed was dreadfully shy. Spike caught Buffy's face light up at her friends as she eagerly got up to give them all a hug.

"You guys made it!" Buffy said after hugging each and every one of them and led them back to the couch Spike and his men occupied. "You guys this is Xander, his wife Anya, Andrew, Faith, Wesley, and Gunn. Everyone this is Fred, Willow, and her boyfriend Oz." Buffy went through the list, leaving out one person who cleared his throat loudly. Buffy's lips formed an 'O' in shock and she said, "Oh my gosh. You guys, this is Spike." Spike stood up and smirked at Buffy, inwardly laughing at her embarrassment. Spike reached out to shake the hands of Buffy's friends, smiling warmly at them.

"Glad you mates could make it. Could we get you anything to drink?" Spike asked courteously as he sat back down. After each one of them had decided Spike sent Andrew off again. Buffy settled next to Spike while the others took up empty seats. Watching closely, Spike observed Buffy's mate Fred take up a seat that was next to Gunn who had yet to take his eyes off of her and vice versa. Soon they were involved in a nice pleasant conversation.

"So Willow, anything exciting happened?" Buffy asked teasingly. Willow blushed as red as her hair and couldn't keep the smile hidden.

"Maybe." 

"Well spill dork-o," Buffy urged with eager eyes to find out if it was exactly what she hoped it was. Willow just held out her right hand showing Buffy the beautifully cut yet simple diamond ring on her finger. Buffy squealed, taking Willow's hand to inspect the rock closely. "You're engaged?!?!" she asked and Willow nodded her head confirming her answer. The two squealed together drawing everyone in the group's attention.

Spike smiled at their excited behavior and looked over at Willow's boyfriend. "Congratulations mate." Oz nodded his head over in thanks and the simple guy exchange was over as soon as it started.

A round of congratulations was made and soon bottles of champagne were ordered by Spike to celebrate and toast for the engaged couple. 

After sipping at the glass Anya suddenly looked over to Xander with a giddy smile on her face. "Xander I want to dance!" 

"No Anya. You know I can't dance," Xander stated, looking over at his wife. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Anya, let's go dance," Faith said, putting her glass down and grabbing Anya's hand. "Anyone else up for a round on the dance floor?" All the girls stood up the only exception being Oz and began to head out.

Buffy turned to Spike. "Dance with me?" Her voice was a soft whisper compared to the amount of sound going on in the club but Spike still heard it. It touched him deep down but seeing a couple of his men who didn't live in the house walking toward the group, Spike shook his head. 

"You go on, kitten I have some business I have to take care of." Buffy nodded her head and got up. Spike grabbed Faith's wrist and halted her. He gave his only female employee a deathly stare. "You watch her. If she goes out of your sight you find her! You got it?" Faith nodded her head and gave him a mock salute. 

"Got it boss. I'll take good care of your girly." She pulled her wrist from her boss' grasp, who settled back on the couch. They all went off in a flutter and a minute later Spike watched as they began to ease themselves into the crowd of dancers. Two of his men came up and began to tell Spike of some of the money issues that were going on in Spike's ring of businesses. Most of them were illegal. Spike kept glancing at the dance floor while listening to his men at the same time, anxiously watching for any commotion that might involve his girl.

As he listened to his men reporting, Spike was slowly becoming frustrated with a current owner of a restaurant that held a silent poker ring in the back. He had dodged Spike's men twice and was rumored to have spent the share that was owed to Spike. He clenched his jaw as he figured a way to get the money that was owed to the family.

"Well, well, well." Spike looked up and to his dismay found Angelus O'Connor, a figure that was rapidly becoming his enemy rival standing before his section. Gunn and Xander stood up but Spike signaled them to sit back down.

"Angelus," Spike said coldly, seeing no reason to be nice to the sick sadistic bastard.

"Hello William my boy. How's business?"

"Why do you care?" Spike asked bitterly. Angelus stepped back pretending to be hurt by Spike's obvious hostile behavior.

"Now, now Willy boy. We families have to look out for each other."

"Last I heard Angelus you were looking out for the Finn's in a plan to take down Summers and I." Angelus laughed and sat down at the edge of the couch.

"Speaking of Summers, I heard you made a deal with old Hank."

Spike rolled his eyes. "And I don't see why that is any of your bloody business you poof."

Angelus shrugged. "I don't know just curious. You wouldn't mind humoring me and filling me in on what you two exchanged for the alliance would you?"

Spike's jaw was set tight as he stared at the large brunette Irish man sitting on his couch of his section. "Fuck off Angelus."

Angelus clucked his tongue looking at Spike with laughing eyes, although there was no humor in them. "I think it was more of a person than money or any business. Am I getting warm Willy boy?" Spike didn't answer but he knew deep down Angelus had found out what had been the alliance trade. He knew he was just toying with him, playing the mind games he was so fond of. "I think I am. I'm guessing it was little Buffy Summers. Got to say, color me surprised that Hank would give away his precious little daughter like that. The protégée dancer. The…virgin." Angelus rolled his r's, which soon pissed Spike off. He stood up quickly; ready to punch Angelus' face when two men stepped up, two men who he guessed were Angelus' goons. At that, Gunn and Xander stood up as well, pulling back their jackets to reveal the weapons they carried with them.

"Was she tight Spike?" Angelus asked with a sick laugh, making Spike's skin crawl. Spike wanted to wipe the smug look off his face even more so than ever but he knew he couldn't. Not on this territory. This place was neutral.

Spike looked at Angelus with the deadliest glare that he had ever given someone before. "You don't talk about her."

"Spike!" Spike's head whipped around to find Buffy coming up with the rest of the women including Oz. Most of them were panting, out of breath from the heavy dancing they had all done. Faith stopped Buffy, her hand closing on her arm warningly at the look she got from Spike and the sighting of Angelus O'Connor and his men.

"Well, hello… you must be Buffy," Angelus said, leering at her as he began to stride slowly towards Buffy. Spike's heart suddenly felt like it had stopped.

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review!  
Spuffyobsessed_


	18. Midnights pt 2

Thanks so much to Shelby845 for making this wonderful story banner.

**Chapter 18: Midnight's Part II: "Save the me a dance" **

Spike watched as Angel stepped even closer to Buffy and for some unknown cosmic reason, he stayed rooted to the ground. Angelus O'Connor was currently attempting to come in contact with his girl. The man famous for his sadistic streak, both in the bedroom with innocent women, and when dealing with business was trying to get a hold of Buffy and it seemed Spike couldn't move fast enough. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Faith try and pull Buffy back but it was too late. He muttered a curse at himself as Angelus took Buffy's hand in his and bent down to kiss the back of it.

"Angelus O'Connor, Miss Summers." Buffy instantly picked up the Irish accent in his voice from slurring of his r's.

Buffy seemed to be rather confused as to what exactly was going on. She didn't know why all these people were paying so much attention to her. Spike looked as if he had seen a ghost, Faith's hand was on her shoulder, and Angelus O'Connor was currently kissing her hand.

She began to get that creepy feeling again and her stomach did a bunch of back flips, but it was a lot different than when Spike touched her. She shivered involuntarily as she tried to place a finger on the sensations she was receiving at the sight of Angelus kissing her hand. With a jolt of realization, she felt that it was more of a sick feeling. His grip on hers was so tight; she felt that if he squeezed any tighter on her hand it would break. She could feel his lascivious gaze on her and that just made her skin crawl. Buffy noticed he was much larger than Spike but with an overbearing frame that could easily squish Buffy's small dancer body.

_Spike help!_ Her mind screamed as she stood there mutely, eyes wide with fear and disliking the feeling Angelus O'Connor gave her.

As if reading her thoughts, Spike suddenly stepped in between her and Angelus, forcing the brunette to let go of her hand. He shielded Buffy from his leering, and by doing just that made Buffy feel just a little bit less naked in her outfit from under Angelus' gaze. 

Away from the confrontation, the club went blissfully on, oblivious to the tiff that was about to happen. A few people from other sections looked on, sensing something was going to occur if neither mafia men backed down. Out on the floor people continued to dance, pulling out their own stress factors and ridding of the problems in their lives.

"Don't touch her, peaches," Spike hissed in a deadly tone. From behind, Buffy could see that his jaw had tightened and his entire body was rigid with his fists clenched.

"Now, now Willey boy. I was just being a gentleman and introducing myself," Angelus defended, trying to come off as innocent but couldn't be pulled off because sarcasm was dripping from his every word and there was humor in his cold eyes. 

"I suggest you go back to your section, you fucking bastard," Spike advised, pulling back the sides of his duster to reveal that not only his employees were armed but that he too as well.

But that didn't intimidate Angelus at all, instead his laughter boomed out. "Is that right?" He looked behind him to his men who were laughing as well.

Out of no where, more men crowded on Angelus' side and around the people that stood behind Buffy and Spike. Buffy's eyes went wide with fear and her breaths came out raggedly, trying to keep cool and in control. She'd never encountered this kind of situation before and now it was freaking her out.

"Answer me this Mr. Giles. How was she? Did she scream when you entered her for the first time?" Angelus asked with a glint in his eyes. Bastard. Each time he asked a question Spike felt disgusted. He raised his arm to give Angel a good punch to his jaw but Buffy grabbed his wrist.

"Spike, don't! Just ignore him." Buffy cried out, knowing if Spike punched Angelus things would get very ugly, very fast.

It was obvious though that Angelus was just trying to get a rise out of Spike, and sadly each time Spike clenched his fists it put an evil smirk more on his face. Spike was trying very hard to keep in control, but he didn't know how long he would last. He wouldn't have let Angelus get away with so many snide and demeaning comments about Buffy but with her by his side now his priority was to keep her safe. So he kept quiet, hoping that eventually Angelus would have to give up.

Even with Spike's lack of verbal response, Angelus still wouldn't let up with his taunting. "Me and my Darla are looking for a girl, you wouldn't mind sharing with us, would you Willy?" As if on cue the blonde woman that had been sitting with Angelus at his section broke through his crowd of men and came to stand next to Angelus, her eyes raking over Buffy, noting with satisfaction that the girl was blonde. She loves blondes.

"Oooh! Let's have her, Angelus," Darla cooed. Angelus held her close to his large frame as Darla practically wrapped her whole body around his. She ran a perfectly French manicured finger down his cheek, and Buffy was sure she wasn't being gentle with it.

"What do you say, Miss. Summers? Would you care to oblige my Darla and me in a little tryst?" This time both Angelus and Darla's eyes looked at Buffy with hunger. Buffy took a step back.

Spike stepped closer to the two. "This one is mine. You don't go near her."

Angelus threw up his hands into the air and stepped back. "Can't hurt a guy for asking."

"When you ask for another guy's mistress, I think he can." Xander sneered dangerously. All of the men behind Angelus looked towards Xander with deadly glares.

All of Buffy's friends were watching the whole exchange closely unsure of what to do. They glanced at each other nervously. Anya, who had been in situations like these signaled to them after getting the look from Xander to get out of there.

"Angelus I think it's best you go back to your little corner before you get your ass whooped," said Gunn, taking a stand next to Spike, shielding their eyes from Buffy even more.

Angelus just looked to Spike's family with a sneer before telling his people to go back.

"I'll be seeing you Miss. Summers." And with that he and Darla turned around to go back and sit in their section.

"I sure as hell hope not…creep," Buffy said as Spike turned around to look at her, relief clearly written all over his face. He pulled her into his arms and held her in a tight hug, shocking Buffy. Here he was, acting just like he had been in her room before they came here. He tenderly held her and rubbed her back soothingly, as if reassuring himself that she was really okay.

"I hope what he said didn't offend you, luv," Spike said, stroking her hair. Buffy pulled back to look at him and shook her head.

"No, mainly he just gave me the major wiggin's." Turning around, she noticed that Spike's men had moved away and were now talking to each other around their chairs. "Where'd the others go?"

"Oh I gave Anya the signal to get out of here. I think she took everyone to the dance floor."

"Oh. In that case, I'm going out to the dance floor too. Faith you want to go back out?" Buffy asked. She had an overwhelming urge to shake off that creepy feeling she got from both Angelus O'Connor and his blonde bimbo. Faith nodded, giving her the thumbs up.

Just as Buffy began to head out of the V.I.P. Spike grabbed her wrist. _What now?_ Buffy thought, thinking he was going to advise her to be careful. 

He whispered close into her ear sending shivers down her spine. "Save me a dance kitten." He pressed his lips onto hers for a hungry kiss, tasting her and the fruity drink still coating them. Spike licked her bottom lip and nipped softly at it, earning him a moan. Buffy felt like her head was spinning, his scent surrounding her, the feel of his palms on her hips as he pulled her closer.

_Good God, he's a good kisser._ Buffy thought. _No, scratch that, great kisser._

She moaned again, and he smirked into her lips at the response and as he pulled away, Buffy tried to regain her composure from such a heated but short kiss.

She stood there staring at him, ignoring the dark smirk on his lips but instead focused on the way his eyes darkened with lust as he held her.

"B!" Their moment was broken by Faith's yell. Irritated, Spike turned towards Faith and gave her the most deadly glare. Buffy giggled and took the opportunity to extricate herself from Spike and disappeared with Faith into the crowd.

Spike growled in frustration, trying to control his lust as he looked back at his men, noting that both Gunn and Buffy's friend Fred were gone. Xander was talking with Andrew and two other men when Spike sat down.

"Harris!" Spike barked out, annoyed that his time with Buffy had been cut short. Xander stood up quickly and walked over to Spike.

"Yeah boss?"

"I have a job for you and so help me God if you screw this up I will make you pay," Spike said, grabbing Xander by the collar of his shirt. "I want you to be with Buffy at all times from tonight here on out. Got it?"

"You mean like a guard or something?" Spike nodded his answer to Xander's question. "If you don't mind me asking boss, but how come?"

"Angelus is taking too much of an interest in her. Remember we're getting into a possible war with two other families. Buffy will probably be a target to not only hurt me but Hank as well."

"You? Boss, are you telling me you have feelings for the girl?" Xander asked, not sure if he heard right. He knew something was up. Spike was treating this girl way too nice if she was simply another run of the mill mistress. Neither Gunn nor Wesley had spilled on what had actually been said at the first meeting with Summers. Xander was more than shocked. After what had happened to his boss with his last girl, he was surprised Spike was actually allowing another woman get close to him. Then again it was obvious Buffy was different.

"Yes you ninny I have feelings for her. You have a bloody problem with that?" Spike asked with a growl.

Xander held his hands up in surrender as Spike continued to hold him by the collar.

"Nope no problems here."

"Good. Now, like I said you are to go with her everywhere unless I'm with her. Her little dance practices, shopping, hanging with her friends. You'll take her wherever she bloody well wants to go, you hear?" Xander nodded his head.

"Got it boss."

Spike let go of Xander and stood up, making his way towards the dance floor intent on having a dance with his girl.

Buffy swayed her body with everyone around her. Faith and Anya were dancing close to her, grinning and laughing. Buffy felt like she'd finally found some new friends at Spike's side as Faith and Anya proved again and again that they had her back. The music felt like it was flowing over her skin and she let it lead her body to the beat. She ignored the hungry stares of lusting men as they watched her dance and for once enjoying herself. Buffy forgot all about the confrontation with the O'Connor gang and his violating words about how Spike might be intimate with her. She went as far as forgetting that Spike and her father had her trapped in some sort of alliance and that Spike wasn't a vicious mafia leader in Los Angeles. _Oh how I wish this were true._ Buffy thought. She opened her eyes and spotted Fred dancing innocently with Gunn and Buffy couldn't help but smile. She had noticed the major eye flirtage that had occurred between her friend and Spike's employee.

Buffy turned her head, seeing both Willow and Oz. The loving embrace they gave each other as they danced made Buffy wish that Spike was a normal guy.

Shaking her head Buffy closed her eyes, and raised her hands above her head. Suddenly a pair of strong hands made their way above her waist and pulled her back against a body. Before she could move away, the assailant whispered seductively in her ear.

"Vixen." Buffy relaxed, knowing it was just Spike and she allowed herself to mold against his body as his arms wrapped tighter around her, his hand sliding down to her hips. Buffy closed her eyes, throwing all of her inhibitions out of the proverbial window as Spike began to sway with her.

Together, they grinded and swayed, dancing as close to each other as humanly possible, their hands roaming each other's body. For the first time in her life, Buffy really let herself be free with a man, forgetting about how she was supposed to be proper like a lady. Her hands snaked up and wrapped all the way around his neck as she pressed her ass against his crotch. Spike responded with a guttural moan as he hardened instantly, gripping her hips even tighter and running his hands all over her. Wherever he touched her, Buffy felt like her skin was on fire. Her stomach did continuous flips but she ignored her nervousness and just set herself loose.

As Spike's hands went further down, Buffy arched her head back onto his shoulder and suddenly the image of the night at Chaos flashed into her head. The moment he gave her first pleasure; _their moment_, burned into Buffy's memory. Buffy gasped when his hands slid up her body and grasped her breasts.

"Spike."

"I know what you're thinking, kitten. The night, two nights ago on the balcony. I remember it too." Buffy turned around in his arms, pressing herself against him even more as they continued to dance with each other.

"Spike, p-please, I'm not ready for this," Buffy stammered. "I can't do this too soon."

Spike held her close, still moving them slowly to the beat. "I know pet." 

She sighed in relief and clutched Spike's leather jacket, burying her face in his chest, allowing herself to inhale his scent. Leather and tobacco. _When did he smoke?_ she wondered idly. She didn't worry too much about it and just let herself enjoy the moment, smiling up at him and twirled in his arms.

"How was the dancing?" Andrew asked the group as they headed back to their section. Xander stood up and greeted his wife with a nice loving kiss. The others sat together, Gunn and Fred were sitting in separate armchairs but still next to each other.

"Great! Except Spike and Buffy were practically having orgasms on the dance floor." Anya stated bluntly, shifting in her seat to get comfortable and using her hand to fan herself.

Everyone who hadn't noticed the blonde couple looked over at them with wide eyes. Buffy stared down at her hands, shocked and embarrassed. Her cheeks began to redden as she ducked her head, unable to look at anyone in the eye.

"Hey get your eyes off my girl!" Spike growled and everyone quickly obeyed. A round of 'Sorry boss's' went around the group as this time, they looked down with shame. "That's better."

"So has Angelus been a good bastard so far?" Faith asked, taking a large sip of beer.

"Yeah, you know he made lots of glares towards Xander but other than that no problems," Andrew piped up.

"He made glares at my husband?!?!" Anya asked, enraged as she turned around and shot her own glare at the back of Angelus O'Connor's head. Xander chuckled at his wife's antics and pulled her back, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's okay honey."

"Hey, Buffy you want to go with me. I'm kind of thirsty," Willow asked, getting up from her seat next to Oz.

Buffy nodded and got up, smoothing down the back of her dress. However that didn't stop Spike from still trying to get a glimpse up her dress.

"Pet," Spike said in a low tone, reminding her with his look that he didn't want her going off alone.

"Spike, I'll be fine. You can see me from there. Besides I need to talk to Willow, just us girls." She gave Spike the pouty lip, knowing it would get her what she wanted. Spike rolled his eyes, and relented with a wave of his hand, leaning forward to snatch up his beer. "Fred you want to come?" Buffy asked with a smile, glancing at her friend. The shy historian scientist stood up after excusing herself from a conversation with Gunn and walked with the blonde and redhead towards the bar.

"So, Buffy…spill," Willow said after they reached the bar and ordered their drinks.

Buffy leaned on the bar, putting her chin to rest on the palm of her hands. "What do you mean?"

"Oh Buffy, you see this resolve face?" Willow pointed to her face. The determined countenance Willow had used on Buffy since they were little was the only way to get Buffy to spill her secrets or any juicy gossip details when they had been in high school.

"Yeah Buffy, even I noticed something going on between you and Spike. And didn't you say that you would absolutely not allow yourself to be publicly intimate with him?" Fred asked Buffy from where she stood on the other side of the blonde.

Buffy looked to both sides of her. "What about you Fred? Looking all close with Charles Gunn." 

Fred blushed but remembered what their first subject was about. "Don't do that Buffy Summers. We're talking about you and Mr. Giles here." Buffy was taken aback at the sudden 'resolve' personality in shy Winifred Burke.

"You've been teaching her too much Willow!" Buffy exclaimed, whipping around to Willow and pointing an accusing finger at the redhead. Willow just stood her ground and smirked a little, still waiting for Buffy to explain. 

Realizing that they were not going to let it go, Buffy sighed and said, "I don't know…it's just yesterday we got into this fight. It was this whole thing but he came to the theater and apologized, and not only that but he bought me a puppy." Buffy smiled at the memory.

"Wait… are you telling us that Spike Giles, the leader of the top mafia family bought you a puppy?" Willow asked, trying not to burst into giggles.

Buffy smiled while nodding her head.

"Aww that's so sweet," Fred gushed, and Buffy couldn't help but agree and blushed at her comment. Willow tried to pull out all the details of what kind of puppy it was and what she named it.

"You named it after Spike?" Willow yelled out, shocked that Spike had allowed Buffy to name a puppy after him. Buffy nodded her head, grinning cheekily as she leaned forward to accept her drink from the bartender.

"Thank you."

"So you and Spike…you're okay?" Fred asked. 

Buffy shrugged, sipping her drink. She looked back over her shoulder to see Spike staring at her with a smirk on his lips. "We're good. For now."

Suddenly her view of Spike was blocked as a large body in all black stood in front of her. Buffy looked up to see Angelus O'Connor staring down at her.

"Miss. Summers." 

"Um, excuse me but me and my friends…." Buffy thanked the Lord that the bartender had just finally handed her friends their drinks. "Were just leaving. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Hold on a minute. I was just wondering, if you thought about me and my Darla's proposition?" Buffy cringed with disgust as Angelus put his hand on her shoulder, as if they were close friends.

Buffy tried to inch away from his form and out of his obvious leering gaze but every which way she went Angelus blocked her with his big hulking form.

"Please, I would just like to get back to Spike." _You have to be mean Summers! Kick him._ The bitch mentality side of her yelled and just as Buffy raised her knee O'Connor was ripped away from her.

It all happened so slowly when in reality it was just seconds. She watched as Angelus O'Connor whipped around only to be met with Spike's fist. Buffy pulled back before she was suddenly grabbed. On first instinct Buffy began to fight back until she noticed it was Xander. He led her, Willow, Fred, Anya, Oz and Andrew out of the V.I.P. section which in seconds had practically turned into anarchy as both sides of Spike and Angelus' families went to aid their head bosses.

"Stay close," Xander ordered before he began to lead them through the main part of the club. Buffy rushed as fast as she could with the heels that she was in, all the while trying to dodge the crowd, trying not to look back to see for any sign of Spike. She knew she would feel guilty if anything happened to him because she was the one who had insisted on a girl talk with Willow. She now understood Spike's warning. As Xander led her out the front he quickly urged the group to get into the waiting limo at the front.

"WAIT! What about Spike and the others?" Buffy yelled when the limo began to move. Anya handed Buffy her purse but it gave little comfort to the blonde. Buffy couldn't help but admit that right now she was deathly worried about Spike.

"Don't worry. We're picking them up at the back."

They continued to drive around the block and silence fell in the limo as everyone worried about the group that stayed behind. Suddenly even through the thick concrete walls that housed the club and through the frame of the limo, loud gunshots rung out as the car pulled around the back. Buffy seemed to fly towards the edge of the seat reaching for the car door but Xander held her back.

"Buffy no! It's too dangerous." Both Anya and Willow warned. However Buffy wanted to scream that people were getting shot at because of her.

Finally the back door opened and more shots were ringing out just as the door of the limo was wrenched open. Xander quickly pulled out his gun to cover as Faith dived in, followed by Wesley, Gunn, and then Spike. Buffy reached to close the door as the others lay haphazardly on and off the seats of the limo or resting on the floor of the car. 

"DRIVE!!!" Spike yelled as he pulled what was now the empty magazine clip of his gun.

Buffy sat there, stunned and was on the verge of happy tears that the whole ordeal was over. Her eyes raked all over him, looking for signs that he was hurt. Panting, Spike finally looked up from his place on the ground, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Buffy! Are you hurt?" He pulled himself next to her before pulling her into his lap. Spike was more than taken aback when Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry into his chest. "Kitten what's wrong? Harris what did you do?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

"Oh pet it's okay." Spike rubbed her now cold arms trying to warm and reassure her at the same time.

"Yeah B. It's no big, I was itching for action and I'm not talking about the orgasm or the dancing variety," Faith said, grinning as she put her gun into the holster that was wrapped around her ankle, under her pants.

"Yeah pet, besides I was looking for a reason to knock the ugly look off Angelus O'Connor's face," Spike said with a cocky smirk on his face.

**A/N: So things are getting a little heavier between Buffy and Spike...will it stay that way?  
SpuffyObsessed**


	19. Words Out

**A/N:** This isn't a big chapter…well it sort of is…actually. Sorry my head is wonky. Anyway, a very big break in their relationship. ENJOY!!!!!!!!! And please give reviews on what you think.

**Chapter 19: Words Out **

Spike walked into the house with his arm around Buffy and his duster slung around her shoulders to keep her warm. Her shoes now dangled from the very ends of her fingers as she walked across the marble floor of the foyer, barefoot.

"Good evening Mr. Giles," Tara greeted, coming from the direction of the kitchen hall. The Head of maids looked over at Buffy and couldn't help but smile at how Buffy's eyes were half closed and she appeared to be swaying back and forth from exhaustion. The only thing that kept her from falling was Spike's arm, banding around her protectively. The others behind Spike looked just as equally exhausted as Buffy, having finally come down from the adrenaline excitement from leaving the club.

"Good evening Tara," Spike said. "I think that will be all for the night. You and the rest of the staff can go ahead and turn in." Tara nodded before turning around to leave, going back in the direction she had just come from.

"Boss, I don't think that B is going to last much longer on her feet," Faith pointed out.

Spike quickly swooped Buffy up in his arms, jostling her a little before she relaxed and finally rested her head against his shoulder.

"Spike… I'm tired," Buffy murmured, drifting between the states of being awake, and asleep.

"I know pet," Spike whispered into her hair, making their way towards the elevator. Wesley joined him while the others took the stairs. Buffy's breathing became shallow and steady, cluing Spike in on the fact that she was already sleeping. He reveled in the warmth that she provided, seeping through her and his layers of clothing. Her small figure fit the cradle of his arms perfectly and suddenly the mafia leader wanted this moment to never end.

"Spike, I do hope you will…how should I say this, stay clear minded when it comes to decisions," Wesley said, turning around to look at him in the elevator.

"What's that supposed to mean, mate?" Spike asked, glancing at his cousin Wesley.

The elevator door dinged and after the door opened, Wesley took a step away before looking back at Spike. "It's just, when things ended with…her… your decisions were harsh even when they didn't have to be. Make sure to stay focused even when you and Buffy go through hard times." Spike just stared at Wesley, his expression unreadable. "And Spike, you two will go through hard times. You have to recognize that you and Buffy may be from similar families and backgrounds but you two are not only different personality-wise but lead different lifestyles as well."

Wesley peered at his cousin with curiosity. "Have you told your father about Buffy?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

Spike looked down at the now sleeping girl resting in his arms. He took in the peaceful look on her face. He hadn't told his father about her. He'd purposely omitted that little piece of info and only told him about the deal between him and Hank Summers and that there was an exchange. He knew that if he told his father, word would somehow get to Spike's mother and then all hell would break loose, and not just due to the upcoming war between the families in Los Angeles. It wasn't like Spike wasn't going to tell his father but he had no clue how. Rupert Giles, Spike's father would stand by his decision as long as it didn't mess the family up all together, he could guess that much.

"No, I haven't mate."

Wesley winced. "Let's just hope your mother doesn't find out," he stated, voicing the very same thing Spike had just thought about. He lifted his arm tiredly to wave at Spike and nodded at him.

"Goodnight Spike."

"Goodnight Wes."

Wesley walked down the hall and the doors of the elevator finally closed, leaving only Buffy and Spike together. Spike quietly mused about Wesley's wise words and tried to make sense of it all. He recalled the year that his love life had affected his ability to run a mafia family. Yeah, he had been rather hard on people, sometimes taking his anger out on those who were innocent and had no part in it, but Spike couldn't believe he had let it affect him so much. The year that The Bitch, as he liked to refer to the woman now, had not only backstabbed him but broke his heart as well. The whole ordeal made Spike bitter and angry, admittedly he became very harsh and eventually even harder on people especially women. Back then, Spike utilized the women who were part of the family's prostitution rings to take out his frustrations on them, sometimes close to treating them as harshly as Angelus would treat women. He could still the fear in their eyes as he coldly stared at them and the way they trembled when his presence was announced. Now, as he held Buffy's sleeping form in his arms, listening to her steady breaths and peaceful expression, that very same memory made a bile rise in his throat. He hated what he'd done, what he'd been driven to do. He hated himself.

Spike looked down at Buffy again, her face pressed against his silk shirt covered chest. Her arms were pressed between their bodies trying to keep her body warm even though she was wearing his heavy long jacket. Spike knew what Wesley was really trying to say. _Be careful of women. Don't let them leave you like The Bitch had._

Sighing, Spike wondered if little innocent Buffy Summers was capable of doing that. She may be a spitfire but she seemed like a girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly, not intentionally at least. However he had thought that about his first love as well and look where that left him.

The doors of the elevator suddenly opened and Spike stepped off the platform, turning down in the hall towards the direction where both Buffy's and his rooms resided. He quickly opened the door to her room and entered, noticing the puppy was half asleep at the foot of her bed. Little Spike didn't move from his place but watched Spike carefully as he placed Buffy on the bed gently, resting her head against the down feathered pillow.

Spike turned on the television, keeping it low on the stock market channel hearing today's reports on investments as he got Buffy ready for bed. He contemplated whether he should change her out of her dress but decided not to, knowing she would give him hell the next morning. Instead he took her shoes from her hand and dropped them in her closet before padding into her bathroom to grab a damp cloth. Spike stopped as he caught his actions. He stood next to her bed. _What the bleeding hell are you doing?!?!_ Here he was being all sweet and domesticated, getting his girl ready for bed. He'd never done this for any girl and the way that Buffy was affecting him this much frightened him.

The mafia leader looked back down at her, running his hands through his bleached hair exasperatedly and stared at her angelic expression. His bewilderment and fear of appearing like a ponce melted away in an instant. He sat down on the edge of the bed, careful to not jostle her awake as he began to wipe her make-up away with the washcloth. She didn't seem to be affected at all by Spike's touches. He knew that when she woke up the next morning she'd be annoyed to find dark circles caused by her eyeliner if he didn't clean it up. Stroking her hair after he'd finished, he watched her sleep peacefully.

His heart tore as he remembered tonight's events at Midnight's. He didn't blame her, not at all. But, as Spike got to know her more and more, especially today, he began to hate himself for placing her directly in the middle of it. Angelus was drawn to Buffy now, that much was obvious. But Spike wondered if he had not made the deal with Hank about exchanging Buffy for an alliance, would O'Connor be so drawn to her? _Buffy would probably be safer. _Spike thought to himself. However the selfish side of him argued that she would then never be in his life. And so far, just living with her for two days made him feel… different.

Slowly, he ran his finger down to the side of her cheek, feeling her soft skin against his.

"Mmmm…" Her head moved closer to his touch and Spike's desire for her started up again. Spike just stared at her, content with just watching her sleep.

"What are you doing to me Elizabeth Buffy Summers?" Spike murmured, voicing his thoughts. This woman, this beautiful lady would without a doubt soon have him wrapped around her little finger, Spike knew that. Wesley knew that. And Spike now understood Wesley's concern. Spike had a L.A. branch to run and he could not be a love sick puppy while he was leading the family into what would probably turn out to be a messy war with two other gangs that obviously hated his guts and wanted to see him and Hank Summers crumble.

Buffy turned her head again and her eyes flickered open. Slowly they came back to focus, sleepily gazing at the darkness around her with the only source of light coming from the TV, causing shadows and light to dance and chase each other on the walls and ceilings. "Spike?" she purred out. Her arms stretched above her head. Spike cursed the Gods who were obviously playing the meanest joke on him. They must have found it a great entertainment to see how many ways Buffy Summers could turn him on. As she stretched her stiff muscles, the very edge of her dress began to sink down at the top, dangerously close to revealing two smooth mounds of flesh. _So help me God, don't let that happen, or Buffy will find herself unable to stop me from ravaging her._ Spike clenched his fists at his side as she slumped back and peered at him through hooded lids. He knew if he touched her we wouldn't be able to hold back.

"I'm sorry I woke you kitten. I didn't peek or anything while you slept, I just… washed the make-up off." He tried to stop the boyish grin from spreading on his face but failed. Buffy nodded, smiling back as she lay on her bed. Spike couldn't help but notice the fact that she was becoming more at ease with him and he thanked the heavens for that. How could he otherwise _woo_ her if she continued to fight with him constantly?

"Did I fall asleep before we even got here?" Buffy asked, looking around her room.

Spike nodded. "Yeah, you were out like a bloody light bulb there when I picked you up." He chuckled and Buffy blushed.

"Look Spike… I'm really sorry things went badly. I should have listened to you." Spike took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss. "Faith told me that Midnight's gives you money as long as you stay neutral and I probably just ruined that flow of cash." She sat up and brought her knees to her chest.

"Hey, kitten I told you I'm not mad. No one expected Angelus to approach you even after we had that confrontation. The man was being daft and if the owner of Midnight's wants to question us then I'll simply tell him that the poof had no fucking business coming on to my girl." He hooked his finger under Buffy's chin and brought her up to look at him. "It's okay. Really. Now let me see that beautiful smile," Spike pleaded and grinned when she blushed not being able to hold in the smile. "Now, don't be mad but I think it would be wise if you had a guard with you."

"But Spike!" Buffy exclaimed and her smile was gone in a flash, replaced by a scowl. "I don't need someone to be around me at all times."

"Buffy I'm not going to discuss it. I know that you will be the one they go for. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get kidnapped while you're out because no one is with you."

Buffy glared at him before turning her head, refusing to look at him. Buffy couldn't help but feel that this was just some way to make sure she won't be able to spend time with another guy, or for some other reason keep close tabs on her.

"Buffy look at me," Spike requested. She pursed her lips and ignored him, trying to act as if he wasn't sitting there right next to her. "Buffy! Bugger you're acting like a child!"

Buffy couldn't let that comment go by. "Then don't treat me like one!" She shot him a deadly glare, and everything he'd worked for to bring her closer to him crumbled away. "Angelus is not going to come after me."

"You don't know that pet. You barely know Angelus. Do you have any clue what he can do to you if I'm not with you? Have you heard of what he's done to other girls?" Spike got up and paced back and forth while he raked his fingers through his hair. He growled inwardly at how fast their moment had turned from sweet and gentle to glares and animosity. And it was all because Buffy didn't like how he was trying to protect her. "Pet… just agree with me on this and don't argue. I'm not trying to control you. Hell I'll have Xander not tell me anything that you just happen to tell him. And see pet, that's who will be with you. Harris, not one of my other men you've never met." Buffy stared at him, seeing that he was genuinely worried about her. His concern was etched all over his face. She could see his reason and need to worry about her but deep down inside, she was just afraid that she'd be controlled.

"Ok. On one condition," Buffy said. Spike whipped around and looked straight at her, waiting. "He can't follow me into the bathroom or when I'm changing at the theater." Buffy said matter-of-factly.

Spike chuckled and sat down on her bed again, gathering her in his arms and pulling her closer. "If he does you better tell me so I can fucking kill him." His lips began to inch closer to hers until they were only a hair away. Spike didn't kiss her though. He waited. Waited for her to kiss him first. It would prove to him that Buffy was currently able to stand him.

They stayed like that for a moment, with Buffy expecting him to kiss her. She could feel his warm breath caress her lips. She peered up at him from under her lashes and saw the lust glinting in his eyes. She blushed as she felt the same feeling rose from within her and swallowed nervously, waiting for the inevitable to happen. He stayed still and a long moment passed, both wrapped in each other's embrace and anticipating, teetering over the edge, hoping and expecting. Finally when he still hadn't kissed her, she growled silently in frustration.

She placed her hand gently on his face and closed the distance between them, locking their lips together. She proceeded to kiss him sweetly and gently. She hadn't had enough courage to kiss him like he would with her sometimes, with heavy passion. At first Spike didn't kiss her back and Buffy understood that he was going to make her work for it. Wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding so she was sitting in his lap, Buffy kissed him a little harder. She ran her tongue across his lips, causing an instant reaction and he pressed her even closer to him. He kissed her harder, his tongue dueling with hers and his actions became bolder and more aggressive.

Buffy moaned against his lips, causing his erection to harden even further, straining against his pants. "Buffy…," Spike murmured against her lips before kissing his way down from her jaw to her neck. Buffy arched her head back, gasping uncontrollably when he kissed and sucked softly right over her pulse point on her neck. His hands roamed from her side to up and down her back causing a shiver to race down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

They broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily and still clinging to each other. They could feel something between them, something that their kiss had intensified. They each felt the pull towards the other as they sat there gasping for breath. Buffy now couldn't deny that she was beginning to have feelings for Spike. She couldn't help it. He raised too many un-ignorable sensations in her with just a simple, cocky smirk.

"Wow," Buffy sighed, feeling her cheeks flush.

"I better let you sleep, my princess. I know you have a rehearsal in the morning," Spike said. He expected her to agree and disentangle from him but Buffy didn't move from her place in his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can…stay here…I mean…," Buffy stuttered, feeling shy all of a sudden. Spike looked at her, not rushing her, scared it would change her mind on what he thought she was about to tell him. "Well, oh wow this is really hard and I probably look dumb. I'm just saying you can stay in here tonight."

"Do you want me to sleep with you here tonight?" Spike asked.

Buffy nodded. "Well you'll be wearing clothes, but…you can stay, only if you want to."

"I know pet. And I'd love to. Why don't you get changed out of this dress, because it will drive me mad to sleep with you while you're in something that sexy. I'm going to go drop some things off in my room." Buffy nodded and got up.

"Wait, can you kind of undo the zipper a little?" Buffy asked shyly, turning around. She swept her hair up and stared at him over her shoulder.

Spike undid the zipper slowly, not being able to take his eyes away from hers. He restrained himself from reaching out and touching her now exposed skin of her back. Buffy stared back at him, blushing from his intense gaze. She walked over to her closet, trying to breathe and calm down. When she heard her bedroom door close, Buffy finally pulled her dress off all the way. She slipped into her nightgown and quickly walked back into her room. Picking up Spike's duster she folded it neatly and placed it on a chair.

Buffy swallowed nervously, and still couldn't believe that she had just told Spike he could sleep with her in the same bed. A lot of people were surprised to learn that Buffy barely dated and was rather inexperienced despite her good looks. With her life as a dancer Buffy never really got to explore things intimately with a boyfriend, preferring to dedicate her life to perform onstage and practice hard. It wasn't the only fact while at A.B.D.C. they discouraged dating but before leaving for New York her father was very protective over her. It was well known through out Los Angeles who Buffy's father was and what kind of things he was involved in. It was enough to sometimes scare off potential dates, and the ones that Buffy did date, she knew that they weren't going to last.

_What if I'm bad when we actually sleep together?_ Buffy asked herself silently.

Spike knocked at her door, shaking Buffy out of her musings.

"Come in."

Spike entered her bedroom and she froze. He was currently sporting out a very drool worthy outfit. The problem was he was only half dressed. Buffy watched as Spike closed her door and walked up to her in only a pair of black sleeping pants and no shirt on. She tried to keep her eyes averted from his well defined chest. His arms, now that they were exposed were nice and lean, hard and muscular. _Oh god…_ Buffy thought faintly, trying to focus on his eyes.

Buffy wasn't the only one having a problem with each other's new change of clothes. Spike had one look at Buffy and thanked the divine for being smart and changing into loose fitting pants. Her supple body was covered in a peach colored silk night-gown. The thin little straps were the only things that held the sleeping wear up. The silk lightly curved over her womanly curves, accentuating her bodily assets.

"Beautiful as always," Spike whispered into her ear as he came to stand in front of her. Buffy blushed and quickly stood up on her tippy toes to give him a peck on the cheek before walking over to her bed and climbing in. Spike stood there, cheek still tingling from her kiss. He was touched. And, by a simple kiss as that. He walked around the bed and climbed in, covering them both with the down comforter. Spike rested against the headboard and Buffy found a comfortable place to cuddle close to him while they silently watched the news.

"The discussions between the oil companies and the California legislature are getting heated more than ever..." The news reporter intoned as he stared straight ahead at the camera, clutching a set of papers on the news desk.

Buffy snorted. "He does know he's not fooling anyone with that toupee right?" Spike chuckled and gave a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Well, what can I say kitten? These newscasters are never that bright. Look at the weatherman. Everyone always hates the bloke because he can never be accurate."

"I know! When I was in New York they tell me it would be sunny and of course it rained. I was one step away from writing an angry letter." Her lip jutted out into a pout.

"Aw poor kitten," Spike teased playfully, causing Buffy to break out into a smile. But what the newscaster said next caused both of them to perk up and listen intently.

"In other news just an hour ago another shooting between the rivaling families in Los Angeles broke out at the _neutral_ club in the city today. Our reporter, James Calvin is still at the scene."

Buffy and Spike stayed silent as the T.V. went from showing the desk reporter to a stout almost balding man in a suit and oversized jacket to keep warm against the cold night.

"Thank you Elliot," The reporter said into his microphone. "I'm here on the strip in front of the club Midnight's which has been known for years as a neutral club between the four gangs, but tonight gunshots broke out in the V.I.P. section. No one knows exactly what had caused it, some witnesses reported seeing the Giles and O'Connor gangs to start shooting at each other but many other rumors are escalating around here. Sources have been telling me that O'Connor and Finn have in fact made an alliance together against Giles and Summers. Now Elliot, I have no actual proof if this is true but if so police are coming together to make sure no war comes about. I know FBI has been notified and they are working to try and bring all of the leaders down in hopes of once again creating peace in the Los Angeles streets that was lost so long ago. This is James Calvin, back to you Elliot."

Spike turned off the television in a huff, throwing the remote onto the nightstand.

"I'm so sorry Spike," Buffy said in a small voice, looking up at him.

"Kitten, I'd said time and again, it's not your fault." Spike sighed as they rested, making themselves comfortable against the pillows. Buffy didn't object when Spike pulled her closer, spooning against her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Guess now words are out," he whispered into her ear as he rubbed her cheek. Buffy sighed and fell into a deep slumber with Spike following after her.

* * *

Spike wondered whether this was reality, dream, or just heaven but in the end it didn't matter. She was his. After getting a thorough splashing from the married couple she looked over at him, smiling and waving. Spike waved back, loving how Buffy could affect him so much.

"She's a beauty."

Spike looked up to see his older sister standing above him where he sat on the beach sand.

"Yes she is."

"Do you love her?" His sister's eyes bore into his as if trying to read deep into his soul. It gave Spike the shivers.

"I don't know...why?"

"Because only your love can save her." Spike looked at his sister in confusion, wondering why she was giving him such a cryptic reason for loving Buffy. But, before she could explain more his sister disappeared. And, what was once a sunny day on the beach darkened quickly as dark clouds formed in the horizon, a thunder storm threatening to spoil the lovely day's mood. Suddenly they could see a huge wave rising from the ocean, and both Xander and Anya ran out of the water frantically, escaping with the others. Spike watched in horror as Buffy faced the water stricken with fear, frozen in place and unable to move as a huge wave came ever closer, threatening to crush her down.

"BUFFY!!!!" Spike yelled out. Her head turned and she gave him a longing gaze. Then she was gone. Spike blinked, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She had just been there and before the wave could even take her, she disappeared. Spike scanned his eyes everywhere trying to find his blonde goddess.

"Oh Spike."

Spike turned around and was met with a sickening sight. His heart lurched into his throat when he saw Buffy hanging limply in the monster's arms, her small frame slumped over and unconscious. A gun was pointing at her head, pressed into her temple.

* * *

Spike woke up with a jolt, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked around the darkened room before his eyes settled on a dark sleeping form in his arms. Her shallow breathing was music to his ears as it reassured him that his Buffy was still with him. He hugged her tighter, reveling in her closeness and breathed a sigh of relief that the scene that played out in his head was just a nightmare.

His worst nightmare would not be to lose his placement as the top of the four families, but to lose the woman next to him who was slowly wedging herself into his heart.

_A/N:Spike had a nightmare! Spike had a nightmare! Interpret it as you wish. Reviews make me smile.  
SpuffyObsessed_


	20. No Worries

**A/N: **Because I have yet to update to what I actually have the chapters at, I'll be just giving two chapters an update. After this there will be only 2 more chapters until you guys are fully updated. Hopefully I will be done with a chapter 23 tomorrow [Aug. 8, 2007 and I can give you all 3 chapters. ENJOY!!!!!

**Chapter 20: No Worries**

Buffy awoke to the loud blaring of her alarm. She reached out, her hand searching like routine for the alarm that was trying to wake her. Arms of the person who shared her bed wrapped tighter around her, subconsciously trying to tell her to turn the blasted thing off. _Stupid piece of crap!_ Buffy thought as she finally slammed her hand on the snooze button.

The room finally filled with silence, allowing Buffy to calmly adjust to awakening. Her hands rubbed at her sleepy eyes but froze when she heard the soft, constant breathing from behind her. Spike. She turned her head around slowly, suddenly remembering again that he had slept with her tonight.

Her sleep had been peaceful for the first real time. Her body had been kept warm and protected through out the whole night and she didn't think that Spike had taken his arms away from her once the whole time. She couldn't stop herself from cuddling deeper into his chest, enjoying the peaceful warmness.

The past night Buffy was sure would be a night she would never forget. Both in bad and very good terms. She still felt the little guilt within her for being the cause of a shoot out between Spike and Angelus' family. Even if Angelus O'Connor was a creep and deserved it.

Though what played in her mind the most were their moments on the dance floor. It hadn't been as intense as the time at Chaos but it had still left Buffy with that deep sense of desire. The ways his hands had moved up and down her body as he grinded hard with her, perfectly to the beat of the music pulsing around them. Buffy reveled in the memory of it, still blushing.

She had never been so intimately free with someone and it had been without Spike's encouragement practically. If Spike thought she was affecting him, he had no idea how he was affecting her. In the time that she had spent with Spike in the past few days he was already changing her world. It slightly irritated her but she tried to dismiss it from her mind because she knew the fact that Spike was beginning to look like he was taking control of her would begin to really disturb her.

Buffy turned around fully to look at him, giggling at the sight of his face while he slept. His hair was more tussled from the night of sleep, causing his blonde locks to turn into unruly curls, showing off his dark roots. His expression was soft, an opposite from the usual, hard edged demeanor she saw on him. The only thing that belied his other nature was the scar on his eyebrow.

Buffy couldn't stop herself from reaching up, her fingers daftly running against his eyebrow before tracing down his cheek. His eyes opened suddenly and Buffy blushed, regretting that she had awoken him. He looked tired, deprived of sleep and simply looked shitty. He had the word "fatigue" written all over his face, and it wasn't sleep induced either. Buffy wondered how many hours of sleep he actually got. She suspected he got less and less hours of sleep due to his work.

They didn't say anything, all he did was smile at her and pull her closer if that was even possible.

"I have morning rehearsal," Buffy whispered, breaking the silence. Spike groaned and rolled to lie on his back. She didn't move and instead just stared at him as he looked at the ceiling of her room. It was obvious he was thinking, the thoughts clearly reflecting on his face. _Is this what he does in the morning? Does he think while he lies in bed?_

She watched him as he reached for a pack of cigarettes on the nightstand at the side of his bed. Buffy watched him, confused and wondering when he had brought those in. Lighting one, he took in a mass of smoke and blew it out before looking at Buffy. His free hand reached out to stroke her cheek. There was an unrecognizable look that Buffy had caught in his eyes but before she could really read into it, it was gone.

"Make sure you have Xander go with you." Buffy just nodded and sat up pushing back the blankets. "Where do you think you're going pet?" Spike asked gently pulling her back by her wrist. "The sun's not even up."

"I have to go get Dawn, she's part of the performance," Buffy said. Spike recognized the tiredness in her voice.

"Why don't you spend the day with the little bit today," Spike suggested.

"The little what?" Buffy asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Dawn. She's little." Spike rolled his eyes. "Bloody Americans."

"Well buddy you're right here, so start using the right English that fits the area," Buffy said, swatting his shoulder. "And besides my little sister is _taller_ than me." She stood up and headed towards her bathroom, picking up her robe on the way.

Nothing else was said and Buffy closed the door before starting the water for her shower. Spike continued to lie back on the bed, staring at the ceiling while idly smoking the Marlboro. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the closed door of her bathroom. He could hear the water splashing, probably beating on her body to fall on the tub. He closed his eyes trying not to imagine her standing under the spray of the water. Lifting the hand that held his cigarette he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will the beautiful sight he was creating in his imagination away.

However his little shower scene was certainly much better than the repeating images from his nightmare that he had the night before. He could still see that burning image of the scared look in Buffy's deep green eyes. It tore at his stomach so Spike placed the cigarette back in his mouth and inhaled deeply. What was more confusing than ever was why his sister had made an appearance in his dream. Not only that, but what she had meant? _…only your love will save her._

He didn't love Buffy. At least he hadn't reached that point yet. The girl would surely have him wrapped around her finger that much in the coming future. Was that why Wesley had warned him to be so cautious? _If so my bloody family is too damn perceptive_ Spike thought to himself. He turned on the T.V. watching the news, anything to keep his mind of the girl that had just been lying next to him, and now in the shower, or the nightmare he had actually had the night before.

Spike stubbed out his cigarette and pulled up out of the bed to sit on the edge, grabbing the phone and dialing down to the kitchen.

"Yes Miss Summers?" Tara greeted at the other end.

"Tara."

"Oh! Mister Giles. Would you like us to bring you and Miss Summers something for breakfast?"

"Yeah make it quick though she has rehearsal and bring up the paper for me as well."

"Yes Mister Giles."

Spike ended the call and dialed Xander's bedroom line, waiting four full rings until his employee finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A very croaky and tired voice answered.

"Harris. Wake up!"

He could tell Xander had jolted awake. "I'm up boss. I'm up. "

"Buffy's got morning rehearsal so get ready."

"On it," the man said without argument and hung up the phone.

A few minutes later the shower was turned off and soon Buffy walked out of the bathroom in her pink robe, rubbing her hair as she went. Spike tried not to look at her, but he simply could not help himself. She smiled with a blush before walking next to him and picking up the phone. He watched as she stood close, the perfume of her body wash emanating from her and leaving Spike intoxicated.

"I'm calling Dawn to make sure she's awake," Buffy said, answering the confused look he silently gave her. Buffy went silent and waited till her sister picked up the cell phone. "Ok good Dawnie you're up. Yes, I am going to today's rehearsal….no I know Lorne gave me the weekend off but I figured I might as well help you with the rotations."

Spike stood up and placed his hands on her hips. He smiled wide both inside and out at how she didn't push him away.

"Dad's already up? What do you mean, how did you find out about the shooting?" Spike perked up at Buffy's words, giving her another questioning look. "Well I'll see if I can talk with him after we drop you back off. Okay…love you too see you soon."

Buffy hung up the phone and looked up at Spike with a heavy sigh. "My father found about what happened last night."

"Well I'm sure some of your family members were there," Spike said as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Slowly she placed herself to sit down next to him on the bed. Looking down at her hands Spike knew she was hesitating on saying something so he waited until she finally looked up at him. "You know my father was never the type to go out to places like that…right?"

Spike heaved a sigh unsure of what to tell her. _She wants to know if her father went to places like that and picked up women to sleep with._

Buffy knew her father loved her mother. But at times she also wondered, as she got older if he ever shared a bed with another woman. Constantly with business dealings Hank would be tempted by younger versions, at the fact that Joyce was getting older. She looked at Spike beseechingly, the look in her eyes begging him to tell her what she really wanted to hear. Even if it wasn't the truth. _Just lie to me Spike._ Buffy thought, regretting she had asked the question. The young woman would rather have a lie than know one more ugly truth about what kind of man her father was.

"No pet. In the old days I know he made appearances but that's all they were…appearances," Spike said to Buffy. "It's the honest truth."

Buffy gave him a grateful smile before leaning against him to give him a gentle hug. "Thank you." Standing up from the bed she walked to her closet where little Spike followed her. Spike continued to watch the television as Buffy walked in and out of the bedroom, the bathroom, and closet. Finally half an hour later she put her dance bag on the floor of the bed, and reached up to adjust her pin in her hair. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh I had Tara bring up some breakfast for you," Spike said as he stood up and walked over to answer the door for her.

"Newspaper for you sir, and great delicioso breakfast for you and Madame. Perfecto!" Spike stood in the doorway as he stared at his mission man Xander Harris behind a meal cart with Spike's newspaper under his arm. The kooky brunette kissed the tips of his fingers acting as if he were a great Italian cuisine chef. Spike just raised an eyebrow and mock glared at him before rolling his eyes. Behind him he heard Buffy giggle.

"I knew my staff was absolutely bloody up the wall," Spike muttered just as Xander rolled in the cart, settling it at the edge of the bed.

"Thank you Xander. Would you like to join us? It certainly looks like way too much for both me and Spike," offered Buffy.

Xander shook his head. "No thanks Miss Summers, I already grabbed something on the way to your room. I know the car needs some gas so I'm going to go run to the gas station real quick."

"Okay. Xander you can call me Buffy. You make me feel like I'm in dance class." Buffy made a face which caused both men to laugh.

"Well I'm off. Oh boss! Wes is already up and he said there's something that's really important."

"Yeah, yeah tell him I'll be there."

* * *

Buffy walked up the pathway of Summers' mansion slowly. Shivers ran up her spine as she neared the large house, hoping she wouldn't see her father so soon already. After rehearsal she could handle because by then her blood was pumping from the excitement of dancing and from there she felt like she could take on anything. Almost anything.

Xander waited in the car, watching as she walked up to the door. But before Buffy could even reach for the door handle, it flew open and Dawn came bolting out, shutting it closed again behind her. Buffy's younger sister, who was in fact taller than her, stood before her on the porch steps of the mansion, with her dance bag hanging at her side.

Buffy raised her eyebrow at Dawn's quick haste to get out of the house.

Dawn caught Buffy's look. "What?"

"I should be asking you that. I'm not the one who came bolting out of the house. The devil at your heels or something."

"No, I kind of yelled at dad and I knew if you walked in you would have to face him about last night and…hey! Let's just say I was saving your ass at the time."

"Dawnie!" Buffy admonished, giving Dawn the older sister stern look.

"I don't think I deserve a scolding. Remember saving you from dad this time," Dawn said as she and Buffy both headed back down the long path.

"So…dad mad or something?"

"Well seeing as we don't know what exactly happened I think he's just mad at Spike. You know the whole 'suppose to not let you get in danger thing'."

"Well it kind of was my fault," Buffy said right as they got to the black car. Dawn gave Buffy a look before she hopped into the back seat. Buffy got in the front seat taking a place next to Xander.

"Who's he?" Dawn interrogated, pointing at Xander who was currently staring back at Dawn through the rear view mirror.

Buffy made introductions. "Dawn this is Xander. Xander this is my little sister Dawn."

"I work for Spike." Xander filled in. Dawn nodded, her face softening.

"So Buffy, what do you mean you started it?" Dawn pestered, picking up their conversation before getting into the car.

"Nothing Dawn."

"No! Tell me," Dawn said. "What do you mean you started the shoot out?"

Xander looked over at Buffy. "Buffy you know that it wasn't your fault. O'Connor's a bastard-sorry!" He glanced at the rear view mirror to look at Dawn, realizing his language. Dawn just rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air throwing it off.

Dawn leaned over as much as possible with her seat belt restraining her. "Wait! O'Connor? As in Angelus O'Connor? Buffy what did he do?"

"He came onto her. Even after Spike warned him and told him she belonged to the Giles family now. Smack dab in front of the boss too. Granted a couple yards away. Practically cornered your poor sister," Xander explained, looking back and forth from the road to the rear view mirror.

"And Spike came to your rescue. Aww that's so cute!" Dawn gushed.

Xander gave a snort. "Just don't let Spike hear you say that." Buffy groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"So wait…does that mean, Angelus knows Buffy was used as a trade?"

Buffy continued to sit in the passenger seat with her sunglasses as a way of shielding her as she stared out the window. _….does that mean, Angelus knows Buffy was used as a trade?_ Her stomach lurched. Even though she was growing accustomed to the idea, it still left her uneasy to be thought as an item between her father and his new alliance family.

Buffy Summers had a feeling she would never get used to it.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean there was no delivery?!?!" Spike bellowed into the room. He could hear the frightened, labored breathing of one of his employees on the other side of the line. "Huh?"

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce sat on his cousin's couch going over the paperwork that gave the details of the biggest problem at the moment. There was a very important smuggled shipment coming in to one of the Giles' family's warehouses but in order to get the money moved from the shipment over to a set up account, the shipment would need to arrive. Now the shipment was over two days late and still had yet to arrive and the guys set up at the warehouse were now just telling Spike.

"I don't care if you don't know. Find the fuck out! What else am I paying you for, you lousy, lazy wankers! And when you know when they bloody arrive, call me." Spike slammed the phone down into its cradle roughly. Wesley adjusted his glasses coolly, as he had grown accustomed to his temperamental cousin's anger enough to not jump whenever Spike slammed something. Whether it was a door or a phone or a head of an un-paying businessman into the side of a car door.

"Spike…I wonder-"

"You know Wesley you wonder a lot." Spike observed as he stared down at documents. He picked up the phone again and began to dial.

"Well this warehouse is just a few blocks away from the Finn's main warehouse."

"And?" Spike gave Wesley a bored look while he waited for someone to pick up.

"Well, what if they heard about our shipment."

"Very unlikely, Wes. Do me a favor, and go to Andrew. We have a tracker in this specific truck and we have to find out why the bloody fuck this truck has yet to show up."

Wesley did as he was told, exiting his boss's office making his way down the hall to Andrew's little haven. From inside he could hear the sounds of what seemed to be video games and without knocking Wesley barged into the room. Placed throughout the whole room were computers, devices, and weapons hanging from the wall or resting on shelves. Wires went around the whole room connecting the computers to a high tech security system that overlooked the whole estate. Andrew sat at the main module, his back to the large computer set up facing a TV where he had set up his precious X-BOX 360 and was playing one of his blasted zombie games.

"ANDREW!"

"Yeah! Hold on."

"I wouldn't say that at the moment to Spike who's in a really foul mood," Wesley said in his proper English accent. Andrew pressed pause and turned to look at Wesley, clearly annoyed at being disturbed. Wesley continued, "Spike wants you to find a truck that has a shipment, it has yet to show up."

"On it. Hey if you see Faith tell her that I burned her a copy of Zombies Rise 4 and that if she wants it she owes me twenty bucks."

Without saying anything else, Wesley left the room and headed back to Spike's office. Again Spike was yelling at another poor bloke on the phone. By the end of the phone call Spike was threatening the person about cutting 'their bloody balls off' if they didn't make their payment on time.

At the second time he slammed the phone down Wesley looked at Spike.

"What?" snapped Spike.

"It's almost eight. Buffy will be home and unless you want to snap at her I suggest you simmer down."

Spike just glared at his cousin. "She's spending the day with her sister."

"Oh?"

"Yes oh, you ponce," Spike growled. The bleached blonde sat down behind his desk and picked up his pen.

Wesley sat up straighter, taking in with amusement at how Spike was obviously becoming stressed at how Buffy probably wouldn't be home. "Why?"

"Because if I must remind you, Faith is bringing over three new girls that are going to start at Kendra's and Kendra wants the approval."

"And let me guess, Buffy wouldn't be too pleased with that."

Spike could only just give him a look that stated, 'duh'.

* * *

Things couldn't be any more quiet in the house. It seemed Buffy could not recall when the whole household had been this quiet, excluding the day she had transferred to the Giles estate. Her father paced in front of her as she sat in her study, quietly waiting for him to say something. Dawn was entertaining Xander and Buffy couldn't help but wonder if her little sister had a crush on Spike's employee. _It will be hard to explain the fact that Xander is married._ Buffy thought, knowing her sister probably didn't catch the wedding band on Xander's finger.

She had gone to practice, helped Dawn with some of the moves that she needed to accomplish, and now they had arrived back at the Summers mansion for both girls to change. Buffy decided to use some of the clothes she had left behind.

Upon arrival, Jeffrey had said her father already knew she was home and wanted to speak with her. Buffy made the walk to her father's office wondering what could possibly happen.

Ira Rosenburg, Willow's father, her father's right hand man sat on the couch that was next to the chair she occupied. He stared at Hank Summers, waiting as well for the leader to speak.

Since coming into the office Hank had simply told her to sit down before going into to his pacing mood. It made Buffy feel agitated, on top of her already adrenaline rushed system. If he didn't get right down to what he wanted to see her about Buffy would just simply leave.

"I do hope he's treating you well Elizabeth." Hank Summers finally said as he stopped right in front of Buffy. She rolled her eyes at how he still continued to use her actual given name.

"Yes he is," Buffy said.

"Then what's this with bringing you around the shooting."

"Dad, how was he supposed to know that there would be a shooting at a neutral club?" Buffy stated, using the gang lingo. Hank nodded his head obviously seeing reason in her statement. "Besides it was my fault. I went to go get something to drink and well, Angelus O'Connor tried to come onto me."

"Oh I was afraid of this," Hank said, paling visibly.

"Dad, it's okay," Buffy reasoned. She had yet to notice that she was arguing with her dad, and defending Spike. She'd made it sound like as if Spike was a good guy in all this.

"Angelus O'Connor is not a normal man, Elizabeth. He has sick and twisted ideas of what pleasures should consist of."

"I know! Look, Spike's making sure I'm going to stay safe. That's why that guy was with Dawn and me? Xander works for Spike. And, Spike put him as a sort of bodyguard for me. Now, excuse me but I want to go shopping with my little sister."

Hank called, just as Buffy left the office. "Make sure to stop by and say hello to your mother."

_A/N: So Spike let Buffy hang out with her sister for a different reason. Hope you liked the chapter. Review please  
SpuffyObsessed_


	21. Risk

**A/N:** I've been noticing that has not been putting in the breaks that I had already put in the document for the chapters I upload, and I'm very sorry if it hasn't been doing this for all chapters. It might have caused some confusion in past chapters. From now on I'm going to edit on to ensure nothing was left out.  
SpuffyObsessed

* * *

**Chapter 21: Risk**

Spike walked down the last of the stairs as he pushed the remaining button through the bottom hold of his suit jacket. Both Wesley and Gunn followed behind just as Gunn's phone began to ring.

"Talk to me."

"We're here." Faith said on the other side of the line.

"Okay." Gunn closed the phone and looked to his boss. "They're here."

"Call Harris. Make sure you find out where Buffy is and how long they plan to stay out. Make sure Harris doesn't let Buffy think that I want her back sooner." _Even though you do._ Spile's inner self told him. Yes, he did want Buffy back and to just spend the day with her rather than do his work like a good mafia leader.

"Got it boss."

Gunn stayed behind and began to dial Xander's number while both Wesley and Spike continued down the foyer hall into the main sitting room. The wet bar was already restocked with new bottles of drinks and crystal glasses. Spike sat down automatically when entering the room, pulling out the three files that were already made, telling him about the three potential girls that were to be hired at _Kendra's Harem_. Harmony Kendall, Amy Madison, and Debbie Foley. The first two seemed just your regular Los Angeles girls that were going into the escort business. The ones who had tried to make it as actresses but found they had no talent and dwindling money with no way of a job. Though the third had an eye catching past. A problematic boyfriend who had beat her. There was a note from Kendra that advised Spike the ex 'boyfriend' Pete might become a problem and if the girl was okay with it he should be dealt with.

"Hey boss." Both Spike and Wesley looked up to see Faith and the Jamaican woman, Kendra, who ran her own escort business. In a way. After Spike had set up to take over the L.A. branch from his uncle, he had come upon Kendra's who he found was constantly having problems with her own problematic boyfriend who ran one of the thug gangs in Los Angeles. Which was why Kendra hated boyfriend for her employees, especially abusive ones. Spike had stepped in and promised Kendra complete protection of her business as long as he got almost 30 of her monthly earnings.

And since going under the wing of protection from the Giles' family, Kendra's Harem had flourished into one of the best escorting services in the city.

"Hey sexy." Faith said teasingly to Wesley.

"Kendra." Spike addressed standing up from his seat.

"Mr. Giles." Kendra's rich Jamaican accent rang as she walked in slowly giving her head boss a courteous nod.

Kendra seemed to always be afraid of high powered men, unless they were making exchanges of service. Which was why it had been so easy for the gang banger to walk all over her until the Mafia King came in.

"Tell Wesley what you would like to drink." Spike suggested us Faith handed him the drink that Wesley had given her to give to Spike. Drinks were made and given to as comfortable talk of business came about. Kendra informed Spike of the tedious problems occurring and Wesley made note of them for later. All the while Faith took to cleaning her 35 magnum at the wet bar with a bored expression on her face.

Finally after ten minutes, Spike told Faith to bring in the girls. Faith did as she was said and soon in came three girls, followed by Charles Gunn, who gave an okay nod to Spike. Right off the bat Spike took notice of each different style they held from each other.

"Mr. Giles, these is the girls. Harmony, Amy, and Debbie." Kendra said. All three girls were standing in a row by height, with Harmony being the tallest due to her high spiked heels.

Harmony, a full out blonde, was sporting way too much pink even for a valley girl. She reminded Faith of a fuller out Reese Witherspoon as her character from Legally Blonde. However to Spike she looked like a similar but very different version of his Buffy. A bad version.

Amy, who seemed to dress like a much calmer Faith, wore dark clothes and did her make-up dark. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest having the bored look.

The third girl, who Spike knew was Debbie, stood timid looking in an outfit that no one would have guessed her to be a potential girl of the sex business.

Well Kendra you picked out a fine slew of potentials." Spike said putting his drink down. "Now ladies you have the approval but it is still up to Kendra to make the final decision. If you are found having any other dealings with any other family, you will be fired and stripped of any protection from us. However that is left for Kendra to deal with. Any dealings with the police, _I_ will personally deal with it." Spike said to them making it clear that they may not live if they were doing such.

All three girls nodded and Spike noticed Harmony look over at Spike with a heavy flirtatious smile.

"Good. Now Debbie, pet…I understand you have a problem with a wanker by the name of Pete Clarner."

Debbie looked up, clearly shocked that Spike Giles was speaking to her. After the shock, came the confusion.

"Oh no Mr. Giles!" Debbie finally protested with a shake of her head.

"Well pet, if he ever interferes with your brining in the money then things will be taken care of."

"Yes Mr. Giles. He's no longer in California, so you don't have to worry."

"Good now all of you please take a seat. We'll make a toast to your potential success in your job."

It didn't go unnoticed to anyone in the room at the fact of how close Harmony came to sit down next to Spike on the leather couch. Faith just rolled her eyes at Malibu Barbie and poured herself another drink.

Mingling conversations took place between Kendra, Gunn, and Amy while Faith discussed life as working for the Giles family with Debbie and Wesley.

"You know Mr. Giles," Harmony started and taking a sip of her drink. Spike looked over at Harmony as he sat casually on the couch, his arms flung on the back, the same bored expression he always wore. "This isn't my first job in servicing men, I'll have you know." Harmony leaned forward obviously showing off her well-endowed cleavage and her hand coming down to rest on Spike's suit clad leg. Surprisingly her attempts did nothing to flare up Spike's desire. "I use to be an exotic dancer."

Spike internally rolled his eyes. The blonde was certainly not very good at coyly expressing that she was coming on someone. "I know Ms. Kendall. I do have a file about you." Spike informed her with a matter of fact attitude. Where as most people would be disturbed by the fact someone had a file on them, Harmony wasn't. She was more upset by the fact that her past didn't have Spike flirting back with her. Her look faltered at the fact.

"Well…" Harmony said with another broad smile as the light bulb went off in her head. "I was particularly well known for my lap dances." Suddenly Harmony stood up only to sit back down again but now in Spike's lap. Her legs came to straddle across his and she pressed her hips erotically into his crotch trying to get a sexual reaction out of him. Spike sat up, about to push her off, but it gave Harmony Kendall a chance to wrap her arms around Spike's neck tightly.

No one in the rest of the room seemed to notice it.

"Would you like a lap dance Mr. Giles?" Harmony asked, her voice becoming even more light and flirtatious.

"Sorry pet." Her eyes became lustful at his little nickname. "I can't say I'm in the mood." Spike informed.

"Aww how come? I could give you a real good time, and seeing as you're the top boss you won't be charged."

Suddenly Gunn's phone rang and everyone's attention darted around the room until they settled on the sight of Harmony sitting on Spike's lap. Both Faith and Wesley looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"Talk to me." Gunn said into his phone. "Oh hey Miss Summers. Yes he's right here." Gunn brought the phone over to Spike and putting his hand over the talk area. "Spike it's Buffy and she wants to know if she could ask you a question."

Spike stood up, rightfully pushing Harmony off of his body, her tumbling haphazardly back onto the cushion she had been previously occupying, before taking the phone from Gunn. The bleached blonde looked to the three women and Kendra. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope business goes well for you." Spike put the phone to his ear as he, Gunn, and Wesley began to walk out of the room. "Kitten? You need to ask me something?"

When the three men left the room Harmony was still collecting herself. She sat up shocked that she had been turned down."

"Whose Buffy?"

Faith looked to Harmony with a glare in her eyes but a pleasured smile on her lips. "His girlfriend."

* * *

Buffy stood outside the shop in the mall, Xander's cell phone pressed to her ear as she waited for Gunn to put Spike on the phone. Both Xander and Dawn were off in the Bath and Body store, Xander enduring his nose being tortured while Dawn looked for the perfect perfume of the season. 

The blonde dancer tapped her foot that went to the steady rhythm of her heart beat as she waited. Her eyes kept on a look out, doing as Xander had advised, making sure no suspecting people were watching her.

Finally Spike came onto to the phone. "Kitten? You need to ask me something?"

"Oh hi Spike. Um, well, my parents suddenly planned this trip I guess, and are going to this little resort thing in Laguna and Dawn kind of doesn't want to be home so, would it be okay to have her stay in the house?" Buffy asked. Suddenly three pre teen kids ran by, screaming and laughing nearly knocking into her. She pressed her free hand to her other ear.

"Of course, pet. I'll have Tara make up the room next to yours. Where are you?"

Buffy sighed. "At the mall. Dawn and I decided to go shopping."

"If I would have known, I would have given you a credit card?" Spike told her.

"Oh it's fine, I got money. We'll probably be back around one if that's okay."

"Well why don't you call me and I'll meet the lot of you and take you out for lunch. I have yet to formally meet the niblet."

She couldn't help but smile at the gentle fact of Spike wanting to get to know Dawn. "That's sounds like a nice plan."

"Right I'll make quick reservations at a nice little place I know. Till then pet." Spike said. Buffy was about to say farewell until Spike spoke again. "Oh and kitten don't hold back to buy something…nice. If you know what I mean." His voice took on that velvet sensual sound that made Buffy shiver. It shocked her even through the phone. At what he was suggesting it made Buffy blush.

"Goodbye Spike."

"Goodbye Kitten." He said reluctantly.

Buffy walked into the store just as Dawn was paying for her newly chosen perfume. She handed back Xander his cell phone with a thank you.

"Spike said he'd meet us later for a late lunch if that's okay." Dawn nodded adding the bag to her arm.

The three of them walked out of the store and onto another clothes one, which Xander said he'd sit out on outside the front of the shop while they looked around. Buffy and Dawn both giggled at how all the shopping would probably leave Xander to question his manliness.

Both her and Dawn walked around aimlessly once in a while to observe a rack of clothes and do the shopping thing of discussing it and possibly looking for their size.

Suddenly as Buffy was going through a rack of dresses Dawn spoke up. "Have you boinked Spike yet?"

Buffy's eyes looked to her little sister in shock. "Dawnie!" She admonished in her big sister tone.

"What I'm just asking." Dawn said to her sister defensively.

Buffy simply rolled her eyes. "Even if we had I wouldn't tell you. You're far too young to be hearing about pre-marital sex. Which means that you shouldn't even be thinking about it. Hint hint."

Dawn picked up a top from a rack and began to look it over. "Guess that means you haven't boinked." She said carelessly. Buffy looked over at Dawn with shocked, wide eyes. Was Dawn channeling Anya or something? "And don't even say 'Dawnie!'" The brunette girl said mimicking Buffy's voice. "Well if you're not going to talk about you and Spike being all sexed up tell me about his house. If is huge."

The blonde chuckled. "Definitely. Way more huge then ours. It makes sense seeing as it's called an estate." They continued onto the display racks for accessories picking and choosing pieces to try on. "He has this library and I simply drooled over how large it was."

"Only you could get all drooly over books."

Buffy turned to glare at Dawn, sticking her tongue out. "Hey! I'm hip."

"True, but deep down you're bookworm."

"Am not!" Buffy threw a bracelet at her sister where it hit her on the side of the head.

Dawn just rolled her eyes taking the bracelet and trying it on. "Buffy when you were way younger, if you weren't hanging out with Willow and your friends, or dancing, you'd be in our library at home reading and studying."

"Well…" Buffy said trying to find a defense. "Mom and dad were strict. Remember dad making that rule on me if I didn't have good grades I couldn't dance." Her argument was lame and it was true.

Through out her high school career she had been always the same. School, low social life, and dancing. She'd dated yes, but they were never big. She only went to her senior prom and at the forcing of Willow. Going to New York had spirited her up, and made her a little more of a social butterfly but she still had the book loving side to her.

* * *

Spike sped down the streets of Los Angeles as the breeze that had turned into wind, due to his high speed, whipped through open windows and began unraveling his gelled back hair. The engine roared softly as he changed gears of his silver porsche. Pressing his foot down more on the accelerator, he saw the traffic light turning from green to yellow. Spike felt the rising need to speed and make the light. He passed the line just as the light turned red. Speeding across the intersection, he made an illegal change of lanes, just barely missing the cars that were starting to go at their right of way. A yellow taxicab honked as he cut the driver off getting in the last right lane quickly before he missed his turn. 

The adrenaline due to the fast driving began to rise up in Spike just like it always did when Spike got behind the wheel and drove like this. Dodging cars of the L.A. traffic, itching to make the lights, making tire marks on the road, as a way to leave his mark on it, saying 'Spike Giles was here'.

Music blared from the car stereo system louder than the street traffic. _God this is bloody exhilarating._ Seeing his next turn he switched lanes going into the left lane and turning across the intersection just as the light turned to green. Up ahead he saw the structure of the mall and smiled. Soon he'd see Buffy again. Spike didn't notice that deep inside of him for the past few hours he had been dying to spend with the woman that was his mistress, minus the fact that he had yet to bed her.

While most men would be driven crazy by having their desirable woman next to them in bed with the great temptation and not even doing so much as fooling around, Spike on the other hand found it simply content. Ever since he had dealt with the evil bitch monster from hell, as Spike was so pleased to refer to the girl that actually broken his heart, Spike Giles had been just plain mean to women.

Using them and losing them. Taking exactly what he wanted and then tossing them to the side just as the evil bitch had done to him. She had never really cared for him. Not unless 'him' was Spike's money and the great title of fame she would gain if she had married him. She had followed him to L.A. from their home country of England thinking in due time Spike would just take over the whole family for his father. But as a couple years had gone by she found the only thing Spike would be gaining for now was L.A. unless Rupert Giles, Spike's father would die. And well, Rupert Giles was just as healthy as it was easy for Moses to part the red sea.

Spike made a sudden hard right into the G parking lot of the mall. Up ahead he saw them. His mistress and her littler sister standing on the sidewalk of the main entrance into the mall. His grip tightened on the steering wheel till his knuckles turned beyond white as he noticed there was no sight of his employee Xander Harris, who was supposed to be with his girl at all times.

He stopped at the edge of the sidewalk with a screech and pulled his parking break. Buffy jumped at his sudden appearance of pulling up so close to her and Dawn, she dropped two of her bags. Spike tried not to chuckle.

"Ello, luv." Spike greeted forcing a smile even though he felt he was going to rip of Harris' head off for leaving Buffy. He hopped out of the car and pulled her close all the while surveying the area. She hugged him softly and willingly which made Spike smile and kiss the top of her head. He took her bags and went to go place them in the trunk. "Kitten…where's Harris?"

"Sorry about that Boss. I went to go and get their dance gear." Xander said exasperated as he came jogging up with Buffy and Dawn's dance duffel bags. "Got to start working out if that stuff is heavy for me."

Buffy smiled and gave a light laugh. "It's okay Xander. It's not normally heavy. I just got a lot of big catalogs in there for set designs that we need to order for the performance."

"Ooo can I help?" Dawn pleaded. Her eyes glazed over at the thought of going through all the catalogs. Looking at all the pretty pre-made backdrops and the glamorous dance outfits.

"And, this must be Dawn." Spike said peering over Buffy's shoulder. Buffy was right. For a little sister, Dawn was tall, at least compared to Buffy.

"Dawnie, this is William Giles." Buffy introduced stepping to the side. Dawn came forward and shook Spike's hand.

"Call me whatever you wish niblet. William, Will, or Spike." Spike gave her his charming smile.

Dawn giggled and looked to Buffy. "What's a niblet?" She asked Buffy.

The two of them watched as Spike strolled over to tell Xander something in hushed tonoes. "Beats me." Buffy said shrugging. She couldn't help but smile at the Spike's use of nicknames. He constantly called her by 'kitten'. She was sure he didn't use it with anyone else. And if that was the case it made her feel special.

"I like it." Dawn said matter-of-factly.

"I think it's because you're the little sister." Buffy made note of.

Dawn simply rolled her eyes. "But I'm taller than you."

Buffy couldn't hold back the scowl at how her sister pointed out the fact that at nearly twenty-two years old she was shorter than her 16 year-old sister. "Well you don't have to rub it in. This world is constantly discriminating against short people." Buffy whined going into her vertically challenged rant. "Rides at amusement parks, shelves at stores, cabinets in your own home sometimes, and-"

"I like your size kitten." Spike said interrupting her. Suddenly his arms wrapped around Buffy's waist from behind. Without a thought or worry, Buffy rested back against his back comfortably. "You fit nicely in my arms at your height." Buffy blushed, her cheeks turning a nice tinge of rosy red.

"Yes, but my closet is against me, remember?" Her eyes looked up at him with a sparkling green color.  
Spike smiled at the memory of her two days ago when he had come upon her in her closet on he brink of getting toppled over by boxes.

Buffy looked to Dawn and noticed the awed look on her face. Little did she know that Dawn and many other people around found her and Spike to be an absolutely adorable couple.

"Alright you three. I'm off. Anya wants her lunchtime rounds before we actually lunch." Xander expressed aloud pulling his keys back out of his back pocket.

Buffy and Spike both couldn't help but laugh. Buffy was finding that both Xander and Anya were a very horny married couple. However the innuendo of sex went unnoticed by Dawn who just stared at the three adults with complete confusion.

"You're not joining us Xander?" Buffy asked sobering up from her laughter.

"No ma'am. If not I don't get any fun before bed."

"Drive safe mate. And if you have time talk to Andrew he got some new gadget."

"Oh is it blood-bash 2000 edition?" Xander asked suddenly showing great excitement.

"Bloody hell if I know." He said with a roll of his eyes. What was with most of his staff and their liking for playing video games?

Xander shrugged giving up and waved farewell to Buffy, Dawn, and his boss. Leaving the three alone on the sidewalk of the mall, Spike opened the door allowing Dawn to get in the back before leading Buffy to the front and opening it for her as well. After getting into the car Spike started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot with an easy speed. Ten times slower than when he pulled in. _Got that precious cargo mate._ Not only that but her sister as well and even though Spike was the dare devil on the road he wasn't going to risk it.

"Is your house really big?" Dawn asked out of nowhere just as the waitress had left, finished taking their orders. Buffy coughed on the sip of her ice tea she had just taken. She gave Dawn a shush look.

After leaving the mall Spike had driven down to Marina Del Ray, ten minutes at the most from Los Angeles, deciding to eat at _Jer-ne Restaurant and Bar_. A nice prestige restaurant with a great view of the marina. They had chosen to sit outside on the deck since the weather was nice. Spike sat next to Buffy casually, while Dawn had taken a seat across from her.

"Well...it's got a lot of rooms." Spike told Dawn without trying to sound like he was bragging.

"Buffy's in love with your library. She's a book worm you know."

"Am not!" Buffy began with the argument that she and Dawn had just had at the mall.

"Sure you're not." Buffy gave Dawn a kick under the table.

Spike laughed draping his arm on the back of Buffy's chair. "Well bit there's a pool, a game room, which I'm sure Andrew would be more than happy to show you around in."

"Oh I don't know." Buffy said hesitantly. "That's next to the room you're having construction done on." She looked to Spike worried.

"Buffy I'm not going to get hurt!" exclaimed Dawn. "What kind of games do you have in there?"

"Yeah kitten. The construction is inside the room not around it."

"Wait what are you having done?" Dawn questioned tilting her head to the side and looking to Spike.

"Just some re-modeling."

Suddenly a soft but shrill ringing came from Spike's belt. He picked up his cell phone excusing himself from the table and walked to other end of the deck.

"Giles."

_"Spike. It's Wesley. Andrew located that shipment."_

"Well it's about bloody time." Spike said into the phone through gritted teeth.

_"Yeah it's about seven hours away still. It should be here around eight."_

Spike pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to quickly to think of what should be done. "Alright call Maurice tell him to stay there until the truck gets there. Also tell all the other's that we're going to pay a visit the warehouse to greet the late shipment." Spike's voice held menace as he knew exactly the warm welcome he would give the truck crew while still finding out why they were nearly over two days late. Spike hung up the phone and walked back over to Buffy and Dawn, sitting down. He listened to their discussion that was related to the dance performance they were part of.

The two were so animatedly talking. Spike smiled as he watched Buffy happily explain a sequence with the use of the food utensils and Dawn watched and listened carefully. This was her life. A simple but still glorious life that she loved. Spike couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the fact that he was ruining it a little by taking her as his.

Buffy looked to Spike. "You okay?" She gave him a hundred watt smile and it seemed to just melt away Spike's guilt making it forget.

"Bloody perfect." He said leaning in to give her a soft, gentle, and PG rated kiss.


	22. Dreams and Secrets

**A/N:** Warning, strong violence in this chapter.

**Chapter 22: Dreams and Secrets**

Buffy poked her head through the bathroom doorway, the door still shielding her body from the neck down. She scanned her bedroom to make sure Spike wasn't in there, having possibly come in while she had been changing.

She walked into her room barefoot, her golden tan body only being covered by a black bikini set. Picking up the silk shawl she had tossed on her bed, earlier she wrapped it around her waist to cover her lower half before heading towards her closet. Buffy rustled through her countless pairs of shoes she had, until she spotted her black flip-flops.

The three of them had arrived back at the Giles' Estate around two after eating and Dawn had chosen to go into the large swimming pool quickly after she had set her eyes on it. Buffy agreed to join her little sister since Spike claimed he needed to get work done. However, the minute Spike heard that his blonde Goddess was going into the pool with possibly simply a little bikini the man had sputtered up some excuse that he could chuck off work for a while. Buffy had to practically ignore Spike as they had arrived at the door of her room and leaving her to slam the door in his face to get him to stop looking at her lustfully and produce suggestions that he could help with her swimsuit.

However, Buffy couldn't help but smile at his earlier antics. It was Spike, granted he was acting like a horn dog but it was what Spike was. Most of the time.

During lunch she had watched happily as the big Mafia king didn't act one when he came back from his phone call and entertained her little sister. Buffy could tell that Dawn wasn't harboring possible murders scenarios on this man. She had laughed at the things he told her, truthfully having fun. It showed Buffy another side of Spike, one that she liked.

"Buffy?"

"In here Dawn." Buffy called as she heard her sister come into her room. Buffy pushed her feet into the flip-flops and grabbed a pair of sunglasses from her drawer of accessories, before walking back out into her room.

Dawn sat on the edge of her bed in a simple red one-piece swim suit and jean shorts.

"Ready to go?"

Dawn nodded and the sisters left the room together, heading downstairs.

When they came downstairs and began to head towards the backdoor, they heard Spike call out for Spike, "Oh Kitten lookie' what I found."

Buffy looked towards the French doors that lead to the huge back yard and pool. Spike stood in the doorway with Wesley, a wiggling eager puppy in his arms.

"SPIKE!" Buffy exclaimed in glee as she saw her puppy. The black lab jumped out of Spike's arms and came bounding towards his happy female blonde owner who picked him up instantly.

"I told you she'd be excited to see me." Spike joked elbowing Wesley's side.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I was more excited to see him." Buffy nodded her head in the direction of the dog in her arms. Spike's smile instantly turned to a frown, his brows furrowing together.

"See this is why I don't like the mongrel being named after me."

Little Spike growled at the derogatory name Big Spike had called him by.

"He's so cute!" Dawn gushed ruffling the dog behind his ears.

Buffy had come home to finally hear that Spike had left the puppy to roam the back outside grounds unsupervised. Before she had gone into her room to change she ordered Spike to find her dog or she wouldn't talk to him ever again.

"Afternoon Wesley." Buffy greeted with a smile. The four of them walked out of the house towards the pool to find Anya, Gunn, Xander, Andrew, and Faith all decked out in their own swim gear as well. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Buffy."

"We decided to join you and the kid." Faith declared. Buffy quickly made a round of introductions to her sister and Spike's employees. Without wasting time Gunn and Xander threw Andrew in before jumping in themselves, while the rest of the girls except Buffy chose to take the steps.

Both Spike and Buffy stood by the lounge chairs, Buffy looked up at Spike.

"Are you going to go to work now?"

Spike nodded his head. "I have to figure out some things with one of the shipments We have to go down to the docks later because a shipment is coming in and we have some late drivers." His eyes slowly traveled down her body, his tongue instinctively licking his lips. Buffy chose to ignore the wonder of what his shipment contained. "However I think you should give me a quick peak at you fully in what looks to be the most bloody delicious swim suit ever."

Buffy's body heated under his gaze and she looked around to make sure no one was looking. Wesley had retreated back into the house and the others were so enrapt in their swimming. Her body only being shielded by his own. Buffy's fingers fumbled with the knot of her silk and it didn't help when Spike stepped closer to her. Seeing her shyness and shaky hands, he chuckled and placed his over hers, using his own hands to untie the little silk shawl.

When he opened it up revealing her body to him Buffy gasped at the lustful look she saw in his eyes. The silk fell from his fingers onto the ground before he ran his index finger across her bare shoulder. His touch instantly burned into her and Buffy felt weak in the knees. _Last time this happened Summers you had your first orgasm._ Buffy thought. She didn't stop him when his fingers swept across her neck and downwards. Her eyes widened. If her mother saw her in this situation she'd be having Buffy saying the Rosary by now.

"I have to say, pet…you make my favorite color look good."

Buffy looked down at the swimsuit she wore before looking back up at Spike with a raised peculiar eyebrow. "Black isn't a color."

"Actually I beg to differ." Spike said as he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "Black is made up of all colors." His hands wrapped around her waist to slip across the bare part of her back. Light kisses peppered the top of her shoulder.

He was becoming like a drug to her. Each kiss he left on her, each second his fingers were pressed into her skin made her begin to like him more. They had only known each other for only a week, and half the time she despised his guts. Now…it seemed as if she was beginning to accept him. It scared her.

Here she was being affected by a man who did worse than what her father did. The big four that practically ran this town were well known for hiding behind good charity deeds to keep from being run out of the city. They were constantly talked about like celebrities, especially O'Connor and Giles. Though like celebrities, there were some bad sides. Articles in newspapers constantly hinted that these four families were not all that good. Buffy always remembered reading those articles, even when her father told her not to. She knew what William Giles, a.k.a. Spike was suspected of and she knew probably 85 percent was true.

Buffy shook her head. Tried to push the thoughts out of her mind. Because if she tried not to think about his dirty jobs, maybe she could bear his touches and even allow herself to like him without the feeling that she was going against her morals.

"Hey lovergirl! You coming in or are just going to continue groping Spike over there?"

Buffy looked over her shoulder to see Dawn hanging onto the edge of the pool with laughter clearly in her eyes. Looking down at her hands Buffy noticed how she gripped onto Spike's arms as he himself was the only thing holding her up.

"You better go. Wesley is waiting for you to work." Buffy told him pulling away. She ducked away holding her blushing embaressment.

"All work no bloody play." Spike continued to stare at her, gaining a mischievous grin on his face. "You know kitten, if I'm a good boy and I work real hard I should get a treat." He pulled her back to him ignoring the fact that Dawn had basically just called both of them out on his hanky panky with her.

"Hey it's your choice to work, Spike." His lips clearly formed into a pout and Buffy found it absolutely adorable. He spun around on his heels and stomped back into the house.

It took a few minutes for Buffy to relax and hush her humming skin. _Breathe. He's just a manipulative bastard._ Buffy was taken aback by her harsh description of Spike. It wasn't like her to be so mean to a person, even if they weren't the angels of the universe. Buffy had to admit things were better. It was obvious Spike wasn't trying to involve Buffy in his world of crime. That had to be gaining him brownie points, right?

* * *

Buffy sat on her bed running the towel through her hair, trying to dry it. The television was turned on to a re-run episode of _Friends_. It was her favorite episode. _The One with Rachel's Crush._ Things were normal with the gang of six friends as they sat in the coffee shop discussing who knew what. Buffy wasn't even really paying attention. She just longed to have that. The normalcy of where you could just sit at a coffee shop discussing what ever. Not worrying in the back of your mind if your father had been one step closer to getting arrested. 

Her hands eagerly went through her hair with towel before it began to drip too much. They had swam so much, two hours worth, that Buffy still felt that chlorine was covering her even after she had just showered.

_"Monica I'm quitting! I just helped a eight-year-old woman put on a thong and she didn't even buy it."_

A knock on her door brought Buffy out of her thoughts. Continuing to dry her hair, she walked to it and opened to reveal Spike. He was leaning against the doorway in jeans and a white t-shirt and his hair had been mussed up to his natural curls. Buffy spotted him holding a beer in his hand. He looked completely relaxed and completely sexy. The way his eyes watched her brought up a sudden feeling of arousal. She ignored the feeling, knowing it was just the affect he always had. She desperately trying to hide her vulnerability because the only garment she was wearing was her robe.

Without a word, Spike walked inside and with each step he took he left Buffy to take a step back. Why was he looking at her like that? It was almost as if he wanted to devour her. Out of nowhere, his foot kicked the door shut and before she knew it, he pulled her close to his body and kissed her.

The intensity and barbaric nature of how he was acting with her was leaving her frightened and sharing but still feeling the arousal that he was giving off. She didn't even react as the towel that had once been drying her hair was now forced from her hand to drop to the ground in a puddle of soft white cotton.

His kisses trailed down her neck, Buffy took in heavy breaths trying to calm her racing heart. Her mind was on autopilot and all she could think of was _More, please more_ and possibilities of how to get it.

Gasping she found them toppling over, leaving them in a pile on top of the bed. Limbs became tangled together as their kisses deepened. Spike's lips hadn't left her skin and she surely didn't have any intention of stopping them. Buffy was throwing out her inhibitions, only due to the too good of feeling he was creating within. The hands that were sending her skin on fire with each second they were on her, parted her robe and dived further.

"Buffy…" A harsh whisper of her name escaped from his lips that just seemed to drive Buffy crazy, and further from reality. Their eyes met and she saw gentleness. "Are you sure you're ready?" She felt safe.

"Shhh…" She couldn't help but run her fingers against his face. She wanted to prove that the hard and sharp appearance was just simply a façade. "Don't worry about it." His hand came to touch her shoulder and instantly, Buffy's body jolted.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she slowly came to find that the moments she had just been going through were fuzzy, making her wonder if it was a dream or reality. She laid on her side in her bed, alone, her robe back intact, and her towel on the bed next to her rather than where she had dropped it a few feet away on the ground. 

The feelings of sleep were still fresh around her.

_"Monica I'm quitting! I just helped a eight-year-old woman put on a thong and she didn't even buy it."_

Buffy's head snapped to the television to see the same scene of Friends playing as it had in her dream. _Freaky Summers..._

"Pet? You okay?"

Her head snapped, not expecting to see Spike. His hand placed gently on her shoulder. It was all too weird that she had just been dreaming about him. But that wasn't the only weird thing, the fact that he was wearing the exact same thing and holding an identical beer as to the one he had in her dream. _Okay now that's freaky._ She didn't say anything, instead sat up more.

_Did it really occur and I had just fallen asleep afterwards?_

"What happened?" Buffy asked him, rubbing the light sleep from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked looking at Buffy curiously. He knelt down next to the bed and stared at her eye level.

Buffy bit her lip then spoke again: "How long have I been asleep?"

He shrugged. "I don't know; you were out cold when I came in."

Buffy sighed. She may have been dreaming but she was completely unaware of it at the time. It felt extraordinarily real. All the touches had been tangible, all gasps and soft words of captivating lust were almost unimaginable. As she sat there, Buffy could feel Spike's amused stare on her while she tried to sort through her diaphanously nap haze.

Suddenly she felt her cheeks flame just as it suddenly dawned on her that she had been dreaming. Though not just dreaming; dreaming of Spike...a sex dream. _On the verge of a sex dream._ Buffy's thoughts argued.

Spike not conscious of Buffy's back-and-forth thoughts, picked up the remote ad began to flip through the channels Dawn had always told her she was a sleep talker. Nothing would be more embarrassing if Spike had heard her borderline sex dream.

_Just play it cool._ Buffy thought as she got up from the bed, and going to the bathroom to get fully dressed.

"Pet!"

Buffy jumped and nearly dropped the hairbrush in her hand onto the counter. "Yes?"

"I'm letting the dog out into the hall, I don't like the way it's bloody staring at me." She heard Spike call from the adjoining room.

"Okay."

Looking over herself in the mirror, Buffy couldn't help but miss how flushed her skin was. Her normal glowing complexion now held a glowing pink as well. It spread from her cheeks all the way to below the collar of her robe. She touched her cheeks, and leant over the counter to the mirror, to get a closer look. _Good God! It was just a dream._ Butffy thought. _It was only a stupid dream. Yes it did involve close to sex with someone who is a little scrumptious but-_

"Luv, are you going to be okay, while I and the others are out?"

Buffy instantly pulled away from the mirror, as if she had been caught the second she heard Spike's voice.

"Yeah." She stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her closet, trying to not look him in the eye as she stepped past him. She feared that if he looked her in the eye, he would see straight into her mind and know that she had a naughty-naughty dream about him. If he knew, Buffy had a hefty hunch that he wouldn't allow her to live it down.

She closed the door to her closet and got dressed quickly, changing into some black pants, and oversized-but fitting-turtleneck sweater.

When she came out, she sat at her vanity desk and while she brushed her hair up into a neat ponytail, Buffy fought her urges to look at Spike through the mirror. He rested his back against her headboard, and causally flipped through the channels on the television. His attention seemed to focus purely on seeking out the perfect thing to watch. Occasionally he sipped his beer. It was so calm. Buffy for a second forgot that they were not a normal situation of romantically involved.

Before Buffy could look away, Spike's eyes darted to meet hers in the mirror. His lips instantly turned into a smirk, obviously taking pride in the fact that he had just caught her 'checking him out'. _If that's the case, he has a big ego...even if I really was._

"Liking what you see, pet?" Spike questioned, as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Buffy's cheeks flamed a brighter pink then earlier and she instantly turned away. "Humph. Hardly!" snubbed Buffy.

She continued to finish her ponytail and tuck back any stray hairs behind her ears, when suddenly she saw Spike right behind her in the reflection of the vanity mirror. He was a lot closer, almost standing over her back as he caught her eyes through the mirror. Buffy watched as his hand stroked her hair in the ponytail before trekking down to her shoulder.

"Don't deny it. I know it's true."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You have a really big ego." Buffy said explaining exactly what she had just been thinking."

Spike pouted. "Why do you fight me Buffy?" Both his hands came to grasp her upper arms gently. She felt it even through the fabric of her sweater.

"I'm not fighting you-"

"Yes you are. Buffy I'm not asking you to open your dimple knees to me, but why are you denying the bloody truth." Buffy closed her eyes, cutting off his mesmerizing stare. There was no truth, what truth was there to be found? He only wanted her for the alliance and using that alliance to get sex, Didn't he? "I'm just asking you to recognize something. That you are attracted to me." Spike bent down so he was equal level with Buffy. Together they stared at their reflection in the mirror. "I'm attracted to you, a whole fucking lot. Just look at us, we look good together."

The thing that she hated most to admit was he was right, on all counts. They looked like they belonged together. She was attracted to him. And if he guessed it, if he continued to speak to her in that soft, charming voice, she would surely 'part her dimple knees'. If he guessed that, Buffy could never deny that he was right.

He let go of one of her arms suddenly to reach into his back pocket. "I know this is rather sudden, and if you don't like it, just tell me." Spike produced a small jewelry box that covered his whole palm. Buffy looked back at him over her shoulder now, her eyes darting from the box to his face.

Slowly Buffy opened the top, and her eyes went wide. "Spike…"

In the box, on the plush velvet lay a necklace with a small pendant charm on the end of it. A silver charm, in the form of two Pointe ballet shoes, with the ribbons tied loosely at the ankle, small diamonds were at the end of each one. It wasn't gaudy, instead tasteful and very elegant. Buffy surely liked it.

"It's beautiful." Her voice was soft and light as she admired the necklace that Spike was presenting to her.

"You like it?"

Buffy nodded her head. Her fingers traced the outline of the slippers running them over the small diamonds. "Spike why did you get this for me?"

"Well I had gone out the day you arrived, and I saw it, and well I was going to give it to you the first night after I took you out to the dinner." Spike pulled the box away only to begin pulling the necklace out. Unlatching the end of the necklace he motioned for her to pull her hair up. "But we both know that wasn't going to happen after our little tiff.

Buffy looked back to the mirror and watched as Spike placed the necklace around her neck. His eyes watched hers as he latched he necklace and Buffy couldn't help but feel a little more chained down to him.

* * *

Spike stood solidly in the wide, open space of one of his biggest warehouses. Crates, boxes, and carriers held most the family's illegal stolen or laundered merchandise. 

Faith, Gunn, Xander, Wesley, as well as a few others stood around him in a circle, leaving Spike himself in the center. His feet stood apart while his arms rested in front of him clasped together in a manner that made him appear to be thinking.  
The locks of his hair were loose, leaving the dim light to be bouncing off his wavy peroxide curls.

Before he had left, he had been locked in a moment with Buffy that he regretted ending. She had been standing on the foot of the stairs in a simple manner. She had just come down from changing after dinner and had replaced her sweater with a white t-shirt, one that she obviously wore in a very casual manner. It had some dance company's logo on it. She was natural, but looked evermore stunning than when she had make-up on. Spike had stood in the entrance foyer, staring at her with great awe. The fact that his employees were waiting for him in the limo had left his mind.

"I probably won't be back until late, pet."

She looked into his eyes shyly, her usual blush seeping into her cheeks. "Are you going to sleep in my bed?" Her cheeks flared an even deeper red.

Spike's smile turned to a playful dirty smirk. "Do you want me to?"Buffy shrugged.

"You kept me warm."It was all she said. She neither needed to or bother to say more.

"Okay then. But, don't wait up for me."

Spike hadn't wanted to leave, that was one thing he was sure of. He feared that her outgoing streak would be over after he got back, and she'd be back to their close but strained relationship.

The mafia leader just wanted to get their bullshit over with, get back to the estate, and pull her into his arms. Sleeping or not.

_"I like you hair all messed up." She said with a soft giggle._

Spike would have told her that he had gelled it back for a reason. His slicked back hair and hard expression was just another thing that always instilled fear in those that needed to be reminded. Though, he didn't object to her.

_Focus mate, focus._ Spike thought to himself. He had been repeating it to himself at random times ever since he had left Buffy's side at the estate. It had been over and hour since they had left. The truck that had been disobeying deliverers on it was soon to arrive. Two of his guys were at the front, where the large garage door was to open. They would open the door and close it after they got in, locking them with William Giles and his crew.

It was Spike's main philosophy that if you hurt the family in anyway, whether it be money, members, or even a little sliver of betrayal, you'd be rightly punished.

Spike heard the loud clanking of the rising door and filled his head. The puttering engines of the truck echoed throughout most of the warehouse until finally the engine was cut.

"Show time boys and girls." Spike said pushing Buffy from his mind. His azure eyes sparked and his lips curved into a malicious smirk.

"More like playtime." Faith announced. She reached into her red leather jacket and pulled out her favorite choice weapon. She twirled it by the axle on her index finger. The brunette loved the gleam of the lighting showed off.

Voices were heard and they traveled closer as the men lead the truck delivery men to the circular clearing that Spike and the others waited.

"Boss is pissed. Where have you been? One of the set-up men questioned.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing important." They stepped into the area, stopping suddenly when they saw Spike's top employees. Faith and Gunn stepped aside revealing he devilish Spike to the truck drivers.

"I beg to differ, mates. If you cost me money, that hurting the business. And, I say that's pretty important." Spike said. He took pride in seeing the two-delivery men eye's widening.

"Mr. Giles." The driver of the truck said. He looked to his colleague before looking back at Spike. "We're sorry."

Spike laughed. Almost, like a maniac. "Oh! Now you're sorry." Spike stepped closer. "I don't think you really are…"

Both Gunn and Faith grabbed the arms of the two and forced them down to their knees, where Spike walked up to them. Standing tall and very scary to them. They reeked of fear, that and the odor of not showering for a few days. "Now tell me, truthfully and honestly, because I just might not hurt you much if you tell the truth. Why on bloody Earth did it take you so long to arrive?"

They both looked at each other, as if trying to communicate with each other as to what they should say. Spike wasn't dumb; he was quick to catch up on it. Grabbing the truck driver by the collar of the shirt, Spike connected this fist the right eye. Faith, holding the other man slammed the end of the handle on her blade on the top of his head. The two groaned in unison at the blows they received with un-open arms.

Spike's anger was starting to rise, and his patience was diminishing. "Son of bitch. I don't like questioning the trust I have in my men. Even though it's a very ballsy thing to do, with those that aren't actually family. Now fucking tell me why you were delayed." The guy tried to look the other in the eye, but Spike forced his eyes to look into his. "Look me in the eye. Spike pulled out the gun in his side holster with his other hand and put the barrel against the man's head, right between the eyes.

"We…wee…were-" The one with Faith was holding began to stutter. She shook him hard from her position behind him like that would force out the stutter, as if it were a cough. "We were delayed in traffic."

"BULLSHIT!" roared Spike. He let go of the man's head with such force that it caused the man's head to whip around violently. Walking away, Spike motioned for the others to step in. Both Faith and Gunn pushed them down to the ground while the others circled around them like they were pieces of meat. And like animals, they tore at them. Kicking and punching them worse than a boxer on a punching bag. The occasional tearing of the skin was brought on. All that filled Spike's ears were the music of groans that the drivers emitted from the beating they took on from the group.

Gone was Buffy from Spike's mind. Instead Spike almost took on an alternate personality. He no longer worried about what the little blonde girl would think and instead took on the personality that had instilled fear so many times. The dangerous man of the real _Spike_ was emerging. He was a mafia king. And a great one at that.

A whimper came from one of them, and then a surrendering hand shot out from beneath the legs that kicked at him and his partner. "Alright!" He said with such desperate force.

"Okay, you animals."

The pack stopped the malicious behavior at Spike's orders and took a few steps back. The two, lay beaten and exhausted on the ground, a few bruises already forming. Cuts bled crimson blood onto their skin. They looked like death already. The one that Faith had held tried to pull himself up but his arms were so heavily beaten, he could only lay on his stomach. Spike came to stand in front of him, so that his eyes looked directly onto Spike's shoes.

"Are you ready to talk?"

He nodded his head weakly.

"Like I said, just tell the truth and you won't be put through anymore pain"

The man gasped, feeling as if lung had been punctured from one the fatal kicks he had received. "We were propositioned…by" A gulp of air met his lips and he drank it before continue speaking. "Propositioned…"

"By who!!!" demanded Spike.

"By the Finn clan." He fell fully to the ground, not even having the strength to look at Spike's shoes.

Spike's jaw clicked, filled with tension. He should have known. Wesley had been right. Finn's warehouse was only in the same marina as theirs. Not only that, but Finn the family was the ones that sought out the Giles' money the most. Taking whatever they could.

"Did you take them up on his proposition?" Wesley spoke up.

The driver spoke this time. "Yes. We're sorry Mr. Giles. They offered us just so much money."

"Wait they offered money for merchandise that would make them more money? That's odd. What else did they want?"

"They just wanted information."

Spike chuckled again. 'Just wanted information? Ha! Now what kind of information?"

"Information that we didn't have, sir. Things about your trade with Hank Summers. Wanted to know what you have building in your house. He thinks its uh-can't remember what he thought it was, but that it had something to do with the coming war between the families."

"Bleeding Americans. Of course they think every choice I make has to do with wasting my time of going against them." Spike paced for a few seconds before bringing back his attention back. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing." They both said it in such quick unison that it automatically raised the eyebrows of everyone else around.

"Right." Gunn sneered. He slammed his fist against the driver's head.

Neither of the two bothered to say anything, exhausted from the beating, and knowing their placement. They waited, not expectantly because that was stupid, but quietly. Hoping to God in their minds that their boss would have some mercy on them.

"You know, I can't risk having anything getting out about our affairs, you know that, right?" Spike looked from both faces, waiting for the reply. They both numbly nodded. Though Spike cocked the gun, pointing it between their faces. "You should have known better. Money over family. Psh! Bloody pillocks." Pointing it to the man that had confessed first, Spike pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot was loud and crackled with a continuous echo in the hollowness of the warehouse. The bullet, cleanly entered the man's forehead, right between the eyes, with very little blood seeping out of his now dead body.

The driver protested, straining himself to try and stand. "You said that you wouldn't hurt us anymore if we told you the truth."

As if noticing that he was there still, Spike had a hard sneering expression on his face as he stared the driver into the eyes. "Who said it was going to hurt?" Spike asked as he cocked the gun again. "Punishment of betrayal is never withheld." A few seconds later, Spike pulled the trigger, getting almost the exact same spot he had in the other man. Though this time, blood splattered onto the front of Spike's shirt and some on his hand that held the gun.

Both Gunn and Faith dropped the bodies so that they fell face down again, not caring about what had just happened. None of the rest cared either. No last words were said over the corpse except for Spike's orders to do the usual. Weigh down the body and then dump it in water. Spike tossed the gun on one of the conveyer belts after putting the safety lock in place. His back was turned to his employees as they prepared the body for dumping, him using a rag towel to wipe what blood had splattered on him. Wesley stood next to him, overlooking it all.

"What do you think they gave Finn?" Spike's cousin asked calmly.

"Don't rightly care, mate. Probably just some merchandise. Have a few do some inventory and then tell them to send you the report ASAP."

"I'm more worried about what information they could have spoken of."

Turning around to look over what Wesley watched, Spike didn't say anything for almost two minutes. "There's not much to tell. I have yet to contact da' about most of the details, so there is no way those pillocks could really spill anything."

Wesley appeared uneasy to Spike, but he waited for his cousin to give his next thought: "Angelus knows. What are you going to do about that?"

"I've already taken care of that. I've got Xander on security detail with her."

* * *

Spike walked into the darkness of his bedroom. No lights were on, and when he finally flicked them on, his eyes blinked furiously at the sudden change in light. 

He was going to sleep in Buffy's room, in her bed with her in his arms but first he needed to shower. No blood was on his skin but he feared that if she woke she would easily read and be able to tell what he had done earlier. Spike almost felt like he had cheated on her and needed to wash the scent of the other woman off of him. For once he cared that a woman would be troubled by that knowledge. Usually Spike didn't give a flying fuck as to what the women he was sleeping with knew about his dirty of the business. Then again most of the women that 'threw themselves' at him, were women that knew him through his work. Escorts, women in the business, etc. It was rare for Buffy to see a gun.

What would she do if he found out what he done? Probably kick him out of the bed, look at him as he had just killed her puppy and put that strained barrier between them again. Yeah, best to just travel all the safe roads.

After showering quickly and thoroughly, Spike changed into some sweat bottoms and walked across the hall. When he entered Buffy's room, he saw the television on, playing some late night TV-Land. Buffy laid in bed sound asleep, the remote in her hand.

As if she had felt him watching her, Buffy turned from her side to look over her shoulder at Spike. Her eyes were almost half closed, sleepiness well evident in her eyes. Spike wished to reach out and simply touch her skin, the strands of her hair, anything to put him in contact with her.

"You're back?" Her voice was raspy, but still angelic to his ears. Spike nodded his head, and watched as she scooted her body over, pulling back the covers and looking up at him. "Are you going to sleep or are you going to just stand there for the rest of the night?"

Nothing needed to urge Spike on, or tell him twice. As Spike laid on the warm side she had just occupied, her scent heavily pressed into the pillow that Spike was now resting upon, Buffy adjusted herself to fit her body against his. Spike closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"Night."

Nothing else was said, and the only sound that met their ears were the volume down sounds of the television. Spike's body hummed as his arms wrapped around Buffy instinctively, to bring her close to him.

And, in those few seconds before he himself fell asleep, Spike allowed himself that Buffy was in his house originally on his own and not because he practically forced her to be.

* * *

"The weather is going to be almost perfect today, starting out in the mid-70's and then by noon the temperature should rise up to low 80's." 

Buffy walked out of the bathroom, trying to pull her hair up into a high ponytail, smoothing down any bumps or bunched up hair. The TV was set to seven o'clock news, where Spike sat in her bed going over the newspaper that Tara had delivered while Buffy had been in the bathroom.

She couldn't help but giggle at him. He was sitting against the headboard, half listening to the news while reading, actually wearing his reading glasses.  
It was a very domestic feeling between them. Comfortable.

Reaching into one of the bathroom drawers, Buffy pulled out a handful of bobby pins and twisted her hair up into a bun, placing the pins in the spots needed.

"Pet, what do you think about going to get some lunch today. I have a meeting but it should be done by the time you get out of rehearsal."

Buffy walked out into the bedroom and looked at Spike. "Yeah, that's fine. I have to drop off Dawn at school, and then I'm going to go back to the theater because Lorne's going to want to have a look at the costumes that are arriving and we're meeting with the guy whose doing sound, but I should be done by 11."

Spike stood up folding the paper. "Then I'll come pick you up at the theater at 11:10, eh?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled him to her tightly.

"Down Mr. Touchy. I still have to change."

Buffy pulled herself away and walked to the closet, not being able to hold back the smile. She heard Spike go into her bathroom and start the shower. Grabbing a leotard and a pair of footless tights, Buffy dressed quickly before putting her gauzy dance skirt on. By the time she sat down on the bed to put on her shoes the news had switched to Recent News.

"Only two hours ago were the bodies of a two currently unidentifiable men pulled up by a shipping boat that was docking in Los Angeles Docks. Mika Stone is at the scene."

Buffy's interest perked up as she watched the TV switch from the News Cast room to a woman who was standing on a dock where a whole big investigating scene was going,

"You're right Mark. Two hours ago, about about 5:10 AM Coast Guard's dispatch received a Radio alert from a docking Imports Ship that their anchor had pulled up on two deceased bodies in the water. Police have yet to be able to make Identification on the bodies, but the Coroner declared onsite that the bodies have been dead only less than ten hours. Both Caucasian males received gun shot wounds to the head and the homicide agency suspect execution style. They are investigating the Giles and Finn families who both own warehouses in this close vicinity of where the bodies were found."

_We have to go down to the docks later because a shipment is coming in and we have some late drivers._

Spike's words from the day before instantly rang in Buffy's ears as she remembered when they had stood by the pool. He comes back from the docks and there are now two dead bodies in that area. Buffy thought. She didn't believe in coincidences.

He had come back and slept in her bed with her after he had done that? As if nothing had been the matter. Buffy felt sick. What had her father gotten her into? Here she was playing domestic life, forgetting the fact that the man she had just slept innocently with was a Mafia King. He ordered deaths, sometimes killed people himself. How could she forget that?

Buffy clasped her hands around the necklace charm he had given her the night before. Why did I ever agree to this?


	23. Dance with me

**A/N: **Some adult content in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Dance for Me**

Buffy stepped out of the Los Angeles Performing Arts Theater, walking towards the black Tahoe that had pulled up to the back parking lot curb. She watched as Xander ate into a jelly doughnut all the while rocking out to the radio.

Opening the back door, Buffy tossed her dance bag into the backseat before climbing into the passenger seat next to Xander.

"Hey Buffy, just got back from a run to the doughnut shop, don't tell Spike though, he'd kill me if he got word that I had left you to even go down the street. Want one?" Xander help up a box of a dozen variety doughnuts.

"Don't worry, your deed dies with me. But no thank you, I have to really be strict with what I eat from now until the show."

"Really?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah. It's stricter at ABDC. There were girls that were left to starve themselves because if they didn't meet good weight, they'd get really bad roles." Xander started the car but Buffy noticed his shocked expression out of the corner of her eye. "It's true. You guys think that working for Mafias is tough…you've never faced the pressures of what a ballet dancer goes through. And, let's just say having a Russian OCD dance instructor yell at you while standing on the tips of your toes of one foot is not a walk in the park."

"Sounds scary." Xander said as an image popped into his head of a Stalin as a ballet dancer standing before a group of girls in tights barking orders. "I never knew. I always you know…thought…well as you said…a walk in the park."

"Nah." Buffy giggled.

"If it's stressful, why is it almost every girl's fantasy to be a ballet dancer?"

Buffy thought for a second, searching for the right answer. Finally she replied. "Because no matter what your life is, you get to pretend for each role. You get to pretend you're perfect, graceful, and admired. It's an escape."

After that, all that was between Xander and Buffy was the radio. Buffy agreed with her answer, it was a depressing thought, but it was true. She loved dancing, she loved the feeling she got but she also loved the escape. When she was younger, she didn't realize that was the feeling she got. However, as she got older, more mature, she began to become aware of the bad things that her father took part in, and that was how Buffy figured out why a part of her always hesitated on going home from rehearsals. Going home, she would have to go back to being Buffy Summers, daughter of Hank Summers. Going to ABDC had been the best way to stay in her "escape" for longer.

It seemed now though the need for dance was becoming demanding more and more.

It had been a week. A week since Buffy had learned of the two dead bodies from the marina. The dead bodies of those she was willing to place a heavy bet on were dead in some way due to Spike.

Buffy never confronted him after he had gotten out of the shower. She still hadn't. But she did try and hightail it out of there.

She expected him to kill, it was not a fact that she had learned recently. Though what irked her more was the fact that he had come into her bed after who knew how long he shot those men.

Buffy tried not to act strained around him. She didn't want to cause another rioting of yell-fest between her and Spike.

They had settled into a routine within the week, instead. Every morning they woke up, ate breakfast together in her room before Buffy left to go to rehearsal and Spike got ready for whatever things he had that day. The rest of the time, from then until dinner was spent doing what needed to be done. At dinner everyone gathered in the dinning room. That was a time where Buffy forgot where she was. During the whole time for dinner and dessert, Spike, Buffy, and his closest employees sat around the table discussing everything except business, having great laughs. During that time Buffy became to realize that Xander, Anya, Faith, Wesley, Andrew…the whole lot of them were not pure evil.

Buffy would sit in her seat next to Spike laughing and watching as Andrew tried to defend his nerd loves from Faith's teasing until Anya butted in with her own outrageous comments followed always by Xander's embarrassed groans. Buffy would catch Spike's eye who would steal glances of her as much as he possibly could. Every time their eyes met, he'd place his hand over hers and rub it tenderly, giving her a soft smile. Enough that gave Buffy shivers and make her body tingle.

After dinner, the group went their separate ways; Buffy would normally go for a quick swim, while Spike finished his work. At the end of the night Spike would come to her room, wrap her up in his arms and they'd drift off to sleep. All the while Buffy struggled to push out the scenes of the docks she had seen on the news.

Buffy continued to look out the window, watching the people shopping as Xander drove past Rodeo Drive. "Xander…" Buffy spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been working for Spike?" She queried.

There was a silence and Buffy looked over at the brunette who had been put in charge of her security. She waited and watched as he thought. "Let's see…I started a year before I met Anya, and we've been together for almost about 5 years. So in total about 6 years. I've been with Spike since kind of the beginning. Spike's dad sent him to run the L.A. branch when Spike was about 23." He looked over at Buffy. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Another beat of silence went between the two. "Did Anya have a problem with your working for Spike?"

"I think I'm getting at where these questions are coming from." Xander observed, shooting a look over at Buffy. The blonde girl just blushed, embarrassed. "But to answer your question Buffy, Anya was a yes and no girl. She use to be an escort, one that worked for a man who was under O'Connor. Angelus had already been running his families district. When Anya finally got out…she was a mess. She use to be a girl that was hired to work directly in the O'Connor household staying for multiple days to be shared among the employees." The knuckles of Xanders fists were beginning to turn white. A dark expression that Buffy would never have guessed that Xander could pull off appeared on his face.

"If this upsets you Xander you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine. It's just…the men there, they were almost worse than Angelus. When there was this big city function, all the families were invited and we saw Anya there…she was always a real beauty." His hard expression fell to show pride, a smile spreading across his lips. "One of our men had been working as a mole in the O'Connor household and he brought Anya to Spike after he had seen how they treated her. She was so vicious…she hated men for awhile and over time we helped her. I couldn't help falling in love with that woman. After that I asked Spike a huge favor by buying her from Angelus to keep her away from that. I owe Spike a lot. Anya offered to keep working, but under Spike. He didn't allow her, told her she was free." Buffy sat there completely shocked. She would never have guessed that Anya had been a working girl and had such a horrible history with the O'Connor family.

Buffy felt a pang of heartache for Anya. The girl was open but no one deserved whatever Anya went through. "You know Buffy; I can understand why you have a problem with Spike. I mean any normal person would."

"Is it really that obvious that I don't like Spike's choice of work?" Buffy asked kind of feeling guilty. She was turning up her nose at Spike's choice which meant she was probably insulting Xander.

"Nothing to feel guilty about. My dad was part of this work his whole life, and I still hated him, but Spike isn't like my dad. He's definitely not like Angelus. Spike respects women. He may be his father's son, a mafia leader, but he's also the son to Jennifer Giles and the minute you meet her you'd understand how things were run in _her_ household."

Buffy was silent for the rest of the ride until they finally pulled through the gates of the Giles estate. She didn't know why she asked Xander what she had; a part of her just felt she needed to know.

As she got out of the car, Buffy looked up and found Spike standing on the balcony which was to his office that surveyed over the front of the estate.

"Hey boss." Xander yelled up. Spike nodded at Xander and stared straight back at Buffy. He crooked his finger at her and beckoned her to come up to his office.

"Now?" Buffy shouted up, shielding her eyes from the sun. All Spike did was nod his head and smirk. "Okay…I'll be right up." She took her dance bag from Xander and headed through the front door."

She wondered what Spike could want to see her for. Buffy guessed he was going to take her to lunch. When Buffy finally got up the stairs and down the hall that his office was, Spike came out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"Come with me." He spun her around before grabbing her wrist pulling her in the direction she had just come in.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise, luv."

Buffy followed closely behind him as fast as she could try to keep up with his pace from his longer legs. "Can I at least put my bag up in my room?" Buffy asked.

"No need."

The blonde was left baffled as to what he was doing. He led her down the stairs and down in the direction where the game room and where Spike had told her the construction was.

Suddenly he stopped at a door that was closed. "Close your eyes, luv."

"What? Why?" The expression on her face became further confused, her brows knitting together in a frown.

"Kitten just be a dear and close your eyes." Buffy gave him a hard look before giving in and shutting her eyes. She felt his lips against hers in a quick peck before he turned her around and guided her in. "Keep them closed, don't open them until I tell you to."

Suddenly, she felt the warm sun against her skin, but she heard no sounds except the shuffling of her own feet.

"Can I open them now?" Buffy asked. Her foot tapped on the floor impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, luv."

Buffy let out a snort of laughter. "Says Mr. Impatient."

Suddenly she heard Spike growl close to her ear. She could smell the tobacco and his cologne. "Watch it missy, or I won't give you your surprise."

"Well I don't think it would be a great loss since I have yet to _see_ it. She gave Spike a cheeky smile before sticking out her tongue in his direction.

"I'd watch where you put that tongue, luv." His remark was dripping with sexual intent.

"I would if I could have my eyes open."

Spike began to feel aggravated, clenching his jaw tight. "For bloody crying out loud! Just fucking open your eyes you silly bint." He moved to stand behind her and waited.

"Oh…my…God…"

Buffy's jaw dropped, her arms suddenly falling limp to her side, her bag landing on the ground next to her feet. She stood in the middle of a 50 by 70 feet room that appeared to have been transformed into a dance studio. The paneled style walls were painted a soft pink. Like any dance studio, a full wall had been paneled with ceiling to floor mirrors. A bar that was waist high, went across the mirrors from one wall to the other; perfect for Barre warm ups. A state of the art stereo system was set up in one corner next to a set of French doors that then lead out to the back gardens. Buffy could tell that lighting would be perfectly permitted at either night or day.

The ballet dancer turned around, trying to take in the whole scene of the room. Across from the mirrors on the opposite wall, a framed theater poster hung. Buffy was left to stand silent again. It was a poster that only the _American Ballet Dance Company_ produced. It was the promotional poster that had been for the big annual production ABDC always put on.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, breathless. Tears began to well up at the memories of that production. It have been _Romeo and Juliet_. In the poster as 'Juliet', she stood with her 'Romeo', captured in what depicted the balcony scene.

Spike came to stand up behind her cupping her shoulders in his hands. "I told the designer that the original plans left the walls rather bare. He found out that this studio was actually for you and he got on the phone to negotiate with your company asking them to send a poster of one of your productions,

Buffy looked from the poster and Spike, feeling the tears continue to well up. Spike lifted her chin up to look up at him. "What's wrong kitten, you don't like it?"

"No, no…I love it. God it's so beautiful, everything is. It's just this was my first leading role production at the company." Buffy believed that she had seen it for the last time when she walked down the hall at ABDC after resigning to come back to L.A. But here it was…standing in this beautifully made studio. She reached out and ran her fingers across the glass of the frame as if testing to make sure it was real.

Spike observed Buffy as she stared at the poster. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Spike…why did you do all of this?"

"Because pet, I know how much dance means to you."

Buffy looked up at him, searching his piercing blue eyes. This showed more than what he felt about her love for dance. "You really mean that." Buffy didn't stop herself, and she pulled Spike by the tie until he bent down, allowing her to kiss him softly. "Thank you…"

* * *

"You like having sex with her more than with me!!!" Darla spat with venom. She pointed to the helpless brunette laying on the bed in a heaping mess. Her arms were tied above her head and bound to the headboard.

The girl was a complete mess of blood, semen, sweat, and her own bathroom bodily functions. The smell was retching for her. Cuts and bruises littered her body from hours of pain being inflicted on her. Rape, torture, beatings. Three things Angelus loved to inflict on his flavor of the moment.

Angelus continued to look down at his hands picking at the dried blood under his nails. Darla couldn't tell if he was really listening to her or just ignoring her. Either way it enraged the blonde more.

"ANGELUS!" Darla snapped, slamming the folding fan she held, against the wood of the headboard. The girl bound and gagged, jumped high even in her horrible state.

"What the hell do you want, Darla?" Angelus asked, his Irish accent slightly drawled from the adrenaline rush that he always got after his time with a tied up girl.

Darla pouted, "You don't _want me_ anymore!"

"Nonsense, poppet. You know you're my one and only." Angelus assured his fiery blonde lover. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" Darla asked. The little shine came back in her eyes as she looked up at Angelus.

"Of course."

"Then why did you get far too interested into that slut belonging to Giles?!?" Darla spat out.

"Well we both know that little daughter of Hanks is far from being a slut." He smiled at the thought of an untouched body.

Darla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You and your love for virgins." She sent a pointed look at the girl on the bed who watched them as she began to go in and out of consciousness.

"Yes but this is not any virgin, my dear Darla." Stroking her cheek, he continued, "This is Hank's daughter of a virgin."

"So?" Her question held attitude. The only one Angelus allowed to talk to him with attitude was Darla and it as usually the first step to their foreplay.

Angelus out of no where grabbed the blonde hair attached to Darla's head and pulled in the direction that forced her head to look straight into his eyes. "So…get Buffy…get control over Summers. And if we time it right we can probably get control over Giles."

"Puh-lease!" Darla rolled her eyes and pushed Angelus' hulking body away from hers but she held a twisted smile to her face at the same time. "All she is is simply a mistress to Spike. A possible trophy wife if anything. That guy runs through girls faster than your fast sports cars."

"You obviously didn't pay attention last Friday at _Midnights_." He walked over to Darla and wrapped his hand around her neck, forcing her to recede until her back was flat against the wall, and he began to add pressure to his grip. "His outburst went further than normal territory on a girl. That and if she meant nothing to him, he wouldn't have one of his men on her for 24/7 security detail." His grip tightened on Darla's throat. "And need I remind you that she was made as a trade between Summers and Giles for alliance and if Spike allows any harm to come to her, Hank's going to be looking at another family against him." Darla began to fight against him as her breathe allowance became less. But it was all to get both their motors going. As Angelus gripped his fingers tighter into her neck they both smiled at each other.

"You're smart…that's good." Her voice began to turn raspy, but she ignored the feeling, compared to the pleasure the rush of danger was sending on her body. "You're hurting me…that is even better."

The girl on the bed, who had been tortured for an endless seemingly week tried to escape into unconsciousness. She wanted to escape. Though she was relieved that the sick monster was having his attention occupied by the sick bitch. That would keep him off her for awhile. She just had to bare witnessing the couple's sick acts on each other.

* * *

"We're having your parents over for dinner, tomorrow night." Spike said as he watched Buffy slip into her Pointe shoes.

Buffy looked over at Spike. "Really?"

"Yes your father and I have some things to discuss." Buffy stood up straight and looked over at Spike with a pensive stare. "But not over dinner, no reason to fret." Spike stood up from his chair next to the stereo system, and turned it on. "Now…dance for me."

Buffy stepped up, balancing on her toes, before beckoning Spike over to her. She waited with her hands on her hips, completely unaffected at the position she was standing in. Slowly, Spike approached her, both with a predatory walk, and with a stare of one.

"I don't dance on command buddy." She said matter-of-factly, walking around him, still on Pointe. He stood perfectly still, repressing the desire he had to simply just pull her to him.

"Really?" Spike challenged as he himself began to follow her circles around him, until they both looked like two fighters gracefully sizing the other up.

"Mhmm." Buffy giggled as she provocatively swayed her hips, watching Spike out of the corner of her eye. He desired her, beyond the point of simple hormones and male genetics. It was more than just lust deep in his eyes and although it scared Buffy, playing with the fire was something that Buffy liked. Forgotten were the problems that she had inside her and all that she could think of was the man that she was tip-toeing the boundaries with. Literally.

Suddenly his grasp latched onto her wrist and pulled her against him so that her chest was right against his. Nose to nose, breathe against breathe. One step away from melting into each other.

Pressing his fingers against her lips, Spike let his feathered touch slide down to her neck, across her back and onto the leotard that covered her breasts. All the while he held her against him, at the waist and watched as her upper body leaned back with every inch that he touched further down.

Buffy reveled in his touch, and she couldn't help her leg from sliding up against his.

"I guess you just need to be persuaded then." His whisper was as soft as the wind, but she didn't straighten up. Buffy had learned, always trust your partner in dance, they were strong enough to bring you back up, and Spike was more than strong to keep her from falling down.

She gasped as she felt Spike grind his hips into her, the desire becoming physically evident. He took hold of her wrist again pulling her until she was fully straight, and their eyes were staring straight into the others.

"What must I persuade you with then, kitten?" He asked as he pressed kisses against her neck. Buffy breathed in deeply, trying to calm her suddenly racing heart. It didn't even beat this fast when she danced. She moved when he turned her around so that her back was to his chest, and they stood together looking in the full wall mirror. "Or should I move you myself." Holding her wrists, Spike moved her arms as if she were a pose-able doll, putting them above her head in the classic ballerina pose.

Buffy broke out into a fit of giggles at the sight of him moving her. Quickly, she moved away from him, pulling off a chaînés tournes, quick turns, going in the direction straight away. Spike watched every move, captivated within seconds, just as he had been when he stopped by at her rehearsal. Her loose hair flew behind her as she spinned. Suddenly stopping, now a good distance away from Spike, her eyes straight on his, as if she had never taken them off him.

"Christ! You're beautiful." Spike declared when he walked to stand before her again. He pressed his lips to hers in another kiss. One more passionate and demanding. Both, had emotions flying at them, but they didn't bother to interpret them, instead allowed themselves to be lost in the moment. Buffy kissed him back with equally as much passion, clinging to his arms as he pulled her closer. The tips of his fingers pressed into her back bunched the fabric of her leotard in his grasp.

Moaning softly against his lips, Buffy felt his tongue slide against hers, persuading hers to play. Her moan seemed to drive Spike crazy and it took a lot of will to keep from tearing into shreds.

Her hands slid up to cup his face in her hands, her fingers unconsciously stroking his strong defined cheekbones. Buffy didn't stop his hands from pulling down the shoulder straps of her leotard, all her inhibitions were gone, and instead Buffy pulled him harder to her by his tie before beginning to undo the knot.

Her mind…deep down below the fiery lust to raging inside her now, could not actually believe it, but all the while she couldn't stop herself, especially as Spike's hands came to explore up betweens her legs and the valley of her thighs.

"Spike…"

* * *

**A/N:** I know...I'm horrible...don't worry, I will update soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!  
Spuffyobsessed


	24. The shot heard around the world

**A/N:** Hi, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's going to get a bit rocky. **However…I am without a beta. I am in need of a new one. **You will not only be helping me with this story but my other story: I'll Make You Mine as well. I use a beta not only for grammatical situations and blah blah blah but a little with the plot line as well. So I need someone creative, someone with experience as a beta, as well as someone who is good at finding my mistakes. If you wish to help me, please contact me and I'll get into further details. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter.  
SpuffyObsessed

* * *

**Chapter 24: The shot heard around the world**

_"Spike…"_

Buffy's cry came out desperate as she broke away from their kiss. Spike stopped suddenly looking straight into her eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?"

The question was out there and suddenly she felt as if there was a pink elephant in the room. It was up to Buffy to make the final decision. She could never handle the pressure of getting called on in class during school and having all eyes on her. It was the same amount of pressure as now just ten times worse; and she _only_ had Spike looking at her.

Buffy would never think it would actually go this far in here, where it was a high chance that anyone on staff could walk in looking for Spike. But Spike's ministrations were like an addicting drug. One that she was not ready to give up on right now. It would be like quitting cold turkey.

"It's okay…but…I don't want to you know…" She wasn't ready for _that_ big step yet. It was true…she did trust Spike a little more, but she did not want her _first_ time to be on the ground of the room they were currently occupying. Even if it was a studio that Spike had just given her.

Her sentence trailed off as Spike kneeled on the ground bringing Buffy down to sit across from him. Self consciously her legs bent at the knee, close to her chest.

"I completely understand pet." Spike said gently putting his hands on her knee, before sliding his hand down her leg, all the way to her ankle where the ribbons of her ballet shoes were tied. "I'll stop when you tell me to." He kissed around her ankle and even through the tights Buffy's skin felt like it was being ignited with each kiss. Her hands pressed down against the ground, holding her body up, and she watched as Spike with a slow tantalizing speed pulled at one of the end of the ribbon, untying it, and beginning to un-wrap them. He was simply taking off her shoe, and Buffy had to admit, the way he did it, to any outside observer it was very erotic.

Within minutes, he had pulled off both her shoes and was pressing his lips to hers again, their kisses hard but sweet. Her hands came up to the collar of his jacket and pushed it down, off his shoulders and in a pile on the ground next to them. Buffy had begun to pull at the knot of his tie when he pulled her into his lap. She let out of a squeal of surprise, but his hands pressed into her back firm and comforting and it put a smile on her face.

Pressing his lips to her neck again, his hands came up to the straps of her leotard, pulling them down until it bunched at her waist. Instantly Buffy brought her arms up to cover her naked breasts, a soft blush creeping up her cheeks. "No! Don't hide, you're fucking beautiful." Spike pulled her arms away at the wrists. His stare burned into her soft glowing flesh. With a feather light touch, Spike ran his fingers against her right breast, circling around her pink nipple.

He laid her back until she was spread out before him across the ground, like a feast for him to enjoy. Buffy watched as he bit his lower lip and looked down at her. Hooking his fingers at where the leotard was around her waist, Spike began to pull the rest of her clothing all the way down until her body was completely nude. Spike reveled in the beauty of her, and Buffy tried desperately to not shy away at being so exposed.

His fingers came out to run down her soft skin. Spike's touches were soft, and caring, and it became a notice to both of them that this was very much different then their time on the balcony at _Chaos_.

Suddenly his hands stopped at Buffy's knees, and he began to spread her legs apart and kneel closer. Buffy bit her lip, becoming well aware of what Spike was about to do. She reached out to protest, nothing like this had been done to her before, but Spike's fingers pressed against her clit causing Buffy to arch her back off the ground and before she knew it Spike pressed his tongue against her pussy.

"Oh…"

Buffy didn't have long enough time to recover from the shock before she felt his tongue slide up and down her clit. She thrusted her hands into her golden locks, almost pulling her hair out to sustain the moan.

"Oh, my God. Spike!"

The sight of Spike's head between her legs and the thought of what he was doing would be erotic enough. Suddenly Buffy felt hot and with each second she reached her climax, Buffy felt she would go insane. It was only minutes but the pleasure felt like long heavenly hours.

Her breath became heavier as her whole body began to tighten. Her hands clenched tightly into fists and she arched up even more.

"Spike…I'm going to…" She trailed off as Spike's head came up and their eyes locked. He came to lean over her again his hands petting her thigh before slipping his fingers into her hot core. Spike watched her reaction, slowly pushing her over the edge.

"Cum for me kitten, I've got you." He knew she was afraid to release, he repeated his words that he had whispered in her ear at Chaos. Her eyes closed, and Spike felt her pussy tighten around his fingers before she let out a loud moan, signaling her orgasm. "That's my girl." He smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, his fingers still massaging her clit, bringing her down from her orgasm. He felt her moan against his lips, sending Spike's craving for her crazy. "You tasted bloody exquisite." Spike whispered in her ear.

She was speechless and all she could do was pull him down to kiss her again, putting all her emotions that had been released. She tasted herself on his lips and his tongue. The kiss was hard and demanding, a complete surprise on her part. Buffy ran her leg between his legs, pressing her knee and upper thigh against his crotch, watching the affects of her simple action on his face.

"Pet you're walking the line with doing that." Spike informed her. His nose nuzzled against the skin of her neck, inhaling the scent that left Spike feeling so intoxicated.

There was a feeling in Buffy to return the feeling of what Spike had given her. But before she could speak a word of it, a shrill ringing stopped Buffy from even opening her mouth.

Both of them turned their heads to look at the pile of Spike's jacket and tie, where buried in the pocket, they could still hear the ringing.

He let out a roaring growl of frustration getting up and grabbing his suit jacket digging for the damning device. Grabbing it, Spike flipped it open with such fury and answered it with a harsh greeting. "What?!"

Spike looked to Buffy who sat up, pulling her legs close to chest, covering her body. Spike held the phone to his ear by his shoulder, and took his suit jacket to drape it around her body.

"What is it Faith?"

Hiding under Spike's jacket, Buffy pulled her leotard and dance skirt over, pulling it on, while Spike talked on the phone. She could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't help but blush. The warmth hadn't just spread to her cheeks, but instead her whole body was blushing, still recovering to the intense moments ago. Their closeness, the heavy intimacy, the intense pleasure that had racked her body from Spike's ministrations.

As Buffy stood up, she didn't look at herself in the mirror, but her knees buckled and her legs felt like soft jello suddenly.

"What the bleeding hell are you talking about?" Spike said into the phone. Buffy's ears perked up and she turned to look over at Spike, now decent. Confusion was etched clearly on Spike's face but all Buffy could do was stand and wait.

* * *

Hank Summers was sitting in the dining room enjoying his lunch. His wife, Joyce, was sitting across from him. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, Hank reading some papers that Ira Rosenburg had given him in a file, and Joyce looked over a magazine. The older mafia king looked to his wife of twenty four years, the woman that he had loved since he was a young man starting out in the organized crime world. Even through his horrible deeds she had stayed his faithful marital partner.

Mr. Summers had done a lot of things that if his wife knew would leave her to create murder, one of them trading their daughter for an alliance. But, Hank would continue to stand by her, holding Joyce's hand as she went through rigorous treatments, of brain cancer.

Joyce's hair had begun to grow back to it's normal length before the treatment, however until she found though it was completely the normal style she had, Joyce wore the wig she had bought. It was actually quite similar to her real hair, so her look barely changed.

"Hank?" Joyce asked looking up from her magazine.

Hank looked to his wife, "Yes?"

"What time are we having dinner at the Giles estate?"

Hank thought for a second. "I think about six-thirty." There was a beat of silence between them before Joyce spoke again.

"I'm really surprised that Buffy never told us about her relationship with William Giles. Did you have any idea, honey?"

To Hank it almost seemed like he froze. Looking back up from his papers, he stared at his wife, trying to hide the guilt on his face, as she looked at him with a small smile. It was clear that she had no clue about the truth, but he could see the wheels turning in her eyes. The story that the three of them had created to give Joyce had been rather questionable, but it was better than the truth.

"No…dear, it was quite a surprise to hear the news too." _You're going to hell Summers, and the Devil himself will welcome you, because of what you've done._ Hank thought to himself.

Joyce smiled to herself, nodding her head. "Well, this must work out for you with the other two families becoming enemies with us suddenly." Hank could only nod his head in agreement. "I guess I'll just speak to Buffy when we get there, there was something about her when she and William told us."

Before Hank could object to his wife's idea of talking to their eldest daughter, Ira, his right hand man came running into the dining room, and out of breath. Both Joyce and Hank looked to him and waited.

"We have a problem, sir."

* * *

Darla slid down the wall, falling to the ground in a mess of her own limbs. She giggled excitedly and ran her hands through her mussed up hair and looked up at Angelus. He was standing above her, zipping up his pants. Looking down at his bare chest, he flicked at the trickle of blood that was coming out due to the wounds that Darla's nails had inflicted on him while they fucked against the wall.

"Mmm that was perfect, lover." Darla gave him a wicked smile taking the ends of her robe and tying it closed around her body.

Angelus looked to the body of his torturous victim tied on the bed, her breathing was shallow, but she was still alive. It appeared she was unconscious. "I think this little girl fell asleep half way through."

"Weak…" Darla spat. She stood up and pulled Angelus in for a kiss.

A knock at the door interrupted their kiss and Doyle, Angelus' cousin walked in, ignoring all that he saw around him in the room.

"The deed's done." Doyle quirked up his eyebrow and smirked.

"What deed, Angelus baby?" Darla asked looking between both O'Connor men.

"Well babe, Finn thought that it was time we get onto business concerning about bringing Summers and Giles down." Both Angelus and Doyle shared a smirk. "Lets just say we created what would be known as the 'shot heard around the world' for the organized crime world."

* * *

Buffy tapped her foot softly, the tip-tapping sound creating a soft rhythm to echo in the small elevator. She looked up and waited for the dial to inform her that she was on the first floor. However, instead it told her that it was still moving slowly between the third and second.

She hugged her arms, feeling a cold shiver run up her bare arms. She then smoothed down the fabric of her white sundress before resting her hands on her hips.

It was nearing almost five o'clock and she had yet to see anyone in the household since noon. People were in it though. And, by the sounds of doors closing every where through out the household, there had to be more people than usual.

Buffy and Spike's intimate moments in the dance studio he had given her, ended when he had gotten off the phone. Buffy noticed that he stood up straighter, his jaw had tightened and a stern look had replaced the gentleness she had just seen in his eyes when he kissed her. Instead he simply pressed his lips to her forehead in a brief kiss before informing her he had to take care of some emergency business. He left her alone quickly, standing in the studio, still covered in his jacket. Buffy tried not to be affected by a sudden feeling of abandonment and instead had tried to act like it didn't even faze her.

So here, hours later, she stood in the elevator, after spending a couple in her room and the rest in the library Buffy was getting bored and she felt the need to find human life. It was a little quieter now than half an hour ago, so Buffy figured things had probably calmed down a little.

_Ding!_ The elevator doors opened and Buffy walked through, coming out into the foyer. She could hear voices in the direction of the larger living room. Stepping slowly and softly, Buffy tried to not make as much sound with the clicks of her heels against the floor.

The entranceway door the living room was open and she peered over the doorway to peak inside, shielding herself, frightened to be seen. All over the room were what Buffy guessed to be about 30 people, mostly men, but a few women sporadically among them. Faith, Wesley, and Gunn stood at the bar which the direction of everyone's attention was seemed to be pointed towards. Everyone talked amongst themselves, obviously waiting.

Buffy figured that all the noise was of these people arriving. _But what are they doing here?_

"Buffy?"

The blonde jumped her heart feeling like it suddenly stopped beating. Buffy turned around and found Spike with Xander and Anya behind him. Spike had changed into a new shirt, and had replaced his jacket, his hands stuffed in the front side pockets of his pants. He still held the same hard expression as he had when he'd left the room earlier, except now his brows were quirked up and he looked at her with confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spike asked. Buffy opened her mouth, about to come up with some lame excuse to her spying but Spike cut her off. "Never mind." He grabbed her by the wrist and before she could stop him, he pulled her into the room that she had just been looking into. Anya and Xander followed behind her and Spike. Everyone's head snapped to them as they entered, and anyone who was sitting instantly came to their feet the second Spike was noticed.

All eyes watched as Spike walked towards the bar where the other three were, but soon they became settled on Buffy. Within seconds, soft whispers were exchanged between the group as they continued to watch Buffy Summers be pulled by Spike before he stopped and sat on one of the bar stools. Xander and Anya stood at the back of the room by the doors and were soon joined by Andrew who had a headset on his head.

Buffy knew all were looking at her and wondering who she was, and suddenly even next to Spike she felt very alone. She took a little comfort when Spike wrapped his arm around her waist. However Buffy noticed a woman in the middle sitting next to an exotic African American woman, she stared at Buffy with confusion, until Spike pulled Buffy closer. Her stare turned deadly and she looked disgusted. Buffy don't know what brought on the hostel stare from the other woman, but she guessed it had to do with Spike. The woman was petite, probably Buffy's height. Her light brunette hair was worn in a wavy style that went a little past her shoulders. Her light blue eyes showed sparks that she was sending towards Buffy.

"Okay, everyone sit down." Spike said to everyone taking an unlit cigarette from Faith.

Buffy watched as every single person, excluding herself and Spike's employees that lived in the house, all sat.

"Alright, as you all know, Finn and O'Connor have bloody paired up. I don't rightly know why, but I guess because their jealous of our greatness." Spike announced. There were cheers of agreement from most of the men around the room. "Summers called me a week and a half ago and we've thought it best that the two families alliance with us. Some of you might have heard that."

"Who's the chick boss?" One of the men yelled.

Spike looked to Buffy with a smirk on his face. Her expression turned uneasy and she felt very uncomfortable in front everyone.

"She is mine. Write that down, burn it in your skin, repeat it over and over again, I don't bleedin' care what you do, but you best remember any you sods touch her and you'll be dealt with accordingly." Spike stood up and pulled Buffy close to him before he smashed his lips to hers in a demanding and possessive kiss. Buffy struggled against him, not liking what he was doing in front of everyone but his hold on her, held her tight. His tongue invaded her mouth, and for a few seconds everything faded away. Their kiss ended and he looked at Buffy heavy lust in his eyes. "Her name is Buffy Summers."

The whispers started up again and all Buffy wanted to do was hide behind Spike's body, or possibly even leave the room. Her eyes caught the same woman's glance who had been tossing glares at her, but this time if looks could kill, Buffy guessed she'd be seven feet in the ground already.

"Anyway, I got a call earlier from Faith, with some news that left me rightly pissed off. Which is the reason why you're all here." Spike looked among everyone before him, and then took a drag of his cigarette. "Last night was collection night; most of you went through your runs without any problems. However I'm sad to say that Adam Finn and Lindsey McDonald with a few men, all from either O'Connor or Finn got together and took out a couple of men, as well as the money that they picked up."

A sudden roar of commotion emerged from around the room. Buffy's head snapped towards Spike understanding why Spike had acted the way he had after he got off the phone with Faith.

"Quiet down…now they took out two of our men, but there was a run in with a couple Hank's crew and they shot three of theirs as well. It is clear what these two families are up to. They have just declared war, and if they want war…well we'll bloody give it to them, right?!?" Mostly everyone in the room stood up and shouted in agreement. "From now on…anyone who does collections is never to go without being armed. If you see an O'Connor or Finn, you are to show them that we cannot be surpassed or crushed!" More hollers were let out.

Buffy looked among Spike's men, still with a little fright but amazed. They clearly showed they cared for the up keeping of this family, and Buffy was probably guessing that not a lot of them were related to Spike, unlike most mafia families. She had to admit…they were passionate.

The lot of them quieted down, taking their seats again. However the exotic woman that sat next to _glare girl_ stood up. She oozed authority, with her head high and her hands on her hips. Displeasure set her lips in a thin firm line as she waited for everyone to be quiet.

"The collectors were not the only ones affected by those mongrels, Mr. Giles." Buffy took notice of the woman's heavy Caribbean island accent.

Buffy looked at Spike. It was clear the woman's statement had caught his attention. "What do you mean, Kendra?"

"I mean…Lindsey McDonald walked into my establishment knowing he was on your turf, took my gir' Eve here and before anyon' even told me of it, he was already done with rapin' her." She pointed to the brunette girl sitting down beside her.

It did not go unnoticed by Buffy that Spike's face had a flash of remorse, but it was quickly gone before anyone really noticed.

"My business needs more of the Giles protectin' sir, or the other families will think they can just walk in and take over. They'd be doing worse to my other girls than they did to Eve."

Spike nodded his head. "And you will be getting that protection, I promise."

A couple minutes later, the little meeting was over and everyone began to get up and exit the living room. Buffy sighed in relief. No longer was she standing in front of a huge group of people, but she was also starving. She could faintly hear her stomach growling. Faith came to stand next to Buffy, replacing Spike who was silently making his way towards Kendra and the girl Eve. Buffy watched as Spike talked to the two women. Eve bended her head down, but Spike caught his finger under her chin making her look up at him. It was gentle and the look that they exchanged between them could only be exchanged by lovers. There was a hint of jealousy that Buffy tried to stamp out.

"Faith…" Buffy said. The brunette gave her full attention to Buffy, following the blonde's stare. "Who is that girl?"

"Eve? She works for Kendra." Faith put her hands on her hips and sighed. "I don't really like her."

Buffy looked at Faith confused. "How come?"

Faith simply snorted and said, "She thinks she's hot shit." Staring at Faith even more confused, Buffy waited for her to go on. It took almost a minute before Faith actually said anything, during the whole time it was obvious that she was hesitating. "Eve thinks she's hot shit because…well because Spike slept with her on a regular basis."

Buffy just swallowed unable to say anything. She looked over to Eve, seeing the soft smile she gave to Spike who looked to her with the same gentleness and charming smile he had given Buffy just hours earlier.

Suddenly, Buffy didn't feel very hungry anymore.

* * *

Like it? Please give me feedback...good or bad. REVIEW!  
SpuffyObsessed 


	25. I'm Yours

**A/N: **Alright I just have to say that I am very flattered and thankful to all the reviews and support you lovely readers give me. It means a lot to me when you guys say nice things that you do. And it's reason why I write this story, because you show the liking for it. This chapter is a little shorter than most of my chapters. I kind of just wanted to get an update to you guys. Sorry for not updating sooner, things got really hectic over those months.But I just worked my brains out for the past five hours writing this chapter. I'll be bringing chapter 26 to you soon. I promise.  
**WARNING: Sexual Situations ahead.**

* * *

** Chapter 25: I'm yours**

That night, Spike didn't see Buffy off to bed. He had still been working with Wesley in his office when she had come down, in her nightgown and kissed him gently stating she was turning in. By the time he and Wesley had called it a night for themselves, he found Buffy's door locked. He was so exhausted that he didn't even put two and two together with the door being locked to her quiet and distant behavior at dinner after everyone had left and the regular group sat down to eat. He knocked on the door with his head against it, and waited…

Buffy laid in the dark, trying to sleep. Willing her to go sleep. However, for some reason she couldn't. The image of Spike and Eve burned in her head. Her stupid emotions even began to create images of what it could have been like between the two. She huffed and rapidly turned to her side, facing so that she stared out the French doors that overlooked the property. She had left the sheer white curtains open and now stared at the moon. For three hours Buffy tossed and turned. She blamed her lack of sleep on the fact that a declaration of war between the families had been shouted, rather than the very obvious jealousy. Finally she sighed, giving in and getting up to go to the bathroom.

Buffy switched on the light, looking in the mirror as she walked towards the medicine cabinet next to the sink. Opening it she took out a small medically prescribed pill bottle filled with prescribed pills of _Lunesta_. Her doctor in New York had prescribed it for her while Buffy had moved out to the Big Apple. It was to help her sleep easier in the nights that she had felt the huge amount of homesickness.

Just as Buffy tried opening the bottle she heard a soft knock on her door. She stopped listening and waiting, for a second forgetting that she had locked the door, and then remembering why she had locked it.

She stood still knowing Spike was probably standing outside the door, expecting her to let him in. _Ha, right, you keep thinking that buddy._ Buffy gave herself a satisfied, smug look in the mirror.

Yeah, so what she was over reacting. She was allowed to. Spike did when he saw her dancing with that guy at _Chaos_. Yes, it had been a simple look and gesture between him and Eve but Buffy couldn't help it. Instead she chose to refuse that there were any real deep feelings for him, that it was just hormones. Seeing Spike and Eve and then hearing the little facts that Faith had told her was just too much to handle. Maybe it was a little too possessive, but in her situation she had that right, right?

"Pet." He had practically sung the nickname with his velvet voice. She scrunched up her nose and pouted.

Sighing in aggravation, she thought to herself: _Just a few more minutes and he'll give up._ It was high hopes. _Come on Summers, this is Spike, were talking about here._

In the meantime she tried to focus on getting the seemingly 'everything proof' top off the pills. Under her breath a line muttered curse slurs escaped her lips as she tempted banging the bottle against the edge of the sink , but that would just give away she was still awake.

"Buffy I know you're up." Her shoulders slumped and her expression became further aggravated. She wanted to stomp her feet for how intuitive he was, even with a door between them.

"Well I would be sleeping if you went away." She looked to the ceiling wondering 'why tonight?' "One little pest at a time, please." She muttered.

Buffy even heard his heavy sigh and then another rap on her door. "Are you mad at me, kitten?"

_Yes._ "No." Buffy lied with a perfectly innocent voice. She rolled her eyes praying to God that he would just go away.

Even through the door she could tell his patience was wearing thin, because she could even hear him growl through the wood. "Liar."

"Then go away if you think I'm mad at you." _Men!_

"Not going to happen! Now open this door!" There was a heavy thud afterwards and Buffy guessed he was going to resort to breaking the door down. She had no doubt that he could, but hell if he was so determined let him. She threw the pill bottle as he continued to ram what sounded like his whole body in the door. He was going to wake up the whole house!

Fed up, and being aggravated because she wasn't sleeping, Buffy stomped out of the bathroom and opened the door. She ignored that Spike had nearly fallen through the doorway as she had opened it mid-body slam. Her eyebrow was raised and her lips pursed into the manner that every women possessed when they were pissed off and it was from looking at their men. She crossed her arms across her chest and continued to glare at him. "Who's Eve." She asked as he stood up straight and composed himself. She tried not to be affected at how sexy he made himself look with his shirt un-tucked and tie hanging loose around his neck. The usual slicked back hair was now apparent to have had his hands run through it, creating the small curls to form. She focused on the fact that she needed to stay collective rather than how he was leaning against the doorway and tilting his head, with that deviant smirk on his face.

Though her question caught him so off guard that the smile quickly faltered. Buffy inwardly took pride.

"She works for Kendra. You were at the meeting right?" This time his eyebrow rose up and it made her simply fume more.

Instead of slamming the door first, she gave him a cheeky smile and nodded. "I was at the meeting and also_after_ the meeting." She finally saw the realization hit him. "I was also there when I asked Faith who Eve was and when she told me that you and her were regular sleeping buddies." Instantly Buffy blushed at spilling out his intimate past. She dropped the fake smile and look at Spike with an expected look on her face. She suddenly felt refreshed after getting it all off her chest. "I just thought I should ask you." Her arms came to clasp together in front of her and her head tilted to do the same thing his was doing when he was being a smart ass. It was only the sarcastic fake smile she had that shown she was mocking him.

Spike stood up and crossed his arms. "Buffy, I'm not going to lie to you, I did fuck her. And, yeah, I did have the 'bint' around just to fuck her, but I don't see her now. Not like that anyway. You're my girl." He reached out to caress his cheek, but Buffy leaned back avoid his hand.

"Hardly." Buffy hated to admit that she truly believed him, but if she gave in too easily it would show she was a pushover and Spike would try and take advantage of that. Though, he had after all promised that she'd be his only girl, but for any guy in high power that was really hard to believe. She knew that he probably went through women, like it was an easy sport. With his charm Buffy was sure women fell into bed, almost high off of just a simple look from a handsome man that he was. She was slowly becoming part of that group and she would not go into the night so easily. "Are you done, I'm kind of tired."

Spike searched her eyes trying to find some sort of sign that she actually believed him, that she believed he didn't want to even see Eve for more than two minutes and what she had seen was just innocent, but she kept avoiding his look. For once Buffy was as hard to read as Ancient Greek. "Does this mean that I can come in now?"

Buffy closed the door, rolling her eyes, putting the lock back into place. He didn't object and a few seconds later she heard his own bedroom door across the hall open. Buffy sighed in relief and went back to the bathroom ready to take on the pill bottle now.

Two minutes later she had success and shook a tablet out. Filling up a glass with water from the tap, she didn't hear the door to her room unlock and when she the drank the pill down she didn't see Spike slip into the room. When Buffy looked up at the mirror to see Spike behind her holding a key up, she felt herself practically jump out of her skin. He had slipped out of his shirt and tie, and stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Spike! Bell. Collar. Look into it." Buffy snapped closing the medicine cabinet. She tried to remain as calm and unaffected by his delicious abs as possible.

"Is the collar leather?" He winked at her, before looking her up and down from behind. Taking in the sight of how her peach colored silk nightgown accentuated her figure.

"You're a pig Spike." She said heatedly. "Now please leave. I don't want to see you right now." The aggravation was beginning to take its toll on her. She just wanted to sleep and put the meeting behind her. Her eyes closed holding back tears.

Buffy needed to be stay mad at him. Because if she gave in then Spike could easily break her heart later in the future because of her passiveness. But she wanted to give in. The things he offered her, it was hard to not be tempted by that power or the care that he could provide her. She feared she would just end up simply as his whore. She truly wasn't mad about Eve but how he had thrown her away at the moment of boredom. Buffy had seen the sadness in the girls' eyes when Spike had talked to her after the meeting. The hope that he would choose her again. Buffy didn't want to be that girl a few months or a year down the road.

"Why keep fighting me love? You'll always belong to me. Deep down inside you want it." His words slid over her skin like silk and she shivered as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Looking at herself, she saw the tears slipping down her cheeks, all she could do was stare at him through the mirror.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She pleaded as his hands made its way down her body that was donned in her peach silk nightgown. His hands brushed against her breasts and Buffy gasped in response at the feeling she got.

"Because I'm drowning in you." He turned her around and abruptly so she was facing him, staring into his blue eyes, and in that moment Buffy felt lost, in that moment, Buffy gave in.

Reaching out she brushed her fingers across the nude alabaster chest and ran them down his tempting muscled biceps. Buffy didn't stop him as his hands pulled up her nightgown over her head, and leaving her to stand in his arms completely naked.

She felt Spike's hands roaming all over her body, now covering every part of her skin, his lips tracing the tracks of his fingers with kisses. When his hand reached down to tease her clit, Buffy let out a scream, throwing her had back, closing her eyes, and clutching to him. "Spike!"

Spike looked at her, as she arched away from him, and with his other hand he wiped at the escaped tears. He hated to make her cry, the sight of it wrenched at his heart. Honestly, he wasn't sure why she was crying, he simply just pressed his fingers inside of her, trying to replace the tears with her cries of pleasure.

Buffy felt his erection against her leg, and she pressed her upper thigh against his crotch. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, muffling her own moans. She heard him growl as her hands fumbled to undo his pants. Finally her hand slipped in, and without though she wrapped her fingers around his hard length and wasted no time in slipping her small hand up and down.

"Christ!" Spike swore he saw shooting stars when her hand touched him. He hadn't even cum yet and his body was shaking. Her small hand had a warm grasp on his member and the trick she was doing with her thumb was sending him wild. _Where the hell did she learn this?_

The working of her hands on him, and the soft moans she was omitting from under his own hands were enough to spur Spike on to reach close to his own release.

"Tell me you believe me." Spike demanded softly as his fingers moved a little faster, pushing her towards her peak. Buffy looked at him confused through droopy eyes. "You believe that you're my only girl."

Buffy pulled him in for a hard kiss, biting his lower lip between her teeth. "I believe you. I'm yours..."She admitted gasping for air.

Spike let out an animalistic growl and attacked her lips with his own, within seconds they had both reached their release. He lifted Buffy and placed her on the counter leaving gentle kisses on her skin as he handed her, her nightgown. Their breaths were heavy and their chests heaved with trying to slow the pulse down. Spike zipped himself up as Buffy donned on her nightgown. Cupping both her cheeks in his hand he looked her straight in the eye and smiled before giving her a soft kiss.

"Kitten, Eve means nothing to me. She's a thing in the past and if I must say, she has nothing on you, hands down." He waited until she gave him a small smile. "I'm going to hop in the shower real quick okay, pet?"

"Okay."

He gave her another soft kiss this time to her forehead before walking out her room and to his own.

Buffy sat there for awhile, a smile hinting at the corner of her lips, still high from her orgasm. Not realizing that with those two little of '_I'm Yours'_ that she had just sealed her fate.

* * *

_London, England_

The black town car pulled up to the curb in a complete stop. The rear windows were completely pitch black to the added tint as well as the usual cloudiness that hung over the city. Rain poured down and pedestrians that scattered the sidewalk avoided puddles while the tried to keep their umbrellas above their heads.

The driver dressed in a crisp black suit and tie, obviously hired help stepped out of the car opening the large black umbrella before coming around to the other side of the town car and opening it for the passenger.

With a fluid motion, out stepped Rupert Edward Giles also known as Ripper to enemies and feared colleagues a firm thin expression marred his face and he looked over to his driver before the building in front of him.

Rupert Giles stood a well six feet tall well built, but his slight muscular form always hidden by the expensive tailored suits. Instead he showed his power through the actions and the way he held himself. The coldness he kept in his eyes behind his glasses only showed gentleness when it came to his family.

Rupert was a ruthless man when it came to business. He was known for getting his way whether it is in overtaking a smaller company or ending the work of any enemy. He was well educated being brought up in a wealthy home lead by a successful father who taught him all the ways of the 'background' business.

On the innocent outside, Rupert was just another business man, but hiding behind the cover of an investment broking company England's most well known, were the illegal acts that really brought in a lot of the wealth for the Giles family.

"Here you are Mr. Giles." The driver said with a shiver from the cold as he handed Rupert his leather briefcase. He moved towards the building, where it was completely owned by him. On most of the floors it was devoted to stock trading, others it held the company that he had invested in as a sole investor. Before he even got to the glass doors it was opened by one of the uniformed security guards.

"Good morning, Mr. Giles."

"Good morning Albert. Call my secretary. Tell her I'm on my way upstairs and that she should have my coffee ready as well as my morning newspapers. Also let her know, that I expect her to have a full report on what has happened so far in this mornings trades." Rupert said as he came to the elevator. He saw Albert run towards the phone where the receptionist desk was.

As he came to the top floor he walked with ease through the lobby as office workers spread apart allowing Mr. Giles to walk through. His secretary met him at the door of his office where she held the newspapers for him as well as a large hot coffee.

"Thank you Celeste." He said taking the coffee. She followed him into his office where she put his papers down in the center of his desk.

"Hello Daddy." Rupert turned around to see his youngest child and only daughter sitting calmly on his leather couch.

"Drusilla! My, this is a surprise." She jumped up and hugged Rupert with child like affection, ironic to her age of 25. Then again, Drusilla had always been very different than most young women as she grew up. While most girls stopped playing with dolls at around 11, Drusilla instead kept her favorite porcelain doll, Miss Edith, with her through out most of her day. While most children stopped believing in the imaginary around seven, Drusilla could still be seen talking and rambling on about the most incomprehensible things that only made sense to her.

She was a special woman, always well known for having a connection to something beyond humans. She could predict some of the things, through cryptic messages rather but it was rare she failed to be wrong. Instructors through school tried to have her committed or evaluated but Rupert's wife would have none of that. Instead the family protected Drusilla more than ever and never took to what she said lightly.

"Mr. Giles, you're son called as well from L.A." Celeste said before she left Rupert's office closing the door quietly behind her.

"Now, my dear, to what do I owe this visit?" Rupert Giles asked as he and Drusilla sat side by side on the couch. For almost three months now Drusilla had resided at the Giles' estate in Whitehaven resting and relaxing.

"Well daddy, it pertains to sweet William." She stood up and walked to the large window that was behind Rupert's desk and looked outside, not to the city below but instead to the clouded sky where the sun could not pierce through. Her long black hair waved as she giggled at what only she could see.

"What about him, sweetie." Rupert watched as her body swayed gently, and you would probably miss it if you weren't paying close attention to her.

"He's made a trade with an evil man to protect her from the devil." Her words were as if lyrics to a song, she sang out what she saw. "And he needs to keep her safe, but he'll find that his life will be given as the price."

Rupert Giles watched his vision seeing daughter swaying a little more drastically. "Is William in trouble?" He asked her calmly.

"No…not yet" She shook with shivers as if the window had burst and cold air came through.

"How do you know?"

Her shivers stopped and she turned around only to look at her father, "Because not even _he_ knows that he loves her yet."

* * *

She watched him moving about quickly, muttering things under his breath, in coherent thoughts that only he was able to understand. She stood there, rather than sitting because that way she could move quickly if she found she was in the way. He ran his hands through his hair and looked about his desk, obviously stopping to think.

Buffy could almost laugh at how humorous it all was to her. She had been standing here watching Spike try to gather some things that would be ready for the meeting he and her father were about to have in a couple hours. However her parents were already due to arrive for dinner soon.

Watching him, she bit her lip to hide the blushing smile at how she was being swooned at just the sight of him standing over his desk, in black slacks, and a deep blue button down shirt, which he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

Today had been comfortable just like this. He put off his work leaving it up to Wesley and Gunn to handle some things and had sat with her outside at the pool side. It didn't go unnoticed to Buffy at how comfortable she is with Spike sometimes if she just allowed herself to be. It was just been last night that she had been upset with him, but if she let herself she could be content with her situation. They had swum, ate at the fruit platter that Tara had put out for them and enjoyed the early day. After they had claimed enough sun, they went back inside and showered and got dressed. While Spike checked on the things that Wesley and Gunn had accomplished Buffy walked down to the kitchen to see if Tara and the cook could use any help for dinner. When Tara reassured Buffy that everything was under control and practically shooed the young blonde out of the kitchen Buffy came to join Spike in his office.

She didn't ask if he wanted help, she knew he would just shush her and tell her not to worry her little head. He had walked around the room gathering things everyonce in a while to kiss the top of her head.

Andrew had even stopped by seeking out Anya wanting some kind of rematch to one of the video games they had been playing. Buffy had just giggled and shook her head at how child like the people of this household could be.

Getting bored, Buffy side stepped around Spike and his office. He tried to make a grab at her arm while she walked towards the outside balcony as he looked down at some files but she just eluded his arm with a giggle. He peeked at her through the corner of his eye, a smirk that made her heart flutter spread across his face. He closed the file feeling done and followed her out to the balcony. She stood with her back to him and he came to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin upon her shoulder. They looked over the front grounds of the estate in silence. Content.

Spike wondered how long this would last. How long he had until he screwed up or she got mad at the littlest thing and stopped allowing him to hold her like this. How long until he had to think of another way to make it up to her. Because honestly he was running out of ideas.

At the same time he hoped Buffy would keep him on his toes. He loved to see that fire in her eyes when she and he were in a banter about something. The frustrated look she got, the way she put her hands on her hips.

"Spike?"

Spike stopped running his fingers across her arm. "Yes?"

"How bad do you think it could get?" Her voice held an obvious waver, something about it showed fear. Spike didn't want his girl to be scared.

For a minute he didn't say anything. He was not sure how ugly things would get. But, if O'Connor and Finn were as serious as they were trying to seem, that they were truly trying to rid L.A. of Giles and Summers than Spike was sure it could get messy. The killings of his collectors had been nothing. The four families were capable of doing more than that, things that would really make Buffy shudder. All Spike knew for sure was that no matter what, he was going to keep that promise with Hank. He was going to keep Buffy safe, especially when it was clear that Angelus O'Connor had his sights on Spike's blonde mistress.

By dragging her in as his mistress he was sure it had put more of a spotlight on her but Spike was sure he could keep her safe as under his roof than just a family member to an alliance he made.

"Why?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't want people to die. I don't want my mother, Dawn, or my dad to get hurt."  
Spike instantly turned her to face him, catching sight of her lip quivering. "Hey none of that now. What did I tell you? I told you that this way would keep you safe, right?" Buffy nodded her head. "And when I mean you, I also mean your family. Nothing is going to happen to niblet, your mum, or Hank."

Buffy looked at him with pleading eyes. "But Spike you can't stay with me at all times. The families can only do so much. I know Angelus…I know what he can do, I'm not stupid. If he got a hold of Dawn-"

"I would kill him. I would tear him to pieces to stop any pain that could come to you."

Spike's declaration was blunt. It was out there and it in no way frightened Buffy surprisingly. She rested her head against Spike's chest, before he hooked a finger under her chin making her look up at him.

Not a second was wasted as their lips met in a kiss, one that was a little more demanding than the kisses they had shared in the past 24 hours. Buffy clung to him as his body pressed hers into the stone ledge, his fingers threading through her soft blonde locks. Her hands came to wrap around his neck when he began to kiss down her jaw line, before exploring her neck.

"Elizabeth Buffy Anne Summers!"

The blonde pair froze, their heads separating to look down where the circular driveway was. Below was Hank's Summers limo and standing outside of it was Hank Summers, Dawn, and a glaring Joyce Summers. Her hands were on her hips in a way that reminded Spike of Buffy just more in a motherly manner. She looked up at the two while foot tapped against the cement of the driveway.

"Is that how you two are, kissing on balconies for the whole world to see. My goodness!" Buffy's face turned a deep crimson red as she blushed at being caught by her parents practically making out on a balcony as if they were teenagers. Hank simply glared just at Spike and Dawn was practically holding her sides to keep from laughing. "You may be engaged but my goodness." Joyce declared for the second time. Spike and Buffy stood together, still with their arms around each other looking sheepishly down at Buffy's parents.

"Oh my God! This is so not happening." Buffy said detangling her arms from Spike's neck and burying her face in her hands. Spike hugged her to him not being able to hold the chuckle. "SHUT UP SPIKE!" She elbowed him in the stomach which made his chuckle end instantly.

"Buffy, I didn't raise you to hit people." Joyce scolded again. Buffy wanted to hide under a rock. No matter what she did she seemed to be getting into trouble.

Spike chuckled again and lead Buffy back into the office. "Why don't you come in you guys, and make yourself comfortable."

Hank and Joyce looked at each other shaking their heads. Spike must have said something again trying to be funny because a second later they heard Spike's pain: "Ow! Pet I was only joking!"

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Please review. 


	26. Interrogating Dinner

**A/N:** Well I lived up to my word and provided a chapter 26. Not one of my best but it's been hard trying to get to the flow of things again with this chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 26: Interrogating Dinner**

"William you have a lovely home."

"Thank you Joyce, it's been part of the family for a while now." Spike said proudly as he wrapped his arm solidly around Buffy's small figure. The five of them, Buffy, Spike, and her family stood in the grand entrance foyer to the house. "Can I get you some drinks possibly?"

"I'll just have a soda." Dawn said with a smile as she moved across the space between everyone to stand next to Spike and Buffy. Her weekend here had left Dawn to accept the guy, although she was still really cautious of him.

"And you Hank? Scotch right?" Spike offered looking to the oldest man in the room.

Hank nodded his head, "Yes that will be fine."

"I'll just have water, can't have anything alcoholic with the medication." Joyce said with a smile.

Spike looked to Tara who stood off behind Joyce and Hank. "Tara can you get those drinks please," Quickly he looked down to Buffy. "Pet, are you thirsty?"

Buffy however stood there almost in a daze, the embarrassing moments of up on the balcony still playing over and over in her head. Her cheeks were still flushed, but it wasn't just because her parents had caught her 'swapping spit' as Dawn would call it, but because of the kiss she and Spike had shared as well. "Pet?" Spike called to her waving his hand in front of her eyes, jolting her to pay attention.

"Huh? Oh! I'll just have wine please." She smiled at Tara, who gave a quiet and polite nod.

"And I'll take just a beer, Tara." Spike said as Tara went on her way to fetch the drinks. They stood there for a few seconds in silence before Spike clapped his hands together. "Well! Why don't we go into the sitting room, until dinner is ready?" Everyone nodded their head in agreements. Joyce and Hank followed behind Dawn, while Spike and Buffy stood back a little.

Buffy tugged on Spikes hand stopping him. She listened for a second and realized at how silent the rest of the house was. Not a single person such as Faith, Wesley, Xander…any of them had made an appearance. There was no yelling for a rematch at video games, or calls to take care of business. For a second Buffy had almost forgotten that Spike's five employees and Anya lived here. She looked to Spike with a questioning expression. "Where is everyone?"

"Sent them out for the evening. The meeting is between me and your father, and I didn't want them to interrupt dinner." Spike told her. Buffy laughed, at the very known fact that if they weren't eating with them, they'd still barge in. Andrew would come running in saying Faith and Anya were using his computers to do online shopping again and Xander would come running in complaining that Gunn sprained his arm while they wrestled. In the couple weeks that Buffy had spent at the estate she knew that Spike wasn't just a mafia boss but was also Daddy to everyone in the house and some of them were even beginning to complain to Buffy as if she were their mother.

Spike held her hand in his tightly and lead her to the sitting room, his thumb stroking the side of her hand, which made her whole hand tingle. Joyce and Hank were already occupying the longer couch, and Dawn sitting in one of the arm chairs, leaving Buffy and Spike to sit on the smaller love seat. Within minutes Tara entered and gave the drinks out.

Buffy's mother observed the quiet exchange that went between her and Spike as if trying to seek out something that wasn't 'right'. It made Buffy's stomach jump with some nervous flips, worrying her well known observant mother would actually see through the lies.

"Buffy how is rehearsal going?" Joyce asked, finally breaking the silence after she took her first drink of water. She looked at her eldest daughter curiously.

"It's going well. As Dawn might have told you, we got most of the costumes and big set orders taken care of. Lorne is getting nervous because a couple big known producers of dance companies are looking to maybe scout him as a professor for them." Buffy said. She couldn't tell if it was the wine, talking about dance, or Spike's constant calming thumb that was letting her relax a little. She smiled at Spike quickly before taking another sip of her glass.

"I heard. Are you going to have the tickets sent over to us dear?"

Buffy nodded her head and took yet another sip of her wine. With the route that she was going, she had no doubt that she would be buzzed by the time dinner was served. She tried to ignore the scrutinizing look her mother was giving her. Trying to find that messed up thread of woven lies that Spike and Hank had fed the oldest Summer's woman.

Spike looked at Buffy with a smile, leaving him to not notice Joyce scan Buffy's left ring finger, and find still no ring. Whether Joyce made the connection or not, she didn't say anything to bring notice.

"Oh Buffy you have to show mommy and daddy the surprise that Spike gave you?" Dawn said, with an excited jump.

Buffy gave her sister a confused look, wondering how her sister heard about the studio but Spike's next response answered that. "I showed Dawn when she had come by for a visit that one night." The youngest Summers beamed happily in her chair. "Why don't you show your parents and I'll go take care of some things that I wasn't able to finish earlier." The bleached blonde gave her a discreet wink which left Buffy with a hazed mind for a minute. Pretending he didn't notice, he then looked to her family and smiled. "Then I'll meet all of you out in the back gardens to eat out on the terrace."

"Okay." Was all she could slip out. She handed Spike her glass of wine. Thankful that he took it otherwise she would drink a lot more while being alone with her mother. Her parents stood up along with Dawn and followed her out of the sitting room; she hoped Spike wouldn't be long. She could only predict how many questions her mother would throw at her about the sudden choices that had caused her life to change.

* * *

"Oh my goodness Buffy!" Joyce whispered, as she and Hank stood in the middle of the dance studio that Spike had bestowed on Buffy only the day before. They looked at the vaulted ceilings, the wall of mirrors and the vast open space that Buffy had to practice out any routine she wished.

"This is quite….grand." Her father said checking out the state of the art stereo system.

"I know. And look, he said he got in touch with the dance company and they sent my first leading role poster." Buffy said. She sauntered over to the framed poster and looked up at it. Her 18 year old self in perfect form, nothing out of place, as she smiled down at her 'Romeo'.

For a second she let herself be shifted back in time to remember the memorable production. She had been both nervous and excited on opening night. From her dressing room she could hear the chaotic noise of backstage and even Michael, the company's president shouting in a frenzy voice, yelling orders in Russian that all English speakers could even understand. Her whole dressing room had been covered in roses, from the big wigs of the company and the patrons that attended the annual production, all wishing her luck. It never did stop her frantic nervous stomach.

"Well there is no doubt he supports you in dance." Joyce smiled at her daughter, who couldn't help but smile herself. She remembered the reason Spike had told her he did this for her. He had simply whispered it in her ear, but it had been enough. _"Because pet, I know how much dance means to you."_

"Yeah he really does."

"Dear, are you sure about this?" Joyce asked suddenly. Her voice turning soft and caring. The sound of worry didn't go unnoticed to Buffy either.

"Joyce!" Hank said in a hushed whisper. He gave his wife a stare, urging her to keep quiet on her obvious worries.

Joyce ignored it though. "Hank you cannot honestly tell me that you condone this." _If you only knew…_ Buffy thought looking from her mother and father.

"It's something that Buffy wants."

Although Hank Summers was the leader of a mafia, Joyce, his wife, would not stand to listen to his arguments. "Buffy, you were never one to rush into things; do you honestly know anything about William?"

_A.K.A did you know you're living with someone who is just like your father, possibly even worse?_ "Yes."

No.

"Sweetie you're not pregnant are you?"

Buffy felt like she was hit with a truck and gave her mother a horrified look. "Mother!"

"Well honestly Buffy that's the only reasonable explanation as to why you would rush into something and be engaged after seeing a man for a few months which you didn't even tell us about."

_Damn you Spike for leaving me to deal with this alone!_

Buffy shook her head wanting to bury it in her hands and just let out the loudest scream she could muster. Instead she gave her mother a loving look and came to stand in front of her, her hand resting on her mother's frail shoulder. "Mommy, I am **not** pregnant! Now I know this is something I've never done before. But trust me I know what I'm doing," _Lie._ "Spike he has many different sides to him." _Truth._ She pointed out the whole room that they were standing in, as if it were argument enough. "Things will be fine. I promise." _I hope._

Buffy could tell her mother was trying hard to give into her daughter's soothing words and believe her. "Sweetie, you don't even have a ring." Her mother held up her left hand to show Buffy as if her daughter had never seen her own hand before.

Quickly Buffy looked from her father to her sister this time that stood behind her mother. She tried to come up with a perfect excuse as to why Spike had not laid out a ring on her finger. "I…..I….I didn't want one!"

"Huh?" Her mother looked at Buffy incredulously, while Buffy stood back herself and proudly admired how quickly she whipped that one up.

"I told Spike I didn't want a ring. Not yet at least. Although I know what I'm doing, I don't plan on getting married for a while. So why waste it on an engagement ring until it gets closer to when we're ready."

Honestly she and Spike had never thought to get a ring to at least not raise suspicions from her mother. Buffy herself was still trying to get used to living at the Giles' estate.

"It's true, you're daughter would not accept the ring I offered."

Buffy's back went rigid instantly as she heard Spike's cool and calm voice from behind her. Her head whipped around to look over her shoulder and look at him from where he stood at the doorway of the dance studio. He didn't hide the wink her sent her way this time. He stood up straight and walked to stand behind her, putting his hands around her waist to bring her back and rest against her chest. She didn't realize that the second she was in his arms she had relaxed into his embrace and felt comforted.

Joyce noticed and this had been all the convincing she needed, because she said nothing else and smiled.

"Shall we have dinner, I've been told it's ready." Everyone nodded their head but Dawn stated her feelings in the silence.

"YES! I am **starving**!"

* * *

"Buffy has **always** been the animal saver." Joyce beamed, not bothering to hide the loving laugh.

Buffy also didn't bother to keep in the groan. She leaned back against her chair and hid her face in her hands, as if that would stop her mother from telling the embarrassing stories of her child-hood animal rescues to Spike. At hearing her groan of distress, Spike looked at the petite blonde and laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

The five of them sat at the iron wrought patio table on the bricked ground terrace in the back gardens. It had already fallen dark by the time they had finished eating and Tara and other kitchen staff removed the plates to replace them with dessert and coffee. Garden lighting gave the dinner group sight. String lights hanging from the trees, and other pole lightings around them. Designed to give off a very magical feeling. The pool across from the table glowed a soft electric blue from the lighting underneath the water.

For the past hour as they all enjoyed chocolate cake and their coffee, they talked telling of stories, and now it seemed Buffy was being put in the spotlight.

"Mother please don't tell these stories."

"Oh don't worry dear," Joyce said hushing her daughter. "There won't be stories. Just one, like the time where you begged your father to save that little puppy."

Dawn let out a hysterical laughter and Hank just chuckled taking a sip of his black coffee. Buffy glared at her mother, but let her have her way. She looked to be enjoying herself, and Buffy had yet to see her mother like this in awhile since news of her sickness came about. She didn't even appear to have been unwell under the garden lights. Her skin glowed, and although her shaved head was covered in the blue silk scarf wrapped around her head, Joyce Summers appeared to be doing quite well since her last successful treatment.

"So we're at our summer house, which was this gorgeous little beachside property but the front faced one of the busiest roads of Monterey. Buffy's about five-in-a-half years old," Joyce began. She looked over at her two daughters and smiled. "I was pregnant with Dawn and usually on the summer afternoons I took a nap until before dinner, while Hank took on some meetings. Most of the time Buffy would just play out on the beach, which actually could lead around to the front where the street was. I would constantly tell Hank that he needed to get some kind of fencing up, didn't I Hank?"

Hank who still was silent, simply nodded his head.

"Well this time Buffy wanders up front and she sees this stray puppy trying to cross the street towards her. But all of a sudden this car hits the puppy and quick thinking Buffy runs out into the middle of the street. There was screeching and blaring honks before Hank ran outside to see Buffy kneeling in the middle of the road, cars stopped all around her. She's screaming her head off and when Hank runs out to get her all she keeps saying is 'Daddy, daddy, save the puppy!' With tears streaming down her face like there was no tomorrow'"

"Needless to say the puppy did get to the hospital and lived. However, from then on Buffy brought in every injured animal and begged her father to save them."

"I did not!" Buffy argued. She put her arms across her chest in a huffing manner and looked down at her empty dessert plate.

She was lying, she truly did bring in every injured animal she came across and begged her father to save them. That was when she had been completely naïve and innocent. When she had not known that most of those meetings she interrupted for her father to take her to vet or for anything else were meetings that dealt with his corrupt business and illegal handlings. She had seen her father as a true hero from that day after the puppy incident but now she couldn't look at him and not see what he truly did.

He was no full hero. No full hero would trade his daughter for a mafia agreement even if it was to keep her fully safe as well.

"Oh Buffy you did. Whether it was birds, stray cats and dogs, anything you could find."

The blonde 24 year old rolled her eyes. Spike however continued to laugh. He looked at her, obvious to be happy to know something a little more about her.

Buffy felt her breathe catch from the way he was staring at her. It was genuine and powerful, leaving Buffy to forget the real reason her parents had been invited to dinner. In a few minutes her father and Spike would excuse themselves from the women and go off to Spike's office to discuss the finer details of their now allianced 'families'.

However Spike's smirk wiped away her worried expression and Buffy felt just like she had the first time she had met William 'Spike' Giles at her parent's home. The way he looked at her, intrigued by something he said had made her seem mysterious. While all Buffy could think of was her feigned un-interest in him.

"Well if you ladies will excuse us, Spike and I have some things to take care of." Hank said interrupting the staring between the two blondes.

Both Spike and Buffy looked at each other, her uneasy smile returning. Her hand held his tightly, as if begging for him not to. Not to walk away and make it seem even more real that their families were beginning to prepare for the war. She wanted the moment to last as long as possible in the magical seemingly garden rather than the fight that would begin on the outside of the estate walls.

She was surprised by how desperate she was to cling to Spike, when only a couple weeks ago she tried desperately to push him away. Lorne was right….he was the best way to keep her safe.

But how long could things stay safe, until the war seeped in through the estate walls?

Spike rubbed his thumb against her hand like he had only hours ago, reassuring her that things would be fine. He stood up and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, his hand holding hers until he had to walk away.

* * *

"I've got contacts in on the east coast that can give us higher numbers in weapons for our runners." Hank informed Spike. The two men sat in Spike's office, both on the long leather couch rather than at his desk. More for a symbol of equality if they both sat at the same level, rather than one behind a desk.

"That's good. I don't want the same incident happening to any of our runners like a couple nights ago." Spike said, his accent heavy from the slight buzz of the alcohol he had consumed in the past hour.

The runners were one of the most important to the mafia families. They picked up the collections from the businesses and other people that owed them money. Whether it was because they needed the family's protection or because of a loan or loss from a gamble. Collections were one of the biggest revenues to the family, other than smuggled goods, drugs, and prostitution.

Neither Hank nor Spike could afford to be losing runners and the money that would be taken. Hank was right; they needed to load their runners heavier for their protection and the protection of assets to the family, otherwise the other two would have an easier chance of getting them diminished.

"Now what do you think is the best way to take down Finn and O'Connor?" The elder man leaned back against the couch, rubbing his hand against his temples.

"Hit them where it bleedin' hurts."

"And how do you suppose we do that. All of O'Connor's biggest revenue comes in from his homeland and Finn, hell they aren't making much."

Spike stood up. "I'm not talking money. I'm talking people," Hank looked at him, his eyebrows raised. He was intrigued already and waited for Spike to say more. "Take out the most important people as soon as possible."

The sound of a car pulling into the gravel circular driveway floated from the ground level to the office through the open doors. He walked to the edge of the balcony and observed beyond. His employees and Anya hopped out of the black SUV leaving it parked by the Summers' limo. They chattered as they walked towards the front door, arguing something that Spike guessed pertained to the movie they had just spent the past couple of hours seeing.

"Spike…" Hank asked as he watched the younger bleached blonde stare out into the night.

Spike shook himself and brought his mind back to focus. He looked at Hank and chuckled. "Basically everyone knows that although Riley Finn is the front man it's a three man run family. Riley, his brother Adam and their controlling and devil woman of a mother Maggie."

"Yes, Adam is more of the muscle of the family and Riley the brains which is probably why he's the front man."

"Exactly. But! Although Adam is older, Riley takes care of the guy. Take out Adam and we can simply sit back and watch their structure fall." Spike sported his most devilish smile to his allianced friend who happily returned one of his own. The two men barked out a laugh liking that it was probably the easiest way to go.

"So without a doubt Finn would be the easiest which is true. O'Connor is the instigator in all this. He's bitter that from the way things use to be, you ended out on top."

Spike nodded his head. He didn't doubt any of what Hank had just said to be untrue. "And of course the sadistic bastard is the hardest to find anyone that could remotely mean anything to him." Spike grabbed the cigarette case off of the coffee table. He quickly lit one and inhaled deeply. "The bloody fucker already got his eye on Buffy."

Hank's head shot up and his eyes turned dark. The man's clasped hands tightened until the knuckles were no longer skin tone, but pale white. "If he gets anywhere near her-"

"I'll rip him to shreds. No worries Hank, what do you think that little shoot out at Midnight's had to do with?" When Hank said nothing Spike continued. "The ponce tried to get close to her. I knew I shouldn't have taken her out in public so soon. Not at Midnights at least."

"Better she's with you, than him finding her without any sort of protection."

Spike practically smashed his cigarette into the ashtray before picking up a manila file folder and opening it. He dropped a photo that he had Xander do surveillance on when he wasn't with Buffy. "The only one I could find that has complete access to Angelus and can actually have some part in what he does is this woman. Darla McKnight. A previous hooker that Angeuls became infatuated with and kept around." Spike dropped the 8X10 photo sheet on the coffee table for hank to see. It was a black and white shot of a blonde woman walking out of a boutique. Glasses on her head the woman was decked out in black from head to toe. "She was with Angelus that night at Midnights. It's very obvious she's his favorite."

"But O'Connor is a true sadist; he wouldn't care if we put a hit on her."

"I know…give me some time, I'll try and bloody figure something out." Spike raked his hand through his hair, feeling the gel come undone a little.

He watched as Hank ran his hands against his face, obviously trying to wipe the exhaustion away and failing.

This was just the beginning. They were in way over their head. They had no idea how the other two were planning on taking Summers and Giles out. They were completely in the dark and trying to find the light without any sort of clues on how to get there. If things got bad, he feared he'd have to call his father for the back-up in England.

Without a word both men stood, agreeing silently that the meeting had come to the end. Both would use their resources to try and figure out a better way of attacking O'Connor and Finn before they attacked.

"Oh and Spike…you did well."

The blonde looked at Hank confused. His eyebrow rose wondering what Summers was talking about.

"The studio. You did well."

"Thanks Hank, glad to know."


	27. Comforting Conversations REPOSTED

A/N: Somehow a lot of my chapter 27 in the beginning got cut off and I never noticed it when I originally posted it but I just noticed it so I re-posted it which is why if you are updated for new chapters you might be wondering, 'well i already that chapter. Re-read and then some of the things later discussed in the chapter might actually make sense.

**Chapter 27: Comforting Conversations **

_She stared out into the vast openness that surrounded her. She could hear nothing but the soft whisper of the wind that brushed past her skin; her white dress rustled against the tall grass. She stood in the open field, feeling the nature take over her whole being. The low setting sun was the only thing that warmed her, as it colored the skies with pinks, oranges, and red, painting it as beautiful as one of the most famous pieces of art. Only a sky like this could invoke inspiration for great art._

_She shivered, but not from the cold that wrapped around her body, but by the feeling that she wasn't alone in this never ending field. Her head whipped around as she tried to find the presence that had made her body quake._

_Out of nowhere the raven haired beauty appeared in front of her. She swayed with the wind as if the heaviest gust would push her over. Her long black hair whipped behind her as she looked at Buffy._

_Buffy had never seen her before, just as she had appeared out of nowhere. Not in passing, not in hand-to-hand introduction. Her mind raked her memory for any remembrance of the woman that stood with her in the emptiness of the field. Her eyes trailed the woman's physical features. From her hair, to her tall thin figure that was enclosed in the black gauzy dress, to her long delicate fingers. Her skin was as soft and pale as snow, but her eyes were what kept Buffy's own to continue back tracking. They weren't electric blue, brown they were, but just as penetrating as the eyes that invoked so much emotion in Buffy. She felt herself getting lost, and although Buffy had felt uneasy earlier, she now felt comforted and safe as she stared into the pools of the dark hazel._

_"You love him..." The raven haired beauty said to Buffy. A ghost of a smile, just as her voice appeared and touched Buffy's senses._

_Buffy shook her head, baffled and confused, but the woman only continued to smile._

_"He'd do anything..."_

_"Except become good." Buffy argued. She wanted this woman to stop feeding her the bullshit. A heavy breeze pushed past them both as the skies slowly grew dark._

_"His love will help." Her voice was lost with the wind but Buffy still heard it clearly._

_Again she shook her head. "Love won't change people. Else it wouldn't be real. If you love someone, it's because of what they already are. I can't love him for what he is."_

_"He loves you for what you are…for what you will be, change or stay the same he will still love you."_

_Buffy looked at the woman curiously. "How do you know?"  
She just smiled at Buffy before closing her eyes. She continued to sway with the wind and Buffy made no sound. She didn't want to interrupt this woman's obvious connection with nature._

_"Trust me." Her eyes opened again but they were different, almost glazed over. They looked beyond Buffy, and they no longer held softness. Instead worry and determination. "He will make the ultimate sacrifice but something could change what he offers."_

_"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked._

_That feeling of unease came back. She turned around looking for what could possibly have caused it. The wind began to pick up, and it was different. More violent. It whipped across Buffy's soft skin, the scared butterflies returned and lashed against the insides of her stomach as her arms wrapped around herself, as if protecting herself from the pain. "What will change it?!?" Her voice had to yell as the wind went from a whisper to the gradual rising of a roar._

_"You."_

_A sharp cry escaped Buffy's lips. The feeling of hate – none of her own, washed over he, followed by dread and inner emotional pain that took over her whole being. Her heart clenched and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Sobs raked her body, forcing her to almost collapse on her knees. She looked down at her hands to find them covered in red heavy liquid. The feeling of uneasiness rose higher inside of her and she just wanted to let out a horrified scream._

_And suddenly the wind stopped, the tall grass stood still, unmoving, and Buffy looked around her. Still and silent again, but that uneasy feeling never left her. It was too quiet. She looked towards the woman that still stood in front of her and the look of fright was even more evident in the woman's eyes as she looked down at Buffy who had knelt over in pain and said with great warning to the blonde: "Run…"_

_Buffy looked behind her and to her horror Angelus O'Connor stalked forward, a gleeful expression in his eyes. An appearance that sent a chill down her spine, and pushed her to do just what had been told of her..._

_Run._

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Buffy sat up as the covers of her bed were kicked off of her body. She shook with fright and shivered from the cold. Her panting breathes came out heavy as her eyes adjusted to the dark, darting from objects in the room quickly.

She looked down and searched at her hands, and let out a severe sigh of relief at the sight that they were not truly covered in blood. Her hands reached for her face and she felt the hot escaped tears that were now streaming down her face.

Little Spike who was curled up at her feet at the end of the bed looked at Buffy with soft puppy dog eyes. He let out a whimper as he crawled closer to Buffy trying to stop her fear. Reaching out, she scratched behind the black lab's ears. But she couldn't sop the sobs that racked her body. She wanted to forget the end of her nightmare. Wished she could just focus on the first part of the dream, rather than the fear. The comfort and tranquil feeling it had given her.

She looked to the side of the bed that was empty. She cursed, that for the first time in a while Spike had retreated to his own room, finally retiring long after Buffy had climbed the stairs to her bedroom after her family had left from the estate after dinner.

The blonde looked to the bedside table and peered at the red numbers on the clock. 3:00 AM. She had slept only four hours.

She didn't want to be alone, but she worried about going to his room. Buffy hated her reaction to a nightmare. She felt like a child and the embarrassment of seeking him to ease her fears only added to the uneasiness. But she couldn't handle it. She pushed the covers back from the rest of her body and scooped up little Spike into her arms. She walked barefoot, the silk hem of her nightgown barely touching the ground as she left her room and walked across the hall to the door that she only knew as Spike's bedroom.

Raising her hand, Buffy hesitated wondering if she should knock. Instead she turned the knob, knowing he wouldn't hear it.

Buffy had never been in Spike's room. She had never seen his private sanctuary that he slept in. Lately he had slept next to her in her bed, only really going in it to shower and change.

It was far bigger than her room but the basic layout was the same. Against the opposite wall the French doors were covered in heavy black drapes which allowed only a sliver of the moonlight into the room. The left wall was painted a deep brown, almost black while the rest of the room was painted in cream, at least from what she could tell in the dark.

The right wall was flanked with flat screen plasma that had the volume turned down low with the news going. A long dresser that was made of a coffee black mahogany wood sat below it. Atop of the dresser were framed photos with people that Buffy could not make out in the heavy shadows and the low glow of the television.

Little Spike jumped out of her arms and scampered off towards the large king sized bed the frame of which was of the same wood and finishing of the dresser. Two matching nightstands flanked either sides of the bed, one of which had a gun tossed on it. She swallowed the breath that was caught in her throat as she closed the door and stepped into his bedroom. Except for the other armoire that was against the wall by the door, the room was vastly open, the floor only covered by a black rug which was mostly under the bed. The walls were decorated with modern tasteful art. A painting that she was sure her mother would find lovely, hung over his bed. She peered up and was not surprised to find the ceiling mirrored.

Buffy rushed the images out of her head of her and Spike in his bed entwined. She stopped herself from thinking about how erotic it would be to see them in the mirror above.

Instead she looked at Spike, who was sleeping shirtless on the farther side towards the French doors. The sheets of course were black silk, contrasting against his pale marble skin.

Shuffling across the floor Buffy came to the side of the bed that he wasn't taking up. Trying to wipe away the tears her sobs had left down her cheeks, she silently hushed the dog before he woke him and slowly she climbed in, having to lift her body high due to her height and its challenge with the height of the bed. _Stupid tall bed frames._ She cursed silently.

She tried not to jostle the bed and wake him; however as she slid under the silk covers, his arm shot and grabbed the hand gun that rested on the night stand nearest to him. With a fluid motion he was laying over her his free hand holding her body down to the mattress while the other held the gun pointed at her.

Buffy all but screamed and her eyes went wide with fright. It took a few seconds, but after his eyes adjusted and blinked a couple times it was obvious Spike Giles realized he was pointing his sig at his mistress. At the look on her face, Spike's eyes too went wide and he lowered the gun, before tossing it back on the nightstand.

"Okay, question….why on Earth, of who'd ever, you'd use that gun on, would be getting _into_ bed with you?" Buffy asked her voice high pitched and shaky.

Spike's hold on her lightened and she moved to sit up a little.

He let out a frustrated growl making her flinch. "Fuck Buffy! I could have almost shot you." He ran his hand through his already curling hair and rested it against his cheek. He let out a loud annoyed sigh as he moved to sit back.

Curling up, she rested her chin on her bent knees and looked at him. "Sorry." She squeaked out. She watched him compose himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. Her mother and father were often caught doing this when they had been dealing with her in her early teen years. It spoke of only one thing. Frustration.

Finally he looked at her, seeing the evidence of her earlier distress. Soon confusion crossed his brow.

"What's wrong, pet?"

"Nothing." Her reply was short and quick.

"You're a horrible liar pet." He smirked and lay down fully before pulling her body against his. She let out a sigh as she relaxed against him. "Please tell me what's wrong kitten, not that I don't mind finding you in my bed." He rested his head against his fist and looked down at her. A sight she was, with her golden blonde hair fanned out across his black silk covered bed, in her white nightgown. _A virgin seduced into the big-bad's bed._ "We could have done without your trip on a death experience, but I know you wouldn't willingly come in here."

"Well I've never been in here before."

"So you chose 3am in the morning to check out my bloody bedroom?" He gave her a saucy smirk and waggled his eyebrows at her, which left Buffy to only roll her eyes at him.

"It's really nothing." Buffy said shaking her head.

He leant down to her exposed neck his arm still firmly holding her body to his own. Gently he pressed his lips to her neck below her earlobe. "Kitten, don't make me trick it out of you."

"It's childish, really!"

"I promise not to laugh."

At first she hesitated before finally shrugging and giving up. "I had a nightmare." Instantly he pressed himself closer to her, his hand seeking hers before gently rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand, something that seemed to soothe her.

"About?"

Her voice hitched as she spoke. "Angelus…" She could feel the tears welling up and the feeling of complete fear that she felt at just the thought of the nightmare. Spike's body went rigid against hers but still held her tightly. "I was in this field and this woman came out of nowhere, and she kept speaking cryptically. It was really quite annoying, but honestly she was really pretty, kept spouting off about some-" Buffy stopped when she realized she was babbling and she felt it was better to continue to a point where Spike wouldn't question about what the woman was 'cryptically speaking' about. "Anyway she saw 'him' and she told me to run and he really was there. Chasing after me." She turned and buried her face against the marble of his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck, stunning him. Spike fell to his back, her body draping over his own. "Spike it was horrible, and I know it's childish, but I woke up so scared. The look on Angelus' face, it won't leave my head. I'm….scared."

Spike stared at the ceiling. The mirrored image of Buffy wrapped around him, he tried to ignore. _Isn't the time to get a stiff on, mate. She's scared._ Spike repeated in his head slowly.

Hold her.

Protect her.

His heart ached at her distress and slowly he ran his hands through her golden tresses. He could feel her body shake with soft sobs as new tears spilled against his chest from her eyes. If possible, his arms wrapped around her waist tighter, without breaking her.

"It was only a nightmare, kitten. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise it." His voice was harsh but quiet.

Buffy looked up at him a soft smile spread across her face. His hand reached out and cupped her cheek gently, his thumb pushing away the tears.

How things had changed so much was beyond Spike's dreams. No longer was she rigid against him. _Free and open_, he thought in his head as he stared into the deep depths of her hazel green eyes.

Spike watched her swallow involuntarily as she stared back at him, and to just to have fun, the Gods had her bite that lower lip of hers. It didn't go unnoticed to Spike how intimate her body was against his.

"Kitten…your leg." Spike looked past her waist to where the leg that was thrown over his, rested. Her gaze followed and quickly she removed it.

"Oh sorry am I squishing you?" Quickly she removed herself from Spike completely and the bleached blonde wanted to curse profanities all over again. He looked at her with a primal stare, seeing the affect the glow of the TV had on her skin.

_You had to say something, didn't you, you wanker?_

"Hardly, kitten, you weigh next to nothing." He raised his eyebrow and gave her pensive look. Her little mouth formed into an 'O' as she understood where he was getting at.

"Sorry…"

"Not your fault kitten." He beckoned her closer sitting up so his back was against the wooden headboard. He could tell she was hesitant at first; her eyes darted from him to sig handgun on the table. Quickly he flicked the drawer of the table open and pushed the gun in before shutting it.

She laughed and crawled across the bed before snuggling close between his arm and the side of his body. She curled into Spike resting her head back against his chest and allowed his arm to wrap back around her.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight." Buffy said out of the quiet that had settled. She was staring at the muted TV, watching as the weather report played out.

_She really is trying to kill me._

"Tell me something then…"

"What do you want to know?" Buffy asked confused. Her fingers laid against his stomach her nails grazing on his skin. Spike stopped himself from telling her to push her hand lower.

"I don't know, anything kitten. I don't really know much about your friends. I only met them that one night."

Buffy was silent for a couple of seconds before she grinned and finally spoke. "Well Willow I've known since we were babes. Her father actually works with mine."

"What's Willow's last name?" Spike questioned slowly.

"Rosenburg?"

"Ira Rosenburg?"

"Yeah. We've been best friends since three years-old. We went to the same pre-school and from there on had almost all the same classes together."

"Pretty long time for you guys huh?"

Buffy sighed at how Spike's hand was stroking her upper arm "Yeah. She's supported me through a lot of things. We've kind of been there for each other, especially as it became more and more apparent of what our fathers did." Buffy smiled as she recalled memories of her and Willow's childhood. Mostly it consisted of them doing childish things to get them in trouble, of course all Buffy's idea with a willful pleasing Willow right behind her.

"And what about the quiet girl, I saw she was making quite nice with Gunn."

Buffy giggled and Spike couldn't help but compare it to music. "Fred, oh me and Willow met her in high school. She's absolutely sweet but so quiet that people tend to take advantage of her." Sitting up a little she looked straight at Spike. "Most of the popular kids at our school tended to think that just because they are cool and all, that they were running the school in everyway. They always made fun of her and finally I got tired." Her voice was melodious as she stared down glumly at her hands. Spike reached and grabbed for a cigarette and a lighter. Buffy didn't object to his smoking, for which he was glad. He looked at her after he took his first drag and felt his heart tug again.

He could just imagine his girl in his arms, standing up to the fools that ran the school. Buffy was small but a spitfire she was for sure. Tiny hands, but he was sure they could deliver one mean punch. Hell he'd felt the force of her slap a few weeks ago.

"Did Gunn say anything about Fred?" Buffy asked her expression turning to inquisitive.

Spike looked back at her with a smirk but didn't answer until he took another drag of his cigarette. "Why? Thinking of setting up my bloody employee with your friend?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know…is he good for her?" Meaning would he be good to her and keep her safe from the world that they were involved in.

"Yeah Kitten; I would trust Charles with anything. He does what is right and keeps his life separate from his work."

She didn't say anything else but nodded her head. She looked to the dresser and stared at the shapes of the picture frames.

"Tell me about your family."

Spike stubbed out the cigarette but he said nothing. It was silent for a good two minutes and Buffy wondered if she was curious about the wrong thing.

She looked up at him her eyes purely holding innocent intent. "I don't really know anything about them. Do you have any siblings? Or are you an only child? What was it like to grow up in England?" Her questions came a mile a minute and it left Spike completely stunned. He ran his hands through his hair again and couldn't help but smile.

Buffy Summers, little miss 'all against the mafia world' wanted to know more about him. He didn't stop himself from leaning down to kiss the top of her forehead.

"Which do you want to know first?" Spike asked referring to the long list of questions she had sent his way.

She thought long and hard for a minute before answering, "Siblings?"

"Got a younger sis. Not Dawn's age mind you, she's only three years younger than me."

"What's her name?"  
"Drusilla. Drove me about mad when we were little tikes." Buffy tried to stifle her giggle. "Constantly spouting off about random ass shit. The worst was about this 'little sunshine'."

Buffy's head rose up and looked at him, her eyebrow was raised and stared at him with confusion.

"Dru has always been a little odd. She's always been….seeing things. Half the time she won't be all there. Got her into a lot of messes back in England during school." Spike unconsciously stroked her hair, as he remembered back on the years he was always getting into scrapes when he and Dru were younger.

"I'm guessing you're big on her protection."

"How do you think I got the name Spike?" He looked at her and waited for her to say something but she didn't. She only shrugged her shoulders and he couldn't help but smirk. "Let's just say there's only one thing besides you getting hurt that can send my anger boiling."

She swallowed her breath again. "What's that?"

"Messing with my little sis'."

Buffy couldn't help but giggle and cuddle closer into his relaxed form. Yes she found Spike to be very, very scary at times. She was sure his outward demeanor and no-nonsense ethics for when it came to work was just another little side to the Spike structure. Unless you knew him like Buffy was getting to know him, you would miss that he was complex in both good and bad ways.

He very obviously cared for his family, his sister especially. He liked to read the paper and watch the news in the morning, which was the only time he wore his glasses. Although he loved to indulge in the finest liquor of England, he favored the most exquisite wines possible. And next to his family, it was obvious he cared for Buffy and was willing to bend heaven and hell together to keep her safe.

Little Buffy Summers couldn't help but smile up at him, a twinkle in her eyes. Yeah, Spike tended to piss her more times than humanly thought possible but she was beginning to like the things she saw.

"What's with that look, kitten?" He looked down at her. Buffy just shrugged and laced her fingers with his.

She didn't bother to respond to his question, instead continued on with her own inquiry. "What about your parents?"

"Well my mum is actually from the states and my father obviously he runs the business for England."

"I remember my father saying that this was just a branch, does that mean your father's is the head base."

"Yes." Spike brought up her hand that was enclosed in his and stared at it. Not helping but liking the sight of it. "I guess you could call my father the head-honcho of our family. But my mother is the one that runs the household. Wonderful woman my mum is, box me right in the ear if she knew that I had nearly raised my hand at you that one night." He ran his other hand across her cheek, reveling in the sight of her involuntary shudder. "She's the one that taught me right, won't put up with any of da's dealings in front of her. Honestly she reminds me of you." Without a second's hesitation Spike leant down and kissed her softly, just barely grazing her lips with his own. And to his delight when he pulled away he noticed how her body responded, slightly aching for more.

It took her a minute to compose herself before she finally asked another question. "So…which parent are you like the most?"

"Well I look like my father the most. Dru took on our mum's looks, but I guess you could say personality they equally gave us." He paused before chuckling softly. "I couldn't tell you which side Dru got the craziness from, because both of them are mad as hell."

Nothing else was said after that. Buffy smiled before turning her head to the television. She tried to stifle the yawn but it didn't go unnoticed to Spike.

"Sleep kitten." He pulled the blankets tight around the both of them and settled back down on the bed. "Sleep."

And slumber she did. With the help of his hand stroking hers, she was soon lost to sleep again, while Spike watched contently, smiling at the small step of progress they had just made.


	28. Riley Finn

**Chapter 28: Riley Finn**

"I have a Venti Passion Fruit Tea with two pumps of sweetener." The barista at Starbucks shouted out from behind the counter as she put down the clear plastic cup. Buffy picked up her order and shoved a straw through the top and took a large sip quickly. "Thanks, Buffy, have a good day."

"You too Zoé." Buffy grabbed her sister's drink which was coming right up, and handed it to Dawn. Both Summers' girls sipped their drinks as they left their regular Starbucks. Buffy balanced her purse on her shoulder and the catalogues that she had stacked under one arm.

"I don't know how you can drink that crap." Dawn said in between sips of her latte. Buffy glared at her sister and pulled her sunglasses down as she pushed through the door. The sun shone bright against their skin, this Saturday afternoon.

It had been two weeks since her parents had come to Spike's estate for dinner. Since then, there had been multiple meetings that her father and Spike had agreed upon with their employees and some of their now alliance connections. They'd trade off between which estate they'd go to, but the meetings always ran late and Spike would come back tired and worn out.

However, Spike wasn't the only one carrying a heavy load. Within a week Lorne's production would have its opening night and the needs on the to-do list to get prepared were getting down to the wire. Fittings, and dress rehearsals were occurring. Stage crew was constantly at the theater setting up, and it had to either be Lorne or Buffy that had to stay at the theater to oversee it. Night rehearsals were now being added on with the usual morning rehearsals leaving to come to bed tired as well.

They slept together every night. She knew it was their incentive to relax within each other's arms with the stress they both were bearing. It was either his or her room, always switching off. On the nights that Spike had meetings he'd come to Buffy's room and vice versa for when Buffy came home late. For the past week, even Dawn would stay at the Giles' estate some occasional nights due to late rehearsals.

Buffy had almost forgotten the hate that she had once housed towards Spike. It was almost as if she couldn't remember why she ever did. Part of that scared her, because she was forgetting that she was forced into this. The other part, simply didn't care. Spike continued to never push her for more intimacy. Staying strictly on a consenting playful level. One morning almost getting caught by Dawn who had walked in on Spike kissing her older sister while his hands explored Buffy intimately beneath the sheets...sheets that were barely covering them. The younger Summers' sister had quickly made a roundabout exit, slamming the door shut with a surprised eep. From then on Dawn always made sure to even call up through the house phone line before coming near either rooms.

The smile on Buffy's face was knocked off when she was brought out of her reverie after she felt herself walk straight into something. The catalogues that had been in her arms fell to spread around haphazardly on the sidewalk around her. Her purse dropped and she struggled to keep a firm hold on her Starbucks drink.

Buffy could have sworn she was going to fall, but a pair of large hands wrapped themselves around her arms and kept her steady. Her sunglasses were knocked off her eyes and her blonde hair was swept across her eyes blocking any view.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Blowing her hair out of her way, Buffy straightened herself up and smoothed her clothing. She sighed before peering out from under her eyelashes to see who had nearly knocked her off her feet. He was a tall man, thick with muscle around the shoulders and upper arms. He reminded Buffy of a football player. The one that tackled people down, hell maybe even the quarterback. His brow hair was cut in that normal American boy fashion, the front of it falling slightly into his eyes. The lack of age on the man's face made Buffy guess his age around her own, but the well tailored blue suit showed older sophistication about him.

He peered down at her and smiled. Buffy stared down at where his hands were still holding her upper arms and she shivered from the unwelcome feeling that washed over her. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Dawn bend down to pick up the catalogues and purse she had dropped before standing up to stare at the man in front of Buffy.

"Its…quite alright." Buffy said slowly. She wished this stranger would just take his hands off her, she never was one to like being touched, liking her own personal bubble to not being penetrated but the feeling she got from this guy was more than just a case of the wiggins'. She stepped back, pulling herself from his grasp.

"Is everything alright? I didn't make you spill your drink did I?"

Looking down her white blouse she sighed in relief when she saw no stains. "Nope. All is well and clean."

"Well that's good. I would have had to have bought you a whole new drink and pay for your dry cleaning." He adjusted his green tie. She quirked her eyebrow at Dawn, having a sense that this man was rather familiar looking.

His focus seemed to be all on Buffy and he gave not a single glance towards Dawn who was standing indirectly between the two, but off to the side. The man smiled at the blonde and took her hand in his.

"My name is Riley Finn." He shook her hand, her small one tight in his firm grip.

Buffy stood taken aback wishing she could wrench her hand from his but that would seem rude, besides the fact that it was very unwise and who knew if he truly knew who she was. Dawn shot her a wide-eyed stare, and Buffy took in the fact that she now remembered why this man seemed familiar. He was the other head of the family that was looking to take her father and Spike down. Riley Finn was Angelus' partner.

Time didn't seem to slow down from her fear, but instead she understood and saw things more clearly. In that moment, she saw a glint cross his eyes and Buffy knew that this was no accidental run in. Riley Finn knew exactly who she was and where she came from. He was checking out the trade between his enemies. And sizing her up was he. She watched as he raked his eyes over her body completely.

A sudden dreaded feeling over came Buffy, starting at her spine and reaching up the back of her neck. She mentally cursed for once not having Xander with her. The brunette was occupied with picking up some things that the family were waiting to come in with Andrew. Spike had said one day was sure to be okay without protection for her, which she didn't argue with, simply going from the morning rehearsal to meeting Willow. Of course she ran into a rival family head that same day. She began cursing the fates.

"I'm Buffy…" she whispered out, hoping he didn't hear her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Buffy, as much as you probably wish I didn't nearly knock you to the ground."

Buffy nodded her head absently. I mostly wish that, and that you weren't undressing me with your eyes! She could see Dawn fidgeting next to her wishing just as much that they could simply walk away.

"You too Mr. Finn." She shivered at speaking his name. She looked around him and noticed a tall black man standing off to his right behind him. Right hand man no doubt.

Following her gaze, Riley Finn smiled and introduced his colleague. "This is Forrest, my business partner."

Buffy gave him a curt nod, and in return he gave her a blank, but a cold stare. Business partner my ass. I know who you are.

She felt puny next to the two. Removing her hand from Riley's she took her purse from her sister and then the catalogues.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both, but if you'll excuse us, my sister and I have to be going, we're meeting a friend."

Riley eyed the catalogues in her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Planning a wedding?"

Buffy nodded shooting a glance of her own at Bridal Magazine and Vogue: Bridal Edition. "My friend is getting married."

"Well that's splendid. I'll not occupy anymore of your time Buffy." Buffy couldn't help but notice a midwestern accent when he spoke and kept herself from staring at him curiously. He gave her a pleasant nod and began to walk past her. "Have a good day, Buffy."

Both Dawn and Buffy turned back to watch Riley and his colleague Forrest walk down the sidewalk. Turning towards her sister, Dawn pinched Buffy out of nowhere.

"Ow! What was that for?" Buffy exclaimed pressing her cold drink to her upper arm where her sister's offending pinch had gotten her.

"Why'd you tell him your name?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, adjusting her glasses back into place. "Dawn he already knew who I was. No doubt that run in was planned just to see me up close." She gave an involuntary shudder and looked to her sister.

"Are you going to tell Spike?"

"Yes but not right now, lets just get to Willow's."

The two walked off, heading towards the deep red BMW convertible that was parallel parked next to the curb, with the meter just about to run out. Buffy sighed as she looked at her new car.

Spike had given it to her last week even after she had protested that she already had a car at her parent's house. He simply kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her close, meanwhile handing her a credit card. He had told her never to worry and to spend as much as she pleased. As much as it bothered her that he was giving her expensive gifts when he needn't to, the California shopping girl inside of Buffy smiled and bounced happily.

Today she to meet Willow and the three of them were going to begin discussing and planning of Willows wedding now that she was engaged and happy to Oz. The red head of course had asked Buffy to be her maid of honor. Buffy accepted tearfully at the time, so happy and honored to be the one at her long-time best friend's side when she said 'I do' to the man she loved.

Dawn hopped into Buffy's car, not bothering to use the door since the convertible top was down, while the blonde moved around the back to the driver's side. She couldn't deny that the car was absolutely perfect for her. Spike found it to be fitting to her California girl persona. It was a stick shift but Spike had taught her well in the first day. After that it came to Buffy as if she had been driving a manual for years.

"Can you talk Spike into buying me a car?" Dawn asked, running her hands down the leather with pure admiration just as Buffy pulled away from the curb and merged into traffic. "He knows how to spoil a woman."

Buffy giggled and simply shook her head as she turned the dial of the radio up.

* * *

"Oooo I need to stop off here. I have to get some ideas for the wedding night, if you know what I mean." Willow said as she, Buffy, and Dawn stopped in front of the store opening of Victoria's Secret.

The three girls had submitted to the need of shopping after some well spent hours of wedding details. They had come to the decision as far as the wedding date, which would be soon. Going through some of the magazines and some custom bridal shop catalogues Willow had chosen the style of her wedding dress and the style for her bridesmaid gowns and colors. As far as Buffy was concerned, Willow wasn't even in the same category as bride-zilla. The red head so far had only fretted over the design of the cake and the place, which left her and Oz to need to scout out some places this coming weekend.

"That's fine." Buffy said. She moved one of her heavier shopping bags to her other arm and followed her best friend into the lingerie boutique, Dawn close on her heels.

A woman dressed in a tailored black women's suit stood at the entrance, her make-up heavy and bottled blonde hair was pulled back in a fashionable pony tail, greeted the three women. Around her neck was a sewers measuring tape. "Welcome to Victoria's Secret. Is there anything I can help you ladies find today?"

Willow blushed but with a reassuring smile from Buffy she turned to the store's employee and nodded her head. "Actually I'm going to be getting married."

The blonde's expression turned to a coy smile. "I see, and you're looking to get something for the wedding night?"

Dawn giggled which only pushed Willow's cheeks to turn as red as her hair. "Well...yeah…"

"Well we just got a new collection in yesterday, playing off of naughty vs. nice." The saleswoman began walking towards the back of the store where the more intimate lingerie was displayed. The three followed quickly. "Now are you looking to look more innocent or devilish?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "I'm thinking more innocent with that hidden naughty side." She looked to Buffy who gave her best friend an innocent smirk. Dawn became sidetracked as they walked past the body wash and perfume.

"Very nice," The saleswoman said with intriguing approval. Pulling a piece off of one the wall display racks. It was of elegant silk, top edge had lace stitched where it would cover the breasts. It was a tighter fitting teddy, one that would hug the curve of a woman's hips and stop at the mid upper thigh, leaving any men to drool for the sight of what it barely covered. The color was of a deep red color, almost blood red. "This is one of our favorite pieces."

Both Willow and Buffy titled their head as they assessed it. "What do you think Buffy?"

"Well it's definitely nice, I think it's kind of a lot of red for with your hair color." Buffy said while she chewed gently on her lower lip.

"You're right." Willow agreed. "Actually it looks like something that Spike would like." The red head snickered and eyed Buffy, who was now the one blushing.

"She's right, Buffy." Dawn said coming back to her sister and Willow, having gotten bored with smelling the yummy fragrances. "That just screams Spike."

"I'm guessing this Spike would be pertaining to you?" The saleswoman asked Buffy with a smile.

"Yeah. You should get it Buffy. Spike would love it, you can use it to keep him on his toes." Willow encouraged.

Buffy's blush deepened even more. How had things turned to her and Spike while buying lingerie for Willow? "We haven't even had sex yet." Buffy whispered with a quiet whine feeling completely embarrassed.

"Wait you two haven't had sex, what the hell did I catch you guys doing then?" Dawn exclaimed loudly looking at her older sister.

The saleswoman looked at Buffy with a mischievous smile on her lips, and a risen eyebrow. Buffy dropped her head in her hands and groaned. "Now I get why my mom mother kept urging me to choose a puppy rather than asking for a sibling."

Dawn made a scoffing noise and Willow laughed. "Well Miss, I think for the first time, to ensure making him drop to his knees, this is the one to go with." The saleswoman said with a wink as she handed the teddy to Buffy and continued to show Willow some other pieces.

Buffy looked down at the silk fabric teddy in her hands and felt another blush come on as she imagined the look on Spike's face. Could she really?

* * *

"Well it appears that we're going to have to get a new route for our upcoming shipment of cocaine." Wesley said as he hung up the phone. He sat in Spike's office on the other side of his desk, with Gunn occupying the seat next to him. Behind them Faith sat on the couch, occupying herself by throwing paper balls at the back of Gunn's head.

Both Gunn and Wesley looked over at Spike who was occupied with looking out the balcony, barely paying attention to the other three in his office.

"Why?" He asked suddenly keeping his back to them.

Heaving a sigh, Wesley adjusted his glasses. "Well apparently the feds got a hold of one of our distributors after the shipment went out and informed them the route. They plan to intercept it while it goes through Texas."

"And I'm guessing this is what they need to bring us down?" There was another thwack of soaring paper ball hitting the back of Gunn's head. "And if you throw another one of those Faithey, I swear I'll melt the knife that the Mayor gave you to sleep with him!"

Faith grabbed another piece of paper, crumpling it up with her fist and chucking it at Gunn harder than any of the others she had thrown. "I didn't sleep with him because of the knife, that was just a bonus." She stuck out her tongue and flipped him the bird.

"ENOUGH!" Spike roared. Quickly both Faith and Gunn sat still while Wesley rolled his eyes. "Change the route, take it up north from Florida and smuggle it through Canada then bring it to California through Washington and Oregon."

"You got it." Wesley said as he picked the phone back up.

"What's wrong blondie?" Faith asked. She had noticed Spike had been tense for an hour now, silently pacing back and forth and only half paying attention to the meeting the four were in.

Spike looked over at Faith, a reserved stare in his eyes. "Nothing." Shrugging, Faith picked up her gun which she had thrown onto the coffee table and began walking out of the office.

"I'm going to go see if Anya will spend some of Xander's money with me, later all." She exited with a loud shutting of the door behind her.

Spike continued to look out the window watching for the soon expected arrival of Buffy's return. She hadn't answered his last call, nor had she returned it, which was well over two hours ago. Horrible scenes were going through his head due to his worry because no protective detail was with her. He'd sent Xander to pick up somethings with Andrew, normally he would have sent Faith but she had an early morning appointment with a guy who had decided to skip out on monthly payment to the Giles' family.

The balcony of Spike's office gave a clear view over the gates of the estate to the street where Spike sought out of the sight of Buffy's car for as far as he could see. He had been staring at the street for nearly twenty minutes now and he was about to snap up the phone again and call Buffy. The bleached blonde knew she was out with the Niblet and her friend Red but she promised to keep her phone near by, especially because Xander wasn't with her.

Finally a glint of red turned onto the street and he growled out a sigh of relief when he recognized it as Buffy's car before it quickly turned in through the gates and parked on the circular driveway next to the black limo.

Unaware that Spike was watching her, Buffy stepped out of the car and walked to the trunk where she began to organize a bunch of bags. She had obviously been to the mall, and from what he could see, completely unscathed. Spike let out another obvious sigh of relief, glaring at Gunn's entertained chuckle.

"His girl is back."

"Sod off Charles." Spike barked. He went through the french doors and leaned against the railing as he looked down at his traded mistress. Anya and Faith came out to meet her and from his spot on the second floor he couldn't quite catch their conversation. "You know pet, the whole point of your cellphone is to answer it." He yelled out, giving her a hard smirk when she looked up at him, surprised to see him there. Faith had rolled her eyes finally figuring out what had her boss on edge. Buffy pulled out her cellphone which was buried in her purse and looked at it.

"Well the mall was loud, besides you said you were going to be in meetings all day so I didn't expect you to call." Buffy shouted back up at him with an innocent, but very cheeky smile. Spike was shouting with glee on the inside at that spark that came into her eyes from her 'back at you' response. She was playing with him she was. She turned back to Faith and Anya, completely ignoring Spike's obvious staring. She said farewell to other two females and headed into the mansion, deciding to take all four floors by stairs and completely bypassing any way of going to Spike's office, instead heading up to her bedroom. Before she even set foot on the flight of stairs that would take her up to the third floor, she saw the bleached blonde barreling towards her. She squealed when he rushed against her, picking her up in his arms and causing her to drop all her bags to the floor.

The hallway around her blurred as Spike spun her and she fought out a protest between her fit of giggles. "Spike put me down this instant!" He threw her over his shoulder with a smirk and laughed as she attempted to beat her small fists into his back.

This is what their days consisted of for the past two weeks, a playful banter and flirtation that brought more attention to their growing sexual tension. Last saturday, Spike had held a brunch that he put on every month for most of his employees which had turned into a pool party. Buffy had teased Spike about who knew what now and lead him to grabbing her and falling in the pool together. All of Spike's men had watched with pride that the alliance was working well as they watched both blondes splash each other and laughs thrown up in the air.

"Not bloody likely kitten." Spike snickered as his hand slowly slid up her skirt. She yelped and sent her foot to kick right into his stomach. Quickly his hold on her relaxed allowing her to slide down his body so that her feet were firmly planted back on the ground. She looked at Spike as he was kneeled over, with her hands on her hips triumphantly. "Fiesty, little bint." he coughed out before standing up straighter to look her down dead in the eyes.

"You brought it on yourself mister." She informed him as he took a step closer to her, trying to steady his breath, before swooping down and pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. All thoughts went out her head as his tongue swept lightly over her bottom lip.

At the feeling of her knees going weak, Spike could only smirk and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his own body. He reveled in the taste of her lips, the whisper scent of her perfume, and the soft feeling of her hips in his hands. There was on obviously painful ache that was waking up again inside his pants but he didn't push for more, except to walk her until her back was pressed up against the wall of the hallway. She pulled him closer by the collar of his suit jacket her mouth opening and beckoning his tongue in to play with hers.

Buffy choked a gasp as his lips moved to her jaw, slowly descending upon her neck. Her head firmly against the wall and her hold on Spike tight, her eyes shot open as his hand brought one of her legs to bend and wrap around his hips. Pressing his already apparent erection into her center, she responded back like a bitch in heat with a soft moan as his fingers slid further up her skirt and his digits pressed gently against her mound.

"Spike..." she mewled, unsure if her declaration of his name was a small plea to not go further or a beg for more. She wasn't going to doubt it was the latter, which is why her lip jutted out into a pout when his hands quickly released her and no more kisses were given to her by his lips. Buffy looked at Spike confused and surprised that he could stop so quickly.

"What do you want?!?!" Spike barked as he moved to straighten Buffy up pulling her away from the wall. Buffy stepped onto her toes easily, peering over Spike's shoulder to see two men she recognized as part of his family organization. The flush of her cheeks quickly changed into a blush of embarrassment. Apparently she hadn't heard the clearing of their throats at their arrival because she was so lost by the arousal Spike had sparked in her. Quickly her hands smoothed the fabric of her skirt and she stood straighter while at the same time shrinking behind Spike.

The two men were not people she could remember by name but she did remember they were some of Spike's runners, the ones who picked the family's cuts of earnings up from the businesses in town that were run by or under the protection of the Giles' family. Both were tall and broad shouldered, the look just from their expressions were menacing enough, which Buffy knew was needed when being a runner. Not only did they do the pick ups but if one chose not to give up Spike's cut of his money earned then the runners were to take it into their hands to make sure they had the money by the time they left. Most of her father's runners were people she would never acknowledge, and because she knew what day was the day they brought back the earnings every week when she was growing up she would always make sure she and Dawn were away in their rooms because a whole bunch of them were always in and out of the house all day.

Buffy eyed the piece that was sticking out one of the guy's pockets. Since the take out of the few of Spike's and her father's runners the few weeks ago, Spike ordered to make sure none of them were to do pickups without at least three of them together and all armed. Most runners weren't normally carrying, choosing to rough up rogue payers with their fists if it came to that, but now almost everyone of Spike's employees was packed with a gun.

"There's something that needs to be brought to your attention." One of the guys said, Buffy wanted to guess that his name was Mike.

"Well no bloody shit, or else you wouldn't be botherin' me." Spike said as he turned around to face them. Buffy noticed that when Spike got angry his accent tended to get rougher and cockier. It was obvious his street side came out at times like these, gone was the British gentlemen that he always put on when dealing with her.

Buffy continued to stare at the two men over Spike's shoulder, taking notice to the one that hadn't talked yet and had the gun peaking out of his pocket was continuously staring at Buffy, and not her face. She watched as his eyes roamed up and down her whole body. Assessing and enjoying with what he saw. Her hand instantly wrapped around Spike's arm which made Spike notice the man's annoying staring.

"Get you bloody eyes away from her, wanker, before I show you what I can really do with em' after I rip em' out." Spike all but growled, he turned to Buffy and stroked her cheek, his demeanor completely changing to a softer and gentler one. "Kitten I'm going to need to deal with this, why don't you go on back to your room, rest up and get all dressed for me, we're all going out for dinner."

"Okay..." She said slowly keeping an eye on the guy through the corners of her eyes.

Spike watched her turn around and go on her way up towards the stairs, ascending back up on her way. "Now, what the bleedin' fuck do you wankers want?"

"Rack won't pay his cut. Says if we don't lower our price for what he pays us he'll go to O'Connor and Finn."

Spike cursed under his breath, as he racked his hands through his hair. He feared this would happen once word got out about the alliance. Especially with Rack who was his top dealer for his biggest drug products. The man always made sure the addicted stayed addicted. If anyone was going to take advantage of cutting the price of payment for family protection it was Rack. Something that was conniving was always of Rack's doing; which was why Spike liked working with Rack, it came to his advantage when dealing with other families.

"How much is he looking to want cut?"

His guy, Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Looking at fifteen percent."

Spike swore again and if he could he'd beat his fist into the wall behind him. The blonde stood there for a second as he racked his brain for the best possible strategy to go with. "Offer him ten percent, and take Faith and Gunn with you, have them go heavy especially dangerous. Force him as much as possible."

"You go it boss."

* * *

"Lorne are you sure the final costumes weren't supposed to come tomorrow?"

Buffy waited as Lorne practically yelled her ear off with his heavy worry that his phone call entailed. After Buffy had walked up to her room it wasn't even 30 seconds before her cell phone began ringing. Lorne had called her frantically from the theatre wondering why the costume designer had yet to show up with the whole show's costumes from her final alterations. He had wanted to get in more full dress rehearsals starting tomorrow until opening night that way if there were any problems they could be dealt with quickly before hand.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, I swore she told me tomorrow, I don't know why-" Buffy ran her hands through her hair, gripping the roots and wanting to pull them out. "Yeah it didn't make any sense either, well you're the one who chose her...I told you her Russian accent was going to cause a problem....well because we obviously can't understand her and it's causing us a problem."

She had been on the phone with her anal production partner for nearly half an hour since she had left Spike and his men downstairs trying to work through their own problems. She finally sat down on the bed as Lorne began to talk about another problem that seemed to be worrying him. She kicked off her boots, wiggling her toes, feeling them crack at the freedom.

"I called the newspaper and reminded them to continue to run the ad for the production until two weeks after opening night. There are multiple newspapers coming, I contacted the heads at ABDC and they invited all the big wigs. Do not worry Lorne, this show is going to be huge....yes all the balcony boxes are reserved, I told you I got one for Spike right?"

Her black lab puppy stared up curiously at her, but as if noticing that she wasn't truly talking about him, he put his head back down and tried to fall back asleep. "You know what you need to do? You need to lock up the theater send everyone home get some rest and worry about all this in the morning, everything is fine. You're worrying over nothing, I swear to god you're worse than I used to be the week before opening nights at ABDC."

After a quick goodbye, Buffy closed her phone and fell back to lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She breathed in a heavy breath, clearing her head of the worry that Lorne seemed to bring to her as well. There is nothing to worry about, this show is going to be great.

Besides Lorne, Dawn was worried as well. Buffy and Lorne had promised her to get the biggest recruiters for dance companies to the show and this would be a chance for them to see the little sister of infamous dancer Buffy Summers shine in her own way of working up the dance world ladder. Buffy was sure Dawn was to get offers of recruitment for the next season not because of her connection with Buffy but because Dawn was an exquisite dancer all on her own. However Buffy's reassurance did nothing to soothe Dawn's worries and only added onto the worries that Lorne was giving off onto Buffy.

Lorne wanted this show to be a hit and like Dawn, Lorne was hoping this would be something to show companies at how well he could pull off a production all on his own. He had invited even some international companies, ones bigger than the ABDC that him and Buffy had danced for, hoping he could impress them enough to ask him to be an instructor and possible production manager. For the past few months now he had tried to convince Buffy to go in on him with whatever company offered, a hand at teaching at some of the world's most renowned dance companies. Before she had left ABDC international crews were begging for her to study and work with them, now they would kill to have Buffy Anne Summers teach at their school.

Though however much Buffy might want this, it truly could not happen especially now. With the alliance it brought the responsibility to stand by the two families that shared her during this time of mafia war. She couldn't run off to London, Paris, Moscow, or even New York for months to perform, even if she itched to go back for it. Before it had been her mother's illness that had stopped her and made her leave, now it was her forced commitment to her familial responsibility that would her keep her from going further. Maybe someday, if things went the way her father and Spike hoped it would. Maybe someday she would dance again on the big stage, bigger than the production her and Lorne were putting on now, even if it was for the last time.

Buffy sat up straight when she heard her bedroom door open. The dog instantly hopped down and rushed towards the newcomer barking madly. Buffy giggled as she saw Spike peek his whole body into her bedroom and look down at the dog in disgust. It was obvious he still regretted getting her the yippy one, seeing as the puppy still hadn't taking a liking to him. Little Spike still continued to bark at Spike whenever he came into the room, even growling sometimes if it didn't like Spike going in for so much as hug from Buffy.

"Done already?" Buffy asked as she came to swoop up Little Spike before Spike could kick him across the room. She walked over to the balcony and put the puppy down on the ground before closing the french doors, muting the puppy's protests.

Before Buffy could turn back around Spike wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind and pulled her flush against his body. His lips attacked her neck, kissing and nipping gently with his teeth, grinding his pelvis into her backside. Buffy could barely hold the moan that was threatening to escape due to the ministrations his lips and the hips of sin were doing to her. "Missed you, kitten." Spike's hands began to deftly roam around her front, sliding just slightly under her top, to ghost across the bare skin of her stomach. She swallowed and kept herself from leaning for more.

"Spike, wait there's something I need to tell you." Buffy slipped out before he forced her to look back and his lips pressed against hers.

"Can't it wait Kitten?" He asked when he broke the kiss, leaving Buffy only to pant and cling to him more.

She shook her head firmly trying to hold onto what she was going to tell him. "No...it can't, oh god." Buffy swore she saw fire behind her eyelids the second his lips began to kiss her neck again and his fingers brushed against the edge of her bra. "I saw Riley Finn."

If that wasn't a mood killer she didn't know what else could be. The second the words slipped out of her mouth and it registered in his brain, Buffy swore she heard Spike growl. His grip on her tightened even more, if it was at all possible. "Did you hear me?" She asked softly looking up at his rigid expression through her eyelashes. She counted the seconds that his jaw had been set firm and his eyes smoldered with hate, it was obvious he was far from this world. Frightened, her hand reached up to caress his cheek trying to bring him back to her. Shaking his head he looked back down at her, his expression gentler and you could see the regret he held for not sending protection with her.

"Are you alright, Kitten? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Buffy shook her head. She began to explain the whole situation to Spike, pausing when she had to tell him how uncomfortable Riley had made her feel, just like Angelus had when she first met the Irishman. Spike hugged her to him again, kissing the soft top of her head and whispering reassuring words that no harm was going to come to her.

"I think it was just a ploy to just check out the merchandise." Buffy pouted like a child looking up at Spike. They had moved to lounge across her bed, both shoes having been kicked off. Spike rested against the piled of pillows while Buffy pressed her head against his chest.

"I thought you weren't to be considered as property, luv," Spike teased, coughing slightly as she thwapped her small fist against his chest. "Well I don't have to worry about you, you seriously can do some damage to anyone trying to mess with you."

Buffy giggled, running her flat palm against his chest gently, soothing the pain she had just caused him. "You know what I mean..."

"Well I'm not surprised Captain Cardboard made a visit. I'm sure Peaches bragged that he saw you and Finn like he always has been needed to get a look on his own."

"What are you talking about?"

"Finn deals with a bloody case of little brother syndrome? It comes from always tryin' to up one on his brother Adam?"

Buffy looked completely baffled. "Riley has an older brother?"

Spike shook his head and moved so that he was leaning more against her headboard. "Finn had an older brother..." He heard her say nothing which was his clue that she was waiting for him to elaborate on it more. "Well when I took over after my uncle died, lets just say our family wasn't the top. It went O'Connor, your father's, Finn, and then mine. Well when I came in Adam was running Finn's family and trying to take over, and I out ranked him."

"Well what happened to Adam, did his family demote him because you passed him up?"

"Do you really want to know kitten?" Spike looked down at her with a very pensive stare.

Buffy swallowed, looking at him with wide eyes completely understanding what had happened to Adam Finn. "You...killed him." It came out as a soft whisper, quickly she sat up looking at the wall passively. Part of her wasn't completely shocked but it was still uneasy within her. "Thats how you passed him up." This was who Spike was, to get through her days she'd have to do what her mother did for the past 25 years. She had to look away from it, and let it not affect her.

"Bollocks..." Spike swore and Buffy knew he didn't want to tell her this. He knew she hated to know that he was capable and had killed people or had some killed at his orders. It eased her uncomfortable feeling knowing that he understood this about her.

"No, Spike it's alright. You had to do what needed to be done. It's not like Adam wasn't going to do it to you or even my father, so I guess thank you Spike."


	29. Desire In It's Purest Form

**Chapter 29: Desire in its purest form**

"Angelus, Finn is here."

Angelus O'Connor looked up from the lounge chair he was laying on where Darla was curled into his side, her hands playing dangerously close to the zipper of his pants. He eyed his cousin Doyle and smirked at his blood, who returned the same devilish smirk, holding back a chuckle.

"Send 'im in…." Angelus spoke, his irish accent weighed down with a drawl by the boredom upon him. Darla looked up at Angelus, an equal expression marring her face.

"Why must he come here, he's so…." Darla sat up trying to think of the right word that described the man Angelus had teamed up with. "…Normal."

Angel had to bite back a laugh as he looked at his long time lover. She had been through it all with him, the man knew she was the one for him, who else would have such sick pleasures as he did. He remembered the first night he had met her. It was his first night in the states back in New York City when his father had begun opening up the branch there. He had just stepped off the plane from Ireland, planning to meet his father at one of the whorehouses the eldest O'Connor had taken over. There she had been, a prostitute, nothing less to be expected, blonde and a bombshell, just as she was now. She let him live out all his sickest fantasies with her in just that first night. It had developed from there. Not turning up a nose at the thought of him indulging with another, encouraging it infact. But ultimately she was his top choice for everything, the others being mere playtoys to spice up their own sex life. She let the true Angelus come out to play and made a way for him to stay forever, even to this day.

If any credit was due to making Angel or Angelus, whichever one preferred, it was to Darla. She screamed in agony everytime the pain was dealt in bed- or wherever they happened to land to fuck- but unlike the other girls they lured in, it was always wanted.

Sitting up with a huff, Darla adjusted the loose sheer top that she wore over her bikini, pulling her sunglasses up on top of her head as she inspected the pool in front of her and Angelus, trying to decide whether she wanted to indulge in a swim or sit there and listen to whatever the Riley Finn had to say.

"I don't know why you allianced with him. He's nothing but dead weight. If anything you're doing all the work." She snapped out suddenly, turning her back to him as she moved to sit on the edge of the lounge chair. She picked up the glass of wine she had one of the house maids bring her, drinking most of it down, rather than a simple sip. She heard Angelus sigh behind her, obviously growing tired of her complaints.

"The fucks simply just a need for bodies. More of an army his family is if anything. I told you, to take Willy Giles down it would take more than just our family."

"That makes no sense Angelus!" She practically slammed the wine glass onto the table before throwing him an aggravated look to him over her shoulder before she looked over the estates gardens. She didn't tense when Angel's larger arms slid around her waist before she felt his blunt teeth biting into the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Yes it does, my sweet Darla." His Irish accent was heavier as he spoke seductively into her ear. "Summers family is pure tradition, and believes as much as all our families are rivals he likes to keep it to tradition. Finn on the other hand wants Giles out on account the fuck killed his brother. Best to go with someone who wants your enemy dead then someone who'd have some fuckin' mixed feelings about it."

"I hope you're right Angelus, something doesn't seem right about him."

Angel said nothing else as he heard Doyle bringing Riley Finn and a couple of his colleagues across the lawn of the gardens towards the pool. Riley's two men flanked him on either side and from a distance Angel could tell that the weapons under the suit jackets were no longer in the holster. His men at the front entrance were smart enough to not allow them to carry when it came to being in close proximity to Angel. The Irishman knew, from experience of growing up around his father, trust no one.

"Angelus," Riley nodded as they stopped in front of Angel who was throwing his black silk shirt back on. "Well, I've seen her."

"Seen who?" Darla questioned covering her own bikini clad body, she sent a disapproving glare towards one of Riley's men, Graham, who was perusing her body with hungry and lustful eyes.

"I advised Finn here to take a little gander at Giles' girl." Angel told Darla, keeping humurous eyes on Riley. "A wonderful sight she was, ey?"

Riley ignored Darla's whole existence and shook off the leer on Angelus' face that disgusted him. "When all is said and done, I want Miss Summers." Announced Riley Finn. He took a seat down on the empty lounge chair next to Angelus, his men standing tall behind him. Suddenly Angelus let out a bark of laughter followed closely by Darla's own giggle. Riley looked between the two completely confused. "What?"

"I'm taking the Summers girl when we're all done. I'm going to take her before we kill Giles and make him watch as I break her." A cruel smirk came across Angelus' face as he imagined the wicked and tortuous things he would do to the petite blonde that belonged to William Spike Giles. Oh how she would scream, he thought. "Over and over again until Giles begs me to kill him, so he won't have to see anymore."

"They're always much more fun to kill when they beg….shows you put a lot of effort into it." Darla said with a side commentary as she got up and sauntered over to the pool, diving in effortlessly and with little water splash.

The Irishman looked over to Finn to see the man steaming with frustration at the rejection of not getting the girl. At that Angelus snapped his fingers and out of nowhere Doyle produced a large manilla envelope. "That's not to say you can't have your pick of any of Hank's girls. Remember he has two daughters. A little on the young side for the littlest but it will be an easier way to break her for you." Angelus pulled out an eight by ten photo and handed it to Riley.

The man looked it over seeing both Hank Summer's daughters in the photo, obviously taken without their knowing. Whereas Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Summers was blonde and on the petite side, her younger sister Dawn held only the same resemblence in the face but held long straight brown hair and tall and slim frame. Riley would place her age to be around 16, definitely younger than Riley would like but he had no doubt Angelus was hell bent on keeping Buffy to himself. He'd either have to deal with it or go against Angelus.  
As much as he wanted the girl, Buffy Summers, with her sweet innocence and obvious gentle personality, he wanted Giles dead for what the man did to his family. Knowing the only way for that to be pulled off he needed O'Connor's help and would have to put up with being denied the girl. Though Finn planned that when Angelus O'Connor wasn't expecting it, he'd take Angelus down himself.

Then he would have the ability to be the only mafia family in L.A.

Yes…now Riley saw a plan. He'd use Angelus and his family to rid L.A. of both Giles and Summers and then get rid of Angelus O'Connor himself. His family would finally be back on top again.

His mother would be so proud of him.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Oh thank God, I was just about to call you up."

Faith looked over at Buffy from where she stood in the doorway of Buffy's room. The little blonde stood in front of her her hair up in a messy heap held together with just a clip and covered only by her robe. Faith's eyebrow rose in curiousity at Buffy's frantic appearance.

"Well don't I just have impeccable timing." Faith stepped through the door and brought the garment bag that she had been holding behind her into view. Buffy closed the door after her and watched as Spike's top female employee unzipped the garment bag and pulled out a black dress. "This is for you. Spike figured you wouldn't have anything to wear for where were going."

Buffy eyed the dress that Faith was laying out across her bed. A worrysome thought piqued through her and suddenly she became worried as to what kind of place they were going to when she caught a full look at the dress that Spike was apparently giving to her.

It was a short mini dress, one that resembled the same style she had worn the night to _Midnight's_. Except this one was a deep and rich emerald green one that matched her eyes perfectly. The neckline was rounded more and would no doubt show a fair amount of cleavage. Buffy blushed at the possible image of her in this dress. Talk about feeling naked when fully dressed.

"What kind of place is this that were going?" Buffy asked with a wavering voice as Faith began to steer her towards her vanity. The brunette sat Buffy down and quickly began to unclip her hair and curl it with the already heated curling iron.

Faith giggled to herself which only made Buffy further agonized with worry. "Well if you want me to be honest, B, it's a little wild. Mostly like any other regular club…."

"But?" Buffy asked as Faith trailed off. She watched her in the mirror waiting for Faith to finish her explanation.

"It's a kink-filled club."

Buffy's eyes went wide witch shock. "What?"

"Don't jerk your head I don't want to burn you." Buffy stayed still then waiting. "You know….it's kind of a sex club. It's hard to explain you'd have to see it to understand. A lot of fun."

Faith didn't think that her eyes could get any wider. "Why are we going here?" Buffy asked. Sudden fears of what Spike had planned raced through her mind. She had never been to a sex club but she had heard stories. Mostly it was a place full of swingers, partners swapping partners, sometimes orgies occurred. She had been in New York for a few years, she'd constantly pass one on her way back to the dorms from the favorite place she liked to get ice cream.

Did Spike plan to partake in whatever occurred there? Did he want to share her with other men or something? The idea made bile slowly rise in Buffy's throat at just the thought of it.

"Calm down, B." She said releasing a now finished curl. "We gotta talk with a guy who owes him money."

"This whole big entourage for a guy who owes money? Wouldn't he normally just send you and Gunn?" Buffy asked, her eyebrow raising with curiousity.

"Spike needs to make his rounds, especially in a time like this. They're constantly going to be poaching territories that Spike has under his name but not fully owned. It's all about strategy, B. You display your dominance and you keep an eye on whats yours." Faith stood back admiring her quick handy work at curling Buffy's long blonde locks. Taking hair on both sides of her head Faith pinned it back, opening up her face more, showing off the emerald eyes.

Buffy couldn't help but notice the same outlook that Faith and Spike held. Was this why Faith worked so well close to Spike? It made Buffy curious as to how they all got started. The only beginning she had heard was Anya's, and Buffy was curious to know if it was as a dismal of a past as hers.

Luckily, because they were short on time Buffy had already applied her basic make-up. Faith taking light shades of black and grey did Buffy's make-up in a soft smokey affect with deep red lips. "Okay off with you, hurry to get dressed. Spike will be up in about 5 minutes."

The little blonde got up quickly and moved across the room to her closet where she planned to change. Once she was in the closet and already getting undressed Buffy let out her wonders.

"How did you begin working with Spike?"

There was silence from Faith's end and Buffy wondered if she was prying into something that she had no place in. Faith regarded Buffy in the mirror carefully. Her eyes suddenly held terror, which shocked Buffy to the core. She was used to Faith's confident behavior, her oozing yet comfortable sex appeal. Faith's look spoke volumes. _Are you really ready to know?_

The brunette took a deep breath, and for a second Buffy questioned whether she was going to even tell her, with how focused Faith was back to curling Buffy's hair.

"I was just fresh out of high school. Sixteen and a complete drop out when I came from Boston to the good ole' City of Angels." Buffy looked up at Faith surprised that she had never finished school. While Faith didn't seem to be book smarts like Andrew the girl was no moron. "Yeah this was about seven years ago. I came into the city and of course I was just trying to make end's meat to survive. Mommy dearest had overdosed and kicked the bucket before I left and I was burning a hole through my pocked with the money that I had left from the money she hadn't spent that dear old Dad had sent for child support. I got desperate and met this teen homeless reformer Ken. He was all about healing the lost kids in the City of Angels. Really he was all about pimping the girls and willing boys." Faith's eyes became downcast. She was admitting something that she wasn't proud of.

Buffy's heart went out to the brunette. Faith was around her age, Buffy could have easily had been in her place, the only thing that kept her there was just the status they were born into of the crime world. They lived different lives, they looked like complete opposites. Dark and light, but they were one in the same.

"Faith if it's too hard to talk about, you don't need to say anymore. I know it's really not any of my business." Buffy said as she sought out Faith's gaze with her own comforting look.

"My story just isn't nice. The women of this household, the ones closest to Spike, are women that were once broken. Me and Anya, we were rescued. We owe our lives to Spike." Faith spoke of the mafia king with respect and pride. And Buffy understood it then that Faith stuck by Spike because he saved her. Pulled her out of the darkness and although kept her in the dark world, she had the control. When she wielded her favorite knife on scumbags that weren't following the Giles' rules she made the rules in the game of her fun. "Ken pretty much sold me off to this Greek guy who runs the neighborhood little Athens in Los Angeles. His name was Kakistos. Sick bastard who took his anger out on women for his handicaps since his 'true love' made him that way." Faith's stomach rolled at the disgusting memories of the things she was put through the vile acts during the time she was owned by Kakistos.

"One night, I got the only chance I had left and I ran. I ran so hard and so fast that my lungs felt broken, my legs were like warm and melting butter. I almost got hit by a car once I reached downtown, it was good ole' Spike's car. The rest of that was history when he and the others took me in and helped me recuperate. At the time Papa Ripper Giles was visiting with Spike's mother, who I still consider the real Mother Theresa, helped me with the anger, the hate I had for myself. While Spike gave me the one chance to exact out my revenge. He helped me seek out Ken and Kakistos and I really came at ease after that, if you know what I mean."

A smile spread out across Faith's face, and Buffy knew then what kind of 'therapy' she had went through when she had that confrontation with the men that put her through some horrible things at her young age. Buffy wasn't repulsed by what Faith did to the monsters, she respected the brunette which surprised her. Though honestly Buffy had no doubt she would want to do the same thing.

Buffy turned around in the vanity seat once she noticed that Faith had finished her hair. She gave her a warm smile before she stood up and embraced Faith. It surprised the girl at first as to why Buffy had her arms around her but she felt the honest and true care that Buffy was trying to convey. No words could convey the pity she had for the life Faith had once lead, there was no way she could say she understood why Faith was the way she was. All she could understand was that Faith was stronger because of it.

"Okay B, you better go change before boss comes in and thinks we're trying to get fresh with each other." And the heart to heart was gone. Both girls laughed knowing especially if the other males of the crew saw them they'd think possible lesbian experience and free show.

Buffy smiled happily at Faith nodding before moving to grab the dress lay out on the bed. She changed quickly in the closet and then spent a good five minutes trying to decide what pair of shoes would best fit with her outfit and would have her blend well with the type of scene they were going to be entering in at the club.

When Buffy left her closet she appeared five inches taller strutting out in black stiletto heeled pumps. "Okie pokey, I'm ready to go. Are the others ready?" She asked Faith who was just getting off her cell phone.

"Yeah they're all waiting for us downstairs." Before they could leave Buffy's bedroom, Faith pulled out a holster, which held a knife in the shield. She held it out to Buffy who looked down at Faith's outstretched hand before she gazed back at Faith.

"And I can tell you I am NOT wearing that." Buffy declared. If she could she'd stomp her foot to prove her point even more.

Faith shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry B but boss said you carry this tonight. Strap it to your thigh under your dress. He says it's for anyone who gets touchy with you when he's not looking."

Reluctantly Buffy took it, her expression in a complete pout and she hiked up her dress slightly to strap the knife to her thigh. She could feel the cold metal of the blade against her naked thigh even through the blade's cover. She'd never carried a weapon before, never even wielded a makeshift one, and already she was completely uncomfortable with it all.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Welcome Mr. Giles. We are pleased to see you this evening." The doorman said who stood next to the outside bouncer as they pulled the rope back to make way for the Spike and his entire entourage well ahead of those that stood outside waiting for entrance.

"Thank you. Be sure to tell your men inside to keep an eye out. I've got my girl here with me. I'd be rightly pissed if something happened to her."

The doorman nodded his head and quickly turned his head to speak into a walkie talkie. The door was opened and with it released to the outside the heavy pounding beats of the trance music that was playing inside. Gunn and Faith lead the rest of the group.

Instantly, Buffy's blood was pumping, and her body hummed the second she fully stepped into the club. She could feel the music coursing through her veins and there was a buzz that was through out the whole place that made Buffy feel completely loose and hazey.

Gaining her bearings, Buffy looked around and was met with a completely shocking sight. The whole club was dark heavy strobe lights were really only what allowed her to see. Flashes of bodies, ranging from half naked flesh to questionable nakedness were apparent to Buffy as they traveled from the front of the club. Lounge couches were all over the place, tables set up around the large dance floor that housed the sea of bodies. They all grinded together as one, pressing as close to each other as possible getting the friction through the bodies to meet the heavy beat of the music.

Within the area of lounges groups and couples laid about, grinding to the music as well. Buffy spotted a couple, a man and a woman together in a corner of an L shaped couch, completely ignoring those around them. The woman barely covered up top had her black leather mini skirt fanned out around the guy's lap which she was currently straddling. They too moved against each other to the music, but their dance was more passionate. It was obvious what they were truly doing. Buffy practically stopped dead in her tracks shocked that this was going on and it wasn't the only people doing it. The strobes flashed across faces of people and the ecstasy of pleasure was apparent in the faces. Heads thrown back, mouths open in that universal expression that these people were getting off with each other.

Buffy's whole body was now flaming with a blush, one that she found completely appropriate. She felt an arm wrap tightly around her midsection and she turned to see a complete stranger begin to move against her. Her hand was torn from Spike's as she was pulled away from the group and the stranger's touch turned to that of a seducing manner. Surprisingly the man's breath could be heard over the music as well as his whispers in her ear. He was telling her how beautiful she was, and what he was looking to do with her 'delicate little body'. Buffy instantly protested, her arms pushing at the man that was extremely invading her personal space. Her cries for Spike were lost in the music and the club's lighting wasn't allowing her to see properly for the rest of the group.

"Stop please, I'm here with someone." She cried out her head extending back to avoid his searching kisses.

"Aren't we all?" His laughter was deafening and she could feel his hands making their way down to the hem of her short dress and begin sliding it up her legs.

"SPIKE!" She screamed out. She saw the top of his bleached hair making it's way towards her and as people that had been put in between them upon their separation were moved Buffy saw Spike's heated and angry gaze. Knowing it wasn't for her she felt safe as the man's arms were ripped from her and she was pulled to stand behind him protectively.

"She's mine!" Spike bellowed at the man who had been trying to take part in some fun with Buffy. The man held up his hands in surrender as he realized both the severity of touching someone who wasn't free to play and that the woman belonged to one of the most deadly man in the city.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was off limits." The man stuttered out before he whipped around on his heel and took off.

Spike turned around and faced her, and the whole world disappeared as his hands took hold of her and pulled her to him in a searing and animalistic kiss. Those around them, enjoying their personal pleasures watched the passion between the two, living out their most voyeuristic side.

Buffy pulled back with a complete need for breath. She clutched to Spike both out of the haze that the kiss had put over her as well as the need for his touch due to the sudden invasion of her bubble by a stranger.

"I gave you the blade for a reason, kitten." Spike whispered into her ear as he hugged her close to him. His hands slid down her hips to the short hem of the jade colored dress she had donned that night. The dress that completely met his lustful approval the second she had descended the staircase with Faith. He fingered the fabric a little while his other hand molded against her neck, cradling to bring her closer to his lips. His hand ran across the naked thigh before it came in contact with the holster that was strapped to her leg. "Please use it. It nearly killed me to see you in that predicament."

"I'm sorry," Buffy whimpered, lightheaded from the whole atmosphere of the club. She pressed herself as close to him as she possibly could, craving his touch. Her eyes looked onto those around them, giving into the needs of flesh and lust. The moans blending with that of the hypnotic techno music. Her heart raced more with each second Spike was close. She envied those around them. The freedom and courage to live out their wildest fantasies in such an open forum.

With each passing day that Buffy spent at the Giles' estate she was getting closer and closer to giving into Spike and completely sealing the deal as his mistress. The only thing stopping her was her own self. The self-doubt she had about intimacy, the worry of giving that much to Spike. He'd have complete control of her physically, the tables would be turned and she'd have then submitted to him. After that there would be no going back. She'd forever spiral downwards to be his and she knew it. It's what frightened her the most.

Spike pulled back to enough to follow her fixated stare that had her donning such a faraway look. He smirked and winked at her when her focus came back to her.

"Do you like watching pet?" He moved around her so that her back was pressed against his front. His fingers prying around her hips and pulling them closer to each other. He directed her to stare at a couple that was not so discreet with their acts. The woman sat against the couch with her legs spread before the man she was enjoying the public sex with. Her skirt was hiked to bunch around her waist, and her long tanned legs were wrapped around his waist the spiked heels of her shoes pulling him deeper to her. The excitement from them rose as they noticed they were being peeked in on.

The woman gave Buffy a wink and begged her with her eyes to join them. While the man focused more on bringing the woman over the point of ecstasy.

The little blonde dancer, virgin through and through could not deny that the sight she found before to be somewhat arousing. She still blushed furiously, but Spike could tell by the sudden fire in her eyes she yearned for the same quenching act to put out the desire that was building within her.

"Who would have thought you were such a voyeur, kitten…" His lips pressed to her ear and made a trail of soft and light kisses down the length of her neck.

Buffy shook her head and she wrapped her arm around Spike's neck from behind her. Spike leaned in closer, straining to hear the mewls she was omitting as her hips grinded against his own . "I'm not excited from watching them. I want that. You. Me." Her body ached and Spike was put in the same boat the second she admitted her true desire.

He needed to stop them before they did become that couple and the others that were in the lounges around them. He'd be damned if he took her virginity in a sex club. Instead he took them out towards the dance floor, his body never leaving the close proximity of hers.

They danced well together. It let them live out some innocent things and keep them occupied from becoming too freely with their desire. So Spike put them in the middle of the dance floor, they together moved as wickedly as those on the couches, together spiraling further down the proverbial rabbit hole of intimacy. Buffy had no doubt they would soon crash and then it would be lost. She wasn't sure if her skin buzzed from fear or excitement at the thought. So instead she did all she could do, she danced with him.


	30. Her World

**A/N**:You thought I wasn't coming back, didn't you? Nonsense! If I've been going at this fic for how many years (?) then of course I'll finish it. And it's because of how long I've been writing this that I am hell bent on finishing this. I want this done by December at the absolute latest because I have so many ideas that I won't start until at least one of my fics are finished. But it's hard. However today I sat down and hammered out this chapter all day with minimal distractions. **What I need is a beta. When I first started this fic I had a beta bugging me (Happily accepting on my part lol) for a new chapter so I could stay on schedule. So I'm out there seeking. I need a Beta who has experience, knows my story, and my writing style and can help me with grammar, sentences, dialogue, and most of all in-between scenes. I need someone reliable who will be as committed as I am and keep me on track. I e-mail all day and all night so availability is crucial because I'm always thinking of new ideas. But this isn't limited to just Mafia Mistress but all my fictions as well. If you're interested, please e-mail me so I can get working on chapter 31.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 30: Her World**

"You went to _Passion …rotique_ and you didn't even invite me?"

Buffy stood in a complete stupor as she looked at Lorne. Her dance partner regarded her with a look that held hurt, but she was still trying to overcome the shock that he had actually heard of the club that they had attended five days before.

"Wow can you say it any louder? I don't believe they heard you backstage." Buffy said. Her cheeks flamed a deep shade of red.

"Actually we did hear it Buffy," One of the members of the theater shouted from backstage causing Buffy to want simply crawl into a hole. She heard her little sister giggle and Buffy turned her stare towards the left wing of the stage where she saw Dawn, awaiting for the dress rehearsal they were conducting to begin. "Shush Dawn!"

When the rest of the dance cast began to laugh Buffy dropped her head in her hands completely mortified. "That's it!" Buffy exclaimed throwing her hands in the air and beginning to exit the stairs that were upstage and lead to the audience's seating. "I will not go back onto that stage until you all stop laughing at me, so until then why don't we run it from the next movement."

The blonde dancer sat on the edge of the table they had set up in front of the stage for now until the opening act that would take place tonight. Buffy stuck her tongue out at Lorne when he winked at her happily.

She tried to keep her embarrassment down with almost the whole theater finding out that she and Spike had attended a sex club. It was bad enough that word had gotten around about what her relationship had entailed with him. Three days ago after pulling an all nighter at the theater because they had been trying to work out the kinks then, rather than later, Spike had stopped by with Wesley and Gunn. He said he'd be waiting in the parking lot and would happily give her and Dawn a ride home. Word spread like wildfire that Buffy was engaged to Spike, and it wasn't unknown to anyone about his illegal dealings. But no one said anything rude. They didn't dare.

As co-director Buffy was a hard ass. She did not put up with fooling around when the first few rehearsals started. She and Lorne had been groomed by a professional company many of the instructors coming from the very strict world of European dance, and it was still engrained in their behavior even directing a production not attached to ABDC.

"Okay, people let's go from the top!" Lorne announced clapping his hands together. Dancers moved off the side via the wing entrances. All that stood on the stage was the back up dancers and Lorne right in the center of the stage. He looked down in the 'house' area and beckoned for Buffy. "Come little one, time to run through this one last time before we call it a day. The quicker we get through this run through the more time you all have to relax, before tonight." Buffy stubbornly shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. Lorne shot her a look that matched her stubbornness. "I apologize La Petite, now will you please get your cute little toosh up here so we can call it a morning?"

"That's better." Buffy said matter-of-factly. She hopped off the table and walked up the stairs, coming to stand before Lorne. She began to rotate her feet warming her ankles before pulling herself onto relevé to come out onto full Pointe.

"Okay everyone!" Lorne yelled loud enough for everyone, even those backstage, to hear. "Last run through, I want it full out and lets try not to have any pauses."

Lorne cued the sound team and from there Buffy got lost in the music. She no longer worried about tonight, about the fact that for the first time in nearly a year since her last performance back with her life in New York she'd be in front of full house audience. They were sold out not only for opening night, but also for the next 2 weekends. The theater company was almost contemplating extending the performance until the end of the month.

Besides the fact that in less than twelve hours they would present the production in front of an audience but also Buffy and Dawn's whole family would be attending. Not only her family but also Spike and the entire close crew. While changing one foot in front of the other to execute a pas de bourrée dessus Buffy's eyes quickly traveled to one of the corner balcony's stage right. Tonight she'd be sure to see the shadowy figure of Spike's body as he overlooked her performance. Just the thought of it sent Buffy's nerves in a high frantic movement and she certainly did not understand it, nor like it.

Things between the two blondes were at best tense. In no way bad, at least not as it had been before when Buffy had moved in. However, more in the sense of how Anya would describe 'You can cut your sexual tension with you knife'. And boy was that true.

When one entered the same room the other was in, it was like all air was sucked out of the entire building. She wasn't sure if it was the same for him, but images of every time they intimately touched would flash before Buffy's eyes when she'd see Spike's powerful form. The air buzzed with electricity. If she thought that it would soon explode before they had attended Passion …rotique, it was due any day now, more than a dormant but very active volcano. Buffy did not trust herself to be alone in the room with him. Not when a simple kiss to her forehead could have her body pulsing. Buffy feared she would make due with jumping his bones and her virginity would be in shreds by the time she was done with him.

Her fear was not out of the fact that she did not wish to get horizontal with Spike. That she stopped denying a week ago. It was her insecurity that stopped her. She remembered her place and how people saw her. _An innocent virgin that held herself at higher standards._ Nothing to that of a woman that could seduce a man and make him forget his name. She was not walking sex and nor did she know how to act like one. Buffy's fears kept rolling back to Spike and his last known woman to her was. Eve.

Anya had accidentally let it slip that when Eve had made her regular visits the whole estate sounded like it was falling apart from their fucking. If that didn't put Buffy's doubt on the highest point of the ladder, she didn't know what else.  
The blonde dancer almost felt that to be able to be the woman that could satisfy Spike she had to act like a wanting, sex whore. However the idea of showing up in something scandalous and trying to pull off a personality like that of Faith could, would only leave Buffy feeling like a complete idiot.

Not only that but as much as the idea of losing your virginity in an arranged lover's union — not even something of an arranged marriage - was not something of romantic. Buffy still wanted her first time to be special. And she would be damned if it was not made to be as special as it could be. The comforting thought…Spike understood that. Why else would he wait well over a month and possibly more if he did not understand it?

Buffy had to admit; as much as Spike was stubborn pig-head he could empathize with you.

All week both were bustling about trying to get things in order. Spike was having endless meetings with his contacts — or as he liked to call them — his back up for both her father's and his families. Buffy was constantly at rehearsal. And if she wasn't at rehearsal she was wearing her body down to the point of dropping unconscious in the studio that Spike had presented her with. For three days in row Buffy had practiced and run her parts repeatedly the second dinner was over to the point where Spike had to drag her out of there. They'd sleep in the same bed like normal, either hers or his, but by the time they reached the room both were so tired from their days that conversation was minimal. Climbing into bed was a blessing and Buffy slept peacefully in Spike's arms for a few hours before getting up in the early morning to do it all over again.

Tonight though business was put on hold from Spike and her father's end. The large after party for the whole cast, their families, and all the important people of the city and ballet world would take place after the dancers finished changing from their costumes. Spike would be on her arm the whole night and she would be obligated to introduce him to her former instructors from the company in New York among many others that lived the life of Ballet. Not only that but the people that knew Spike and his background would finally see them together. This included the mayor and most of his higher staff, the richest of Los Angeles, and even a couple state congressmen. It would be denial in it's purest to think that whispers would not go around the second they walked in together.

Buffy forced Spike to promise her no talk of business would occur between anyone of both families, and they were all to be on their best behavior. She would not have the night ruined because of the internal family dramas. Tonight was important, especially for her little sister. Scouts from companies would be coming in to look at their dancers that were seeking companies, and most importantly the little sister of Prima Ballerina Buffy Summers.

With lots to do even after their last dress rehearsal Buffy needed to head back to their estate to pick up her performance bag, and finally make a decision on a dress for the after party. Not only that, but she needed to make another big decision for what was to come to their ending of their evening.

* * *

"Damn it all to hell!" Buffy shouted as she took two empty suitcases and piled them on top of each other. Ensuring that they were completely stable and not going to topple over, Buffy, stepped slowly on top of the pile. She bent her knees, trying to keep her balance and then reached up to the top of her shelf in her closet for the train case that she normally kept her stage make-up in.

"Buffy Summers what in buggering hell are you doing?"

Startled by Spike's sudden and loud presence at the door of her closet Buffy quickly lost her balance and began to almost comically tumble over her ladder contraption.

"Every time I find you in this closet you're either being buried or finding a sure way to break your bloody neck." Spike said as he moved to catch her. He tsked her actions as he looked down at her flustered face. Her bottom lip jutted out into a pout and she quickly moved to stand straight up.

"Well…this closet discriminates against short people!" Buffy said stomping her foot, crossing her arms over chest.

"If you'd just be a patient ballerina and come and got me to help you, you wouldn't have almost taken a tumble." Spike bent down to pick up the train case that had fallen to the floor, all the while moving the two suitcases. "Can't have you hurting yourself, got a big night ahead of you, and Lorne I have no doubt would skin my arse if something happened to you."

"You're the one who scared me!" Buffy exclaimed and with that she grabbed her train case, and stomped out of the room. She pouted more but was quickly stopped when Spike grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back around to him.

"Oi now! Don't go stomping in a tissy pout. Besides where's my hello kiss." All that escaped Buffy was an eep when his lips descended on hers and kissed her senseless into forgetting anything about trying to being mad at him. When Spike pulled back, he looked down to see her, eyes closed but completely dazed. He chuckled.

"Um…Hello?" Buffy sputtered out. Her cheeks flamed a deep red, but not quite done with his yummy lips, Buffy grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down for more smoochies. Without breaking their kiss, she led him out of the closet and towards the bed, where the back of her knees hit the mattress she pulled him down on top of her.

The kisses became more passionate as Spike leveled himself over her petite frame. Getting lost in her warmth Spike ran his fingers through her hair. She mewled as his lips descended down her neck and to the top of her chest where the top hem of her shirt met.

Buffy hadn't quite known what possessed her to lead to this but the way Spike's lips worked on her skin, she didn't quite care. Her hands pressed under his suit coat pushed the clothing off his shoulders where her hands grazed over his covered arms. Her legs came to bend at the knee, her skirt falling to bunch at her hips, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist.

"Spike!" Buffy cried out as he ground his erection into her covered core. Her nails dug into his arms from the growing anticipation that was building inside her stomach. His arms caught her by the wrists and he pinned hers above her head as he ravaged her mouth with a deep passionate kiss.

Breaking it, Spike stared down at her panting, searching in her glazed over lust filled gaze. The green in her eyes sparked, her bee-stung lips were swollen from his kisses and her body flushed with excitement. "We need to stop before this goes any further than it should right now." Spike sputtered out with heavy panting breaths.

Buffy looked at him baffled, before hurt crossed her face. "But…I thought you wanted it…" She tried to yank her arms from his grip, and avoid his gaze. She looked at anything other than him just to keep him from seeing the embarrassment in her expression. She knew it was foolish for her to initiate anything, and practically jumping him like that left her feeling now like an idiot. She didn't understand why it hurt, a few weeks ago she'd be grateful for him saying no.

"You think I don't want this pet? Hey…stop wriggling away!" His legs maneuvered so that they pinned hers and his hold on her wrists became even tighter even as only one of his hands held them down. It was shocking how much stronger Spike was more than he appeared. With his free hand he pulled her chin to look him directly in the eyes. "Kitten I'm not saying no to this because I don't want it! I'd be a bat-shit crazy man if I denied that I did. Does this in anyway feel like I don't?" He ground his hips into hers again and her eyes nearly rolled up into the back of her head. The sight of that, of her reaction to his arousal only made him harder and he cursed in his head for bringing a stop to this. "I'll be damned if our first time and your first time ever would be a quickie in the afternoon."

Buffy gasped at his words. She pressed her forehead into his as he rested gently against her body "Deserve to be worshipped all night. And our first shall be just that."

* * *

Dawn Summers, was to say the least nervous. Buffy had reassured her constantly that she had nothing to be nervous about. That she was a natural to dance and her performance tonight would be wonderful. However the butterflies that the younger Summer's woman felt were not keen on listening to Buffy's reassuring words. The brunette sat in front of the mirror in the dressing room that she shared with 5 others. The row of individual mirrors with the table in front, were all covered in their make-up and hair products. Pins for the hair were scattered everywhere. Dawn assessed the final outcome of her make-up. Her face was covered in powder but it still looked flawless and natural. Her features were intensified and she appeared older and sophisticated. Her hair was pulled tight into a ponytail with the ends in tight curls. Buffy had helped her with her hair, because Dawn's nerves she was sure to have burned herself with the curling iron. They had pinned fake baby's breath to the base of her ponytail and added a light glaze of glitter to the top of her head.

Standing up Dawn adjusted her leotard so that her tights didn't bunch. She quickly moved to dress into her first costume being sure not get any rips into her tights. The other girls were just about almost finished each of them helping each other with final details. She smiled at them before ducking out of the dressing room and walking across the hall to her sisters. The whole back stage was in a hurry. Most of the male dancers were already finished getting ready and were now sitting on stage, which had the curtain drawn across it, trying to keep their bodies warm. You could hear the buzz of the audience as the house was becoming full and everyone was getting seated. It was just a matter of minutes now before performance and Dawn's stomach did even more flips.

This would be Dawn's first performance that wasn't put on by her dance studio, and this in no way compared to a simple recital. The talent scouts were here and if they were not impressed with her performance tonight she'd have to wait another whole year before she could actually truly audition for any company. She would be eligible then, unless a company asked for her membership tonight there was no way she could get in just yet.

"Buffy? Are you decent?" Dawn asked as she knocked on hers sister's dressing room. Buffy replied with a yes and she quickly opened the door. Dawn smiled, always awed by her sister's final appearance before any performance. Tonight's show she had down her hair in loose curls pinning half of it back where she too had pinned the fake baby's breath at the part where both sides met. Buffy was in a sheer light blue one piece dancers dress that formed down in a slanted cut to just above her knees. A ribbon that was the same shade of blue as her dress, was tied in a criss-cross pattern from her elbow all the way down to her wrist on one arm.

"Dawnie you look beautiful!" Buffy said admiring her baby sister. She stood up from her chair in front of the mirror and walked over to Dawn where she hugged her tightly. "Relax Dawn, tonight will go so smoothly and quickly you'll be surprised that it's over by the time it's curtain call."

Dawn laughed, knowing her sister sensed her nerves. She spied over Buffy's shoulders a large vase with beautiful red rose arrangement. Next to it was a similar one with pink roses instead.

"Who are the flowers from?"

Buffy looked over her shoulder. "Spike sent them. The pink ones are yours from him."

Dawn was touched; she walked over to the vase and picked the card from the arrangement, smiling as she read it.

_Good Luck Niblet, we're all proud of you. —Spike_

"Well that was very sweet of him." Dawn said smiling. She placed the card back on the arrangement and looked at her sister who was just slipping on her Pointe shoes. Quickly her sister began a series of stretches and rotating certain body parts. "Are you nervous?"

"Honestly, yes." Buffy answered.

"Because the old Company is here?"

Buffy shook her head as they began to exit the dressing room and head towards the curtained stage. "No, I've danced in front of them multiple times. Don't laugh but —"

"Because Spike is here." Dawn said confidently cutting her sister off. She smiled and beamed at her older sister. Buffy looked at her, deer in the headlights, shocked that she was easy to figure out. "Buffy, I may not be the oldest and wisest but I can tell there's something between you two. I admit I didn't like Spike at the beginning I mean it's understandable, but he's turned out to not be so much of a monster. Not when it comes to me, or mom, and especially you. Buffy if I didn't know any better I'd swear that man loves you."

"I highly doubt that Dawnie. I'm not saying there's something more than lust there, the way Spike behaves proves that, but I doubt love is. I'm just the mistress." _Soon to be, Buffy._ "You don't fall in love with the mistress."

"Says who? We're not in the Middle Ages here Buffy." They came to stand in the wings, off to the side so that the dancers that were warming up could file off the stage and get ready to begin. Buffy looked at her sister with a confused expression. "Okay, so he just might not love you right now, but you told me yourself love takes time. I honestly think you and Spike were meant for each other. And, admit it, you're falling for him. Besides you say mistress like you're the other woman. Not the case, no doubt you'd be the only woman forever if Spike had a say in it."

Buffy regarded her sister with shock, not because she accused Buffy of truly having affection and devotion towards Spike, but because her sister was right in her accusations. To deny that something more than just the unrequited sexual tension was there would make Buffy living the in Nile River. She tried to deny this past month, especially after the murders at the docks were discovered, but that was before it was becoming clear that people other than she was seeing it there as well.

"Besides! You guys are practically dating anyway! I mean look at it from my point of view. You said so yourself Spike is majorly possessive which yes is expected in any man and could be possessive of his mistress and still not love her. However if we're talking true mistress status, that man would not care about your thoughts, your loves, and would certainly not limit himself to just you.

"I'll admit it, there is something more there, and the thing is it frightens me. The intensity of it all. I'm borderline drowning in it all, what if he's not feeling it too. What if he's not there to catch me?"

"He will, Buffy. You can see it in his eyes. I can feel it in my gut."

Buffy shook her head, eyeing what was supposed to be her baby sister. "When did you get so wise?"

* * *

The lights came to a dim setting and Spike found his eyes trying to adjust to the change. The whole theater was packed, not a single seat was empty as people from all over the city were paying mucho bucks to see two of the best American ballet dancers perform on opening night in their own production. Spike beamed with pride as his girl was one of the headlining names of this show. He looked down at the program in his lap to see his Kitten on the cover of it dancing with Lorne.

His body hummed with excitement as he and his crew awaited in their private balcony for the show to begin. The work that had left Buffy working harder than ever the past two weeks and her body tense as she laid down into bed next to him. Faith and Anya flanked on either side of him, and Xander sat close to his wife. Behind Xander was Gunn who sat next to Wesley and Andrew. The whole group was done up in their best attire. The men in their best suits and the two women decked out in tasteful evening gowns. Even underneath their high-class clothing, none were packing any heat of weapons except for Gunn. Spike didn't want to spook anyone if they possibly brushed against the others and felt the outline of a gun. Tonight was Buffy's big night, and he promised her it would not get ruined with his work.

Across from their balcony Spike spied Buffy's parents entering their own balcony, joining Buffy's friends Willow, Oz, and Fred. He knew Gunn was eagerly looking out towards Buffy's girlfriend Fred, trying to catch as many glimpses before the house lights went completely dark. Spike nodded to Hank Summers when he caught the man's eyes, which in turn nodded back.

Soon the doors at every entrance into the theater were closed by attendants and the lights completely became darkened leaving the theater to quiet into a hush.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am so glad you could join us this evening," A man in a full tuxedo, tails and all walked out onto the stage with a microphone. The spotlight bright on his form as he regarded the audience. "I am the conductor of tonight's performance as well as one of the head Instructor's of the American Ballet Dance Company. I was asked tonight to conduct the orchestra on Opening Night by one of the co-directors of this show, who is also performing alongside with the other co-director. Both of these dancers are former performers for the ABD Company, these two dancers are to be considered part of the best that the company has ever had the pleasure of working with." Faith nudged Spike at the mention of Buffy's reputation and Spike filled with even more pride. "I ask that all cell phones and other electronic devices be turned off, and no exiting until Intermission, as a courtesy to tonight's performers. I am sure you will enjoy the performance put on by those that are regarded as world-renowned performers and the dancers they have chosen in this piece. Only the best could from this production and is my great pleasure to introduce this production as 'Swan Lake'."

A loud applause could be heard as the conductor walked down into the orchestra pit and the spotlight went away. The curtains opened to a lit stage with a beautifully painted meadow scenery background. In the center of the stage stood his Buffy with her partner Lorne. She was already on her toes in her starting position her body gracefully rigid awaiting the start of the music. Once the applause quieted the music started and so did the graceful piece of the dancing production.

Spike watched in awe the second her body began to move around the stage. Executing each move with confidence and precision. The whole stage was lit but to Spike there was a beautiful glow around the woman that he regarded as his.

Anya gasped as Buffy and Lorne executed a very difficult lift, however they made it look absolutely simple. "I'm not a big ballet enthusiast but damn Buffy is breathtaking."

Xander smiled at his wife and placed his hand over hers. Everyone in the theater was mesmerized by the performance; from the headlining main characters to the rest of the dancers in the background. The last piece of the first act before the Intermission was Dawn's solo and as she came to a finish and struck her final pose, both the Summer's and Giles' balconies stood with standing ovation as the theater applauded.

During intermission Spike and his crew met with Hank Summers and the lovely Joyce. They discussed the breathtaking show thus far while enjoying complimentary champagne. Spike pretty much stayed quiet during the intermission's conversation. He was itching to see the rest of the performance. To witness his Princess's graceful body dancing. He longed to get through the show and to hold her and engulf her with appraisals for her performance.

When the theater's bell rang to signal the end of intermission everyone quickly entered back into the theater for their seats and awaited the second act.

If the first act was mesmerizing, the second act did not disappoint in surpassing it. Spike practically sat at the edge of his seat, through out most of the second act, as if it would bring him any closer to the performance. Faith had him jab him a time or two with her elbow because she worried he'd fall right out of his seat.

As the final song took place and the whole performance came to an end, Buffy was the last one to be on stage. She executed the last of the moves with all her might. The music escalated as she took her final placement in the center of the stage the lights fading as she proceeded to execute Fouetté rond de jambe en tourant, a series of quick whipping in place pirouettes. The music reached its peak and slowly the lights faded on Buffy's final pose of an Arabesque.

As the spotlight held on Buffy's silhouette and the music came to an end the whole theater erupted into applause as every single attendee of tonight's performance came to a standing ovation. As the stage lights changed, and you could see Buffy pull herself from her final pose as she stood in the middle of the stage before stepping back past the curtains. Executing into a low dancer's curtsy before the curtains closed. Spike whistled, and soon the curtains opened again revealing the whole performance crew with Buffy and Lorne in the middle, everyone lined up in a row holding hands. Buffy now held a bouquet of roses, which was presented by the conductor. Moving forward the whole production curtsied before stepping back and allowing both Lorne and Buffy the spotlight. After the main characters took their bows, each soloist had their chance to bow before the audience. Soon the curtains drew to a close again and the applause began to quiet as the theater began to make their exit.

"I think I found a new appreciation for the ballet," Faith said which sounded hilarious as her Boston accent became a little fuller.

"And I believe hell has frozen over," Wesley observed stoically, poking fun at the absurdity that just came from Faith.

She glared at him before giving him a hard sock to his upper bicep. "Shut it, four eyes!"

It was then Anya who spoke up next in her truest fashion, "It's the strong men in tights. Their costumes put heavy emphasis on their packages. A very enjoyable sight indeed." This was followed quickly by and exasperated Xander who could only cry out his wife's name in embarrassment. "No worries my dear, half of them are gay anyway."

Spike ignoring the ridiculous banter between the others walked out of the balcony seating with Gunn next to him. "I really do question the bloody intelligence of our colleagues sometimes,"

"Me too boss, me too."

* * *

Spike stood next to Hank and Joyce completely uncomfortable, and itching to yank at the collar and loosen his tie. It would be an understatement at it's greatest to say that Spike didn't belong here. Sure he'd grown up accustomed to attending theater and privileged social functions. He'd attended the elitist schools in England from primary all the way until Oxford. To say that he had no social standing in rich societies would be ridiculous. However standing here with Buffy's parents as Joyce spoke — more like tried to understand the heavy Russian accent — of one of Buffy's former instructors from the company in New York, made him feel like an elephant in a room. He had never been much to socialize in those of performing arts. They had their own world, and if you didn't know it, then you had better move out of the way. This was beyond knowing how to hold yourself and the proper manners and where you grew up. If you didn't have the right background, one could never survive in the world of performance with the harsh ridicule and feedback.

The woman's rich accent made her words difficult to understand and he was sure that the random words in use of her native language did not help either. From what Spike could gather the woman and her colleague, who was French and luckily didn't bother to try and speak, were praising the Summer's for their daughters wonderful performance and ability to put on a production.

"Thoze at thee companiez mizz Boo-fay vary much. We waz sads to see 'er go."

Spike regarded Hank and Joyce's reaction to this. Hank smiled and nodded followed by assuring the woman that Buffy indeed missed dancing for the company as well. Joyce smiled but he could see in her eyes the reserved guilt. Her eyes averted the woman's and as she withdrew in herself. Spike had no doubt that Buffy's mother felt it was all her doing that Buffy had left New York. What Mrs. Summers was not taking into consideration was that her being sick was under no one's control, and no matter what Buffy would have come home without hesitation. That was just the type of woman she was.

Family first.

It was the reason she was with him. He hoped as the time grew they've had together since her moving in would change and that she'd truly come to feel the same way he did for her. Though there was nothing that could change that only reason Buffy agreed to his and her father's arrangement was that of her family.

Spike's stare was broken when suddenly applause broke out and everyone turned to regard the ballroom doors that were now opening to reveal the entire dance production.

Lorne lead the group followed by Buffy with Dawn at her side. The rest followed and branched off to see their respected family, friends, and guests.

Spike walked with the Summers to see the two dancing girls. "Oh Honey you were wonderful." Joyce beamed as she came to hug her youngest. Dawn blushed, but happily hugged her mother back.

The bleached blonde looked at Buffy who was sharing a quick whisper with Lorne. Upon hearing her parents and Spike walk up, Buffy broke out into a smile. Her father hugged her first, followed by Joyce.

When Joyce stepped back Spike was able to take a god look at her. Her dress was a cream colored strapless that flowed and fell to her knees. It had a soft spring colored flowers. Her golden tanned legs enticed him and the white strappy heels certainly did nothing to help. Her hair, which was curled during the show and had slightly been pinned back, now flowed down past her shoulders in full curls.

She smiled at her parents before looking to Spike; the heated gaze he turned onto her struck her body to the core. Her skin still hummed and her body was still doing flips from the excitement of the performance but his stare affected er more.

No words were said as he came forward to stand before her, his hand going to caress her cheek, his lips pressed to the hallow of her ear.

"Magnificent. That's what you were princess. Bloody magnificent."

His voice instantly soothed any worries she might still hold and the tremors of her body stilled as his thumb traced soft circles against her cheek. She could finally relax, the stress of opening night, something that she had been working herself to the bone for was finally complete.

She spied the others across the ballroom, chatting and enjoying the appetizing food provided. Spike pressed a kiss to the temple and pulled her gently to him, his arm snaking loosely around her waist, signaling to everyone that she was his. The pleasant smile that spread across her mother's lips did not go unnoticed.

"Thank you for coming." Buffy said to Spike. He smiled down at her before snatching up a flute of champagne from a passing caterer and handed it to her.

"Ooo bubbly!" Buffy said enthusiastically.

"You two this show was so wonderful and I'm very proud of you Dawn," Joyce said giving her youngest another light squeeze.

Suddenly Buffy and Lorne stood straighter as three very important people came walking up to them. A man well into his sixties were flanked by the woman Buffy's parents had been talking to earlier, and the man that had acted as tonight's conductor. It was obvious to Spike these three were high there in the company that Buffy had once danced with.

"Tatayana, Dmitri, and Alex!" Buffy greeted each with a hug, and Lorne followed with a hearty handshake. "It was an honor that you traveled all this way to see the show. And Alex thank you for acting as conductor for tonight's performance." Buffy beamed a happy smile at the man. "These are my parents Joyce and Hank Summers." Buffy looked to Spike who in turn nodded. "And, this…is my fiancé, William Giles."

The three of them looked pleasantly surprised to find this new development in Buffy's life. But none of them commented on it and simply shook Spike's hand each congratulating Spike and Buffy. "And of course, this is my little sister Dawn Summers."

"Ah yes, Hello little Miss Summers," Dmitri greeted, whose accent was much easier to understand than Tatayana's. "You had an outstanding performance tonight. Your solo was breath taking."

"Indeed, if I ded nots knows it, I would have zworn that waz Boo-fay up there." Tatanyana looked from both Summer's girls.

This time Alex spoke up. "If you have a chance we would like to discuss the possibility of you joining our company."

Buffy practically squealed with excitement. Her hand squeezed Spike's as she tried to rein her excitement in. All Dawn could do was nod her head with a fish like expression.

* * *

Buffy's hands shook as her fingers combed through the top of her hair trying to arrange it into place. Her insides were twisted with a nervous frenzy, butterflies flapping in her stomach like large bats.

One side of her was arguing with her other side that what she was about to do was a horrible idea. However the other side of Buffy, the side that needed to be comfortable and confident was shoving the cautious Buffy to the back of her mind.

Pleased with her hair Buffy fully assessed her in the mirror of her vanity, turning her head at different angles to be sure nothing was amiss. Her skin was soft and golden. She had moisturized like there was no tomorrow with vanilla lotion after her shower. Afterwards she had redone her hair and put a smidge of make-up. Spike was probably wondering what was taking so long to simply get ready for bed.

Buffy adjusted her red silk negligee, the one that she had ended up purchasing at Victoria Secrets on her trip with Willow. The blonde couldn't believe she was about to do this. She admitted she didn't look skanky however she did not feel all that confident with going to Spike's room read to consummate their relationship once and for all. After all, Spike was the one she was the one that when ready would need to come to his room.

However, she knew Spike was not going to be expecting this. Buffy had said she was going to shower and head over to his room for bed after they had arrived from the after party.

She wanted Spike to be surprised when she came to his bedroom, so she definitely needed to get a move on.

It had certainly been a long night. After some socializing with some of the guests Buffy had gone with Dawn and sat at a table with the three from ABDC to discuss possible joining of their company. Afterwards Dawn was approached by four other companies, one was even located in Paris and England in hopes of ensnaring Dawn into their production.

They weren't as lucky as to have enlisted Buffy Summers but they moved quickly to pass up the second chance. The other companies had arranged for meetings at a later date all of which Buffy would be attending to ensure everything went smoothly and was understood.

Now Buffy stood before her bed having given herself one last look over in the mirror. The question "What if I'm bad at this?" plagued her mind. But she tried to ignore it.

"You can do this…" Buffy pepped herself up.

Tonight there would be no going back. She would be his. Whether she stayed with him for the rest of her life, or ended it the moment the alliance was no longer needed, a part of her would always belong to William "Spike" Giles.

Could she really do that? Belong to someone. Feelings beyond friendship and trust were already there so this was the most reasonable step they take. She had been living at his house for a couple months now as his known mistress and they had been pretty much as scandalous as sleeping in the same bed together, not considering the occasional heavy petting.

Intimate relationships never took place in Buffy's life before now. Just friends or innocent dating was what Buffy was used to. Before New York she simply hadn't had the time with school and dance classes. At the ABDC being in relationships….feelings of being in love was never to be a priority. Dance and the company, as they made sure of that.

Slipping the red matching silk robe on, Buffy tied the sash tightly around her waist and walked out of her bedroom, locking the dog in there. With deep breaths, Buffy walked across the hall and was knocking on the door before she knew it.

"Better now than later…" Buffy said to herself.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I've said in the past that I HATE cliffhangers, however I wanted to get this chapter to you as soon as possible and I didn't want to wait any longer for me to finish chapter 31. I would have just combined 30 and 31, however this chapter was already reaching 6,000. Like it? I wanted to do something that put Spike purely in her world. Please review and I will have 31 soon!


	31. Ecstasy

**A/N: **Thank you again for the reviews. I know a lot of you are iffy about Spike's character, however I warn you it will not change. I mean yes he will reach new lights and things will change all around, but this story is taking on the raw characteristics of Buffy and Spike and twisting it. I like to write with as close to the actual way Joss Whedon wrote these characters as possible. I know it took a while to reach this big scene but I'm a big realist and as much as I try and write a fantasy type story it's just not realistic to head rush into sex for me. I love a good raunchy sex scene in any stories I read, even ones at the beginning however for my own writing style I have to keep it real especially for the way I am taking this story. I didn't want it to be just sex, I actually wanted feelings of care and evolved views to happen, and to just think Buffy and Spike are so not even close to coming full circle in their 'evolving' so bare with me.  
**A little bit of updates**, I decided to launch a twitter account for my fictions simply to help give you guys a little bit of an update from here and there, thoughts and stuff through the writing process of all my fics. If you have twitter feel free to follow me, you can even get a hold of me through that. It's .com/spuffyobsessed It's not quite finished design wise, however it is launched and capable of everything Twitter wise.  
Also still searching for a beta, feel free to e-mail me, and we'll discuss matters further. Anyway, I was nervous and both excited about this chapter because obviously it's the big intimate scene which honestly a full out scene is my first for this one so be gentle please, but other than that...ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 31: Ecstasy**

Spike stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his dripping bleached locks, and dressed in a pair of new sleepwear pants, a piece of clothing he was still trying to get used to wearing to bed. Since Buffy had open to sleeping with him on a nightly basis, Spike had forgone sleeping in his usual nude state for her sake. Something he was willing to constrict himself to because honestly it was well worth it. He was convinced with each night she let him spoon her from behind or wrap his arms around her it truly brought them closer. The nights she would come to bed last she'd cuddle up to him, which would always give him a little victory dance in his head the second she became settled.

To say they were making progress was an understatement. Buffy had gone from hating him and calling him a monster to actually wanting to be around him. She sought out comfort in him even if she didn't realize it. Their vicious barbs had turned to heavy flirtatious banters. Everyone was at a loss as when the line between him and her had blurred. Spike wished he could pinpoint what he had done to ease her heart open to him. _For if I ever bollocks up it will certainly help to know how to fix it…_ Though Buffy wasn't the only one that was changing towards him. Spike the one who a few years ago had sworn off love and the idea that it was for those like the Whelp.

Needless to say Buffy had wormed her way into his heart. He didn't want her to, not yet at least. Even though the little blonde was adapting to him, to accuse her of having feelings resembling love would be idiotic. He'd be downright out of his mind if he admitted that he truly wanted Buffy more than a mistress. That he could see himself spending his life with her and having children. She was warm, gentle, caring…opposite of himself and she made him want to be those things, want to be a better person.

Sometimes Spike had to stop himself from reciting in his head why he was so drawn to Buffy, like a moth to a flame, her smile radiating, and her presence glowing the second she entered the room. Might as well get used to calling him 'Nancy-boy William'.

Tossing the towel on the back of a chair, Spike walked to his nightstand, picked up his gun to check the clip before shutting it away into the drawer. Put away but near by if needed. Spike looked to the clock and noticed a good hour almost had gone by since they had arrived back at home and wondered where the bloody hell Buffy was. She had wanted to drop off her bag and shower the night off of her before she'd come to his room for bed. Spike had held himself back from throwing out the lewd comment that she could just join him in the shower. Spike was being a good boy.

Having decided that she had already a good hour to get ready for bed Spike crossed the room and swept open the door.

Buffy stood with her hand up in the air, having just knocked, with the door immediately opened. Her mouth had dropped into an open 'O' as Spike looked at her, almost shocked to see her there at all.

And right than and there, Buffy realized she had rushed too quickly into it. Sure she had the seducing clothes, and she was ready to get horizontal with Spike, but as she stood there in front of him in her Victoria Secret lingerie, done up like she was a woman on a mission she had absolutely no clue what to say and how to lead into it.

Spike's eyes raked over her body as he took in change in her 'nightware'. The short red silk robe that was loosely opened over the silk teddy with lace above the breast that discreetly plunged to show just the right amount of cleavage. Suddenly Buffy felt like an idiot. Spike's eyes widened with shock followed by the expected look of lust and his lips curved upward into that smirk that wanted Buffy to either kiss him or smack him because he was so damn cocky. She couldn't tell if seconds had ticked by or minutes but she realized the longer she stood in the hall in what she was dressed in, with a pure deer-in-the-headlights look, not saying anything — the longer she felt like an utter dope.

However, when Spike crossed his arms over his chest, and leant against the door jamb she narrowed her eyes at him.

"My goodness, pet you've put me at a loss of words."

Buffy blushed, her head ducking. Who was she kidding, she could just walk up to him grab him by the arm and show him just how experienced she could be. Simply because she had no experience, that and it just wasn't her. Right then and there if she was going to do this and be comfortable she was going to do it while acting just as whom she was. Why act like she wasn't a virgin? Spike knew she was and pretending to not be and a confident lover would leave her really looking like a fool.

_"Just act on instinct, there is no wrong or right way, if it doesn't feel right, you'll know."_ Willow had advised as they had tried on the piece she was currently wearing. Go with her instincts, do what felt right.

Stepping close to him, curving her head upward to look him with her hands pressed against his chest Buffy did just that, and pressed her lips softly to his. It was a light and brief kiss, nothing meant to be earth shattering but to Spike it left him without breath when she pulled away. She looked to him through her lashes, a blush marring her soft cheeks.

"You told me, when I was ready…." She whispered against his lips, his arm snaking around her waist as he pulled her closer.

Again, Spike's eyes widened as he really understood just what this all meant. Just a few minutes ago he was thinking they were progressing surprisingly well and she shows up at his bedroom door ready to give herself to him. Something he spent some nights fantasizing and dreaming about. When he had told her, she'd be the one to come to him when she was ready, Spike never had imagined it would be true, and not like this. This put his fantasies to shame.

"Are you sure about this, kitten?" Spike asked stroking her cheek with a gentle hand. "There's no going back."

She looked down to where her hands rested against his bare chest, as if she was thinking pensively. She traced her index finger against his right pectoral muscle, almost dazed for a second.

"I'm sure, I'm ready."

And truly she was.

Spike's other hand brushed through her soft hair, as he pulled her to meet his eager lips. The kisses started out slow, gentle and coaxing as he lead her back into his room, her feet following him gracefully before one kicked back to shut the door behind them. The slam of the bedroom door interrupted their kiss and he regarded her with a smirking chuckle. He leant over her side and locked the door.

"Just to make sure no one interrupts and ruins this for us."

Buffy smiled bashfully and wasted no time in going back to his kissable lips. She could get lost in his kisses and she surely had in the past. Buffy was convinced they should be made a sin, one she would willingly commit over and over again.

Spike groaned against her mouth, intoxicated by her smell, the soft feel of her skin mixed with the silk. He was already losing his mind. Wasting no time, he hoisted into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands supported her weight just below her bottom. The fabric of her lingerie rode up and he could tell she wore nothing underneath which certainly didn't help is raging libido.

It would do no good to come on too aggressive her first time. She'd be scarred from sex. So instead Spike decided to take a more assertive approach as he walked her to the bed, their lips and tongues dueling for more.

He gently placed her on the bed, and leaned over her, Buffy's knees bent up as her hands supported her body behind her. She refused to lose contact at all. She needed him close; it was ridiculous how addictive he was. But the connection of their lips broke and a whimper escaped from Buffy sending Spike crazy. He looked over her smooth golden body, his fingers almost shaking as they reached out for the edge of her robe at the shoulder. With enough force he pushed it back enough to where both sides fell off, revealing the expanse of her shoulders and chest barely covered by the garment. Spike's mouth went dry at the sight of her as she withered enough to where the robe completely pooled off of her body and onto the bed. The teddy had risen as high it could go and the sight of it barely covering what her crossed legs were hiding made Spike swear there really was a heaven.

"Did you pick this out for me, kitten?" Spike asked taking in the choice of his favorite color.

He searched her eyes and wondered if she could look anymore innocent even in the lingerie. She shyly nodded her head and it was all she could do that made Spike crush his lips to hers again. Buffy fell back to the bed with a soft thump pulling Spike to lay on top of her, as her own fingers explored the contours of his back. His hips and waist settled between her thighs and she gasped against his lips. Every movement, every touch he made against her body sent her nerves on fire and her blood boiling.

Before she knew it, his kisses began to travel from her lips to her neck, where he paid detailed attention to teasing her pulse point. She moaned softly into his ear while her hands came up to caress the back of his head, her fingers moving through his slightly damp bleached locks. Buffy's back arched as he moved further south, his lips caressing over her already hardened nipples, teasing and nipping them through the silk. Out of nowhere his hand had smoothly snaked under the bottom hem of her teddy and began its exploration between her thighs, his fingers a ghost of a touch.

It was then that Buffy had officially decided she hated teasing. The tantalizing slow touch felt amazing but it was sure to send her bonkers. Her body hummed with anticipation and she needed something, anything to keep her stable before that grand finale. But before she could make a move his progression down her body had come to a halt as he settled his head between her legs, slowly sliding the fabric up and her dimpled knees apart.

The scent of her arousal was intoxicating mixing with her perfume to him. As he had parted her legs, he could see her sleek core and it was begging him for a taste, a touch, anything. She was just as turned as he was and his sporting of a painful erection. With each inch, his fingers came close to her sex she mewled for more and holding himself back from getting a taste of her no longer became a priority. Spike's tongue darted out to taste her and Buffy clutched for needed breath.

Composure was no longer an option as Spike's devious tongue worked her pussy to the climb of an orgasm. With a repeated flick of his tongue to her clit Buffy cried out, her hands immediately going to clutch the pillow beneath her head and her hips elevated upwards dying to get more.

"Oh…my…" Words were no longer coherent as a fire was building inside of her. Time was pointless to Buffy; she couldn't tell if seconds, minutes, hell even hours ticked by. All she could process was the mind numbing pleasure sparks her body was experiencing. Spike's eyes peeked above to witness her squirming, eyes shut, mouth parted and all because of his ministrations. He groaned against her clit, sending a shocking wave of vibrations, which sent her over the cliff of pure ecstasy. She cried out her orgasm, her hips shaking as her body tried to cope.

"Spike…" She begged for him to be closer and he happily obliged, smirking as he traveled back up and met her lips with his.

"I've got you baby, I've always got you." He hooked his arms underneath hers and quickly turned them on the bed so that she was straddling her hips. His erection was pressing heavily into her opening and with each wiggle of her hips he groaned. She sat slightly higher even with him sitting up, so that his face was level with her breasts. Without question, he slid the thin straps off her shoulders and she allowed her arms to be free of the garment and have it pool at her waist revealing her full curvy breasts to him. His mouth watered at the sight of her and he leaned down to take a hardened right nipple into his mouth.

She squirmed in his lap, grinding against his hard-on, which only made his ministrations to her breasts more intense.

The desire to touch him, to have him feel like he had with her just moments ago grew and she regretfully pulled away from him, slipping from his grasp that tried to tighten at her waist. His confused look showed that he mistook her retreat as for wanting it to stop but she merely shook her head. Not quite comfortable with wanting to state what she wished to do she settled for simply showing him.

Her fingers hooked around the band of his pants and automatically Spike understood what she was doing. His hips lifted to help her remove his pants and he chuckled as she tossed them over her shoulder carelessly to land on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"What do plan on doing kitten?" Spike asked. His eyes regarded her with cocky amusement and although her cheeks were heavy with an inexperienced blush she smiled at him knowingly as her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. Spike's head instantly fell back as she gripped his erection, slowly stroking upwards. He let out a growl deep from his throat as her thumb traced over the tip of his mushroom bell shaped head, pre-cum dripping. Slowly, and without any need of encouragement her head dropped and Buffy's tongue peaked out to lick it up. Spike hissed, his whole body tightening.

Her eyes peaking at him, searching for some kind of approval urged her to take his length into her mouth slowly, minding her teeth against his sensitive member. Spike's eyes screwed shut and he counted backwards from ten. Her mouth was warm and inviting, a preview he had no doubt as to what it would be like to be fully sheathed into her pussy.

Buffy was going off of what she had heard about the delivering of giving head. Her hand still stroking him at the base she timed it to go opposite of the bobbing head on his length, her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked him.

With each bob of her head, flick of her tongue on the underside of his length, Spike spewed out new curse words. Some she knew and some he either made up or was from his native British land. The sight of him going crazy at the power of her instilled a very common power of femininity.

"Pet…chris'!" Spike's hand tangled into her long hair as he gently encouraged her, but he had to stop her soon. "God I'm gonna…fuck Buffy!" He growled out and suddenly he stopped her grabbing her and flipping them so that she was back to being under him, her legs instantly allowing him to settle between them. She stared up at him in shock and confusion as he tried to control his lust.

"I'm sorry…did I not-"

Spike hushed her with a kiss. "Nonsense, just didn't want to finish off, rather cum inside of you princess."

Buffy gave a look of relief and she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him passionately. Her breathing became heavy as she realized that this was it, they were coming up to the 'main feature' as Faith had referred to actual sex as. Suddenly every bit of advice anyone had ever given her on about sex over the years simultaneously went off in her head and she cringed with a headache.

Spike noticing her distress, stopped his exploring hands. "Pet are you positive you want to do this, I know our situation isn't ideal but I certainly don't want to get you when you're not ready…" His voice wavered and it truly showed he was concerned.

Buffy nodded her head. "I'm sure."

"There's no going back."

"I'd swear you're seriously trying to talk me out of this." She giggled teasing him at his fretful demeanor.

Spike simply rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to be rushing you."

Buffy's heart swelled and she knew she was falling for Spike a little more. Her hand came to cup his cheek, where her thumb traced his high cheekbone. "Just promise me you won't force me to regret it."

He shook his head capturing her lips again. "Never. Over my dead body."

"Then I'm ready." She said. To prove it she wrapped her leg around his hips and pushed upward to meet his erection.

He groaned and needed no further encouragement. "Tis' going to hurt a little, kitten, but just a little." His head came to rest against her ear as he positioned himself at her opening. "I promise I'll make you see stars to make the pain go away."

Buffy expected pain. She wasn't an idiot she breathed deeply as she began to feel Spike push the head of his cock slowly into her. Her body braced in anticipation and Spike urged her knees to come up more to make it easier for her. He whispered encouraging words in her ear with lazy kisses to her neck. Slowly more of his length pushed forward and she finally felt the resistance her body was putting up at his invasion. Trying to make it go quickly, for the sake of her not feeling as much pain, Spike pushed further inside of her tight channel stopping just before the actual barrier.

Her breathing was heavy already protesting at the invasion. Spike looked down at her, his hands braced on either side of her head, in order to keep his weight off of her. His eyes sought hers trying to convey that he was sorry for any pain he might cause her in the next few minutes. Spike's hand pressed hers against the bed, their fingers intertwining in a vice grip. He rocked his hips gently allowing her to grow accustomed before finally she nodded to him.

An in the next second he plunged forward and felt suddenly encompassed in tight warmth. It felt like white heat passed over his vision as he completely was engulfed into Buffy's channel having broken past the barrier.

Tears sprung to Buffy's eyes as her body shook with the complete invasion. Her grip on Spike's hand tightened even more while other hand dug the nails into the skin of his back. Her body was rocked by both pleasure and heavy pain and she tried to swim up to the surface to process it all.

At the sight of her tears Spike kissed her, keeping his pelvis completely still in order to not cause any more pain. She moaned into his lips as her hips experimentally thrust upwards and Spike groaned.

"Chris' pet, so bloody fuckin' tight." He practically shouted as her muscles involuntarily tightened even more around him. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her, gauging her reaction. Her head pressed further back into the pillow as her knees came up higher.

The pain hadn't been so bad. It just felt like something was trying to push out from her stomach into her throat, but as she become accustomed to his length Buffy found that the pain and ebbed to be replaced by pure pleasure. She moaned as he began to set a pace of slow thrusts, not fully going all the way inside of her just yet.

Buffy's body felt like it was starting to come ablaze but there was something holding back. With each thrust she felt the pleasure build but she needed more. She needed to reach that peak and tumble over the edge and she needed it now. Soon. Very close to this instant.

Her fingers scored the skin of his back just below his shoulder blades causing him to hiss and bury himself to hilt inside of her. She whimpered knowing exactly what she needed. Her ankles locking below his knees Buffy met his eyes. With a ragged whisper she said, "Please, more. You don't have to be gentle with me. I can take it…"

Spike not one to leave a request unmet, followed through with harder thrusts, adjusting between her legs in a new angle that made it possible to really begin to drive into her. As he built a faster rhythm Buffy pulled his lips to hers, letting his tongue plunge into her mouth as well, dueling with hers.

Buffy cried out unable to bear the assault of pleasure Spike was giving her whole body. His pelvis bumped against her clit just right with each forceful push into her body sending wave after wave of pleasure from her core to throughout her whole body. She could feel the tips of her toes to her fingertips grow numb as her body mounted to reaching orgasm.

Spike groaned, he wouldn't last much longer but he was hell bent on letting Buffy enjoy this. The feel of her tight pussy around his cock and the sight of her withering body beneath his was enough to send him over the edge but Spike held fast. He changed his pace from hard and fast to slow and soft, a good amount of pressure to keep her whole body on edge.

"What did I tell you, kitten…" Spike ground out as he pushed hard against her. "When you resisted me so in the beginning, how good we could be." She whimpered and her body tightened around him. "I know you feel it too Buffy, we were made for each other. Don't you feel it' pet?"

Buffy was so far past the point of forming any comprehensive words from the pleasure it was ridiculous. His drive into her became hard and demanding and she could tell he was getting close to his own climax. She braced her feet against the mattress her grip locking on his biceps as his own gaze locked on hers.

"Cum for me kitten, let me feel you cum all around me…." Buffy's head fell back against the pillow and she could feel it. It was just within her reach, so close she couldn't stand it. She cried out but muffled it. "Don't hold back Buffy, scream…let me know how good it is!"

His hand snuck down in between them and teased her clit with his fingers. With a few more thrusts she was sent over the edge, her body quaking with intense pleasure, the apex between her legs flooding with proof of her climax. As her body exploded with her pleasure she couldn't hold back the scream falling from her lips of his name.

As she grew tight with her orgasm it was enough to send Spike over his own edge following quickly behind her with heavy and loud shout. Unable to have his body sustain anything he quickly collapsed rolling to the side of her body and bringing her close with him. Both their breathing was heavy as they rode out their orgasm.

"Wow!" Her exclamation came out dazed, almost as if she was stoned.

Buffy's hand clapped over her mouth as she realized she had actually just omitted that and Spike broke out into a hearty chuckle. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment but Spike found it both adorable as well as a good ego stroke. Laying both on their sides, still deep inside of her, Spike pulled her close to him, pressing kisses to her forehead.

Slowly he pulled himself out of her and she whimpered at the loss of him. He kissed her passionately, before gathering in his arms and heading towards the bathroom. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, then I'm spooning the hell out of you."

Buffy couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

"Riley?"

"Yes mother?"

Maggie Walsh stood from her seat on the sitting room's large leather love seat, her hands clutching the crystal tumbler that contained her usual vodka and tonic. She regarded her son slightly drunken unease.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing by trusting this Angelus fellow?" She sipped from her glass with a bitter sip, disliking that it had become watered down. She walked to the bar to get a new fresh glass.

Riley rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes mother, I am sure. I know what I'm doing."

His mother, someone who was never one to question had become quite a downhill specimen since the death of Riley's brother Adam. Maggie Walsh was a well-rounded woman as she raised her two sons Adam and Riley for most of their life. He never knew of his mother to take dates with other men after the passing of his father and he wish he could chalk it up to she was never able to get over his dad. Not the case. Maggie was a very independent and strong woman. Even marrying Riley's father she wouldn't take his father's name and ran a strict military like household. Riley's father ran the businesses, his dealings always questionable at a young age, but Maggie held the real power. Which was why none of her husbands employees and followers questioned her when she took over running things until Adam, the oldest, was to the right age of being the head.

She had groomed Adam, and even Riley now it seemed enough to take most of her considerations and pretty much she still ran the family with the traditional front of a man. Which was why Maggie greatly disliked the choice to alliance with Angelus O'Connor. Because it wasn't her choice, it wasn't her idea. But Riley wasn't like his brother Adam, he hadn't been forced to be raised into running this business. It was always supposed to be Adam, both Riley and his mother knew that, but with Adam's unexpected death the weight of taking care of the family was put onto Riley.

A year into being at the head of the table, and the man of the house, Maggie realized she didn't quite have the same brainwashing control she had over Riley that she did with Adam. And she resented him even more. She loved her son no matter what, but Adam would always be her favorite because Adam had listened to her. She had practically made Adam into what he had become from scratch.

When Maggie would realize that Riley was doing this, the alliance with Angelus, to avenge his brother's death, Riley would never know. Riley knew she recognized his reasons, which is why she let him have his way for a little while, but no doubt she would step in eventually if he continued to disregard her opinions.

Currently the Finn's were the least respected of the four families. They had been close to over passing them all and coming out on top. But then that bleached menace whose dealings were cut throat and dry had overpowered Adam and in the process had taken him out of the fight for good.

It would never be proven. To this day, no mater what. But Riley knew, and so did everyone else. Spike had come out on top and knocked off Adam Finn. His death had been ruled as a suicide, but Riley could feel it in his gut that Spike had been the one to pull the trigger of the gun that he held in Adam's mouth. They had met for a meeting, a possible alliance but like the cold blooded animal that Spike was, he had backstabbed Adam, and the outcome left Riley without his older brother and almost shell of a mother.

The very idea that Spike raked in the most money, had the most political power, and was so charming to never be given his karma infuriated Riley. He wanted the bastard dead and he wanted Buffy Summers at the end of it.

How Hank had given sweet and innocent Buffy to Spike was beyond him. He had never seen Buffy before but he had heard about her warm heart, her stunning good looks, and innocent demeanor. Just the perfect woman to take as a wife and to give him the status for his family's placement. Riley had met with Angelus to first discuss taking down Giles and possibly even Summers. He wanted her then and there and when Angelus had suggested their families union Riley knew just what he wanted to gain control over Hank Summers. Then the ass had gone and teamed up with Spike Giles and like the smart man that he was — Riley had to give him that- he had snatched up Buffy Summers on his own.

"I suggest then," Maggie said interrupting Riley from his thoughts. "That we do something to gain the most knowledge on the enemy. I've looked into this and discussed with Forrest putting a mole into the Giles ranks."

Riley seethed that his mother had talked to his right hand man, and best friend Forrest, but to hear his mother's plan he kept his cool.

"Forrest has already gone about implementing the spy and is working quickly through the levels to ensure that he gets closest to William Giles." Maggie refused to regard Giles by his ridiculous nickname.

He hated to admit it but his mother had made a smart and strategic move.

* * *

"Spike! Stop it, I'm on a very important mission." Buffy said between bouts of giggles. She tried to do her best at scolding him as his fingers tickled at her neck from behind to try and sweep her hair away. She tried to focus on her task at hand as she searched through the extremely large fridge down in the kitchen completely in the dark, the only light being from the open fridge.

"Can' help it, kitten you're getting me all riled up dressed in nothing but my shirt." His soft whisper swept all the way down to her skin. Buffy peered down at her body that was in fact covered only in his dress shirt that he had worn that night to the ballet. It was the first thing she had picked up and for a shirt, it covered quite a bit, then again it was twice her size.

Spike had spent a good time cleaning her body up in the shower, to where he had repeated his worship to her body again. Buffy had to say hands down 'Shower sex, so fun, and another must try again'. After cleaning up Buffy declared that she was really hungry and since Spike himself was feeling 'quite peckish' he offered an adventure down to the kitchen.

Seeing as it was three in the morning and everyone was sound asleep in the estate, Buffy had agreed to go with him on the raid to kitchen, donned in just his said shirt.

And to Spike the sight of Buffy in his shirt, her hair slightly damp from the shower, it was becoming hard to keep from ravaging her completely.

The blonde squirmed as his kisses to her neck turned to light nibbles on her skin and she tried to hold back a squeal of laughter, especially as his fingers began to dangerously poke her sides where one of her ticklish spots were.

"Go away! Shoo! I'm trying to find something to eat, and you're making it entirely too difficult." Buffy scolded. She slapped his hands away from her sides.

"Bloody hell, move over pip squeak." Spike cursed as he picked her up and effortlessly moved her around the kitchen to sit atop the edge of the countertop.

"Hey!" She protested. He silenced her with a gentle kiss to her lips and a little tap to her nose before turning back to the fridge himself where he began to really dive in moving things around and pulling stuff out. He handed Buffy a carton of eggs that she took and placed down on the rest of the counter next to her. "Oooo are you going to make me an omelet?" Spike turned around his arms full with cheese and various vegetables that one would normally see in an omelet. His eyebrow arched giving her a look as to how she assumed he was making _her_ an omelet.

"Well I guess, knowing you and your stomach you'll probably kill me with one of these knives in here if I don't."

"Damn straight!" She said proudly. He handed her a large bowl and from her spot on the counter she began to crack eggs into it. "Can you even cook?"

"Can _I_ cook?" He asked not believing that she'd even question him on that. "I'll have you know that I am such a good cook I'll have you moaning the second you taste my food." He stepped in between her legs and she giggled.

"I thought you were supposed to be the only thing that makes me moan." She stuck her tongue out playfully and Spike rolled his eyes.

"I've totally and completely ruined you. You're corrupted now."

Buffy nodded her head, kissing him quickly before going back to her task at hand while he set up to chop and dice vegetables. While she whisked the eggs, he set up a pan oiling it with a little bit of butter. She handed him her completed bowl in to which he tossed his cuttings and cheese into before pouring it into the pan.

Buffy adjusted from her perch on the counter, her muscles ached with the enduring night her body had been put through and as she stretched she suddenly winced as an ache rose from between her legs. The pain had pretty much subsided but it had been replaced with sex, now that she was moving around not enjoying some orgasms, the ache at the loss of her virginity took place. Spike had offered to draw her a proper bath once they got back to the room and together they could actually relax.

Surprisingly after tonight Buffy wasn't tired. She wouldn't admit it in fear of sounding like a complete nymphomaniac but she actually wanted more rounds at it with Spike. Who knew sex could feel so amazing. She now understood why Anya liked it so much. Spike really had corrupted her, but at this point Buffy didn't care.

Spike expertly flipped the omelet as it took its form. And she sat back amazed at his ease with cooking. Seeing her expression he shot her his cocky smirk. "Really didn't think that I could cook huh?"

"Duh! I can't cook myself; Buffy and the kitchen don't get along well. I burn cereal as Dawn says, but I think she's just exaggerating." It made sense that Buffy didn't feel connected to the kitchen. Like him, he grew up with cooks in the house, the only reason he learned how to cook was because at a young age he always would sit down at the stove with the cook at his childhood home in England and watch the staff cook.

"Well I wouldn't call myself Emeril, but I do believe that my bloody omelet is just as good as that poof's." He slid the large finished omelet onto a plate and grabbed a fork into which he cut a small piece off and fed it to her.

She chewed allowing the taste to settle into her mouth before her eyes went wide with how good it tasted. "Oh my God, that's the best thing I've ever had in my mouth!"

Spike scoffed with mock offense, "I'm hurt!"

Buffy's cheeks flamed with embarrassment at her unknown innuendo.

"Well that's certainly a shock to hear at three in the morning."

Both blondes turned to see a half awake Faith and Gunn entering the kitchen. Buffy's eyes widened at being caught and especially in her get up. She let out an eep, hopped off the counter and shielded herself from the two new incomers behind Spike.

Gunn's eyebrows rose in confusion. While Faith's expression was full of mirth. She walked around the counter to the side Spike was on and tried to peer around Spike, who was moving every which way to shield Buffy.

"Is that B here behind you? What is she in her birthday suit?" Faith pestered with questions.

"NO!" Buffy protested. She stood on her tippy toes and looked over Spike's shoulder.

"What are you gits doing up at this time?" Spike asked trying to appear formidable.

Gunn yawned as he tried to wipe sleep away from his eyes. "I was getting some water, and ran into the wild child here on the way down." Spike's gaze turned to Faith, waiting for her reason to be up.

Faith shrugged. "You two were so loud with all your sex noises!"

Spike clapped his hand over his eyes, not believing that Buffy was being put through this embarrassment. Buffy all but shrieked, "YOU HEARD US?"

Faith burst out into a huge fit of laughter, practically bending over at the waist. "No, but now I know for sure you were definitely doing the nasty! You so walked into that one B!" Spike glared at Faith and gave her a warning look to shut it. He grabbed the plate and two forks before guiding Buffy around to walk ahead of him who was so mortified she had buried her head into her hands. "Nice shirt B!"

* * *

End Notes:

So there we go, I laid it all out there. I didn't want to limit this to just a sex chapter I wanted some plot to be in there, hence introducing Maggie in there. I was going to take it a different way with the ending of this chapter but I decided to do this next chapter. I hope you all liked it, please review, because honestly you're thoughts are what pushed me to finish chapter 31 within a week of posting chapter 30. Ciao!


	32. Ripper

**A/N: I was going to update this a couple days ago, however Fanfictiton was being a pain in the butt with loading. So here it is.  
**

**1. This chapter is a tad bit shorter than my normal chapters but I wanted to end it at this point before I went on, plus I wanted to get an update as soon as possible.  
2. It's been hard because I want to work on all these ideas for stories that are randomly just coming to me, which keeps me from this one. But like I've said before, I am determined to finish this one before I really get in the swing of adding more stories. Honestly, I am going to work my little A$$ off so that I'll be updating this fic at least a couple times a week. I am hell bent on finishing this within the next two months.  
3. And if many of you that worry because of so much time in-between updates whether I will finish this story, have no fear I am not leaving this fandom. I will not leave this fic especially unfinished and I plan to continue writing Spuffy for a very long time further. I have just been so laden down with going back to college and working as much as I can - damn recession. Anywho have no fear! **

**Chapter 32: Ripper**

A feeling of warmth spread from her fingers all the way down to the tips of her toes. Her body lay still on the bed, the cool sheets keeping her body comfortable against her naked skin. A lazy smile spread across her face and slowly Buffy's eyes peeped open. Her arms hugged the pillow under her head and she pulled it tighter against herself, cuddling into the soft fluffy down feathers of heaven. She rolled onto her back stretching her muscles.

A dull ache was awakened as her body began to move, it burned in the apex of her thighs and she grimaced. Suddenly an arm banded across her waist beneath the covers and she looked to the side of her and smiled. He himself had a lazy smile, half his face hidden by his own fluffy pillow as he regarded her with tired eyes.

"Morning pet."

She blushed realizing this was the big morning after. There was no casting of doubt or regret. Things didn't look harsher in the light of day. For their situation it was perfect. "Good morning."

He propped himself up on his arm as he pulled her closer to him with his other. "Sore, kitten? I can have tea brought up for you."

"A little, but no worries, I'll be fine. Luckily there's no show or rehearsal today, I just have to go in at some point today and meet with Lorne to go over profits from the tickets." She pivoted her body so she was facing him altogether and he took that chance to steal a gentle morning kiss.

"Last night was amazing," He stroked the front of her hair back to curl behind her ear. Her head ducked against his chest in embarrassment.

"Spike, you really don't have to flatter me. To say it was amazing when I'm so obviously in —"

Spike's lips smashed to hers and he rolled so that she lay under him. Buffy's fingers grappled at his shoulders as he kissed her to the point where she felt like she was weightless and floating in the air. His tongue slid tantalizingly slow across her only slightly parted lips begging for access, which didn't take too much prodding. His own obvious nudity became apparent as he settled between her thighs, his growing erection making it known.

Spike broke his kiss from her and looked down at the sight below him that she made. Her hair was fanned out, a sea of golden blonde, across his pillow, softer than that it rested on. Her cheeks were flushed and her bee stung lips swollen from his passionate kiss. She looked up at him through her long lashes, a smile crossing her lips.

"Don't argue with me kitten. I say you're mind boggling, I mean it."

He went to kiss her again and possibly lead it to other wicked things however the cell phone on his night stand vibrated quite loudly, putting any stop to their actions. Buffy practically burst into a fit of giggles as Spike let out a full on growl. Being careful not to squish, Spike reached for his phone and whipped it open.

"This better be for a soddin' good reason else I'm literally going to hang you wanker by your toes from the roof!"

"Spike! Be nice!" Buffy admonished and he simply ignored her. Rolling her eyes Buffy maneuvered them so that they were both sitting up, her body leaning across to rest against Spike's chest. He stroked her golden mess of a hair as he listened to the other side of the phone call.

"Bloody hell…course he would. No, Ripper is known for not being with the big announcements. Christ!" His hand came to pinch the bridge of his nose in order to prevent the migraine that was now forming. "Yeah, gimme some time, but call me when it pulls up." He shut the phone with an annoyed snap and tossed it in the mess of the blankets that was currently the bed they shared. Buffy looked at Spike curiously, confusion marring her face.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked as Spike stared off, obviously deep in thought, biting his thumbnail unconsciously. She reached out to lay a hand gently on his forearm jolting him from is daze. She worried that whatever news she got was simply going to bring an end the euphoria of their morning after which was going for better than Buffy was worried about. "Spike, talk to me…"

He looked over at her, seeing the worry deep in her eyes as he continued to stay silent. Her worry tugged at the strings in her heart and he just wanted to kiss her senseless again. Sighing deep he settled on placing a tender kiss to her forehead. "My folks are coming."

Buffy stood on the balcony that overlooked the gardens of the estate. Some of the gardeners were busy with cleaning up their trimmings from their upkeep, and she could see Faith and Xander off in the middle of the expanse of grass. Xander was bent at the knee, arms up in defense mode as Faith delivered blow after blow, which he blocked efficiently. They were training of some sort, a normal thing for Faith to do in the morning with whoever was brave enough to go up against her. She chose to do it in the gardens instead of in the work out room because as she saw it, in a real fight she wouldn't have the luxury of padded floors. Suddenly Faith dropped down to a crouched position and before Xander realized it her leg whipped out and kicked his own feet out from under him.

Buffy giggled at the baffled expression that marred Xanders face as he realized he was falling to the ground. She had to respect Faith, she didn't hide behind her loving weapons but threw her time into building her brawn, and she'd have to talk with Faith about possibly learning some moves. She didn't want Spike to rely on Xander always being a bodyguard for her and as things would get ugly as she expected they would, Spike couldn't afford to lose Xander as an asset.

The house was in a frenzy preparing for the arrival of Spike's patriarch, the head of the family, mainly the big guy in charge. Maids were rushing to prepare Spike's parents bedroom, which was just down the hall. She knew Wesley would be running around like a headless chicken gathering information and updates on whatever Rupert Giles would want to see.

Buffy however didn't know what to expect. Her stomach twisted with unease at the idea of meeting Spike's father. In her mind she pictured an intimidating figure, menacing when he could be just like his son. Would he show the same kindness that his son possessed? Mainly Buffy's worry was over how Rupert Giles would view her. She was after all daughter of a rival, alliance or not she was Hank Summer's blood. It was not known how much Spike's father knew, Spike himself had never told how much he had disclosed to his father, and would he just view Buffy as Spike's whore of a mistress? Her stomach dropped again, and she wished that Spike could be easing her worries.

After he had received the news and much comforting morning kisses, he had rose from bed with protest to get ready and presentable for his father. Him and his mother would be arriving with a couple hours and so he needed to shower and make himself look decent. While Buffy showered he had headed downstairs explaining that he wanted to check on the preparations. On top of Spike's parents being expected to arrive Spike informed her that two new additions would be made to employees staying in the house. It was added security, one of them a close old friend of Xander's. This also added to Buffy's uneasiness. She had grown accustomed to those that had already lived in the house. They all blended well together and was a like a new family, respecting each other and understood how Buffy's thoughts were. Now two new ones were being thrown into the mix, and she had no clue how they would mesh with the rest of the household. The only comfort was that one was a friend of Xander's during their high school days so if they had lasted that long, it couldn't be so bad. The other one she had no clue about.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, and slowly Anya peaked her head around it. Buffy gave the kooky blonde a warm smile, assuring her to come in.

"Hey, what are you up to?" She asked as she came to join Buffy at the balcony.

Buffy laughed. "I'm currently admiring your husbands mastery skills in being whooped by Faith."

Anya nodded happily. "Yes what he lacks in combat against women, he more than makes up for with the giving orgasms. Though, don't be getting any ideas."

"Well, we needn't worry about that, I'm quite satisfied."  
Anya's head whipped to look at Buffy and a few seconds later she squealed with delight. "You slept with Spike! Finally!" She hopped back and forth from each foot and Buffy couldn't help but laugh as Anya wrapped her arms around her neck for a tight squeeze. "Was it like I imagined. Mind blowing with the side of stars you see?"

Buffy could only nod her head trying to suppress her laughter. She was tempted to shake her head at the absurdity of Anya's behavior.

"Definitely mind blowing."

"As I figured." Anya beamed. "Come on, they're arriving, the limo had just pulled up as I was heading upstairs." She grabbed Buffy's hand and led her out of her room and down the hall. Buffy had donned herself in a soft pink sundress; her hair pulled half up in a jewel-adorned clip.

Butterflies turned into bats, flying around in her stomach. She was quickly lead by Anya down the stairs where they were met by Andrew who came out of his tech room, looking as if he hadn't slept in a couple days, instead being jacked up on energy drinks the whole time. He looked between them, tiredly before walking back into his tech room.

"Why does he look like that?"

"Spike's been having him attempt to hack into some systems. Mainly providers for O'Connor and Finn."

Before she knew it Buffy was standing in the grand entrance on the last steps of the staircase, watching as Gunn walked out the front entrance. Spike came walking in talking to Wesley but the second he noticed her, he walked over to her, his demeanor relaxing.

"You're not running your staff to the bone are you?" Buffy asked, his arms wrapping gently around her waist and pulling her down to his level off the staircase.

"Nonsense, just showing them who the big bad is around here."

Buffy looked at him skeptically, a look that said 'yeah right'. If it was one thing that she learned from living in this household, from being encased in Spike's arms while they slept, he was a big softie. The caring for her and even indulging in entertaining Dawn the nights she spent over at the estate. A cuddly teddy bear, with a yummy body and jealous worthy features. However Buffy would never be telling him that any time soon. Another thing she learned…Spike took great strides to keep his pride.

She overlooked him dressed in a tailored suit. The blonde had to appreciate her lover's great taste in clothes. He could work anything. The dark suits with the pop of color shirts to the James Dean rebel look with his jeans and duster. Even the night he had done wicked things of the balcony at Chaos, Buffy couldn't believe how drop dead gorgeous he was that night. She'd never tire of Spike in his suits but more so, she adored him in his signature duster. Buffy craved to live out a rebellious side, and encourage Spike to get a motorcycle and ride with him up the coast to a secluded cliff that would overlook the ocean. Oh the wicked things they could do up there.

_Jesus Summers! You're not even deflowered a day and you're already thinking like Anya! _A blush crept up Buffy's cheeks and when she broke out of her little motorcycle fantasy and looked up she was met with Spike's piercing gaze, his scarred eyebrow quirked up in curiosity.

"Why the blush, pet?"

"I'm not thinking of anything at all!" Buffy said quickly and then realized he really hadn't asked what she was thinking. This time she couldn't help her blush from deepening.

A lewd smirk crossed his face as he bent to whisper in her ear, "Does it involve me, you, and a bed?"

She whapped his arm in mock disgust but quickly giggled. "No, but close." At that she disentangled herself from him as Gunn was walking back through the door followed by a group of household staff carrying various sizes in luggage. Buffy tried to ignore the amused sideways glance that Anya was sending her way.

"They've arrived..." Gunn announced in a singsong manner, and soon after the household staff, a woman of an equal stature to Buffy stepped through the entrance, stripping her dark sunglasses from face. She had black straight hair that was cut to just below her ears, and although she appeared to be older she was very well aged.

"Will!"

"'Ello mum," Spike greeted as he stepped forward to take his mother into a warm welcoming hug. "How's my favorite mother?"

"Well besides being your only, mother…I would be just fine if you called more often," Everything about Spike's mother was warm and welcoming. Her eyes and form, gentle, but she had no doubt with how she presented herself she didn't take things lying down if needed to be. Everything reminded Buffy of her own mother. This woman was very much, American, not sporting an English accent. "You know I wouldn't be so inclined to just fly over the pond, towing your father in my wake. You know how impossible he is when it comes to packing."

"Hardly, Jenny. Need I remind you, it was four servants that brought in your luggage. You would think we were staying for months with the way you packed."

Everyone's head turned to see the tall figure standing in the doorway. Buffy could only help but guess that this was Spike's father. Rupert "Ripper" Giles.

The man stood at a good six feet tall, with broad shoulders. Not in the sense that he was heavily muscled but like Spike, he was firm in his posture. From the way he stood, probably being raised in England's finest, the man was taller than he appeared and his sharp features Buffy pegged down were the donor to Spike's. Just like Spike, there was dark look to him. With the a switch they could both be deadly and she had no doubt that together they alone could rip Angel and Riley to shreds. Although there was a very dangerous side to Rupert Giles, Buffy knew that like his son he was softie at heart. He looked at his wife with complete love and adoration even if he was teasing her.

"Oh hush! If you were a good husband you wouldn't tell such secrets." Jenny said beaming with a smile. Rupert Giles stepped further into the foyer walking up to his son, where they shook hands firmly and smiled at each other.

"How are you son?"

Spike smirked, "You know me da',"

"Yes…I believe so,"

Jenny's gaze flew to Buffy and she smiled as if knowing right off the bat, just who she was. "Will, why don't you introduce your mother to your female companion."

Spike rolled his eyes, knowing just what his mother was up to. Always being the nosy one to encourage Spike to marry not quite approving the bachelor lifestyle that she was sure he led. Jenny wanted grandchildren and she hated to admit it, she wasn't getting any older.

"Buffy, this is my mother —" Spike began but Jenny beat him to it.

"Jennifer Calendar-Giles. But you can call me Jenny my dear," She smiled brightly at Buffy and hugged Buffy in a warm embrace. She was taken aback by Jenny's welcome, expecting disgust towards Buffy. She after all was just a traded trophy mistress, even if it was beginning to move beyond that. "And this devilish rake his my husband, Rupert Giles."

"Just call me Giles my dear,"

He stuck out his hand to shake Buffy's and Buffy smiled.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Buffy Summers."

It didn't go unnoticed the curious look Giles shot his son, a quirked eyebrow raised. Spike just shook his head, signaling to his father they'd discuss it later.

However, as always Jenny beat them to the punch, "Hmmm, Summers…why does that sound familiar?"

Buffy chewed on her lower lip and slowly announced, "My father is Hank Summers."

"Oh! Well that explains it. Yes we've met your father, very nice man. It was on our visit a few years ago, that we met, wasn't it Rupert?"

Giles nodded his head, Buffy growing slightly uneasy under his curious eye.

Their greetings were interrupted when Faith and Xander walked in from the gardens. "Well lookie here, it's Don Giles. Daddy of our family himself." Xander walked up to the man who had been like a surrogate father to the whole family and shook the older Giles' man's hand. Xander went on to hug Jenny and Anya stepped up to greet them both with her husband.

"Mom and Pop Giles!" Faith greeted happily taking both into a hug.

"How are you, my dear?" Giles asked Faith, who only grinned wickedly.

"Just wiped the ground with Xander's ass outside," she looked at Xander and laughed, "Wimp."

Her hair shone in the sun, soft waves of golden silk, flowing gently like a halo around her soft face. Bloody ponce. Spike could kick himself for the poetry he was spouting off, luckily just in his head. He overlooked her where she sat at the patio table with his mother, Anya, and Faith. They all laughed, Buffy's glimmering smile bright. No doubt his mother was telling embarrassing stories of his childhood.

Her head fell back against the chair, and a flash of the night before went off in his head. Her neck exposed to him as she straddled his lap, the body entwined rocking to the soft rhythm they created together. Her eyes had been closed, mouth parted but no laughter had come out last night, no last night her parted lips let out her moans of pleasure, his name an excited plea.

Buffy had been magnificent last night, exceeding his expectations; the best night of his life, thus far. The way she had clung to him as he pumped into her, body withering beneath him. He had been right all along; they danced well together.

Spike stood in the room his parents would be occupying in their stay. Him, his father and Wesley had gone up stairs while the ladies went out to the gardens to enjoy a light brunch.

He waited for his father to finally grill him. Spike had never made the call to inform his father about what was made in the alliance. And the look he had given Spike when it became known whose daughter she was, Ripper would be pulling out whether Spike really knew what she was doing.

"Have you completely lost your bloody mind?" And there it was.

Spike growled in irritation. "No, I do know what I am doing."

"Do you really? We're talking about the daughter of Hank Summers." Spike turned around from the window to face his father, an amused look shooting at his father who looked at him like he was a teenager again. "Now I know we're working with Hank against the other two, but can you honestly trust him?"

"And what's that supposed to mean, da?"

Giles sighed, taking his glasses off to clean them out of annoyance with his oldest child. "You sure, she's not going to turn around on you come the end of this war with the others and help her father take you down next with what she's learned?"

Spike let out a bark of a laugh; Wesley had the courage to join him all the while Giles just stared at them both completely baffled. Soon the elder Giles' look became very grave and he cleared his throat. His son and nephew quickly ended their chuckles, composing themselves.

"Trust me, da. Buffy Summers doesn't have an evil bone in her body. She despised being in this situation at first as a matter of fact."

"William Giles your mother and I raised you better than this." Giles all but hollered. "Are you telling me you forced yourself on this girl?"

Spike choked but quickly a glare followed suit. "Bloody hell! She had a choice in this, didn't like the choice, but I'll have you know I let her grow adapted. In case you haven't noticed she doesn't look at me with disgust, if a willing woman does that then something is certainly wrong."

Giles shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your mother is going to box your ears once she hears about the reason why Buffy is really here. The fact that you traded that girl as if she were a common whore, I would fear your mother, my dear son." Giles came to join his son at the window and looked down at the ladies. It was obvious Jenny had already taken to Buffy, and surely she would be grave with her son the minute word broke out that Buffy was traded to be his mistress out of business.

"I know, but blimey dad, she's no whore to me. She's more than just some bleedin' mistress."

"Do you love her?" Spike looked down, unsure of his answer. He opened his mouth but no answer of yes or denial came out. Spike may not know, but his father knew which only confused Spike further, "Very well then."


	33. When You

**Author's Notes:**

Why hello! Is anyone still reading this? I'd be surprise at the rate I'm going but nonetheless I'm here with an update. Needless to say my plans to finish this with the end of the year didn't go as planned. I got really sick for most of December and beginning of January. Mid January I was left to run everything at work and be in charge because my boss went out so stressed pushed me back even further. By the time I could get to writing in March I had pretty much gotten writer's block but I forced myself to write. However it came as complete and utter crap! It wasn't coming out the way I wanted and for some reason I couldn't figure out why. By the time I got around to working on it again my computer decided to tank and it came close to me losing everything even the only copy of the second draft of this chapter. Needless to say things have worked out. This chapter is probably the only chapter that has put me through so much of a ringer but now I'm confident enough to finishing this story. And honestly I couldn't have done it without the help of my new beta Hope. She was the one that guided me back to what I really wanted this chapter to be about for the 2nd draft as well as kept on me about writing. Without her I don't think this chapter would have been done for quite a while or at least be the first piece of crap it was.

So without further ado, I give you chapter 33, something I'm very quite proud of!

If you're also fan of my story I'll Make You Mine, I won't be updating that story as much until I get closer to the end. I used to go every other time with updating the two stories but I really want to work on this until the end. A couple updates of IMYM might pop up now and then but mainly Mafia Mistress will only be updated.

* * *

**Chapter 33: When you're truly ready…**

"So I told Rupert he had absolutely no ground to go after the man." Jennifer Giles said with a hearty giggle. "But you know Rupert, such a tight wad he is about his money looks at me absolutely horrified and goes 'that bugger took my bloody tip when you already paid him one, damn right I'm going after him'. And low and behold Rupert practically chases the poor boy down as if he had stolen his whole wallet. Needless to say if it weren't for his reputation I doubt we would be allowed to go back to that restaurant." The three other women that sat around her at the table on the back garden patio began to laugh while Jenny rolled her eyes at the memory of her husbands near public embarrassment on a night they had gone out to a few weeks ago.

The four women had taken to having a light brunch outside enjoying the good weather and beautiful sight of the spring gardens while the men went off to as Jenny had claimed 'be boring men talking about boring work stuff'. Normally Faith would have gone but had disentangled herself claiming she hung out enough with the boys already. However it was quite clear she wished to catch up with someone who apparently was like a mother to everyone in the household even though she didn't live at the Giles estate in Los Angeles.

Buffy had been shy at first, unsure of Jenny's feelings towards her. She had no idea how much Spike's parents knew of what was going on if at all anything. How do you act with the woman who was mother to the man that had traded you for alliance for you to be his mistress?

However, the feeling she was getting from Jenny was that she didn't view Buffy any lower as to why she could possibly be living in the household. She was treating her as if she were a loving girlfriend of her son's. This wasn't hard for Buffy to believe because she couldn't deny that Spike treated with absolute respect along with everyone in the house. As Dawn had pointed out Spike absolutely adored her.

Things were definitely proving to be coming to a different light versus how Buffy had imagined it when she was first put in the situation. When she had come to this house she wanted nothing to do with Spike. Now she craved his touch, looked forward to spending time with him, and been shown a side of Spike beyond a man who ran an illegal establishment and was connected to many illegal things both at a state and federal level. Spike was a man who cared about anyone he brought into his house. His treatment of Buffy alone proved that, the stories of how Faith and Anya came to be part of the household had been enough to open her eyes. He encouraged her goals, never stopping her from dance and enduring her opening night with full support at her side during the after party of the night before.

Spike's blossoming care for Dawn was probably the biggest winner of Buffy's heart. Repeatedly Spike showed adoration for her little sister on the nights the younger Summers daughter would spend over at the Giles' estate. Always being sure that the sister had whatever she needed or wanted. In someway the two had formed their own special bond.

And now she sat across from Spike's mother, a woman who shattered the original belief in the role of the women besides the men who ran these crime families.

Buffy had grown up with a mother who protected her and Dawn from this business, all the while keeping her distance from the whole situation. Joyce Summers rarely associated with Hank's staff, only his right hand man, and simply because he was always around. She didn't snub Hank's choice in work, but just treated it as something one didn't talk about, acting as if it were just a mess under the rug she chose to ignore.

While here Jenny was sitting next to Faith, Spike's employee, and Anya the wife of another, talking with them as if old girlfriends. Buffy certainly didn't have any disrespect for Faith in what she did, nor for Anya in the man she had chosen to marry. She saw them no lower than anyone else in the world, they were caring along with everyone in the estate, They had become close and reliable friends in the house to Buffy, and if for any reason to be pushed to trust Spike it were these two women that sat next to her. The whole situation encouraged her to believe that she could survive in Spike's world

"So, Buffy, tell me a little bit about yourself." Jenny said, interrupting Buffy from her thoughts. "I will admit my son seems to like to keep his private life tight lipped even from his own mother, so I'm sorry to say I know nothing about you, and my dear I would certainly like to know."

Buffy grabbed her glass of lemonade to take a quick drink while she gathered her thoughts on what she could possibly say to the mother of the Giles family. Anya snickered next to her while Faith gave Buffy a sideways glance. Apparently they had no clue as to how much Jenny Giles knew as she did. A lot of help they were Buffy thought in her head.

"Well…" Buffy started, grasping at straws in her head as to where to start. "I've lived in Los Angeles almost all of my life, except I went to New York when I was 17 to study."

"Oh! What did you study?" Jenny asked with a gentle smile.

"Dance. I attended the American Ballet Dance Company."

Jenny sat back for a second a look of contemplation clearly crossing her face before the thought apparently came to her. "Now I know why your name sounded so familiar. It wasn't just because I know of your father. You're Buffy Summers the ballet dancer!" Buffy was taken aback by Jenny's recognition of her as a performing dancer. "You performed in London a couple years ago. Rupert took me to your performance for our anniversary. It was absolutely amazing."

"I know right momma Giles. We all went to Buffy's opening performance last night." Faith agreed, giving Buffy a friendly elbow to the side. Buffy blushed at their praise and shifted uncomfortably. Buffy knew she had talent, she had worked hard to reach it, but Buffy was never one to really let other's praise get to her head, she never wanted to be those dancers that let their success get to the head and then eventually bring them to their demise. If she had never gotten a role she never thought it was unfair, simply agreed that she hadn't been the one for it.

"Is your company in town performing?" Jenny asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No actually I'm not with company right now, my mother got sick so I came back home. My former regular dance partner also retired from the company and did a production at the Los Angeles Theater that I helped put on."

"How amazing! I'm sorry about your mother my dear, I hope she is doing better."

"Slowly but surely she's getting better."

"How did you and William meet?"

If anything could confirm Jenny's knowledge it was the last question she threw at Buffy. The blonde noticed Faith sit up straighter next to her and even Anya gave an uncomfortable cough. In that moment Buffy cursed Spike for leaving her with his mother with no idea of how much she could disclose to her. It seemed Spike had that problem of popping out of the area in the direst times.

Buffy opened her mouth as if she could possibly expect the right answer to come out and before she could even utter a word of truth or lie — because at that point Buffy had no idea what would come out — Rupert Giles walked up to their table.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting any thing." Rupert said as he came to stop behind his sitting wife. He placed gentle hands on her shoulders as he gave a massaging caress. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Oh Rupert! You would never believe it, but Buffy here is the dancer we saw in the production you took me to for our anniversary."

Giles looked at Buffy curiously. "Really? Well Miss Summers you are certainly a talented dancer."

"Thank you, Giles. And please call me Buffy."

"What are you doing down here, honey? I figured you would be talking boring business longer with William and Wesley."

Giles fluttered his hand in the air dismissively, moving to take the empty seat at Jenny's side. "Our son had new people to see to that are apparently moving into the house, the whole situation was even boring for stuffy me."

"Nonsense, you're not stuffy my dear." Jenny assured with a loving smile which Giles in turn responded with a kiss to the top of her head.

Anya looked to the curvy brunette and spoke, "Faith shouldn't you be there?"

Faith simply shrugged, "If it was too boring even for Giles I'm not going to feel obligated to join the boys. Besides I'm sure they can play nice without me."

"Thanks ever so Faith." Giles said with a narrowed stare. Faith only smiled innocently.

"It's all out of love Big Daddy."

"Anyway, Buffy you're just in time dear, Buffy was telling us about herself. How long have you been dancing my dear?" Jenny said turning her attention back to Buffy. The young blonde let out a small sigh of relief at the fact that Spike's mother had completely forgotten about her previous question. Even Faith and Anya seemed to relax.

Buffy began to fiddle with the top of her glass. "Ever since I was a little girl. My parents had taken me to a show and I kind of just fell in love with it."

"How exciting, but you said you left for New York at 17, wasn't it hard to leave your family at first?"

"It was at first. I had finished out my senior year early so there wasn't the worry of me graduating. My father completely objected to the idea of it outright. It took some persuasion on my mother's part before he finally agreed to even allow me to audition

"Yes, us women can usually talk the big strong men into agreement. Isn't that right Rupert." Jenny said putting her hand over his. Giles in turn rolled his eyes but indulged his wife with a nod.

"Whipped!" Faith accused with a laugh at the older man. He looked at her mock anger and sat straighter.

"Nonsense! Pure devotion, young lady." Giles argued but Faith continued to laugh, trying hard not to fall out of her chair. Buffy even had a hard time containing her giggles. "You Giles men are all the same."

Anya spoke up in Giles' defense. "It's a good quality to have Faithey. Some might think Xander is whipped-"

"Because he so is!"

"But I look at it as a true man who is truly in love with the woman, will let her think that she's right. I certainly don't care if he's just agreeing so I'll be quiet, he agreeing is pleasing enough. Because I will the have leverage for later, false or not." Anya said triumphantly. Both Jenny and Buffy clapped their hands in agreement.

"When you meet the right one, my dear," Giles began looking back at Faith, "You'll understand."

Faith rolled her eyes at the whole idea of her settling down was a complete long shot, but she said nothing further which in turn made Buffy laugh again.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'll go get a refill of coffee for all of us." Buffy said standing up, in turn Giles too stood up which Buffy had grown accustomed to with Spike and the rest of the men standing when a woman left the table. She smiled at everyone before grabbing the coffee server and heading into the house, slipping into the kitchen which was empty of any of the staff.

Not finding herself completely incompetent to do it herself, Buffy walked over to the coffee pot which had already brewed a new batch and began to set up to pour the fresh coffee into the pot.

All the while she didn't hear another person step into the kitchen until they spoke.

"I figured it would be the proper thing to see if you needed any help."

Buffy jumped, surprised by Giles sudden presence in the kitchen. Apparently his son had adopted the sneaky factor from his father, both men now having been successful in sneaking up on her.

After gaining control of her heartbeat, Buffy let out a light laugh. "No worries, I think I pretty much got it, but thank you."

Giles nodded coming to stand next to the counter across from her. "Well to be honest, I also wanted to speak with you alone for a moment."

Buffy stopped pouring and looked at him, watching while he began to clean his glasses, obviously trying to figure out where to start.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I don't mean to be harsh, and once I explain my reasoning for my suspicions I'm sure you'll understand where I'm coming from." Buffy nodded, slowly putting the coffee pot down all together. "I am assured that your motives are purely…innocent but I do worry. My son I will say obviously feels something for you." Buffy couldn't help but blush especially as Giles continued on. "And I am aware of what has brought you into this estate. I don't judge you my dear, that's not why I'm here to talk." Giles placed his cleaning cloth back into his side suit pocket and Buffy could only stand there, waiting for the shoe to drop.

"However we both know that William's feelings for you aren't just where they would possibly for the reason that he made the deal with your father. I believe you are aware of this."

"Yes…"

"Not to say that you don't deserve my son's affections. Though, William does have feelings invested in this even if that was never his original intention when this whole ordeal started. Needless to say, if you or your father has ulterior motives after this whole situation with O'Connor and Finn, I advise you to not do it." Buffy felt taken aback by his accusations. "I'll help my son in any ordeals but ultimately William's wars are his own, until he is completely taken advantage of with the use of his feelings. And come that situation you and your father will not win."

"Are you thinking that I'm using my position to get closer to Spike only to turn to my father to help him back stab Spike?"

"Like I said, you'll understand that I have reason to believe this. I understand that your family is under the same war that my son is in, but it wouldn't be the first time an alliance was broken come the winning of a war. This proves just as to what it is, an alliance during a war to not go against the other." Giles explained. "I don't see you as deceitful or manipulative. You seem like a perfectly caring and wonderful woman, Miss Summers. But please be aware that you are a part of another family. In this lifestyle you are aware that family is first, your loyalty to them is just where it should be. I do hope that the assurances my son has given me that you won't double cross him are true. I don't like having any ill thought about anyone that doesn't deserve it, and a good part of me believes that you do not deserve it."

"Mr. Giles," Buffy started. She felt it was more appropriate to address him this way. It all came down to respect. "I do understand where you are coming from. But I don't think you quite understand the whole situation. I was all but pretty much left with no choice. My father took my say away in the matter something I'm still trying to overcome and begin to forgive him for. Not only that but if you know how I feel…for this whole situation and my father's work you'd understand I couldn't do what you worry I will do."

Giles' head cocked to the side as he peered at her curiously, awaiting for her to continue on.

"It's not to say that I despise my father. More along the lines, I despise what he allows himself to become. I love him very much just as he loves me, but I sometimes feel that my dad tends to forget that Dawn, my mother, and I aren't his employees. We are the innocent ones in his whole life. When I was a little girl my father was just like any father to a young girl. In my eyes he was my hero, I didn't know the dark world he dealt in because he was always sure to separate my mother, sister, and I from work. Though with out a doubt as I got older I became less naïve and with it my father stopped hiding it. I'm not used to this whole other side, but of course his blindness forgot that when he traded me with your son. I don't know how to react to anything that goes on with any of this…business. I'm sure it would be different if Dawn or I were boys or if he had his way in the first place without my mother stopping him from grooming one of us, just as it was for Spike's involvement was compared to your daughter."

Giles looked at her and nodded, understanding at the point she was trying to make.

"But we're not. I'm not looking to follow my father's footsteps and nor is Dawn. I can't be cut throat and heartless. I can't stand in front of our loyal following and tell them to do unspeakable things let alone fraudulent things. I left to study dance in New York to make that clear to him. So you see I can't be double-crossing your son by infiltrating his estate as his mistress. I don't blame Spike, he didn't know where I stood on the issue, and at least I don't blame him anymore. I agreed to be a trade item to protect my family Mr. Giles. Angelus O'Connor, I only had to meet him once and he's vile, sadistic, and gives me the absolute creeps."

"And I'm sure that's putting it nicely." Buffy laughed at the older man's statement, she nodded her head.

"I know what Angelus does to women like me, to young girls like Dawn. And while Mr. Finn doesn't seem to be immediate threat he still is against my family. Protecting my family is the mission. In this world I know enough to know that loyalty and that to of family is of the utmost importance."

"Right you are Buffy. Without the respect the family you're better off dead."

Buffy nodded and put her coffee mug down before crossing her arms. "I won't double cross your son Mr. Giles. I won't not just because I can't. Spike's…personality...let's just say it's grown on me. I still don't approve of things but Spike himself is a better man that I thought him to be originally. You have my loyal word that he won't be betrayed at the end of all of this, that he won't be hurt by me."

"Very well then Buffy. I am sorry for being rather harsh with my questioning to you earlier. As you can understand I worry for my son. He's a man, but a man who can easily devote himself to the right woman. I didn't want to hold any ill thought to you, because honestly you seem to be a very high-class young woman with a good head on her shoulders. And…I am sorry for my son to put you in the predicament that he did in the first place."

"It wasn't ideal but I am happy with the decision. Everyone in this house has been very warm and welcoming, even with me being from another family. Spike is caring and makes me feel safe, I was quite surprised by how protective your son was Mr. Giles." Buffy said with a laugh.

"Do you love William?"

At out of the whole conversation the last question is what sent a chill down her spine. Her current chuckle stopped short and she stood up straighter, eyes widening. Her mouth did a very close impression to that of a fish as she stared beyond Giles.

"I honestly couldn't say…" Her head dropped in shame afraid to look in the eyes of the man who was the father she was currently denying being in love with. "Spike...William has surprised me a lot since my stay from the beginning. I didn't take to him at first I thought he was how I perceived my father to be…a monster. But I do admit I was naïve. I don't feel hate towards William like I did when this whole mess started. I do care for him, he's become someone close to me, but I honestly couldn't say if I loved him. I've never been in love…" She looked up to see Giles' sympathetic gaze upon her. Her voice wavered as tears threatened to be shed. It all came down to the question that had been plaguing Buffy since the beginning of it all. Could she love Spike? At the moment she felt horrible that she couldn't even answer the question as she pictured Spike in her mind. His caring smiles and gentle touch. His stubborn behavior that matched her own and his annoying but drop dead smirk that could make her want to punch him at times. "How do you know when you're in love?"

Giles feeling very sympathetic to the girl placed a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to ease her distress. "When you're really and truly ready, you'll know." He pulled her gently into a hug giving her another smile before leading her out of the kitchen and back to the rest of the group.

"Mr. Giles the men that you said were supposed to meet you at noon are here. Would you like me to bring them up to you?"

Spike looked away from Wesley who was standing across from him in the middle of his office. Spike was puffing on a cigarette while Wesley was overlooking some papers that Spike's father had given him. All of it pertained to the accounts that were directly being funneled from Spike's end of the business. Various account numbers lay on the sheet each bringing the revenue from different things Spike ran. The brothels, protection money from local businesses, establishments Spike had started, and the drug money that almost all of his business hid. Giles had brought the papers as well as the ones that pertained to the main accounts and they were currently trying to figure how much they needed to bring in more weapons. Wesley had come into contact with a new muscle man, one who was supposed to be the best and Spike after hearing his accomplishments wanted to bring the man into the family fully and reside at the house. Along with him was an old mate of Xander's who specialized in arms dealing. Spike was wary of at first but Xander had ensured his background would come in handy.

"Sure Tara, go ahead and bring them up. Where is Buffy?"

Before she walked out of the room, Tara looked back at Spike. "She's with your parents down in the gardens having brunch."

"Can you make sure she doesn't come up here for awhile? If she asks just tell her we're talking business." Tara nodded and left.

Andrew came into the room looking haggard, his normally wild blonde hair was far more disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot. "Spike I located everyone of those trucks you're looking for."

"How on Earth did you possibly do that?" Wesley asked looking up from the papers giving him a pensive stare.

"Well all trucks have to check into weigh stations, once you know where they started, it's a matter of hacking into the most logical weigh station they would go through. I then implemented a virus that would allow me to flag each truck and be notified on tracking without alerting the weight station's system." The computer nerd shrugged, waving his hand dismissively as if a caveman could have simply done it.

"And where are the trucks heading?" Spike asked.

Andrew sighed, "Three are apparently heading here from New York, Jersey, and Florida. I think the imports because they're all port locations as the kick off point. Then there's two heading to Florida, and one is coming up from Mexico via Texas and will probably be here. The Mexico is weighing light when they check in so I honestly couldn't tell you what they are carrying. The three coming from the East Coast is most likely black market electronics and various things."

"And the one heading to Florida is probably heading to Ireland. O'Connor is probably just like Heinrich and takes care of big money in Ireland. But go under the radar as to avoid export costs." Spike informed, he ran his hand through his bleach locks trying to formulate a plan.

"Spike what are you trying to accomplish?" Wesley asked.

"Da had the bright idea to intervene O'Connor's shipments. Finn isn't really financially stable so it would be Angelus' money that got them through this. What better way to make them stumble by hijacking their trucks before they reach their destinations? It's how I crippled Angelus the first time when I took over after Ethan, just cut off major money sources."

"That does make sense. However what could be in the truck from Mexico?" Wesley asked settling down into a chair that sat across from Spike's desk.

"Gunn said Angelus smuggles in most of his girls. It's pretty much human trafficking, Anya had been from Europe and was taken when she was younger. From what Gunn remembers they either go through Canada after flying most of the women from across the ocean or up from Brazil to Mexico and then hit the states. That's the one I really want to stop. Angelus biggest income is from his brothels, no soddin' surprise by the sick fuck that he is."

Andrew rubbed his eyes and spoke up. "I don't think we'll have a chance to stop the one heading to Ireland. We'd have to fly someone out to Florida and they're likely to hit there sometime in the middle of tonight, we'd have to track which port they're going to leave out of. The Mexico truck is likely to hit Arizona in two days."

Spike nodded his head. "Andrew get some sleep, you look like utter shit. Then get together with Faith and Gunn so they can figure out how they want to come across the trucks."

"You got it boss, over and out." The computer geek turned out of the room and slumped off to his room. Not even a minute passed before Tara flooded the doorway with two men behind her.

"Mr. Giles, your appointment with Mr. Abrahams and Mr. Wilson." Tara said. She stepped to the side to allow the two men to enter Spike's office. The bleached blonde stood and stepped around his desk to the men. He extended his arm for a handshake with each.

"Spike Giles."

"Parker Abrahams" one said giving Spike's hand a shake.

The other turned more towards Spike. "Jesse Wilson."

"It's good to meet you blokes. Have a seat." Spike walked back to his chair and sat down, grabbing the file that Wesley handed him. "I'm sure you both know why you're here. It's quite obvious what's going on in this town."

Both men nodded, looking at each other that were complete strangers to the other as well.

"Jesse Wilson." Spike said slowly as he re-read over the information he had on the man. "Created quite the portfolio as an arms man." He looked at Jesse before going back to the file. "You were recommended from a good mate of yours who works for me. Xander Harris, you two were old mates right?"

"Since high school, best of friends."

"Mhmm…" Spike said obviously unimpressed. "However at one point for two years you worked exclusively for the Finn family."

"Yeah, about that."

"You can bloody understand why it took Xander quite some time to talk me into considering you. While I would also find it an asset that you know much about our now enemy, I also am wary to put my trust in you. A lot is at stake here Mr. Wilson, you understand that right?"

"Yes Mr. Giles. I do, and I know that it's asking a lot to have a chance in doing business with you because I did at one point work with Finn, however I left my dealings with them and because I didn't agree with some of their methods. I give my loyalty to you I promise you that."

Spike stared at the man for awhile, obviously truly mulling it over in his mind. He trusted Xander like a brother, he had worked with the man since almost the beginning, and Xander's trust in people wasn't given easily. If Xander could still trust him, then Spike had no reason to argue with the man's word.

"Okay Jesse, I'll agree to it. You'll be staying at the estate. At this time I want a man that's on hand who can get me weapons, I don't want to have to bloody track you down. Not only that but I'll keep an eye on you. You won't want to cross me or my loyalty, you'll come to understand that." Jesse nodded his head quietly. "Now, Mr. Abrahams. A hired assassin, it seems you to be. Good man of muscle, under the radar type. And pretty much work with everything it seems."

"Yes sir, my father was in the business and taught me everything I know."

"I believe your father worked with my uncle quite a few times, from what I gathered a good man. Great skills, and from what I see you adopted the same." Parker also nodded his head. "Alright, here's what I'm offering you. I have two people who live in this house that are my best…finger breakers as one of them likes to call themselves. Closest of my employees, and in my eyes just as good as you are. I'm not looking to bring you in this house because I need someone better. Ultimately you'll be following from them, but I need more people, more that I can trust to get the dirty work done because let's face it we're in a war in this town and it's about to get ugly. I need someone strong and someone good. I'm offering to pay for your time exclusively, and if we survive this, which I damn well expect to, then we'll look into whether you want to stay on, but right now I do expect complete loyalty."

"Well sir, you're one the best in this town, and I'd likely alliance with the best than with the weaker in the middle of this war, my father raised no fool. So I'll be taking you up on that offer."

"Good. Now gentlemen, normally I offer residence in this house from the ranks of my own men, men who have been working for me for years, but for the sake of what's going on obviously that's not the case. I kill any man who betrays me, no second chances, and it won't be slow if it comes to that simply because you are living in my house. Consider yourself warned, my business isn't all family but here we're tighter than blood. I have my eye on both of you gentlemen." men stood up and together nodded in agreement. "There's to be no talk of business front of a delectable blonde girl, if she's upset I'm upset, so beware of your mouths, and you touch nothing that isn't yours."

"Yes sir." They both said as one.

"Now Wesley here will lead you both to Xander who will get both of you settled. Good day."

His study was darkened, barely any light in the room, and only the small lamp he kept on the edge of his desk was on. It was noon and outside in the world the sun's rays covered Los Angeles, but deep in his office it was shadowed. It was the way Angelus preferred it. After he had taken over for his father, Heinrich, commonly known as _The Master_Angelus had taken to the office that had no windows, where the walls were paneled wood, the interior design was in heavy coloring. Darla often referred to him as a vampire, his abhorrence to light and preference for night. Though she loved it most about him, the night always brought the wicked fun, something they both reveled in.

Angelus thrummed his fingers against the mahogany wood of his desk, contemplating whether he wanted to truly take this action. It was tiny in comparison with his other grand gestures, nothing to what he really had planned for the future. However, it would be the perfect kick off to instill just the right amount of panic in his opponents.

Finn and his family were instilling a mole, there to seek information, something Angelus sneered at. Riley's family was purely military tactics with espionage — useless in organized crime; it was no wonder why they could never get further than their place. Angelus on the other hand was about the true pain. Torment, rage, and agony. He strived to bring them out in those he really wanted to break. Hank Summers would be an easy one, he was a family man after all, oldest of the four and already with the possible threat of what Angelus O'Connor could do had him running for an alliance with Giles.

Spike on the other hand, he knew that Spike Giles would be a tough cookie to smash to crumbs. Though there was one thing Angelus knew was Spike's weak spot. He had taken it from him before, turned his ideal against him and the bastard hadn't even realized it was Angelus that had pulled the strings. By the time Angelus was done with him Spike would know what hit him and he would crumble. Though it would take time, but he knew it would work. The confrontation at Midnight's had been a spur of the moment test, one that proved just how much it could really hurt Giles.

And it all started with Buffy Summers.

It was just his luck that she was daughter to Hank and Angelus was sure the object of Spike's now deepest affections. The bleached menace that had somehow come out on top of the four wasn't quite ripe for the pain to hurt quite as badly but Angelus was certain take Buffy Summers from his grasp at the right point and it would weaken the little shit and cause him extreme torment.

Not only would he have the satisfaction of ripping Spike to nothing, but in the end he could keep Buffy Summers and break her slowly until she craved the shadows just as much as Angelus. The little pure white swan turned into a fitting black counterpart.

She'd scream at first they all did, and then she'd want it. Want the pain, desire the abuse to the point where she was just another Darla only this one would be one Angelus had molded.

The sadistic man wanted something of this own. His father had made Darla, corrupted her somewhat, though Darla was far from innocent when The Master had gotten his hands on her. Angelus was never one to follow in his father's footsteps had only come to the states to see if he wanted to take over for his father. He preferred the partying and living the life up where ever he wanted getting drunk and bedding any woman that was pretty to turn his head. Then Darla had come along. She had been at her father's side, a favorite of his whores, wreaking havoc at the snap of his fingers, but the old bat-face wanted blood running the family and had sent Darla and her seducing charms to bring Angelus back in the fold of the family.

Darla had approached Angelus a night while he was residing in New York seducing socialites and barely legal prep students. She had whispered seducing words in his ear, promise of power and violence and all he had to do was come to Los Angeles and take over. Had it not been for Darla, The Master never would have gotten his son back to where he belonged. Though as much as Angelus loved Darla, found her to be the perfect match to his lists of violent desires, she would always in some way belong to his father, he had been the one to come across her first.

Deciding, Angelus sat up and began to set his plan into motion.


	34. New Arrivals

Well I present you with chapter 34. Quite happy that it didn't take me months to write this chapter out. It seems to be coming easier, my muse is allowing it all to flow.

I re-vamped my website. Added some new things. I get a lot reviews/e-mails asking what made me think of this story so I wrote explanations and the planning of this story on the website. Check it out, click here. Also I tweet, and mostly to keep updated in the writing process. Follow: .com/spuffyobsessed.

Thanks to my beta Hope for looking this chapter over, much appreciated. Enjoy!

**Chapter 34: New Arrivals**

Buffy pulled the car to drive around the large bend of the roundabout driveway that stood as the entrance to the Giles estate. Before she even pulled the keys from the ignition of the car one of the grounds men had opened the door and was extending Buffy his hand to aid her. Buffy smiled at the man kindly before taking his help and straightened her sundress. The man handed her purse and slim workbag that she used to keep important planning information for the dance production stored.

"Will you be needing the car any further Miss Summers?"

"Probably not. If I go anywhere it will be with Spike, so you can go ahead put it in the garage." The man nodded, smiling before getting behind the drivers seat, he waited for her to pass before he slowly pulled towards the large garage that was disconnected from the main house and stored most of the estate vehicles.

Buffy sighed as she walked up the entryway to the Giles estate, pulling her sunglasses from her head. It was late in the afternoon and she had just arrived back from meeting with Lorne at the theater. They had gone over the sales of the tickets and watched the taped performance, making any notes for rehearsal the coming week in order to prepare for next weekends performance.

_"You seem to be glowing La Petite." Lorne said the second she ascended the steps leading to the stage from the back. He stood at a table he had set up, papers scattered around him, cash, checks, and credit card receipts neatly filed in specific piles all waiting to be counted._

Buffy tried to hide her blush but it did not go unnoticed. Lorne looked at her over his tiny framed reading glasses, curious eyes searching her whole being very thoroughly.

When it had blatantly came to him straightened up and gave her a cheeky smile. "As an old boyfriend would say, I believe you

_**did the nasty**__?"_

Buffy dropped her face in her hands. Though she couldn't deny the humiliation was not as much present as when Faith had so eloquently set her up into admitting it. She had admitted it to Anya willingly, however she worried there was a big sign hanging over unknown to her if Lorne could take one look at her.

"Why do I look different?" Buffy could only say coming to stand before him at the table.

Lorne made a big show of taking off his glasses and adjusting Buffy just right under the stage lights that he had turned on. A mock look of contemplation spread across his face and hmmm'd and ahh'd as if he were a doctor examining her. "Yes, you have dirty tramp written all over you." He said in a hoity-toity voice making her laugh.

"I knew it. Mother always said a woman is different when she loses her virginity. Here I thought it was just her way of trying to scare me from doing it before I graduated high school. I actually used to fear that if I did she'd take one look at me and would know, like you so obviously did."

Lorne laughed with her. "No, no my dear. No tramp cloud has overshadowed you. You just…glow. And had I not known that you had not yet to bed that delicious now-lover of yours I would have just chalked it up to a new exfoliation routine." Buffy's laugh grew louder and she held her stomach to uphold herself. "And I'm guessing if you're glowing like that after a night of a more horizontal dance, I dare say it was good."

"Oh you have no idea."

"I can imagine."

The shrill beeping of her phone chirped from her purse and she reached in to check the text message Willow had sent her.

Before she even reached the door, Tara stood in the doorway waiting for her entrance. She greeted her gently and Buffy could only smile in return as she glided through the doorway.

_Everything is set, wedding dress shopping stage 1 on thrsdy around noon. Please tell me ur available, can't handle my mom w/out u or fred!_

Buffy stifled her laugh at Willow's message and she juggled her bags to be able to respond, walking across the marble floor of the foyer towards the staircase. Just as she was about to hit send, she collided suddenly, the left side of her body catapulting her to the right knocking her purse and workbag from her arms. She stumbled slightly but was able to grab her bearings.

"Oh my goodness Miss, I am so sorry." Buffy shook the front of her hair from her eyes as she peered to see a young man no more than a couple years older than her begin to bend down and pick up her fallen bags.

"No it's totally okay, I wasn't watching where I was walking." She assured him bending down to help him, only to have her head knock into his. They both let out a groan of pain, their hands going to nurse the pain that had developed from bumping heads with each other. They looked at the other for a second before chuckling at the clumsiness they were both sporting.

He stood a good half a foot taller than Buffy, which was no surprise everyone was taller than her. He was wearing a suit, black with a crisp white shirt underneath. His face adorned light and neatly trimmed facial hair that suited his face shape, his hair a gelled mop on his head. He smiled at her, his eyes full of mirth.

"I'm new here to the estate, Mr. Giles just hired me on today. Jesse McNally." He stuck out his hand to her, which she shook.

Buffy nodded her head knowing now who he was. "You're the friend of Xander's. I had heard someone he knew was looking to be hired in."

"That would be me."

"I'm Buffy Summers."

Jesse stood taken aback. After his meeting with Spike he had been shown around with Parker by his old friend Xander who had given the both of them the ins and outs of the estate and all that pretty much went on there. Xander had warned them to be mindful of Buffy Summers and it made sense to them of Spike's comment in being aware of what they said around a 'delectable blonde girl'.

It wasn't unknown to anyone now in the world that they worked in what Hank and Spike had traded. Buffy Summers, although commonly unknown, and rarely ever seen in the organized crime world was still known to be daughter of one of the most powerful of men in Los Angeles and now she belonged to the other most powerful man in the city.

Everyone knew this, all the way down to Buffy that she was literally the link between her father and Spike and the severity that came with it, especially with the earlier conversation she had with Giles. Had this been the 17th century, Hanks giving of Buffy to Spike in nuptials would be seen as the biggest power play move known to man. And now in the 21st century it wasn't that much different. To appear appropriate to the rest of the cities elite they were engaged, but even people who weren't involved but still knew of the crime world of Los Angeles still understood the meaning behind it.

Xander had stressed to both Parker and Jesse that it would be wise to never be caught seeking the company of Buffy Summers as Spike was very possessive. He knew the intentions of his already live in employees, the one's he trusted completely, but every time someone of the family who didn't permanently reside at the estate came around, Spike discouraged their presence to be around her. The last one who had been caught eyeing Spike's mistress had nearly been pummeled by Spike himself with the threat that he'd tear out his eyes slowly if the man ever leered at what was his again.

But here Jesse stood across from Buffy Summers herself who was completely unaware of the fact that if Spike caught sight he'd likely skin Jesse especially as he obviously didn't have very much trust in the man in the first place. He gulped nervously which went unnoticed by the blonde.

Jesse wasn't stupid; he could definitely see the appeal of the Summers girl. She was a beauty and the way she held herself made you feel like being in the presence of loving royalty, and he had only just stumbled upon her two minutes ago. From what he gathered already, the blonde was a warm and gentle girl, in her own gentle world away from darkness that surrounded her. Spike understood why he didn't want business discussed around her. She radiated innocence, even though she was very much Spike's bed companion. And her beauty alone was enough to turn any man's head. Had Buffy been Jesse's he too would rip the eyes of any man that wickedly looked at her, so he didn't take Spike's possession of her completely over the top.

At his now silent behavior and paled face, Buffy realized what was going through the man's head. Fear danced around in the depths of his eyes as he cautiously regarded her. He stared at her as if she were a snake he should worry of and she almost wanted to roll her eyes at her overbearing lover. She knew what he was doing; creating fear in those below him to establish his dominance and ensure trust. It was a smart move but honestly to make people fear being around her was enough to send her into a tizzy with Spike.

"Jesse, please don't worry about being around me." The man was nice, the first of Spike's employees other than the ones she already lived with that hadn't given her wiggy vibes the second she came across them.

"Well Miss Summers —"

"Buffy." She corrected. It was no use playing to Spike's fear, he would have to get used to being around her anyway. She could tell that Jesse knew his place. Spike would just have to learn to not go ballistic every time his crew talked to her; she was going to be around for a while and certainly wouldn't take to being treated as if she were in a glass case with high-risk security around her. She didn't want business discussed around her but she also didn't want to have every man of Spike's crew hightailing it the other way the second they come across her. Other wise she'd develop a complex about herself.

"Buffy…" Jesse said slowly as if the name was a complete foreign language to him. "It's just that, well Mr. Giles —"

"Spike." Again Buffy corrected and in turn Jesse nodded.

"Spike made it clear that..." He didn't know how to finish the sentence without offending the woman; instead Buffy finished for him.

"I'm his and not to be touched by anyone else. I'm also sure he warned you not to discuss business around me either…" Jesse nodded his head and she continued, "That rule was mine. I'm not used to hearing about the — darker side that goes on in this world. So yes I don't care to hear about it. I choose ignorance over hearing the dealings my lover plans to make." A side of Buffy was smacking her palm against her head at the brash explanations of her and Spike's relationship. _No use in hiding it, the whole household knows we had sex, thanks to Faith._"But please don't fear me. I'm just a normal girl. Talking to me isn't going to get you killed by Spike. You're a nice man, and this encounter is completely innocent on both sides so don't worry about him."

She nodded her head in finality. "As long as you respect the no shop talk, I won't go running to Spike, I promise."

"Thank you Miss —" At Buffy's playful warning look he corrected himself, "Buffy."

"There you go. Please you're going to make me feel like I'm a troll nobody wants to be around."

Jesse laughed at that and Buffy joined him. "It was nice to meet you Buffy, I had better go meet up with Xander he said Wesley would want to discuss about…business." Buffy beamed at him and bid him goodbye before she turned around and walking up the staircase.

When one of the maids came down the staircase Buffy asked if she could take her bags up to her room and thanked her warmly before she continued her trek up to the third floor, making a beeline for Spike's office.

"Yes?" She heard him call gruffly at her gentle knock. She peered into the room and noticed no one else was occupying his time, and his focus was on some papers on his desk.

"Am I interrupting?" Spike's head shot up at her voice and placed his pen down only to sit back languidly with his arms behind his head. His lips took on his signature all knowing smirk as she entered the room. His eyes were no discreet admired perusal of her body.

"Mmm, hello kitten. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Buffy dropped her arms loosely behind her back, slowly sauntering over to him. Her shoulders shrugged nonchalantly. She too openly stared at him, salivating at the way his tailored suits always had a way of forming just right against his physique. "Just got back from my meeting with Lorne, figured I'd come pay you a visit. Haven't seen you since you slinked away with your father." Her lip unknowingly jutted out into a pout but she noticed the way his eyes darkened into a stormy blue, desire clearly etched on his expression. Her stomach began to flutter as the skin of her body warmed.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, Cheshire grin while he perked his scarred eyebrow upwards.

"Maybe…depends." Buffy came to stand before him as she looked down to his handsome good looks. Without a second wasted he stood up and pressed her against the desk to the point where her butt was perched on the very edge. With lightening speeding Spike had bunched the bell skirt of her dress enough so that he could hike her legs to loosely hang on his hips. "Oh!" She cried out just as his lips swooped down on hers in a hard kiss, his tongue straight across her lips and reveling in her taste. Without a thought, her hands came to grasp at his shoulders, her legs on their own accord tightening to pull him against her more.

He broke the kiss and smirked at her again his fingers running lazy circles against the skin of her forearm. "Okay, maybe I did." Buffy exasperated with a breathy smile.

"Thought so."

She wound her hands around his neck as he nuzzled against her cheek, eliciting a soft sigh and finding warmth in his arms as he tightened his own hold against her.

"I believe you've put me in a rather compromising position Mr. Giles." Buffy smirked, her eyebrow rising to match his own curious one. Her hand slid down the front of him, slowly trailing down the path of his tie where it met the edge of his suit trousers, she dipped lower eliciting a moan as her fingers traced the outline of his growing hard-on. "What shall you say to the staff if they were to catch us, me all strewn across your desk." Her smile was cheeky as she boldly stroked his erection.

"I've ruined you." He growled attacking the skin of her neck with his teeth, eyes rolling up in his head as her hands warmed him into a pile of goo at just one touch.

"Yes, you have. Corrupted little ole'innocent me." Her cheeks flushed, breathing labored by the ministrations of his mouth against her jugular.

"Baby liked the taste of the dark side, eh?" He pulled back a little to study her, his blue eyes scorching with lust, admiration at her open behavior. He reveled in not just her wiling touch but her confidence that now covered her. He knew there was a side like this in her. A woman of passion and seductive power. No corruption was needed, just uncorking. He had seen it hiding in the depths of her. She was a force to be reckoning with, a powerful walking goddess, her heated arguments with him had proven that.

"Mmm, quite delicious." She licked her lips and Spike thought he would all but die at the sight. "But first…" Her hand that was at one point stroking him through his trousers came up and gave him a hard smack to his shoulder. Spike coiled back, shocked at the unapproved scowl on her lips and the glare her eyes now held. "That's for leaving me with your mother when she almost forced me to either lie to her, or tell her about how we got started. That's twice now, where I've been left to quickly find something to explain our situation, the first time was my mother's visit and now this. You're lucky your father came up to us and sidetracked your mother." She looked defiantly at him, but he could feel she wasn't truly angry with him. Not like she would get with him when they first met. Spike could tell she was more or less telling him this had better not happen again. "Next time it will be you left in the awkward situation and you won't like it!" She got up with a huff but his lips crashed down onto hers in a hungry kiss.

"I'm sorry, kitten." He said once he broke the kiss. Buffy's breathing went from normal to labored and she almost forgot what she had been saying. "Forgive me." It wasn't so much a demand but a willing plea. He graced the skin from her jaw to her neck and shoulders with soft kisses. "I promise to not be a rude man and leave you to explain."

"I'd hope not! Especially when I don't…" Buffy lost track of her thoughts for a second when a nip to her shoulder was placed on her. "…know what I can talk about." She whimpered and she couldn't stop her fingers from bunching up in his jacket to pull him closer needing more of his delicious kisses.

"I can't tell which I like better, 'spit-fire you' or 'sexually crazed you'-"

"I am not sexually crazed!" She all but yelled, her hand coming up to give him another whack to his shoulder but he caught her wrist in his grasp.

"You said so yourself, kitten. You got a taste of the darkness, and you most certainly are craving another dose." With expert finesse he twirled her around to face the desk with her back to his front his hands sliding down her sides and back to the edges of her dress, his unable to ignore erection grinding into her backside. Buffy gasped, her eyes now rolling up in the back of her head while she grappled at the sides of his desk. Spike's leg came to press her thighs apart a little and she bent forward over the workspace slightly.

Her stomach tightened as she felt her panties soak through the second his fingers ghosted over the side of her leg, creeping dangerously slow to the apex of her thighs. Her arms buckled and threatened to give out, protesting to holding her body up. She cried out as Spike's fingers rubbed her folds through her panties just as hers had with his erection.

"Spike…" He would never tire of her breathy moan of his name, as he would work her up. His fingers began to delve over the edge of her panties.

"Tell me you want it again, kitten. You want me to fuck you right here on my desk don't you." His statement was confident and she wouldn't deny it no matter how brash his words were. Images of her laying across his desk while he stood before her, pounding her into oblivion was enough to almost send her over the edge itself.

"We can't, we can't." Buffy gasped pushing at his hands and moving to stand up straight.

"What, why not?" Spike pouted as fantasies he had just gotten in the mood for were shattered before they could even start. She turned around to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Because dinner will be ready soon and you know someone will just come barging in those doors." Buffy argued, her hand cupping his cheek gently. "And then they'll get a sight of me in my birthday suit glory."

At the mention of anyone's eyes on hers brought a growl forth and she giggled adding another kiss to his lips again.

Suddenly Xander opened the door and walked in, taking notice of Buffy's presence and their close proximity he swallowed uncomfortably.

The blonde girl looked from Xander back to Spike a knowing smile on her face. "Point proven." Spike said as he moved Buffy to stand better in front of him, allowing her to shield his raging hard-on from his employee. "What is it whelp?"

"Oh Tara said dinner should be ready in ten."

Xander could cut the sexual energy with a knife and from the heated glare Spike was giving him, he wished he hadn't been the one to come and interrupt what he was sure to start.

"Okay, message bloody delivered. Out."

The man didn't have to be told twice before he was out the door and shutting it firmly behind him.

"You're welcome." Buffy sang as she sashayed around the desk. "We'll play later."

"Promise?" Spike pouted and she giggled again, reveling the sexual power she had tapped into.

"Pinky promise. I'm going to go freshen up for dinner, and try and not look 'sexually crazed."

"Minx."

"Jack-ass." She called light heartedly back as she left the room.

Parker wasn't sure what to make of the new people he was surrounded with. They all seemed to take on a close family-like bond, something he was completely not used to. Ultimately Parker Abrams was a loner, rarely ever came across a large group of people, and worked utterly alone. This was new territory for him. Not only that, but the method of working was new. He wasn't new to working for any of the mafia kings but rarely did he ever know which one he was working for. Parker worked his business all through close-to anonymous arrangements. He was sure he had done work with Spike Giles before, off'd a couple of people the man needed taking care of, but he couldn't tell you which ones.

Clients called him through an un-traceable number and information was mostly exchanged through that. When the job was done his payment was received electronically and right into the bank accounts set up.

Now here he was being contracted out long term and directly with the boss. But he was here to do a job and he had to worry less about being in new territory. A job was a job no worrying over what it was over.

Most of the staff he had met, all except the now blonde nerdy one that had taken a spot next to him and the blonde woman across from him. Parker couldn't help but admire her, she was certainly a looker, along with the brunette that had been introduced as Faith that sat next to her. However Faith was too brash for his tastes, maybe a good roll in the hay, it was obvious Faith gave it easily, no judgments on her part by him but Parker liked the chase. Parker was going to ignore the wedding ring on the blonde's finger, women in these circles weren't likely monogamous and more often than not were shared among the men. By the looks of it, the women in the household were quite lookers, maybe he could get used to this situation.

Parker smirked to himself as he took a sip from the water glass at his place setting. Slowly more of the employees that he had met earlier in the day filtered in, taking in their obvious spots.

The tall black man, Gunn entered with Wesley into the dining room that they were all occupying. He looked around the room and whistled. "Wow looks like they expanded the table." Gunn had been explained to be the other muscle other than Faith. Parker had been surprised by the fact that the other was a woman but as he talked with Faith it was obvious the fact that she wielded a vagina didn't limit her in wielding weapons and strength. They were the two that he'd be working with the most, Spike's strongest and best in his business.

Both men took the two first seats on the right next to one of the head of the tables, sitting side by side.

"Yes, well we have more additions to the table." Wesley said looking down to Parker and then to Jesse who sat on the other side of Parker.

"God I'm starving, when's the rest of 'em getting here?" Faith announced fidgeting in her chair.

When Jesse and Parker had met up with Xander to be shown around the estate, Xander had explained that ultimately dinner was a big thing in the estate. If you lived in the place you weren't exiled to finding your own way of food. The group was a big family like thing and most meals were all eaten together. Apparently tonight's dinner was special. The head of the family Rupert Giles, Spike's father, had arrived in town along with his wife.

Rupert Giles was well known even in the states. Much like his son, he was ruthless, very sharp in his business dealings and held no pity for those that betrayed him. To everyone that dealt with Rupert Giles they all agreed with his dubbed moniker 'Ripper', his reputation rang loud everywhere.

Not even a couple minutes later in walked Rupert Giles with a slender petite woman who was very obviously his wife by the way her arm was wrapped around his. Spike followed his parents sauntering with Xander speaking to him at his side. Everyone at the table stood acknowledging the two-power heads new presence. Spike without a word nodded, coming to stand before the chair at the head of the table that Gunn and Wesley sat closest to, while Rupert Giles and his wife closer to Parker's end of the table taking the other end of the table.

Spike without a word looked around the table, Xander taking his spot across from Jesse next to the blonde that Parker had been admiring. He took her gently as everyone began to sit, all except Spike. He regarded the only empty chair next to Faith, looking at everyone that had been at the table before he had arrived. The boss's stare grew pensive.

"Where is she?"

Parker looked confused, inspecting everyone and wondering who else could be joining them, he knew the one next to him was Andrew the only other employee of Spike's he hadn't met.

Suddenly a petite blonde flew into the dining room.

"Sorry! I'm right here. My mother called and apparently had so much to tell me that couldn't wait." She came to stand next to Spike, at the empty chair on other side of his.

Parker's jaw almost dropped at the sight of her. If the blonde across from him was gorgeous the new one that had just entered was down right stunning. A simple sundress clung to her body, which could only help but accentuate her very womanly curves. The blonde locks of her flowed down her shoulders.

He could feel himself growing hard, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips. This was more like it, Parker thought in his head.

"I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long." She said nervously looking around the table. But no one said otherwise.

"No worries B! Just in time."

Obviously having seen his leering, Jesse elbowed Parker in the arm getting the other man's attention.

Jesse quickly shook his head and Parker could only raise his eyebrow in question as to what he was referring to. The other man leaned in close dropping to a whisper.

"She's the boss's."

Parker turned his head back to new woman just in time to see her lean up and kiss Spike softly on the lips before they both took their seats, Spike's hand interlocking on hers and resting atop the table.

Looking back to Jesse, Parker gave the man a look. "So?" he whispered.

"She's the one he warned us about. We don't get to touch her. You remember what Xander said."

Parker couldn't deny it. Spike had made it clear there was a woman that neither was to mess with. And then upon looking around the estate, Xander had explained the woman that was Spike's mistress. She was from another family her body for an alliance, but apparently she was beyond just a bed warmer to Spike. Her protection was to be at highest regards along with respect towards her.

His jaw tightened into frustration. She was a looker, and Parker would do nothing more to have a go at her, but it was obvious Spike wasn't willing to share her. Though that wouldn't stop Parker from staring.

"Well as we know there's two new additions to this household, and I'm not just talking about the old bats at the other end of the table." Spike announced.

"William Giles!" Spike's mother admonished but everyone else could just chuckle.

"We have two new folks joining us, and most of you have met them already. Parker Abrams and Jesse McNally. I expect you all to help them out, if they need it." Spike raised his glass that had been filled with whiskey and in turn everyone else raised theirs.

"To new arrivals."

Everyone at the table echoed his toast and drank looking towards the leader of the family. Parker however couldn't take his eyes off the woman that sat next to Spike.


	35. Tolerate You

**A/N: I hope everyone in the states had a safe and happy 4th of july, and for my international readers I still hope you had a safe and happy monday. :) I'm back with a new chapter. Nothing new to report as far as beyond just the chapter. I'd like to thank my beta, Hope. GRACIAS! Other than that I would love to thank the continuous readers and all those that review, I read them all, and it's what pushes me to finish this story. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Toleration**

"Going to find B, bleached man?"

Spike stopped walking his frame rigid as he turned his head over his shoulder to regard his pestering employee Faith. She stood a good ten feet away on the other side of the hall, her hip and head cocked to the side, her usual trademark smirk in place.

Turning around, he placed his hands on his hips matching a deadly glare to her, the jump-start of their normal staring contests.

Faith and Spike's relationship had always been this way, since he had brought her into the house. He saw her as a sister now, and many times it was forgotten they had once used to sleep with each other. If it was one thing about Faith that he liked was she didn't put the pink elephant in the room. To her it was done, it had been fun, but no point in creating reminders. It had been just sex, no emotions for either of them. Faith owed Spike a lot, and she was certainly appreciative of it, at first she had slept with him feeling obligated to repay Spike in the only way she knew of how to give, with her body. When Spike had learned this he had almost put an end to it, trying to reassure that wasn't the whole point.

It wouldn't be until Faith had overcome the issues she had before coming to the Giles' household that she could learn the difference. Only Spike knew the details of what she had overcome. Her only time of openness and vulnerability was after they had sex. She would talk about the johns she had been forced to please, the abuse both Ken and Kakistos had pushed on her. It wasn't the sex that had bonded their friendship it was those quiet times when Faith had disclosed her dark horrors. It was the only time she had cried in her life, not even her mother's overdose had affected her, but the acknowledgement of the abuse she endured had and Spike had been the one to comfort her. Not as a lover, not as someone who wanted to be with her, and not because he was the one obligated to because she was sleeping with him. Spike had leant his shoulder because they were friends, and he wanted her to come out strong. He had given her back the power, the strength and the tools to get to where she was today. Sex was no longer a payment when she was with someone; it was something she enjoyed; now her sexual desire was brimming over when at one point she had internally dreaded it.

Faith was the complete opposite of Buffy. She was dark where Buffy was light. The demeanors, behavior, values also vastly different. Spike admired Faith, he cared for her like his own but there was never going to be the level that he held Buffy at. It neither made Faith jealous or somber. Spike had been a good bed companion, but like him, she valued him as where the relationship was. They were too oddly opposite as much as they were the same. Spike could be ruthless but he was a romantic love-bear as much as he would deny it vehemently. He wanted family, and not just to have an 'heir' to follow his footsteps. Buffy's innocence complimented Spike's dark side and vice versa. Faith had seen the perfection for each other that they were the first night when they had been at Chaos.

"What's it to you?" Spike threw at her quirking his eyebrow up in challenge only sending Faith into a chuckle.

"Did you notice at dinner?" Faith asked, she began to close the distance between him and her. Her expression grew serious.

"Notice what?"

Faith stared at him giving him an unbelievable stare. "How could you not, it was only the most blatant thing at the table!"

Spike beginning to get frustrated growled. "Well get bleedin' on it with it!"

Faith's hands flew up in surrender, in turn taking a step back. "That new boy, Abrams. Man was staring at your girl, and not just staring but looking at her like she was something to bait and trap." She watched as the expression on Spike's face grew darker, showing he had so obviously not noticed that one of the new boys had been more than just visually admiring Buffy. "Now it's hard not to stare, because gotta admit boss, Buffy is quite the looker." Spike beamed with pride but said nothing. "Though, I'd watch out for that one."

"Don't trust him, Faithey?" Spike teased.

"I don't trust either him or the other new one. I don't like new people, you know that. Abrams has a lot of balls to undress Buffy with his eyes so openly to not trust him. Then this other guy…I trust Xander's instinct, but this guy at one point used to work for Riley Finn."

"The thought didn't leave my head, Faith."

"Well…I'm just saying we really trusting these two?"

"Yeah, look Faith we're in a bloody war. I can't work all my resources to exhaustion, or things will never get done, and we'll lose. We need more people in this, so what if one of them used to work for the tossers it's why I have you, if there's any ever double crossing."

"And, the one staring at Buffy?"

Spike grimaced at the mention of it. "I'll keep an eye on it. But you said it yourself, the chit is a head turner, can't likely kill every man that admires my girl's beauty." Spike told her. She nodded seeing his point. "Besides having them blokes look at her is just a reminder of how jealous they are that I have her. As long as they keep their hands to themselves. But thank you for letting me know if he's staring too much I'll rip his bloody eyes of his socket and let you make golf balls out of them."

Faith beamed at that and Spike patted her head affectionately. "Now toddle off, I got a girl to see."

"She's downstairs." Faith told him as she turned away. "And in her leotard…" Faith didn't have to see it to know Spike was now picking up his pace to head downstairs.

After dinner, everyone had pretty much gone his or her separate ways. Spike had some things he had to finish up with Wesley and his father, leaving him and Buffy to put off reconciling their time they had started in his office before dinner. He had been expecting her to probably go upstairs though he wasn't completely surprised she had ended up in the studio he had built for her. Most nights she'd confine herself there until she worked herself tired and he had to drag her to go to bed.

He turned down the hallway that lead to the studio once he came downstairs, most of the house quiet since it was nearing midnight. The kitchen staff was probably cleaned up and in the house staff quarters. He knew the only ones up were some of his crew but milling about quietly. Most of them were all night owls especially Faith who looked like she wasn't even close to nearing going to bed.

The door to Buffy's studio was open and the music filled the room but was turned down softly. A piano classical piece played on the speakers, putting anyone at ease upon entering. Spike spied her sitting in the middle of the floor her back to the door while she faced the scenery beyond the French doors that lead to the garden. Her legs stretched out in front of her, her upper half bent forward stretching the back muscles of her legs. She held her stretch for a good eight counts before she eased herself into wide stride stretch, her toes continually pointed out.

Quietly Spike moved into the room. Being sure not to scruff his shoes across the floor to give her warning of his presence. He watched as her neck and shoulders rolled back, relieving the tension. The soft pink of her leotard clung to her skin, highlighting the tan glow of her body.

Spike licked his lips in appreciation both at the view and the very idea that indeed this girl was his. She had given herself to him the night before; the time-shared was beyond anything he had ever felt. Her body had responded to every one of his touches with need. Her cries had twisted his insides and only spurred him on, keeping him staving off his own finish from ending it too quickly. Her warmth had encased his whole being not just the member that was currently moving into its normal hard-on stage whenever Buffy was around him.

The question his father had asked him earlier today echoed into his mind but he refused to read into it too much. He hadn't loved someone since Cecily and that had burned him. Tore him up from the inside and had left him darker than he was before he was shredded. He tried to ignore that Buffy was the first woman since Cecily that he had really given a care beyond intimacy. Every other woman he had bedded had been just to bed. To fill the void and keep off from facing the fact that in order to love someone again he'd have to be that open to someone.

Spike was a masochist always wanting someone who didn't want him. It had been Cecily first and now it was Buffy. The blonde had objected to everything about him, disgusted with his whole being and what he stood for. It hadn't gone unnoticed that she had at one point cringed from his touches just as much as she withered for more when she had first arrived. But Spike couldn't deny that she wasn't Cecily, her behavior had been then and now she wanted him to some degree. Cecily had ulterior motives to her wants from Spike. Then Spike had been so naïve and over the moon that his long time desire had changed her mind to wanting him, thinking she had seen him in new light.

Buffy had came to him the night before, and before that she had sought it him out more than once to sleep in his arms. Things were certainly different from her first arrival and neither knew how it happened. But Spike wasn't one to question it, the woman who had once objected him, wanted him now, something that greatly differed her from Cecily.

Though Spike certainly wasn't going to contemplate how deep those feelings ran. Was it just the lust and the physical attraction most obviously between them, or was it because she did feel something beyond the physical for him.

He reached out his hand, his fingers skimming the skin of her bare shoulder. She didn't jump but she shuddered and pushed more into his hand. Buffy didn't need to turn around to know it was Spike, almost instinct deep within in her gut had told her that it was.

Spike came to squat down behind her. His arms resting lightly on his knees, though his fingers still skimmed over her shoulder and down her back to the edge of where leotard plunged mid-spine.

"Did I miss your dancing?" His voice was a soft whisper, the breath caressing against her skin. He craned his neck to see her face, smiling as her eyes fluttered closed, her mouth slightly parting.

"I was just stretching out, trying to cool down."

Spike's lips perked into a lazy smile, his eyes mesmerized by the smooth expanse of her skin. "So I guess I can't heat you back up?"

She spun around on her butt to face him, her legs bending to accommodate his closeness, and in turn he settled to sit down fully on the ground next to her. "Maybe…" she answered back leaning close to run her lips softly against his.

He groaned, the affects of her perfume sending him into a high and the feeling of her lips against his. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" His words set her on fire and she scooted closer, her body curling into his. "Everything about you sends me around the bleedin' bend." She looked up at him, soft smile gracing her lips and something unknown to Spike swelled within him. He swallowed, annoyed that the usual overly cocky persona was deciding to take the back seat at one simple smile from her. He pressed his forehead to hers, his hand coming to caress the back of her neck and bring her closer. "I don't deserve you, you deserve better, I only got you because I played the devil, and now you're stuck here, tolerating me. I know this, I know deep down a good part of you hates me, even though you've adapted. I'm sorry pet." Spike's eyes closed as his words spilled out, the shame that he had trapped her in his dark world. He could play up that Buffy had come to him willing all that he wanted, but at the end of the day she had been pushed to it. Seeing her here in this room, in the house of darkness, where crimes and wrong took play, this room was just like her. She filled it with her innocence and seeing her in it reminded him of the darkness he was surrounding her with.

Buffy pulled away from him, staring at him with confused eyes.

"Tolerate you? Whose to say I tolerate you?" She asked taken aback.

"Okay so maybe it's barely tolerate me-"

Buffy held up her hand to stop him. "I think we need to have one of those talks on where we stand. Spike…I don't just tolerate you." His head cocked to the side, his gaze amused and curious. "Yeah I was so mad to where I just didn't see anything good about you in the beginning. And I was horrified at what you did, but then I realized some things. Good gracious I've been explaining my feelings a lot for you today."

"Wait who else asked you?"

But Buffy didn't hear his question, she was going into full babbling nervous Buffy and she could not be stopped until everything was cleared up.

"You remember that day I first came here and we got into that argument." Buffy watched as horror crossed Spike's face, he looked away ashamed his body growing tense, which only confused her.

"You don't need to remind me of that, I know that I was a monster then pet, but I am trying…"

The memory of her slapping him and the anger she had driven him to almost hitting her back flashed in her mind. She gasped, and then shook her head. She had completely forgotten about that moment, mostly because she had completely forgiven him for it, and another because since her stay she had seen a better man other than that moment.

"Spike, I don't hate you for that."

Spike looked at her in wild disbelief. "Are you off your rocker? I almost hit you, what man does that. No real man that's for bleedin' sure!" Spike moved to get up but Buffy stopped him.

"Please stop! You want me to try and explain this and you keep getting it all wrong. I'm not trying to remind you of that moment. We were in a completely different place. You got rightfully angry with me because I hit you." Spike looked like he was about to interrupt again so she spoke quicker. "This is the whole point I'm trying to make. I got mad at you, for no reason! You had said that day after I had told you that I didn't like that I was only trying to deny it so I didn't have to face it…and honestly you were right. You were right all along."

Spike's gaze snapped up to sending Buffy aback, his stare so sharp as his shocked eyes looked upon her.

"I've always felt something for you, and I was trying to deny it so much. I fought against you in my father's office when you first kissed me but god was it amazing." She blushed as she realized the words she was letting come out. "That kiss made me feel something, and I didn't know what it was at the time so I just completely rejected it and you altogether but I've never felt passion like that before. You were always right, there was something from the beginning but my resentment for my father and his work just got in the way and I admit I hated how you went about getting me, which only fueled the fire, but there was always a pull to you. . Spike I was so sheltered. I went to school and then I went to the company where I was even more sheltered. For living in the city I didn't see much, I worked hard at getting my dance career I didn't focus on anything else. Even in high school I worked hard to get into a company I barely had any experience with boys." She blushed furiously as she admitted it. "Then you come along, and you make me all feel these passionate things, offer me this opportunity to live out these desires and I got scared."

Her lips trembled, and tears formed at the brim of her eyes. Something pulled at Spike, the same something that would always tear at him when he saw Buffy cry. It killed him to see her shed any tears.

"That night I ran from you at Chaos I was scared, you put me in this situation no one had ever put me through. You made me feel things, want things I was never concerned about. Made me see I want passion, I want to be desired for, and continually. I used to think I finish my career I get married and that's that. But I want more than that. My parents aren't in love. If you lived in my home you'd see that. They care for each other, I know but it's only because they've been together for so long. But it's not real love, and I know the only reason they're staying together is because of Dawnie and me. There's no affection between them, they just go through the motions. My mother…she always disliked what my father did, she made the rules to never bring it around us, and my father threw himself into his work so much I think it just died between them. It's all I knew, and I know my mother wished she had the man that she was in love with again. Which only angered me more about my father and then he goes and _gives_me away. I took it out on you, Spike. I made you the monster to be what I saw my father as. But you're not a monster." Tears shed down her cheeks and she clutched to the front of his shirt. "It took me realizing my father not being a monster. I don't agree with his work, or even yours. But I get it now, why he so willingly gave me to you. It was to protect me, I even knew it then but I just didn't want to see it. It was to protect my mother, Dawn, and me. Although I might not agree it needed to be done."

Buffy came closer, her legs coming to wrap around him and he pulled her into his lap. Her hands came to cup either side of his face. "You're a man, and I see that. I see you, and not just because you were wonderful about helping me adjust to being put into this situation, and not because you waited until I was ready, you've always been a man. You're caring, you're different from Angelus and Riley, and you're not a monster." Her lips pressed to his in a needy kiss and he pulled her closer. Her words touched him within his heart. She saw him, looked at him beyond what he wanted her to see and saw that he wasn't just some heartless business man.

They both pulled away needed some breath and could only stare into the others eyes. "I don't know when the undeserved hate went away Spike, but I'm glad it did. I don't know if what I feel for you is love…" She said in a panic and her eyes held shame.

"Pet, the fact that you don't even see me as a monster is more than I could ask for."

"But I do care for you Spike, I like being with you. You make me feel things I've never felt before, I've just never been in love."

"I understand. We can take this love possibility slow. You're an amazing woman Buffy Summers. The passion, that fire, it fuels me to be a better man…well a better man while still being me." She giggled knowing that he couldn't become a monk, being a mafia leader was his life.

"Like I said Spike, I don't tolerate _you_. I tolerate what you do, but even then I don't think I would change it. Seeing your parents, how your mother accepts it, gives me hope that I could really reach that point one day."

He wasn't sure what stage she meant she'd be at when she accepted. If that meant she would love him and by loving him accepted it or accepted them by being together and her being in the life. The idea that Buffy would ever truly accept his work and that she even handled it now made Spike pull her into another needy kiss. His fingers came down her side and she giggled against his lips, pulling away.

"Take me to bed…"

Spike didn't have to be told twice before he was off the floor and sweeping her up with him and into his arms. She clung to him as he led her out of the studio he built for her and up to the bedroom for another night of blissful passion.

Her legs felt gooey. Her whole body felt warm, relaxed, and completely in the boneless state. She felt the early morning breeze flow into the bedroom and remembered they had left the window open because it had been an especially warm night, and after the amount of sexcapades they had undergone it was enough to heat up any room. A smile perked on her lips as her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. The sun shone into the room and the sheer white curtains billowed in the breeze coming from the open window. Birds could be heard chirping outside the window.

Trying to see if her body was in fact broken, as she had claimed before they had passed out, she wiggled her toes. She smiled, feeling warm arms wrap around her.

"Morning pet."

"Mmmm morning." Buffy turned and pulled Spike in for a morning kiss. Minutes flew by as they just lay there side by side, sharing warm sweet kisses.

_Heaven_She thought.

"Beautiful," he whispered into her ear, pulling her closer into his embrace. She sighed, her eyes fluttering shut.

Images of their night before played out behind her closed eyes. Moments where he made her gasp, plead, and whimper at the lovely ministrations he played out on her body. It had all seemed endless, for hours they had gone on. Buffy had never thought such thing could occur when it came to sex. But it seemed Spike's stamina hadn't planned on slowing down until they both were satisfied many times over. The things he had shown her, the way he molded their bodies, it seemed Spike had been looking to test her flexibility last night.

"Thinking about last night, pet?" Spike asked. She opened her eyes to see him smirking at her and she realized she must have been blushing.

"Maybe." She pushed him onto his back before climbing his body to a straddle. She looked down upon him, as he lay with his hands behind his head looking up at her with that same lust filled gaze. It made her gasp, and she wondered if any of his penetrating stares would ever stop being so mesmerizing to her at any point.

Below her, he looked absolutely delicious. His hair was completely unruly, her own hands having loosened the gel completely last night. Her hands had also apparently made the defined scratch marks from his shoulders down to the front of his chest. She traced the marks with a hairs touch, shocked that she could have done that.

Spike's gazed followed hers and watched her hands. "Always knew you had claws kitten."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Buffy asked apprehensively.

He snorted rolling his eyes. "Only spurred me on more need I remind you." Buffy nodded as she remembered the more she had lost herself in the passion, clawing and even biting at him had only fueled his thrusts into her more. "Besides chits dig scars." She raised her eyebrow at him, which in turn only made him give her a cheeky grin.

"Well if that's how it will be." She said with mock hurt as she began to remover herself. His hands grasped at her waist preventing her from moving away and instead guided her to meet his obvious morning erection. "Goodness does that ever calm?"

"Around you, princess? Never." And without another word he slipped into her earning him a gasp. He was completely buried within her as she adjusted to it. Already her insides were melting, her body on the outside also heating up, and the movement of his hips beneath her were sending her nerves into shock.

Without much thought she began to rock into a slow rhythm. It was almost natural to her now after last night and now she embraced the feminine power it gave her and having him at her mercy like this. His eyes admired her with hunger and desire. Moisture pooled even more at their joining and her head fell back as she rode him, the tension in her body building slowly. Her hands grasped at him and before she knew it his own locked with hers. She looked down at their joined hands, his other still on her hip as he guided her using his srength to pull her and then push her harder onto him. With each thrust she came down on him she cried out. Neither could tell how much time had passed the pleasure seemed endless and at the same time they couldn't get enough. Spike sat up meeting her lips in a fevered kiss as she rode him at a complete gallop.

"Spike…gonna…" Her fingers latched onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin causing him to hiss in pleasure. Her insides tightened around him and he had no doubt she was just about to go over the edge. He brought his hand in between them down to their joining and pressed his fingers against her clit, bringing her to her peak. She slowed, her muscles tensing, eyes closing and fell over, Spike not far behind her.

Spike fell back bringing her down with him. She clung to him still, shaking from the aftermath of her orgasm. Panting, he ran his hands up and down her back before moving her hair out of her face.

"Morning sex, good." She observed earning a chuckle from Spike.

"A great perk if you stayed in this room indefinitely."

She sat up, looking at him cautiously. "You want me to move into this room?"

"Don't sound so surprised, kitten. What did you think I was going to have us bloody hop bedrooms as if we lived separately? Hardly! A complete waste if you're right across the hall. I told you that when you first arrived, that once you got more comfortable, you'd be coming into this room."

"I guess I kind of forgot."

Spike sat up, looking down at her through lusty eyes behind hooded eyelids. She gulped as his hand slowly crept up her arm, goose bumps rising from his light touch.

"Stay with me."

It was a soft voice of pleading words, and his stormy eyes that were enough to simply have her agree to anything. Her agreement came out needy and when she broke from her entranced stupor she glared at him, causing him to chuckle and kiss the tip of her nose.

"Face it baby, your knees go weak at the sight of me."

Buffy vocalized her disagreement with a 'psh-yeah'. He laughed, got up and headed for the bathroom running the water as he began his morning routine, at the second of his departure, the black lab that was slowly growing from a puppy stood on it's hind legs on Buffy's side of the bed, giving her it's adorable pleading expression to be let up on the bed to join her.

She scooped up puppy Spike and began to scratch behind his ears, all the while avoiding his pouncing to try and lick her face.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow night, pet." Spike said as he spit and rinsed from brushing his teeth.

"What for?"

"Wining and dining. Just you and me. All romantic like."

Buffy smiled, they had never gone out for dinner alone, it made her nervous. It would be their 'first date' practically and a side of Buffy laughed in her head. Upon her arrival she never would have acknowledged that as what it was, but now she was antsy at the possibility, not wanting to wait until tomorrow evening.

She grabbed the robe on the foot of the bed, the same red one she had come to his room in the night before, slipping into it as she padded over to the bathroom. "So…like a date?" She stood in the doorway facing the mirror behind him as he groomed himself before it.

Spike smirked at her choice of words. "Get all dolled up, kitten. Going to show you the night of your life."

Leaning against the door jamb Buffy smirked back, letting the robe fall open for him to view in the mirror. "I thought that's what we did last night…" Spike's eyes went wide, his mouth practically dropping open. She let the robe completely fall from her body, pooling at her feet as she echoed his words earlier: "Face it baby, your knees go weak at the sight of me."

* * *

*sigh* Lots of hurdles have been crossed between our blonde duo as they bond more, but that doesn't mean it's going to be smooth sailing. No siree. Think of me like the ocean Goddess because I'm about create a storm for these two soon to come, because I tend to be sadistic like that. Hope you all enjoyed. Review any feedback! Until next time.


	36. Date Night

**A/N:** This chapter took a lot longer than I was really expecting to, and it took awhile for me to realize how I wanted to end this story and take it from here to my next planned plot situation I've had planned. But after some heavy thinking I was able to figure it out. Thank you to my beta Hope for checking over this chapter.

This chapter is quite a bit longer, mainly because it wouldn't have worked if I had cut it and put the rest in a new chapter. So I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 36: Date Night**

Buffy stood at the foot of the staircase, shifting her weight slightly from each foot. Fidgeting was a nervous habit of hers, something that she thought she had overcome after her performances and strict and frightening dance instructors. However, since moving into the Giles' estate and living with Spike, she had done a lot of fidgeting. _Damn sexy, smoldering…whoah there Summers!_

Across from her in front of the front entrance once Spike stood with his back to her talking to Gunn as he waited for her arrival. Gunn smiled over Spike's shoulder easing Buffy's butterflies. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had been living here a couple months now, and Spike and her had been intimate since then. However, they had never gone out just the two of them without the entourage of Spike's employees. This was dinner and who knew what else. This was a date. Buffy hadn't been on a date in quite some time and Spike that was escorting her. She was about to see a whole new side of him, she knew that much and she didn't know quite what to expect.

Softly she cleared her throat, letting her presence be known. His head swooped around before he completely turned and if anything boosted her confidence it was his awed look he bestowed upon her the second he caught sight of her.

She was dressed a lot less of the club-wear than she had been put into when they had gone out before. Her dress was a red silk that was fitting in the bodice but loose from the cinched waist, and ending just at her knees. She held a gauzy black shawl over her bent elbow which would be enough to cover her shoulders should it get cooler since the dress was sleeveless with only straps that came over her shoulders to cross in the back. It was simple chic, a favorite of hers, which she dressed up more with her matching strappy stilettos that would put her just a couple inches below Spike's height. Her hair was down but with soft curls. Her make-up simple except for the Smokey eyes she had to play up the emerald color. The only piece of jewelry she had chosen was the ballet pendant Spike had given her a little after her arrival to the estate.

"Pet you look…"

She blushed, ducking her head but she kept her eyes on him, admiring his own fine dressing as well. He was in a suit, simple black with a red tie that was practically matching dead on to her dress. Unlike his normal work attire, he changed his hair, choosing to have it loose than slicked back just how she liked it. It brought a roguish edge to his tall dark and Wall Street-esque appearance. Perfectly Spike.

He came to stand before her offering her his arm that she in turn happily encased her arm in his. Gunn stood back from the door opening it. "Have a good time you love birds." He teased as he waved them off.

"You're in charge of the fort Gunn. Don't burn it down."

"I'll be sure that Faith doesn't tie up Andrew and that the married couple keep from having sex in the library again."

Buffy's eyes widened but before she had a chance to ask Spike opened the door to the limo. As she ducked in she heard the tail end of Gunn's chuckling.

"He's joking right?"

"Of course…Faith wouldn't tie up Andrew…she'd simply use him as a running target with her experiment Molotov cocktails." Spike snickered which only made Buffy roll her eyes at the idea of his eccentric employees. He settled into the seat pulling Buffy close as his arms wrapped around her, the car smoothly making an exit of the estate grounds.

"So…what's on the agenda for tonight." She asked resting her head against his shoulder, snuggling against him trying to take her mind off the disturbing images of Anya and Xander possibly getting it on everywhere in the house.

"Surprise kitten."

"I don't like surprises…unless they come in the unwrapping type."

Spike's eyebrow perked up as he looked at her. "Well then kitten I do have something you can unwrap." He smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows.

"WILLIAM!"

The amused look dropped from his face at her scolding. "Good job on channeling my mother, remind me to stop letting you two play together." In turn, Buffy giggled before leaning closer to place a gentle kiss to his lips. It took all of Spike's willpower to keep it PG and not ravish her before they even got to their first stop. This was going to be a proper date. He was taking his girl out and treating her to the entire fine wine and dining she could want.

Buffy slowly pulled away from him, saving Spike from having to make that tough decision of doing so. She sighed softly as she ran her thumb against his cheekbone and Spike tried to understand the look she held in her eyes. A soft smile graced her lips and she seemed to relax. Spike almost wanted to go out on a limb and say she felt content.

"How come you wanted to take me out?"

Her question caught him a little off guard and he stifled for an answer. "Why not?"

"So you're not trying to butter me up for something?" She teased. Normally her prejudice comment like that would have irritated Spike, but he knew she meant nothing by it but playful fun.

"We had a rough start, kitten." She nodded her head before going back to resting it against him. "Never really had a chance to take you out. The first big fight we really did have I was going to take you to dinner, you know?"

"Then I went and pissed you off…"

Spike shook his head, stroking the smooth silk of her hair. "Nah, we were just trying to make the other be something we wanted. It was a different time, I'd say were certainly getting along now."

She hummed her agreement and the rest of the drive was made in content silence. Spike reveled of her being wrapped up cozily next to him as she watched the scenery go by from the tinted window.

When they pulled up to their first stop, Spike got out first before offering her his hand to escort her out of the limo. She straightened up and looked around to see her surroundings. They stood before a large twelve story building in the downtown area of the city. She recognized the building before her to be the Oviatt building. It had been erected in the late 1920's and now housed the five-star restaurant, Cicada, an Italian restaurant that stuck to the early 1900's theme and had an old romantic feel to it. She had never been to the restaurant but had heard many great things about it. They weren't far from the Los Angeles Theater. She passed it every time she traveled to and from the theater.

She smiled at Spike as he gave instructions to the driver and then proceeded to lead her to the entrance door where the doorman dutifully opened it for them. Buffy was in awe at the architecture that was pretty much still intact from it's original state as she walked across the marble lobby and into another set of doors that brought her into the actual restaurant. In that moment she felt like they had stepped back into the 1930's. The restaurant itself was large. The 30-foot ceiling left the restaurant to be pretty much two stories. The first level was open and well lit but still held that very romantic feel to it. Tables that could either fit from two or larger parties were scattered across the restaurant floor and before it was a spacious dance floor followed by a low-rise stage where soft jazz music filled the restaurant by a live band.

Behind the stage were the grand staircases that lead to the second level mezzanine that banded around the whole perimeter over the first floor allowing the diners to look down onto first level.

Spike stopped them before the front desk where he whispered to the maitre d': "Reservation for two under Giles."

Silently the man looked at his booklet before smiling. "Ah yes, Mr. Giles. Right this way, we have reserved one of our best seats tonight."

Spike smirked at Buffy before he began to lead her after the maitre d'. His hand rested at her lower back gently urging her through the first floor of the restaurant.

Buffy couldn't help but notice the occasional stares and whispers between some of the people at tables as her and Spike passed them. Everyone knew who William 'Spike' Giles was, and people certainly knew who her father was as well. Now that word was completely out about both the alliance and the brewing war Buffy wasn't surprised about the whispers. She tried to not let it bother her, while Spike however seemed completely unaffected by anything.

They were lead up to the second level and to a table that was right against the edge banister and in prime view of both the stage and the bar on the second floor. After settling in, Spike ordered them their best bottle of red wine, and soon they were left alone to look over the menus.

"Red wine and me get along too well." Buffy informed him with a little smile while she looked down at the menu.

"Hmmm, then maybe I shall order two." He teased.

"You might just get lucky tonight."

Spike shook his head with a chuckle before taking her hand in his and gently caressing the back of it with his thumb.

"Kitten, with you I'm lucky innocent or not."

She rolled her eyes and before she knew it they were ordering and enjoying sips of the wine he had ordered.

"Oh my goodness, Buffy! What a surprise!"

Buffy nearly spit out the sip she had just taken when she recognized the voice and saw who had spoken come to stand before their table. Spike chuckled as her hand flew up to her closed mouth, trying to gain composure to swallow her drink.

"Oh my! Hello Corderlia."

Before Buffy stood her former classmate during their four years at Hemery High. Cordelia looked the same as she had in high school only with a slightly shorter hair cut. Though she certainly hadn't lost the taste or the money for an expensive wardrobe all around.

The brunette smiled down at Buffy before she leaned in to give her a tight but short squeeze. "This is such a surprise. I thought you were in New York still, then I read the paper less than a week ago to see you're performing here in L.A. Are you just here for the performances?" She asked Buffy.

"No…I'm living back here now, but I decided to do a performance with an old dance partner from New York."

"My how exciting." Cordelia looked between Buffy and Spike pointedly and then back to Buffy.

"Oh! Right. Cordelia this is my boyfriend...William Giles." She hesitated on whether she should refer to him as Spike or as the name his mother had placed on him at birth. Spike looked at her with an amused raised eyebrow. "And this is Cordelia Chase, she and I went to high school together."

"Ah! Did you now?" Spike's eyes glazed with amusement as he smirked at his blonde date. She blushed and avoided his intense stare.

"Yes, your Buffy here was quite the queen of the school, right along side next to me, though she was…nicer. I'm older, mature, I think I can define myself as a bitch back then and Buffy was the sweet golden girl."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cordy you weren't a bitch."

"Fine I was a high maintenance snob." Cordelia turned towards Spike with a snicker. "I'm quite surprised she even said the 'B' word. The Buffy in high school I knew never even said damn."

Buffy sat horrified that her Pollyanna personality in high school was being revealed. It was true though and Buffy couldn't deny it. She was the virtue of innocence and if her and Spike really got technical about it, he would still say she was. She never cursed, she got all her schoolwork done on time and was the nicest girl of the school, and had got along with everyone. Where as Cordelia was popular but exclusively hung out with the rest of the elite.

Spike chuckled his eyes creasing with sheer amusement. "Cordelia, in the words of my boyfriend, shove off." She said with laugh, clarifying she wasn't mad with Cordelia, just embarrassed.

"Honestly, luv." Spike said to Cordelia. "I'm not that surprised. Very prim and proper because of her dance studies."

"Dance, cheerleading, homecoming queen." Cordelia listed off. "As much as we got along there was always that competition to get the better. Though I'm sad to say it was probably one sided." Cordelia shrugged and pointed to her chest indicating herself. All three of them laughed. "Well I should probably leave you two to enjoy your outing. I have to meet up with a client."

The former classmate said her goodbyes, and went off towards the bar where she sat down with a man in a very expensive suit.

Buffy picked up her now filled wine glass and took a large sip while Spike looked at her with a lascivious grin. "What?" She asked.

Spike bit his lip, his smirk was still in place as he took hold of her hand across the table. "Oh just imagining you…in high school…in a cheerleader's uniform."

She rolled her eyes. "Pig."

"Oink oink, baby." He kissed the top of her hand and rubbed the back of it gently. "You called me your boyfriend." He stated with a pleased grin.

Buffy could only blush. "Well you are technically…unless…" She worried she over read their relationship. I mean she had originally been arranged to be his mistress, but she certainly felt their relationship had blossomed past that, it was never just about sex, and she was sure he cared for her beyond that like Dawn had said.

"I'm just pleased that you would actually admit it to other people."

"Spike you said it yourself, and I told you the night before…we're past that time. It was dark…" Buffy hesitated turning uneasy. "Can we not talk about those times between us." Buffy shrunk her shoulders down in unease and Spike wished there wasn't a table between them.

"Kitten you're an amazing woman, and still that golden girl, only now you're my golden girl." Table be damned, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

"I admit I'm liking that I'm yours."

Spike all but laughed loudly. "Knew you would." With that they met for another kiss, and around them the restaurant dissolved.

"I'm thinking I shouldn't have eaten that last piece of dessert." Buffy admitted as she and Spike stepped out of the restaurant.

She shivered, realizing she probably should have brought a coat as the night had gotten much colder and her shawl would barely bring any warmth to her now. Spike noticing her chills shrugged his jacket off after he lit his cigarette and gently placed it on her shoulders.

"Niblet was right, you're a chocolate fiend."

Buffy scoffed as she settled into his jacket, loving the smell of his cologne mixed with the scent of his cigarettes and after-shave. It was much larger on her and if she put her hands through the sleeves it would make her look like a child. "Says the man who has Tara stock his night stand with candy." Spike's head whipped towards her and she gleamed. "Mhmm, I know about that you're a sugar freak." She stuck her tongue at him.

His look turned predatory as he pulled her flush against him, his hand instantly gripping the back of her neck, gentle but firm enough where she couldn't squirm away, while his other hand snaked around her waist careful enough to not burn her with the cigarette.

"I want a different kind of sugar right now." His voice was silk and breathy against her lips before he swooped down and claimed her lips. Buffy barely had a chance to breath out an 'eep' before she was pulled even more against him. His fingers drummed slightly against her neck in tempo with her raging heartbeat and she all but moaned out loud as his tongue caressed against her lips for access.

Suddenly their spell was broken from whistling cat calls from across the street.

"Yeah buddy! Bow chicka-wow-wow."

Both Buffy and him looked across the busy street to see a group of four teenage boys, probably Dawn's age standing at the street corner waiting to cross to the opposite side. They were fist pumping the air-cheering Spike on. Buffy blushed hiding into his shirt and Spike shot them a menacing glare.

Suddenly one of the boys went silent and elbowed two of other ones around him trying to get all three to notice. He whispered something and all together the squinted their eyes at both Buffy and Spike.

"Oh shit!" One of them said loudly, "That's Spike Giles!"

Quickly they went the other way as to avoid coming up ahead the mafia king after having goaded him.

"Good job dude!" They heard one of them say sarcastically as they faded down the street.

"I didn't know!"

Spike bellowed out a laugh and Buffy couldn't help but giggle at the whole idea of the boys being scared shitless once they realized they had interrupted Spike Giles and an intimate moment with his lady friend.

"It pays to be scary in this town."

"Oh yeah the real big bad."

Spike turned and glared at her. "I can hear the sarcasm." Buffy could only start into another fit of giggles. When the limo pulled up and the drive got out to open the door for her and Spike she was finally composed enough and soon they were pulling away from the street edge of the restaurant.

"So…what now."

* * *

"Kitten you're going to get your dress wet."

"Didn't think you'd mind big bad, it would just mean something I would have to get out of the minute we got home." She dropped her heels onto the sand and started to make her way towards the water.

In an instant Spike was behind her picking her up into his arms rushed faster towards the surf, readying to heave her in the water. "In that case!"

Buffy let out a small shriek all the while laughing at Spike's antics. "Spike don't you dare!" She gripped his shoulders as he made his way closer to the water edge. "A little wet on the bottom of my dress is fine but if you make me a drowned out cat you will be surely sleeping alone mister!"

Spike laughed as he slowly eased her to her feet and right at the edge of where the tide came in and pulled back out into the ocean. Her toes sunk into the wet sand and she wiggled them entertained by the feeling.

"This is my favorite beach. I used to come here almost every day of the summer when I could." Buffy told him. "Me and Will we would just lay out on the sand all day, hit the water from time to time."

"Beach bum." Spike observed and Buffy laughed.

She shrugged "We really were. It was ridiculous. It's what I missed most when I was in New York, apart from family. If I wasn't at this beach it was Monterey." A bright smile appeared on Buffy's face and Spike was in awe by her exciement. Looking down she noticed his shoes were still on.

"Spike, take off your shoes. Rule of California beaches: they can't be enjoyed with shoes on."

"Says who?"

"Me!" She said with a jump. He groaned before relenting and kicking his shoes off and then his socks. Buffy bent over to roll up the edges of his pants to just slightly above his ankles.

"You know kitten from behind me this would look very scandalous." His hands came to caress her lower back and he bit back a groan but smiled like the devil.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." She admonished before coming to stand up fully.

"Baby, when it comes to you I take up residence as king of the gutter." Buffy instantly blushed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and standing upon her toes pressed her lips to his. They both omitted a groan and she wrapped his tie around her fist and used it to pull him closer to her. His hands roamed from her back to cup her bottom gently and like her pulled her even closer so as to grind his erection against her warm body.

She pulled away from him gasping for air. Buffy's cheeks reddened and her eyes began to get that cloudy look in the emerald depths that Spike loved to see. She tugged on the knot of his tie loosening it before dropping her hands to have her fingers trail against the route of his shirt's button path before finally stopping at the edge where the silver of his belt tied it all together.

Her eyes darted to survey around them, seeing that no one was truly on the beach and the only light source was the moon she pushed him back until he plopped down on the sand, sitting before her. Spike's gaze turned hungry as he realized what she was doing and to keep from breaking her out of her exhibitionist haze, he kept quiet and leant forward, his hands ghosting against the bare skin of her leg before him. She could feel his hands without them even being on her as they traveled up the length of her legs, under her skirt, and his fingers hooked over the band of her panties.

At his hesitation Buffy swallowed the air stuck in her throat before nodding her head giving him leeway to guide her panties down before he urged her down to straddle his lap.

Unable to resist the pull of desire they met in a fury of kisses, Buffy's hands tangled in the loose curls of his head while he made work of undoing his belt and pants. The second he was free from the confines of his zipper, Buffy's warm hand wrapped gently around his length and he all but fell back on the sand. He held her tightly, his arms locking together around her neck as she made work of already rigid hard-on. Unable to take it anymore, Spike craned his neck to be sure that Alan wasn't roaming about at the top ledge of the beach entrance before he effortlessly picked Buffy up to position her so his cock was pressing against her entrance.

She whined softly at the teasing and her free hand gripped his shoulders. For a moment their gazes locked and were lost in the depths of desire and need.

"_Please…"_ She cried out in agony and to ease her desire, swiftly thrust up into her.

Below the moonlight, and on the sands of the beach Buffy rode them both into oblivion where their hushed moans were covered by the crashing of the waves.

* * *

They were both quiet —it was a comfortable silence -as they sat tangled together on the long bench seat of the limo. His arm that held her to him was encased gently around her shoulders and angled so that he could gently run his hands against her smooth locks. While Buffy's arms were banded around his waist just above the holster of where his gun rested.

Having just had sex on the beach where the majority of the time her knee had been pressed against the butt of the gun, Buffy could say she was a little more at ease with the fact that Spike was always carrying heat, and being so close to it physically.

She knew she still wouldn't like it being out on his nightstand while they slept but she didn't think she'd ever get used to that. It was her biggest fear that someone would use it on them while they slumbered.

Her father never kept guns on him, at least not while he was with the women of his family. But Buffy had come to the realization that she needed to stop comparing her father's way of things to that of Spike. They were both different men of different times and would always have a different way of running things and it wasn't fair to Spike.

Buffy's hair was slightly mussed up from laying against him but mainly due to the fact that it probably had sand lodged in it when Spike had flipped them to thrust into her fervently to a mind blowing end.

"Number 10." Buffy had whispered. She thought she had spoken it gently enough but Spike had heard her quite well and he perked his eyebrow up and stared down at her head curiously.

"Say again, kitten?"

Buffy giggled softly. "Number 10, on my bucket list has been crossed off."

"What was that?"

"To have sex on the beach." She said so confidently that it almost tripped Spike up.

"Minx."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders and looked at the window. From her position she could see enough to know that they were nearing the estate, just two more turns and they'd be home. "You enjoyed it."

"That I did."

Another silence settled over them as they turned again onto another street. Suddenly they slammed to a complete stop so hard that Buffy would have flown off the seat had Spike not had a hold on her.

They heard the screeching of tires and up ahead but couldn't see anything from due to the privacy screen. Both sat up, curious as to the commotion and Spike flipped the switch to bring the screen down.

"What is it Alan?"

Before them they could see out the windshield two large SUVs were blocking their path they had been driving at coming together at a 'v', making it impossible for the limo to drive around the blockade. What she saw made her clutch at Spike's arm.

"Sir, we have a —"

Gunshots rang out as blood sprayed across the side of the front seat of the limo. Buffy screamed as she watched Alan's body fall over to the right, away from the open driver's window where through the tinted back windows Buffy could see a figure before the door arm extended holding the gun that had just fired.

"Bloody hell!" Without a second to lose Spike whipped out his gun and jumped forward, landing on the floor of the limo and pointed up through the open privacy screen and fired twice. The gun echoed loudly in the confined space of the limo and Buffy slammed her hands to cover her ears.

"Buffy get down!" She wasted no time in scurrying from the seat to the floor next to him even though the limo was bullet proof. She craned her neck and could see that there was no longer a figure standing where it had been. Shots rained down onto the limo but all that could be heard was sharp pings of the bullets that were unable to break through.

Spike fished out his cell phone and tossed it to Buffy. "Call Gunn tell him to hurry we're not that far from the house!" He made his way to the door of the limo that was farthest from their barricade of the SUVs and slowly opened the door.

"Where are you going?" She cried out harshly, she wavered on exasperated tears.

With heavy breaths Spike checked the clip of his gun before crawling to slowly get out of the limo. "If I don't try and take out some of these wankers we'll be dead before the other's get here." Spike shoved his hand into a console near the door and pulled out another fully loaded magazine clip. "Don't go anywhere, you hear me? I'm getting us out of this." He ducked out without another word and slammed the door closed. Through the tint she could see his body pressed against the limo, crouched low as he moved to shield his feet with the rear tire.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire changed rapidly and Buffy peeked over to see six men in total standing before the limo. One was wielding an assault rifle that was currently trying to get through the front windshield.

Buffy's hands shook as she grabbed hold of Spike's cell phone and shaky hands to dial Gunn. It felt like hours were going by as she tried to listen for Gunn to answer and the gunshots. She watched as Spike finally stood quickly firing five rounds, crisp shots breaking the air.

"What up boss?"

"GUNN!" She cried out.

"Buffy?"

"You have to come. These…these men, they pulled up and oh my god they shot Alan. You need to get here…wi..with the others." Buffy sobbed out her explanation and tried to cover her ears through the deafening guns.

"Buffy where are you?"

She looked around trying to see the exact location by street sign but all she could see was Spike coming around the back of the limo as two of the guys got closer.

"We were almost about to be home-"

Groaning and gasping broke Buffy's attention and she dropped the phone as she realized it was coming from the front seat. Clambering to the open privacy window, Buffy found Alan laid across the front, blood slowly oozing from the gunshot wound on his neck.

"Oh my god!" Without thought Buffy struggled through the window and dropped down in the front seat, being careful not to land on Alan before she tried to apply pressure to his neck. "It's going to be okay Alan, just sit still. Please." Blood slipped through the cracks of her fingers, and it was warm against her palms. She tried to see through blurry eyes and the wildness of her hair if maybe there was another wound when suddenly Alan grabbed her other hand tightly and stared into her eyes.

Buffy cried as his breaths became more labored and she tried to tell him to hold on just a little more. Out of nowhere his breathing stopped, and his eyes lost a glow to them. Instead all that stood back at her was emptiness. Blood no longer flowed and she stared at her hands and then at Alan.

"God please no…"

"Well, lookie what we have here." She turned around and found a man standing at the open drivers window. She had been in such a hurry to try and save Alan that she had forgotten what Spike had told her to stay put in the back.

Buffy let out a wild shriek as the man opened the door, it was the one that she had seen holding the assault rifle. With his free hand he swiped at her leg trying to drag her out of the front of the limo. She kicked hard wishing her heels were still on when she had made contact with his arm.

"Fucking bitch!" he cursed as he howled in pain.

"SPIKE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and suddenly the man was pointing the gun straight at her.

"Shut the fuck up!"

She saw Spike engaged in a shoot out with two other men on the passenger side of the car again as they stood behind the SUV.

"Please! No! Just leave me alone." She scrambled over Alan's now lifeless body trying to escape back into the back of the limo but the man's hold on her leg became real and he hauled her completely out of the limo. "No no no no no no!" He grabbed her around her center to keep her from getting away. She kicked and screamed, using all available and movable body parts to jab into him.

A loud boom, like that of a shot gun echoed and both Buffy and the man who had gotten a hold of her became distracted as they watched one of the attackers suddenly drop to the ground face front. Behind him Faith stood pumping a new round of the shotgun she carried before stepping over the man she had just killed as if he were simply a puddle.

All together Gunn, Xander and even Rupert Giles came from beyond the barrier of the SUV and took the men by surprise.

Spike took that moment to sneak up on the man that held Buffy, giving him a hard right hook to the back of the head, allowing Buffy to break free of his hold. The man went down to the ground and without a second thought Spike fired four rounds into the man. Two in the head with the other two directly in the chest.

Buffy all but screamed as she turned away quickly. Spike grabbed hold of her and brought her to him into a tight embrace. She cried heavily into his chest as he dropped his gun, the others having dispatched the other five of their guns by killing them, all except one. The gang surrounded him, training their guns on him and forcing him into a face down weaponless submission.

* * *

Buffy sat at the edge of the bathtub, and stared down at her hands. Alan's dried blood was staining her skin, embedded into her cuticles and had dried from dripping down the length of one of her arms. She shuddered as she thought about the image of Alan before he died, she could swear she saw the soul leave his eyes.

She buried her face in her hands and let out a new river of tears, this one more gentle, sad and grieving the death of a man that had been so kind to her in her stay at the estate. He had been a sweet man and when Xander hadn't been able to escort her like Spike had arranged, Alan was always sure to drive her any place. He didn't deserve to die, even if he was on the payroll of Spike.

Buffy tried not to think about what could have happened if Spike hadn't been able to keep them at bay as much as he could with his one gun, and by himself. What would have happened if they hadn't been ambushed close to the estate, rather at the beach or the restaurant? Would she or Spike even have been alive that moment or would they be just like Alan.

They had been lucky.

But most of all they had been caught off guard.

After having arrived back at the estate grounds Spike had set back into his grim and focused work attitude. He barked orders at Parker and Jesse the second they came up the walkway, demanding they find out who all had ambushed them and how they had possibly been able to. They had to have had a knowledge that it would have been just Spike, and that he would be out, expected home.

Faith and Gunn had stayed behind to handle the cops, and Giles had been the one to escort them back. Wesley had set about to call a few others in to aid Xander in handling Alan's body and ensuring it was cared for at the morgue and any family he might have had was notified.

When they had walked through the door, Anya and Jenny had come flying down the stairs in a bustling worry. Spike was still yelling orders at Wesley and Buffy could tell he was agitated and due to really snap. Before either women could ask a question Buffy shook her head in warning them it was best to not ask.

"Buffy! Go with them. Get yourself cleaned up." His voice was harsh and she had looked down at herself realizing for the first time the mess she was after having tried to salvage Alan's life. She tried to not let his voice affect her, and only nodded before letting his mother and Anya lead her to the elevator and up to his room.

Jenny was moving about the bathroom, gathering hand towels and rubbing alcohol while Anya had gone across the hall to her room and gathered a change of clothes.

At the sight of Buffy breaking down into tears, Jenny stood back heartbroken for the young woman.

"My dear, it's alright, you're safe now."

Buffy sniffed and followed it with a hiccup as she tried to hold back the tears. "It had all happened so fast. I should have been quicker, or applied more pressure to his neck."

"Nonsense, Buffy. You did everything you could. You guys were under fire, there really wasn't a lot that was given to you in handling the situation."

"He's so mad."

"Not at you, certainly not at you." Jenny began pouring a little rubbing alcohol onto a towel before gently rubbing it against Buffy's hands. "He's mad that it happened, and that he could have taken one of the others but didn't which put you in danger."

"I still wish I could have done more. All I could do was stay in the limo."

They both sat quietly, Jenny working on ridding the blood on Buffy's hands. They heard the door to the bedroom open and Faith's voice.

"Looks like Riley Finn's guys. One of them I think was that Graham dude."

"Did you two take care of the cops?" Spike's voice questioned. Together both Buffy and Jenny stood up and came to the doorway of the bathroom. Spike peered over at them for a moment before focusing on Faith.

"Yeah it was Sergeant Snyder working this rotation. I gave him some quiet greens and he'll circulate it through the department. It should help keep LAPD on our sides. Snyder said he'll try to hassle Finn down maybe see if he can bust some of their side businesses."

"Good, Maybe it'll help in depleting their gun supply. No cash, no guns."

Faith grinned happily. "Exactly."

"Tomorrow we'll reconvene. Tell Parker and Jesse I want a status report by tomorrow morning of what they were able to find out in how the bastards knew we'd be out with out any cover." Faith nodded her head. "Also get a hold of Ampata and her brother, see if they can get the LML street gang on board. I know they'll never side with Angelus, he's too creepy for them and Finn borderlines prejudice. They bring in a lot of the guns and we could use that right now. Tell them we'll hook them up with Jesse's contacts for their manpower."

Faith started laughing, but was thrilled with the idea. "Xander's gonna hate it if Ampata comes to the house."

"Tough shit for the whelp then."

Faith bid goodnight and walked out of the bedroom, Jenny moved to talk to Spike while Buffy continued to stand between the bedroom and bathroom weeding through her thoughts.

Finally with a decision set in place, Buffy hurried out of the bedroom, passing Anya on the way. Faith was half way down the hall when Buffy yelled to get her attention.

"What's up B?"

Buffy slowly jogged over to Faith who was standing coolly with her arms folded. She could tell the brunette was still on the high of the gunfight and she knew then that this was the best person to ask.

"I need a favor…" Faith nodded waiting for her to continue. "I want you to get me a gun, and I need you to teach me how to use it."


	37. Guns

Wow, has it really been since 2011 that I updated? I know it's been a long time, but 2 years?! God what is wrong with me. I've never had such a case of writers block or lack of desire to write. This morning I was in the shower and made the decision to finally sit down and hammer out this chapter. I feel I've finally settled into a groove of the changes in my life. I've had a new job since April that allows me to have weekends off and is a stable schedule so now I think I'll be able to be more consistent with my time and planning out my writing. Fingers crossed. I apologize for the hold up in an update. I hope no-ones given up on the finished product of this story, because I surely haven't I have every intention of finishing it, and I want to do so before I actually hit the flippin' 10yr mark. God where has the time gone.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took some time and research trying to give me some knowledge on guns, so I apologize to anyone who knows guns if I totally mucked it up. Internet research can only do so much.

* * *

**Chapter 37:** Guns

"There are typically two types of hand guns, pistols and semi-automatic pistols, because you're a newbie and I don't want your head to get blown off in the middle of anything because you're too busying focusing on cocking the gun and firing I'm going to stick to the semi-automatic handguns with you."

Buffy looked at the table before her where guns were neatly set up and organized from what she could tell by a certain type of grouping known only to Faith, however it all looked like a jumbled mess to Buffy.

"Does that mean it'll just keep shooting if I have my hand on the trigger?" Buffy asked.

Faith looked at the blonde like she had grown two heads. "You're thinking of machine guns, and unless you have a large enough purse, I highly doubt you'll want that." She guided Buffy from one end of the table to the other. "There are a lot of hand gun brands, but the most used is Smith and Wesson, Beretta, and Glock. And the use of it all depends on what works for you. Accuracy is similar and good else the company wouldn't make it. So deciding on what gun is for you depends on just that…you."

"Well how do you know what's best for you."

"Size and how it fits in your hand. What Spike uses could be way too large are harder for me to carry, you catching my drift B?" Buffy nodded her head. "Not only that but then you factor in weight, the use, and recoil."

Buffy just stared at the brunette before her; it was as if Faith was speaking about calculus. Right now Faith was the teacher, and this was her biggest forte she had said when she had brought Buffy out here. She loved blades but the feel of a gun just made her skin tingle and the power of pulling the trigger was like having the power of God channeled to your fingertips.

The brunette had woken Buffy early in the morning, knocking at Spike's door the morning after their date night that had gone sour due to the ambush of what looked like Riley Finn's orders. When Buffy had asked Faith to teach her how to shoot a gun, she hadn't been expecting it to be so early in the morning and certainly not just after the night. She had opened the door to Faith, Buffy bleary eyed and confused, while Faith stood fully dressed and down up as her usual and wide awake. Buffy wondered if the brunette ever slept. Spike had said she was always roaming the house or the streets late at night finding her entertainment while most of the house was already tucked in bed. Not only that but Buffy knew Faith was the first to rise getting in any form of workout she could. The woman had less hours of sleep than Buffy had in New York and a lot more responsibility.

Faith had told her to get dressed and meet her downstairs in the back gardens. Buffy although very sleepy was set in her decision to learn how to protect herself with a gun. She had come close to almost being shot last night and she didn't want to rely on Spike having to look after her and handle his own should they ever come into another gun fight again.

So ultimately Buffy got dressed and ready for the day, as much as she was tired. The rush of last night had forced her to crash when she and Spike finally crawled into bed and slept. They hadn't had sex and ultimately the mood for anything of the sort was ruined. Spike was still royally pissed off at the whole idea of them being ambushed and Buffy just wanted to curl up to him and feel safe again. He had been rigid when he had laid down and barely said a word to her since his mother had left after helping Buffy finish cleaning up. However the second Buffy had laid her head on her chest and wrapped her body around his he had relaxed and kept her tightly to him as if to reassure himself that she was all right and safe.

Buffy had asked what was going to be done about Alan and Spike had assured her they would take care of his funeral and be sure any of his family was taken care of. Buffy didn't tell Spike what she had asked of Faith, mainly because she worried he'd stop her but also she didn't really know how to bring it up to him. Not only that but she knew he'd feel guilty that she had come to this decision and feel he wasn't protecting her enough. However that wasn't the case. Last night showed Buffy that anything could happen and could have ended a lot worse.

Because of that she had slipped out his room, quietly letting Spike sleep as much as possible because she knew he'd be running himself down to the bone today because of what had happened. She had met Faith down at the pool and followed her across the large expanse of the back garden lawn. Buffy had explored some of the grounds since her initial arrival but the grounds were so large she had yet to cover it all. Together the two of them had gone past the entrance of the hedge maze, following it's outside perimeter to the side where to Buffy's surprise a firing range had been set up.

The length of it was set up between the side hedges of the maze and the concrete wall of the estate's grounds. The ending where the targets had been set up was against concrete wall that connected to the sidewall showing the farthest back wall of the grounds. Two targets were set up and the paper targets only had a few holes in each of them. A table had been set up before them which was where Faith had then unloaded the large duffel bag she had been carrying.

"Mostly we're use glock and berretta. They're manufactured overseas which means they're harder to track when we get them from our dealer."

"All these guns are illegal?" Buffy asked her eyes wide. And to think these were only handguns, she knew for a fact that the estate's gun supply was not limited to just what was before her.

"Most of them, but if we register too many ATF has grounds to snoop and registered guns can be tracked."

Faith picked a gun that was all black and the body rather bulky due to its squarer frame. The grip of the gun had grooves for where your fingers went. "Spike likes the glocks, said he can get a more steady shot. Me on the other hand I like my guns like I like the men...Italian." She used her other hand to pull out a gun from behind her where she had tucked it. It was black and silver and unlike the glock she had just shown Buffy, had a lot more groove detail. "This is a berretta 92FS. Had this baby for six years."

Faith put the glock down as well her gun on the table. "Okay, choose which one you want to try first."

Buffy looked over the whole table. She saw a range in sizes and design styles. She didn't want a small gun, she feared it would be too hard for her to really grasp. Seeing one that was similar to the handgun that Faith had indicated was what Spike used, she pointed to as her choice.

"Glock 19. A newer version of the Glock 17 and mostly just a little smaller. Probably better for you than the glock 17." Faith informed her and Buffy nodded her head. "Now always assume the gun is loaded when you pick it up which means, don't go waving it around, and picking it up all willy-nilly. Never put your finger on the trigger or even in the trigger guard when you pick it up or are just holding it. And always keep the gun pointing away from you or anyone else." Faith told her firmly. She put her hand on her gun showing Buffy the placement of her hand was key and Buffy mirrored her with picking up the gun of choice. "Feel the weight of it and compare it to the strength it takes to hold it. If it's too heavy shooting one round will be fine but having to hold it and adjust to the recoil after the first shot can be what determines whether you live or die in a split second."

Buffy swallowed uneasily as she held the gun in her palm being sure the muzzle was never pointed at her or Faith. The metal was cool against her palm and the weight was new to her but it wasn't down right heavy.

Faith put her gun back down and came to stand behind Buffy, grabbing the wrist that held the gun and slowly moving it so that Buffy was pointing the gun at the target, arm extended. She then guided her other hand to cup the one that was holding the gun, using it as a rest to holding the gun.

"Stand with your foot on the side that's not holding the gun directly to being slightly behind your shoulders." Buffy being sure to only move her legs followed her instructions. "Now hold the gun straight out and notice the notches at the top of the gun slide?"

"Yeah."

"Good, those are your sights. Use that to line up with your target." Closing her weaker eye Buffy lined up the grooves as much as possible with center of the target. "Okay now, all semi-automatics have a double action trigger. This means that when you pull it your cocking the gun and firing it. Because of that, the trigger needs more pull to it and you'll have some resistance as your firing. Don't shoot." Faith warned her as she took Buffy's left thumb and guided it to what Buffy guessed was unlocking the safety. Next she moved Buffy's index finger to come into the trigger guard and rest against the trigger. Buffy could feel her blood pulsing in her body, pounding even in her ears. "Now before you shoot, you have to plant your feet firmly and as you pull the trigger breathe in from your diaphragm this will help with the recoil. Okay now when you're ready, pull the trigger, and never close your eyes"

Buffy, trying to ease her breathing set her sight on aligning the target. She tried to keep her arms as steady as possible and with one deep breath pulled all the way on the trigger. Buffy pushed back against the kick that jolted through her body and tried to hear beyond the ringing of her ears at the crack of the gun's discharge.

A low admiring whistle came from behind her as Faith looked beyond Buffy at the target, "Go ahead and put the gun down."

Taking her finger out of the trigger guard she slowly set the weapon down on the table and shook her arm trying to wave off the tingle that was coursing from her fingertips all the way to her breastbone.

Buffy couldn't believe it; she had actually fired a gun and from where she pinpointed her target, pretty decently as she has landed on the third inner ring.

"I did it!"

* * *

"Where's Faith?" Spike asked Gunn in a harsh whisper as the two of them and Wesley stood on the front entrance awaiting their guests' arrival.

Gunn shrugged his shoulders but pulled his phone out anyway to check for any messages from Faith.

Spike set his jaw into it's agitated place before going to button the top button of his suit jacket. He had woken up, feeling as if he had gotten no sleep whatsoever and on top of that alone. The memory of last night haunted him all the way into his sleep where all he could hear was Buffy's blood curdling scream of his name, a plea for him to help her. His lower jaw ached from being so tense in his sleep, and brain was exhausted. When he had rolled over to face the side that Buffy typically occupied of his bed he was met with an empty spot that was just beginning to get cold. At first he thought he had just woken up to his worst nightmare and that Buffy was really gone, but a note was left saying she was out with Faith, but not where. Spike had had no time in going in search of his mistress because not long after he woke up did Gunn come to his room to inform him that the LML street gang had agreed to meet. The head of LML, his sister and a couple of their lieutenants would be arriving shortly.

Xander rounded the corner, slowly moving towards them, and Anya trailed behind him looking anything but pleased. Gunn looked at the two of them, surprised to see them there.

"Didn't think you'd want to be at this meeting Harris." Gunn said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't but-"

"I wanted to make it very clear to this…_Ampata,_" Anya spat out the name with venomous disdain. "that Xander is not hers to be messed with. His penis belongs to me now. And _only_ me."

All three Wesley, Gunn, and Spike leaned over and looked at Xander with amused expressions on their faces, Xander on other hand wanted to bury himself six feet in the ground.

A beat of silence passed before Wesley coughed uncomfortably and continued to look out into the driveway. "Yes well, completely understandable, but it would be wise to not state that in front of her. If anything it will only challenge Ampata."

"Oh! Chick fight!" Gunn whistled and Spike could only laugh at his staff.

"Xander do you know where Faith is?" Spike asked the flustering husband.

"Yeah I think she's at the range."

Spike's eyebrow quirked up but he didn't get a chance to say anything because a moment later, a loud deep rumble could be heard pulling up the driveway. Four motorcycles slowly made their way to rest around the long circular driveway of the Giles' estate. The riders of the perfect condition Harley Davidson choppers were four of the highest power in the local street gang, La Mirada Locos, better known as the LML.

Three parked their bikes directly behind none other than the leader of LML, Adolfo Sanchéz, and sharing his bike sat his baby sister Ampata. LML wasn't a full Mexican street gang but instead a majority of its members were Peruvian. It was rumored that the original members and their families, including Adolfo and Amapata, were long line of the descendants from Inca royalty. The LML street gang ran its territory in Northeast Los Angeles, and Spike had come upon them shortly after he had taken over for his uncle. A few of the businesses that Spike owned or overlooked had come into disputes with LML because they were on their turf and in turn belonged to them. Spike had worked out a deal to supply the gang with anything they might need as far as guns, drugs, or manpower if they left his businesses alone.

It was then that Xander had a run in with Ampata. At the time, her and Adolfo's father were still at the head of the gang, but Ampata like her brother were both heavily involved in the daily affairs LML saw over. A small fling had started up between the two, but it had turned ugly after Xander had learned how difficult it was to deal with the Peruvian gang princess. Known to most of the gang, Ampata was nothing more than a man-eater. Going through guys quickly and practically sucking them dry of all resources and emotional stability. Some had disappeared randomly when it was known she wasn't pleased with them. Xander felt he had been lucky to get out of their relationship alive.

Adolfo stood and helped his sister off the back of his motorcycle, and the other three, most likely Adolfo's lieutenants, stood in an intimidating manner.

"Spike Giles." Adolfo greeted, taking off his motorcycle gloves before coming up to shake the hand of the mafia king. Spike returned his firm grip, while nodding his greeting.

"Mr. Sanchéz," Spike had never dealt with Adolfo at least not when it came to business. When he had his run ins with the LML gang it had been when Adolfo's father was still in power, but only a year in a half ago did the man take the reigns as president of the LML LA chapter.

"Call me Adolfo. Mr. Sanchéz makes me feel like I'm back in school being regarded by the principle again."

Both men laughed exchanging joking comments about drudging times of school before Spike and Adolfo's men both made their way into the front door of the estate.

"I believe you know my sister, Ampata." Adolfo introduced, looking back to his beautiful sister who trailed behind him, walking as if the foyer hall was her own catwalk. She smiled at Spike, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes." Spike said looking back, with no interest, but not enough to insult Adolfo. "I believe she and one of my men were close."

Anya who followed behind the rest with Gunn and Wesley gave an annoyed huff, making Xander send her a warning stare.

"I see Xander is doing well." Ampata said breaking her silence for the first time. She looked at her former lover with coquettish eyes, making Xander squirm.

"Yes, we're doing quite well, I'm Anya infact, his very _loving_ wife who gives him amazing orgasms." Anya stated matter of factly. She refused to be intimidated by the Peruvian bombshell that had at one time had Xander wrapped around her little finger.

Adolfo's three stone-faced lieutenants broke their cool and begun chuckling.

"Ahn, why don't you go find Faith and leave us to talk business."

Ampata, feeling as if she won their unannounced war smirked at the irate blonde wife, who huffed. Before turning on her heel, she grabbed Xander to plant a heavy kiss to his lips then walking off without another word.

"She's forward." Adolfo said with amusement making Xander blushing with embarrassment.

Spike let out a snort, "You have no idea."

"Women, eh?" the gang leader elbowed Spike causing both men to chuckle.

Ampata looked at her brother, annoyance rolling from her glare at him. She let out a harsh whisper of words that no one else could decipher except the LML lieutenants who couldn't hide their amused smiles.

* * *

"What on earth are you bloody doin'?!"

Buffy turned over her hip lowering the gun from where she was aiming it at the target and stared back at Spike with wide eyes.

"Uh oh! Daddy caught us!" Faith teased before blowing a bubble of her gum.

Buffy let out an un-lady like snort, her eyes rolling closed. However Spike did not look amused as he glared both women down. Buffy put the gun that she was trying out on the table, before clasping her hands behind her back. She had perfected the move she was about to pull next over the many years of being a daughter to her father.

"Nothing!" She looked up at Spike with wide, innocent eyes and her brightest smile.

Spike's eyebrow quirked up, and he stared at her as if she was stoned. "Yes because nothing makes it sound like a drive-by is going on in my gardens." He crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head, waiting for the right response.

"I think you're imagining."

"Buffy." Spike said firmly. The blonde pouted before moving to the side to display the table behind her and Faith.

"Okay, okay. Faith is teaching me how to use a gun."

Spike crossed his arms over his chest, and came closer, perusing the table with his hard stare. Buffy held her breath, waiting for him to blow a gasket. Would he be angry with her for asking Faith to teach her how to shoot? Would he be angry with Faith for indulging Buffy's request? She knew after last night he was on edge and anything could very easily tip him over into his foul mood again.

But Buffy coaxed herself into standing tall about the matter. It would only make sense after last night that she at least learn how to aim and shoot a gun. She knew the threat against her, and it wasn't narcissism that ensured that. It was just plain and simple. Buffy was daughter to Hank Summers. And in the exchange for their alliance she now belonged to Spike and everyone including her and Spike knew Buffy was becoming more than just a bed warmer to Spike. She was a prime target to hurt and control both men and Buffy would be damned if she just let herself be taken in order to do so without learning how to protect herself. Besides she couldn't rely on someone else to protect her all on their own. It had been dangerous for Spike to take on the gun battle all on his own while at the same time looking after her.

Still looking at the table, Spike spoke: "Faith go back up to the house, have Gunn fill you in on what was discussed with LML."

Faith being the wiser one, nodded and stepped towards the house without argument. Buffy gave her a look that spoke her thank you of Faith taking the time this morning. She gave Buffy a hopeful look before turning around fully.

Spike looked up at Buffy after he was sure Faith was a good distance from them. "So you want to learn how to shoot a gun." It was more a statement than a question and Buffy nodded her head. "Is this because of last night."

"Yes."

He swore under his breath and ran his hand through his gelled hair. "I knew it. Buffy you have to understand that I will do everything in my power to protect you." He wanted to reach out and touch her, bring her close to him. Last night had been scary, even for himself. He had been outnumbered and came close to losing if it hadn't been for his own people coming at just the right time. The sight of Buffy being dragged out of the limo haunted him all last night and multiple times he had woken himself up to ensure that she was still in his bed curled around him.

"I know Spike. But last night was too much of a close call. It's dangerous to both of us for me to rely on you to keep us both alive. I don't doubt that you would try with every fiber of your being, but I can't let you risk yourself when I can just as easily help."

Spike mulled it over in his head. He didn't like it one bit, but he had no valid argument against hers. He admired her need to learn, especially when he knew how against guns she was. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead.

"Okay, but I don't want you carrying until we're for sure you're a good shot." He unfolded his arms and took her by the arm to stand in front of him with her back to his front. He molded her body to his in the same stance he would normally take when he was practicing at the range. His hand caressed her hip and he reveled in her gasp and thrived to make her heart beat faster than it already was. He loved that he invoked such a reaction from her by a simple touch or close proximity. "What were you working with?"

"The Glock 19." She said in a breathy whisper.

He smirked, loving it even more. Spike planned to drag her back to the bedroom after this and spend the afternoon driving moan and pleads from her body.

"Go ahead and pick it up." She did as she was told, picking up the weapon just as Faith had showed her. His arm and hand came to cover hers that held the gun, guiding her to line up with the target. He nudged her other arm up to support the other arm. Her arms wavered a little but the second his free came to wrap across her stomach where he pulled her body closer against his and held her there, she became firm and relaxed. Spike wanted to groan at the feel of her body against his. He arm that coated hers tingled from the tips of his fingers all the way down to the erection that was growing in his pants and would soon make it's presence known against the small of her back. Spike had never had such an erotic and intimate experience when it came to guns, But then again with Buffy anything could into erotic with her nearby. "Nothing more beautiful than my girl holding a gun." He whispered into her ear.

Spike could see she was biting her lip and trying to not be affected by it all just as he was. She was going to fail miserably soon. He nudged her finger through the trigger guard and onto the trigger.

"Breathe in…and then breathe out." As one they followed his mantra of breathing, focusing on the middle of the target. "Relax your shoulders and on the next breath in, pull the trigger."

Exhaling one long breath, Buffy rolled her shoulders back, and in one hearty breath pulled the trigger. The crack of the gun echoed off the garden walls and after a few seconds they lowered the gun to the table and both his arms came to wrap around her and his chin rest on her shoulder. They both squinted to peer at the target down the long range and noticed the perfect bullet hole through the bull's-eye of the target.

Buffy squealed in excitement bouncing slightly at her on-mark shot. She turned around in his arms wrapping her own tightly around him. Spike smiled pulling her tighter against him and whispering good job in her ear.

It was in that moment Spike came to a deeper realization of his feelings regarding his beautiful mistress.


End file.
